


The Morning After

by fmfile



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 116,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmfile/pseuds/fmfile
Summary: Forget the silly Comics.  What we really want to know is what happened to Sebastian Monroe after Season 2.





	1. Chapter 1

The Morning After

Monroe watched as the Texans prepared for war with the Patriots. Without Miles...without Connor... the idea of creating a new republic held no appeal. He could see Miles and Charlie talking in a distance. Family. The one human need he had lost years ago when his parents and sisters died in a car crash. He watched as Rachel joined Miles and Charlie. Destroy the world...the family forgives...kill thousands...the family forgives...even fuck the devil's son...the family forgives.  
Yes, Monroe knew that in the Mathesons' eyes...he was the devil. Rachel reminded him often enough of the 'black hole' that was his soul. He and Miles would always be brothers…Miles had said that would never change. But, even brothers go their own way…and Miles was joining the Texans. Monroe had no plans to fight for another republic.  
So, this was the past...Monroe did not dwell in the past. He begged no one for anything. He took...he commanded...whatever he wanted. Except for Family.  
Monroe started walking towards the outskirts of town...into the woods...cross the streams...wanting only to get as far away from the Mathesons as he could.

'Grr...'  
Monroe stopped. He had been on the alert for anyone around him...but had not heard the large black dog approach. He stopped and remained still. The dog was huge...totally black except for a few white markings around it's bright blue eyes.  
For minutes...Monroe and the dog faced each other...both ready to kill the other...when Monroe started talking softly.  
"Hey, boy..." he murmured as he slowly pulled a piece of jerky from his pocket, and held it to the dog in the palm of his right hand. "Hungry?"  
The dog stood still...glancing from the jerky in Monroe's hand to the commanding expression in Monroe's blue eyes.  
The dog inched forward. Monroe did not move. His knife was an inch from his left hand. Minutes passed.  
The dog sniffed Monroe's hand...and took the jerky, backed away quickly and darted into the underbrush. Monroe followed quietly...and watched as the dog ran to a smaller dog...a German Shepherd mix—with brown and black markings...lying near the stream.  
The smaller dog rose and limped to the bigger dog…barely stepping on its front right paw.

Monroe crouched near the dogs, observing. The black dog came near him, and sat. Monroe held his hand out and the dog licked it. ‘Good boy,’ murmured Monroe. He gave the dog another piece of jerky. The smaller dog whined. Monroe rose and gave the smaller dog a piece of jerky.  
Soon, both dogs were lying beside him. His voice and manner seemed to comfort them. As he petted the smaller dog, he checked its front paw. A sewing needle was imbedded in the soft pad.  
“Ok…this might hurt…but …’ Monroe yanked the needle out. The dog barked and the black dog rose and growled, but Monroe stayed still. The dogs started pacing back and forth, and the smaller dog walked without a limp.  
One by one, the dogs moved beside him, and laid down. 

With the two dogs at his side, Monroe continued north. His plan was to reach the Mississippi, cross it, and head towards what once was Erie, Pennsylvania. He remembered a time when the Republic had started and how peaceful Erie was.  
Mutt and Jeff followed at his heels. He had named the big black dog Jeff, and the mix, Mutt. He laughed to himself thinking how anyone Charlie’s age would never get the reference to old cartoon characters.  
Soon, four other dogs became part of his travelling group. The dogs provided warnings, and most people avoided him and the dogs.  
For a laugh, Monroe named the large gray dog, Donner… the part-collie, Blitzen…the Irish Setter mix, Rudolf..and the unknown mix, Vixen.  
As the weather turned chilly, he remembered an old band called ‘Three dog Night’ –the name based on how people would surround themselves by dogs to keep warm.  
“Yep, definitely a six dog night!” he would laugh, when he and the dogs settled for the night. A supply of jerky, and other food stuffs fed them all.

Outside Indianapolis, Monroe heard gunshots. He led the dogs to an old building, and secluded them. He then approached the area with the gunfire...glancing through the trees.  
“Please! We’ve done nothing to any of you! Let us go!” cried a female voice.  
He heard the rough laugh of a number of men.  
“We have plans for you, little lady,” said a tall man with a scar on his face.  
Monroe watched at a distance. The girl reminded him of Charlie, though she looked older, with long light brown hair. Her clothes were torn. A man was sitting in front of her on the ground, with his head bleeding.  
“Look, missy, forget him. He’ll be dead in a day. You’re coming with us,” said Scar face.  
“Crandal,” muttered Monroe. “I thought he died in the first battle.” Even with the scar, Monroe recognized the Bully he knew as Crandal…an ex- merchant marine known for violence against women.  
Four men were with Crandal. Monroe studied the group. Most were drunk. Only Crandal seemed to be a real threat.  
Monroe rushed back to the building where he’d left his dogs.  
“Ok boys…and girl,” he said winking at Vixen, “We’re going to save a damsel in distress.”  
He raised his hand, and the dogs rushed back with him.  
When they arrived at the scene, Crandal stood over the girl. The man was flat on the ground. Monroe ran behind Crandal, and slit his throat as the dogs jumped on the other men.  
The girl fell to the ground screaming, seeing blood dripping everywhere.  
Crandal’s men ran from the dogs. Some had guns, but the dogs were too fast.  
“Come on,” said Monroe, grabbing the girl’s arm. “We have to go.”  
“Who are you!” she cried. “So much blood!”  
“Don’t faint on me,” said Monroe. “I can’t carry you and your friend.”  
“What…” said the girl trying to understand what was happening.  
“Follow the black dog,” ordered Monroe, as he helped the injured man up. “Go!”  
The girl stumbled along, following the black dog as the other dogs surrounded Monroe.  
Monroe threw the injured man over his shoulder, and yelled, “Now”.  
The dogs led them thru the grassy area, near a scruffy woods, over a small stream, past the old building, and into an abandoned Barn.

Monroe sat the man down, and secured the broken door.  
“We can re-group here,” he said.  
“Who are you! What do you want with us! How..” started the girl.  
“Hush”, said Monroe softly. He walked to the dogs, handing out food, and petting each one as he called them by name. “Good Jeff, good Mutt, nice Donner, good job Blitzen, fine Rudolf, sweet Vixen.”  
The dogs settled on the wooden floor.  
Monroe knelt beside the man. “This wound on his head,” he said, “How did this happen.”  
“The man with the scar hit him with a rock,” said the girl.  
“He’s weak…but his breathing is steady,” said Monroe, giving the man a sip of water. “He needs to rest.”  
“Who…” started the girl.  
“Calm down,” said Monroe in a voice that sound authoritative. “I’m Sebastian Monroe.”  
“Oh No!” cried the girl, recognizing his name.  
“Hush!” said Monroe. “We may be safe for a while, but not if you keep screaming like a banshee. Yes, I’m THAT Sebastian Monroe. This area use to be part of the Monroe Republic. But, the Patriots nuked Philadelphia…so the republic is ancient history. Fuck with me…and I’ll fuck with you. For now, you are under my protection. What’s your name?”  
“Mary,” said the girl. “He’s my brother, Chuck.”  
“How old are you?” asked Monroe.  
“Can’t keep track of the years any more, but I’m about 24 and Chuck, maybe 26” said Mary. “We were travelling with a group …when scar face and his gang attacked us. Chuck and I were able to get away…only they found us.”  
“Well, you won’t have to worry about Scar face anymore…his name was Crandal. I killed him. That’s his blood all over you,” said Monroe.  
“Uh…” murmured Mary.  
“I knew him years ago. Still a pig,” sneered Monroe.  
“Thank you,” said Mary.  
Monroe gazed into her blue eyes…so much like Charlie’s. “My pleasure,” said Monroe.  
“So…what now,” asked Mary.  
“Now we rest…we need Chuck to be able to walk on his own,” said Monroe. “I don’t see a family resemblance…”  
“Half-brother…we had the same mother,” said Mary.  
“Yeah…whatever,” replied Monroe. “Get some sleep.”

Years of fighting had taught Monroe to rest while he protected their group. The dogs would also alert them if anyone approached. The night passed without incident.  
Chuck was too weak to walk the next day.  
“I need to get supplies,” said Monroe. ‘Here’s a knife. Use it. You should be ok. Mutt and Jeff will stay with you. I won’t be long.”  
“Please…don’t leave,” said Mary softly looking up at him.  
“I won’t be far,” said Monroe. “You’ll be ok. These dogs are fierce. They know you’re with me now. They will protect you.”

Mary held the knife in her lap. Mutt and Jeff moved over beside her. She shivered at every creak in the barn, but the dogs seemed unconcerned.  
Monroe returned after a few hours.  
“Here, “ he said handing her an apple. He knelt beside Chuck and forced him to drink more water. “If he isn’t able to walk tomorrow…we’ll have to leave him. This area is compromised…and we can’t stay here long.”  
“Please…I can’t leave him,” said Mary as her eyes filled with tears. “You can go on. I’ll stay with Chuck.”  
“Hey,” said Monroe as he sat beside her. “Ok, I’ll figure something out. Have you ever used a knife for protection?”  
“No,” said Mary. “Chuck, and my husband, John, protected me…until John was killed last winter. Chuck’s the only family I have left,” said Mary.  
“I understand, “ said Monroe. “I’ll be back.”

Mary sat beside Chuck, praying and softly singing to him.  
Monroe heard her, a short distance from the barn. As he burst in, she jumped up.  
“Lovely voice….I’m sure scar face’s men would think so too,” growled Monroe.  
“Uh…thanks…I wasn’t loud,” protested Mary.  
“Loud enough,” said Monroe. “I could hear you before I entered the clearing.”  
“I’m sorry,” said Mary. “I didn’t mean…” she whimpered as she backed away.  
“Hey…don’t be afraid of me. Come here,” said Monroe gently grasping her wrist. Look…I care, “ he said as he wrapped his arms around her. “Damn, I wish I didn’t.”  
Mary savored his warm body and strong arms around her. She started crying softly, “I’m so sorry.”  
“Hey, it’s ok. This time,” said Monroe softly. “Come’on, Mother Theresa…we’re going to make a litter to drag Chuck on. He’s so scrawny, and the dogs are strong. We leave at dawn.”

A stream ran by the old barn. As sunlight peaked through the old beams, Mary woke. Monroe was still asleep…the dogs ignored her. She quietly left the barn.  
Monroe woke. He had slept more soundly than normal…trusting the dogs to alert him to any danger. When he noticed Mary had left, he jumped up. The dogs started to move, but he decided to only take Jeff with him.  
Monroe and Jeff found Mary at the stream. She had stripped, and was bathing near the bank of the stream.  
“Stupid woman…” muttered Monroe, as he checked the area for dangers.  
Mary did not notice him. She approached the bank, near a weeping willow tree.  
Suddenly, Monroe shouted, “Stop!” He rushed to where she walked.  
Mary looked up…more concerned about covering her nakedness than watching her surroundings…when suddenly, a snake hanging from the tree bit her shoulder.  
“Fuck!” muttered Monroe. He pulled his knife and beheaded the snake.  
Mary stood frozen near him. “What…” she said fearfully.  
“You should be afraid!” Monroe said, as he grabbed her against him. “We have to get the venom out.”  
He used the edge of his knife, and started sucking the fang marks on her shoulder.  
As he sucked and spit out the venom, Mary started crying.  
He ignored her sobbing, and dealt with the emergency. Jeff paced around them.  
“Ok…that’s all I can do,” said Monroe. “I’m not an expert on snakes, but it’s not a water moccasin…those are the worst. Get dressed. We need to get to the barn.”  
Mary was still crying and shivering.  
“Hey…” said Monroe pulling her against him. “Pretty sure you’ll be ok. Just…wake me the next time you want a bath.”  
“Ok...” said Mary weakly.  
Monroe handed her the shirt on the ground. “Dress,” he said calmly.  
Mary finally started getting dressed.  
“By the way…great tits,” Monroe said smiling.  
Mary glanced up at him. “Uh…thanks…for…you…know…,” she said.  
“It’s all good,” said Monroe. “Oh, Chucky-boy was actually awake today…we better get back.”

By the next morning, Monroe decided they had to leave. He had spied smoke from nearby camp sites. Chuck was able to walk with a crutch Monroe fashioned out of an old barn plank. Mary’s shoulder was sore, but she had no other side effects from the bite. They crossed the stream, and headed north.  
The dogs helped them avoid populated areas, small towns and rowdy groups. They found temporary shelters along the way. Finally, they neared Erie.  
“What’s the plan,” asked Chuck. He had accepted that Monroe was in charge—that he had rescued them, and seemed to be laying claim to his sister. He too recognized the name Sebastian Monroe, and had even participated in the rebellion against the Monroe Republic.  
“One of my Captains lived in this area,” answered Monroe. “Captain Gabe Ford. I plan to visit him.”  
“Do you think he’ll welcome you?” asked Chuck.  
“Doesn’t matter,” said Monroe.

They arrived outside Ford’s complex.  
“You two stay here with the dogs,” said Monroe. “If they kill me….good luck. If they welcome me, I will come get you.”  
“But!” started Mary.  
“Hey…they won’t kill me…” said Monroe smiling at Mary’s concern. “At least I won’t make it easy for them. Nice to know you care.”

Monroe walked up to the main gate.  
“Who are you and what do you want?” asked the guard with a gun pointed at Monroe’s chest.  
“Tell Captain Ford, Sebastian Monroe would like a word with him,” said Monroe.  
“Monroe’s dead,” said the guard.  
“Fine, tell him Monroe’s ghost wants a word with him,” said Monroe  
“Wait here,” said the guard.

When the guard returned, he opened the gate to admit Monroe. He took Monroe’s weapons, and led him to a side door.  
“Inside,” ordered the guard.

Monroe entered a small room with a table and four chairs. Bars were on the window.  
The guard left, locking the door behind him.

Soon, the hallway door opened, and Gabel Ford entered.  
“Damn! It is you!” Ford exclaimed. “I thought the nuke got you,” he said.  
“I’m teflon,” replied Monroe. “But…I was in the west when the nuke hit.”  
“So…what are you plans…” said Ford.  
“I’m traveling with two people and six dogs,” said Monroe. “I need provisions, medical care for the people, a safe haven for a while.”  
“I can do that,” said Ford. “What are your long range plans?”  
“I’m not going to try to rebuild the republic,” said Monroe. “Philadelphia will have high radiation levels for years. Just left the Texan/Patriot war…I fight for me and mine…not a government I’m not in control of.”  
“I have a nice little republic here,” said Ford. “Not big enough for the Patriots to notice…but big enough to support all of my people. You and your friends can use the empty rooms upstairs. Why I even have a nice soaking tub…”  
“Ha! Do I offend?” laughed Monroe.  
“I’ve seen you cleaner,” laughed Ford.

Monroe settled the dogs in a large area behind the main house. He helped Chuck upstairs, as Mary followed.  
“Captain Ford seems nice,” said Mary.  
“No Captain is ‘nice’,” said Monroe. “He wants something from me…not sure what…but we need a rest.”  
“Sir,” said a young woman at the top of the stairs. “We have the soaking tub ready.”  
“You first,” said Monroe to Mary. “I insist.”

“What’s going on between you and my sister,” asked Chuck as they entered a bed room.  
“Don’t ask me about my business,” said Monroe.  
“So…she’s your business?” retorted Chuck.  
“Yes,” said Monroe with a glare that made Chuck back away.

Monroe opened the door to the room with the tub. The young woman was sitting by the door, but left as he motioned her out.  
Mary was in the tub, washing her hair.  
“Need any help?” said Monroe, as he started washing her back.  
Mary pulled away. “No!’ she said.  
Monroe smiled. “Don’t play games with me Mary. I know you want me as bad as I want you. Not sure if I’m capable of ‘Love’…but I am capable of caring and loyalty.”  
Monroe started stripping, as Mary backed up in the tub, watching him.  
“What if I said no?” asked Mary.  
“You had better say it soon,” said Monroe stepping out of his pants.  
“I…I want you too,” admitted Mary.  
“Good,” said Monroe stepping into the large tub with her.

Once he was clean, he stepped out of the tub, and helped Mary out. He dried her as he kissed her breasts, her lips, her stomach.  
“Ah…two clean robes,” said Monroe draping one around her. “Our first joining will be in a proper bed.”  
He led her to the second bedroom.  
Once inside, he locked the door, and dropped his robe. He walked over to the bed and lowered the covers. He climbed in. Lying with his arms behind his head, and his swollen cock at attention, he waited for her.  
The fading light outside gave the room a romantic glow.  
Mary removed her robe, and slowly crawled into bed.  
She moved to Monroe, touching his body and letting her hand move down to his erection. Monroe claimed her lips and soon claimed every part of her body.  
Weeks on the road and Mary’s tight body made him struggle to not ejaculate immediately.  
“Woman, don’t wiggle,” he moaned. “I’m not going to last long…and I want…oh gosh…oh Mary!”  
He climaxed just as she did.  
They slept soundly until dawn.

“Monroe?” called someone knocking on the door. “Are you in there?”  
Monroe woke, and smiled at the sleeping beauty next to him. He walked to the door, and opened it.  
“Uh…hey,” said Chuck, taking in the scene before him. Monroe was naked. Mary was asleep in the bed.  
“Go back to your room,” ordered Monroe. “We’ll be there soon.”  
“Uh…ok…” said Chuck.

After a quick assessment of their situation, they met with Ford.  
“Since you’re not rebuilding the Monroe Republic, I have an opportunity here for you Monroe…training my men,” said Ford. “In exchange for room and board for you three.”  
“I accept,” said Monroe. “When do I start.”  
“My men are on the back field right now…weapons, and all,” said Ford.  
“Good. Do you think I could get some extra clothes for my lady,” said Monroe.  
“Sure…I’ll have my maid gather items for all of you, and place them in your rooms. Supper is at dusk,”  
“Come on then,” said Monroe to Chuck and Mary. “I’m training both of you too.”

One morning, as Mary brushed her hair, Monroe walked over behind her.  
“I love you Mary,” he said. “Not sure if you know all the things I’ve done since the black out…as the leader of the Monroe Republic…but I want you to be my wife.”  
“Did you kill people?” she asked, as she turned to face him.  
“Yes. Killed, maimed, sent into battle, beat them for information,” said Monroe. “I’ve covered most of the deadly sins,” he said.  
“Why?” asked Mary.  
“First, for my country, in Iraq…before the blackout. After, for my family,” said Monroe. “Which consisted of Miles Matheson. He was my best friend…my Brother…since I was a kid. He wanted to help people after the black out. We led a militia…created Law and Order…fed people, clothed people.”  
“So…when you had to kill…” started Mary.  
“No. When I chose to kill…’ said Monroe. “I always had a choice. Many think I made many wrong choices.”  
“I love you Monroe,” said Mary. “I know you are a good man…a decisive man…a loving man. I would be honored to be your wife. As long as we have no secrets between us.”  
“Done,” said Monroe. “I…uh…don’t have a ring.”  
“I don’t need a ring,” said Mary putting her arms around him. “You are all I need.”

Months passed as Monroe trained Ford’s men, Chuck and Mary.  
“You’re men are ready, and able to train new recruits,” said Monroe when he met with Ford. “It’s time for me to leave.”  
“Guess your lady and her brother are going with you,” said Ford.  
“She is…it’s up to him,” said Monroe. “So I need supplies…horses…and some back pay.”  
“I’ll set it up. Those dogs of yours have been great at herding the sheep. I’d like to keep them,” said Ford.  
“Mutt and Jeff go with me,” decided Monroe. “The rest are yours.”

Monroe, Mary and Chuck left Ford’s compound on horseback, with Mutt and Jeff following.  
“Ok, “ said Chuck. “No way was I letting you leave with my sister without me…but where are we going.”  
“Texas,” said Monroe. “News is that the patriots have been driven out…and if my son is looking for me, he can find me in Texas. Willoughby, Texas is an ok town…even has a town doctor…and I might have a few friends there.”

When they arrive at the outskirts of Willoughby, they stopped outside the check point.  
“Mary and I will wait here,” said Monroe. “I may have some enemies there too…so ‘Chuck, chuck, bo buck, banana, fana, fo fuck’ you go into town first.”  
“Shit, Monroe…I hate that fucking song,” said Chuck.  
“You have the perfect name for it,” laughed Monroe. “Sorry, Mary…”  
“It’s ok, “ said Mary. “It is pretty funny…and I sort of remember it from before..”  
“Ok, so I go into town. Weapons?” asked Chuck.  
“Take one gun and one knife…low profile,” said Monroe. “Ask to see Miles Matheson.”  
“Miles Matheson! The Butcher of Baltimore! WHY would I want to see a murderer like him!” said Chuck.  
“Miles is my friend. We built the Monroe Republic together. Yeah…we went too far…but after the blackout, the whole country was at war…I’m sure you remember,” said Monroe.  
“Yeah…I do…my step-father…Mary’s Dad…Adam…died trying to protect us,” said Chuck.  
“Ask for Miles,” said Monroe. “If he’s not available, just look around town…see if soldiers are present…find out when Miles will return. If he’s there…tell him I want to set up a meeting.”  
“Will do,” said Chuck.

Chuck approached the Willougby checkpoint. A lovely young woman was on guard duty. She checked him for weapons, even palming his pants in the front. Chuck was smitten.  
“Excuse me, miss…I’m Chuck Graham,” said Chuck. “Could I ask your name, and where I might find Miles Matheson?’  
“I’m Charlie Matheson, and what do you want with him?” asked Charlie.  
“A friend of mine wants to see him…if he’s here,” said Chuck.  
“He’s here…go get your friend,” said Charlie.

Leaving Chuck with Mary, the horses and the dogs, Monroe walked up to the Willoughby checkpoint.  
“Hi Charlotte. Heard Miles was here. I need to talk to him,” said Monroe.  
“First, put your weapons here,” indicated Charlie. “Then I have to pat you down.”  
As her hand moved over his crotch, Monroe laughed, “Hey, if you wanted to play with my cock, Charlotte, all you had to do was ask.”  
“Fuck you.”, replied Charlie.  
“Sorry Charlotte, I’m a married man now,” said Monroe walking away.  
“I don’t believe it!” said Charlie. “No woman in her right mind would marry you!”  
“Later,” said Monroe.

Monroe found Miles at the local bar. Miles was sitting in a back booth.  
“Miles…good to see you,” said Monroe sliding into the other side of the booth.  
“What do you want?” slurred Miles.  
“Maybe a conversation with a guy who’s not drunk,” said Monroe.  
“Think there’s one over there,” snapped Miles.  
“Ok…look….I want to come back to this town. Just wanted to clear it with you first,” said Monroe.  
“What…you miss me?” asked Miles.  
“Always, Bro, “ said Monroe. “But I heard the patriots are defeated…and I’m hoping the place is stable. My wife and I want to move here.”  
“Wife?” said Miles.  
“Yes. You’ll meet her tomorrow if we can stay,” said Monroe.  
“Stay…go…doesn’t matter to me,” said Miles

Monroe, Mary and Chuck found a vacant small house on the edge of town with a small barn for the horses, and plenty of running space for Mutt and Jeff.

As Chuck walked around town, Monroe took Mary to the bar where he’d found Miles the day before. Miles was in the same booth..in the same clothes.  
“Miles!” said Monroe holding out his hand. “Great to see you again, bro. Want to introduce..”  
“Charlie!” cried Miles, jerking his head up as glanced at Mary. “What the fuck are you doing with him!”  
“Miles…this is Mary, my wife,” said Monroe. “It’s dark in here, but they really look nothing alike.”  
“Oh…yeah…” said Miles. “What day is it?”  
“Day after yesterday,” said Monroe. “Can we take you home? Are you still with Rachel?”  
“Rachel…yeah,” said Miles.  
Monroe helped Miles to his feet, and led him out of the bar as Mary followed.

Chuck stopped by the police station. His step-father had been the sheriff in Jasper, Indiana before he was killed. Chuck felt he could do that type of protection, especially since Monroe had trained him.  
Charlie was sitting beside the desk.  
“What do you want now?” she asked  
“Hi Charlie,” said Chuck smiling. “Great to see you again. You’re looking mightly lovely. “  
“Cut the crap,” said Charlie. “Why are you here? Are you stalking me?”  
“No…I need a job,” said Chuck.  
“And you think you have the needed skills?” she smirked. “Yesterday you only carried one measly gun and a short knife. A real threat would be packing more than that.”  
“I’m flattered you remember. Yesterday, I didn’t want to appear threatening,” said Chuck. “I have the skills. I have access to weapons. I’d like to work with you.”  
“I bet you would,” sneered Charlie.  
“As a cop…I meant no disrespect,” said Chuck.  
“Sorry, “ said Charlie. “I get hit on all the time.”  
“That’s because you’re gorgeous….I mean…” said Chuck as he felt his cheeks redden.  
“A man that blushes,” laughed Charlie. “Ok, Tim will be back in a few. He’s the one to see about a job. We don’t pay much, but the job has perks.”  
“Is it ok if I sit with you?” asked Chuck. “If it pleases you.”  
“Manners and blushing,” laughed Charlie. “Yes, please join me.”

Monroe walked Miles to the house where Rachel and her father, Doctor Gene Porter, had lived when he was in Willoughby. He knocked on the door.  
“Monroe!” said Rachel as she opened the door and saw Miles slumping against Monroe. “What did you do to him!”  
“Nice to see you too Rachel,” smirked Monroe. “He did this to himself. Found him at the bar…figured a change of clothes and scenery might be good. Oh, and meet my wife, Mary.”  
“Oh, ok, uh…could you take him to the couch?” said Rachel.. “Mary,” she said frowning.  
“Sure, and Mary, don’t worry, Rachel has always spoken with a forked tongue,” laughed Monroe as he guided Miles to the couch.  
“Nice to meet you,” said Mary. No longer the wimpy, scared, little girl that Monroe had rescued, Mary had the confidence of a woman in love, who was loved, and who could protect herself.  
“Well, thanks for bringing Miles home,” said Rachel. “Guess I will see you around.”  
“I’m not leaving,” said Monroe. “Not until I know if Miles is ok. I leave, and he goes to hell. What have you done to him.”  
“He’s always drank…at times too much,” said Rachel defensively. “I didn’t do anything to him.”  
“You encouraged him to fight for Texas!” cried Monroe. “Even a strong soldier like Miles can only take so much. He left me when it got too bloody.”  
“He told me about the rebel kids,” said Rachel, glancing over at Mary.  
“Mary knows my history. All of it. You can speak freely in front of her,” said Monroe.  
“All? Hmm…” said Rachel.  
“Yes, all…” said Mary as she faced Rachel calmly.  
Monroe laughed as he watched Rachel’s face. “Mary and I believe a husband and wife should never have secrets between them,” he said.  
“GET OUT!” cried Rachel.  
“No…get your father to check out Miles. If he’s really ok….I will go, but I’m back in Miles’ life for good,” said Monroe.

After Rachel’s father examined Miles, and found that he had a case of alcoholic poisoning, he treated him and helped him sleep.  
Satisfied that Miles would be ok, Monroe and Mary left.

Back at their house, Chuck told them all about his new job…assistant to the sheriff.  
“The Sheriff was impressed with my tactical experience, and weapon knowledge,” said Chuck. “And the other assistant is this gorgeous woman named Charlie.”  
“Charlie Matheson?” asked Monroe.  
“Yeah…do you know her,” asked Chuck.  
“My friend Miles’ niece,” said Monroe. ‘Feisty, onery, and lovely. Can be a deadly combo—watch yourself .”

Later that night, as Monroe and Mary were in bed, Mary asked ,”Bass, what do you think Rachel was insinuating?”  
“Well, you know about the rebel kids…the horrible things I did when I ruled the Republic…I did go nuts…worrying about Miles…and the stress and mistrust did a number on me,” said Monroe. “But I think she was threatening to tell you about the one sexual encounter I had with her.”  
“Yes, you mentioned it…but why would she think I would care?” asked Mary.  
“You, my love, come across as a lady. People who knew me before would never think any true lady could love me,” said Monroe.  
“People are stupid,” said Mary.  
“Yep,’ laughed Monroe as he kissed her.

The next morning, Miles knocked at Monroe’s door.  
Monroe opened the door. “Miles!” cried Monroe hugging him. “Looking good!!”  
“I..uh…hear…thanks are in order,” said Miles.  
“You would have done the same for me,” said Monroe, come in.  
“I haven’t met your wife yet,” said Miles.  
“She’s out,” said Monroe. “Come on in buddy. Tell me what’s going on in your life.”  
Miles sat at the table. “Got anything to drink?”  
“Sweet tea,” said Monroe.  
“Tea! Fuck, Bass, you really are domesticated!” said Miles.  
“Miles…you have a drinking problem,” said Monroe. “Don’t let it beat you now. You’ve controlled it most of your life.”  
“Ran out maybe…but never controlled it,” admitted Miles.  
“Well, I’m here now. Together we can get you back,”  
“I…just…can’t deal with the horrors of war anymore,” said Miles.  
“I will protect mine. But I don’t do battle for others…like any republic,” said Monroe. “That was always our original plan before the Monroe Republic took on a life of its own.”  
“I’ve made so many mistakes…” mumbled Miles.  
“We all have,” said Monroe. “But drinking yourself to death won’t fix anything.”  
“I did miss you,” said Miles. “Like you said before…you always had my back. Without you…I started to worry…all the time.”  
“I’m back. I’m staying. Here, with you. Even with Rachel in your life,” said Monroe. “If I can deal with her, you can deal with your fears, and regrets.”  
“She does hate you,” laughed Miles.  
The door opened, and Mary stepped in with some bags.  
“Mary, we have company,” said Monroe taking the bags from her.  
“Miles!” said Mary extending her hand. “Nice to meet you.”  
“Hope your second impression is an improvement,” said Miles taking her hand.  
“We were glad to help you,” said Mary. “Can I refill your glass?”  
“No…I…uh…” started Miles.  
“Mary, I need to talk to Miles alone,” said Monroe kissing her cheek.  
“Sure Bass,” she said as she went upstairs.  
“Hey, I’ll go,” said Miles.  
“No. You stay,” said Monroe.  
“I felt so cocky the day you left,” said Miles. “But you had lost your son helping me. That had to be rough.”  
“I’m hoping he might return here. I came back for you…and for him,” said Monroe “But it’s been maybe a year…I don’t know if he’s still alive.”  
“Monroe’s have 9 lives, like cats,” laughed Miles. “He’s alive.”  
“Charlie seemed as grumpy as ever,” said Monroe.  
“She mourned Jason for quite a while,” said Miles. “She seemed happy this morning…some new guy in town…working at the Sheriff’s office has caught her eye.”  
“She’s strong,” said Monroe. “Just like you.”  
“Ok, go see your wife…and maybe I’ll spend some time with Rachel,” said Miles. “Damn, I love her…always did.”  
Monroe hugged Miles again, saw him to the door, and went upstairs to see Mary.

Charlie and Chuck start dating. Charlie had a small apartment near the Sheriff’s office. After a few weeks, Chuck moved in with her. He had already asked her to marry him. She had not said no.

One day, Miles happened to run into Mary as she left the general store.  
“So, you’re from Indiana,” said Miles. “I use to live in Jasper,Indiana when I was a kid.”  
“That’s where we lived! Maybe we were neighbors,” said Mary.  
“What was your mother’s name,” asked Miles.  
“Ellen Graham…her friends called her ‘Ellie,” said Mary.  
“Your brother’s last name is Graham,” realized Miles.  
“Yes, Chuck never knew his father. Mom never told him the man’s name. But soon after Chuck was born, she met my father, Adam Jones,” said Mary.

Miles seemed to spend more time in the bar.  
“Sir, why are you staring at me?” asked Chuck when he stopped in for a beer.  
“You and your sister don’t look much alike,” mentioned Miles.  
“Different fathers,” said Chuck. “She looks a lot like my Mom. I guess I look like the travelling salesman my Mom dallied with. But, I worry about having kids now a days…I had lazy eye as a kid…patching…surgery…if my kid had that…there are no facilities to fix it now.”  
Miles crossed his arms on the bar, and put his head down. Chuck left when he finished his beer.

Monroe stepped into the bar, plopped on the stool next to Miles, and ordered a whiskey.  
“Fuck…fuck…”mumbles Miles.  
“You won’t be able to fuck anyone…even Saint Rachel…if you keep drinking like this,” said Monroe.  
“I think I’m that kid’s father,” mumbled Miles  
“What kid?” asked Monroe.  
“Chuck Graham,” said Miles. “Remember ‘Ellie? That bombshell who lived two blocks from your house.”  
“Sort of…oh yeah, she looked great in a bikini. She was older than us,” said Monroe.  
“I…I use to have sex with her,” said Miles.  
“Wow! You did get around!” said Monroe.  
“She was my first…my ‘teacher’,” said Miles.  
“Lucky man,” said Monroe.  
“Chuck is her son….and, maybe mine,” said Miles.  
“No way,” said Monroe. “Didn’t you use protection?”  
“No…she didn’t teach me about that…” said Miles.  
“Ok…so she had a kid…no DNA now…it’s a crap shoot…or I guess a sperm shoot.”  
“He had lazy eye as a kid. He looks like me. Mary reminds me of Ellie,” said Miles  
“Maybe not such a crap shoot,” said Monroe. “Still, you won’t be able to prove it.”  
“Charlie’s fucking him,” said Miles.  
“I know…hey…it’s not great fucking your cousin…but usually any kids turn out fine,” said Monroe. “Chuck is good for Charlotte…she seems less lethal around him.”  
“I guess you’re right,” said Miles.

That evening, Rachel welcomed Miles home with a kiss.  
“How was your day, Lover,” she asked, hoping that he had not spent all day at the bar.  
“Interesting,” admitted Miles. “I’m pretty sure I’m Chuck Graham’s father. I knew his mother. She was a slightly older woman who lived down the street from Monroe. She was my first… And he had lazy eye as a kid…same as me.”  
Rachel fainted.  
“Rachel!” cried Miles as he rushed to catch her. “Rachel! Are you ok!”  
“Sorry…” said Rachel as Miles placed her in a chair. “This is bad.”  
“Not that bad,” said Miles. “I think Jerry Lee Lewis married his cousin. No big problems.”  
“They aren’t cousins,” said Rachel.  
“No, I remember reading about Lewis years ago…cousins,” said Miles.  
“Not Jerry Lee Lewis!” cried Rachel. “Charlie and Chuck! Miles, YOU are Charlie’s father…not Ben.”  
“What…” said Miles, sitting in the chair nearby. “You never even hinted…she looks like…”  
“She looks like me,” said Rachel. “And you. You never wanted to notice. Didn’t you ever do the math?”  
“But she has blue eyes like Ben,” said Miles.  
“Blue eyes like me, and your mother, and your paternal Grandfather,” said Rachel. “Anyway, I’m sure. We conceived her the night of your gig.”  
“So…then…Charlie and Chuck are …” said Miles.  
“I will talk to Charlie tonight,” said Rachel. “You stay here…and eat some solid food.”

“Hey, Mom,” said Charlie as she admitted her mother to her little apartment.  
“Is Chuck here,” asked Rachel.  
“He’s working late tonight…but he’ll be here soon,” said Charlie.  
“You can’t be with him anymore…he’s Miles’ son,” said Rachel.  
“Ha! Have you been joining Miles at the bar,” said Charlie. “You aren’t making any sense.”  
“No, it’s true. Miles knew Chuck’s Mom in Indiana…sexually. You must have noticed how much Chuck resembles Miles.”  
“This is all conjecture. Lots of men resemble Miles. Miles has fucked tons of women,” said Charlie. “He could probably start his own republic if every one of his sexual partners had his kid.”  
“Chuck and Miles both had lazy eye as a kid,” said Rachel. “It’s genetic.”  
Charlie glared at her mother. “I don’t care. So, I’m fucking my cousin. Big deal.”  
“Miles is your father,” said Rachel. “Not Ben.”  
“You fucked Miles…when you were with Dad!?!” cried Charlie. “That’s….that’s really messed up.”  
“I loved Miles. I still do. Ben and I had more of a friendship…” said Rachel.  
“Was Miles Danny’s father too?” asked Charlie.  
“No, Ben was,” replied Rachel.  
“Get out of my house,” said Charlie quietly.

Chuck arrived home some time later. Charlie threw her arms around him, and kissed him.  
“Let’s get out of here,” said Charlie. “I want to see a big lake!”  
“Uh…sure…we can leave in a couple days,” said Chuck.  
“Tonight! Or early tomorrow!. Now! Please! “ said Charlie.  
“Tomorrow morning then. I’ll just stop by work to tell them on our way out of town,” said Chuck.  
“Love you,” said Charlie.  
“Love you more,” said Chuck.

Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table when Miles came down to the kitchen the next day.  
“How did Charlie take the new,” said Miles.  
“I’m sure you can imagine,” said Rachel. “She thinks I’m disgusting.”  
“Just give her time…” said Miles. “She loves you. She loves me. She’ll understand and forgive us.”

A few days later, Monroe came to Miles’ house.  
“Any idea where Charlie is?” said Monroe. “Sheriff’s office said she and Chuck left town. Not like Chuck not to tell his sister.”  
“Left…” started Miles. “Together?”  
“I guess,” said Monroe noticing Miles frown. “Why, What’s up?”  
“They’re not cousins,” said Miles.  
“See…I knew you were worried about nothing…the chances…” started Monroe.  
“They’re brother and sister,” said Miles.  
“Huh?” said Monroe.  
“I told Rachel about me and Chuck’s mom…and she told me I’m Charlie’s father,” said Miles.  
“Well, fuck ...” said Monroe. “You never suspected?”  
“Never,” said Miles.  
“You always did suck at math, “said Monroe.  
“Charlie always does what she wants,” said Miles. “But this…this is nuts.”  
“Chuck will break up with her,” said Monroe. “I know him. No stress.”  
“Rachel talked to Charlie a couple days ago,” said Miles.  
“But who told Chuck?” said Monroe.  
“We left that up to Charlie, but knowing Charlie….Shit! We have to find them,” said Miles.

“Mary, it’s just safer for you to stay with Rachel and her father while Miles and I look for Chuck and Charlie,” said Monroe.  
“I’ve got the dogs…the guns…the grenades…” said Mary  
“But you won’t have me by your side,” said Monroe. “I insist you stay there. The dogs can go with you. Rachel agreed. Miles and I are taking the horses.”  
“Ok,” said Mary finally. “Please be careful, Bas. I love you so much.”  
Monroe pulled her against him, “Ditto,” he said.  
“What?” said Mary  
“Movie reference…but it means I love you so much too,” said Monroe.

Tracking Charlie was never an easy task, but they finally found her sitting in a wooded area.  
“Charlie,” cried Miles, rushing to her side. “What have you done?”  
“Sprained my ankle ‘DAD’…” said Charlie glowering at him.  
“Yep, she’s yours,” said Monroe.  
“Funny…no one thought to tell me earlier,” said Charlie.  
“Charlie…I didn’t know…” said Miles.  
“You didn’t even suspect!” cried Charlie.  
“He sucks at math,” said Monroe.  
“SHUT UP BASS!” cried Charlie and Miles.  
“You looked like Ben…the blue eyes…” said Miles. “I wondered during the pregnancy…but not after I saw you.”  
“Did my dad…Ben…suspect?” said Charlie.  
“Not….that I know of…” said Miles.  
“Where’s Chuck?” said Monroe.  
“He went looking for something to eat,” said Charlie. “Hours ago.”  
“Which way?” asked Monroe.  
“North,” said Charlie.  
“Stay with Charlie,” said Monroe to Miles. “I’ll get him.”

Soon, Monroe heard voices. One was a very recognizable voice--Tom Nevile-- the former Monroe Republic Captain who had ousted Monroe minutes before the Patriots bombed Philadelphia and Atlanta.  
Monroe approached quietly, and saw Chuck gagged and tied to a tree. Tom Nevile and a couple other men sat by the campfire.  
Monroe placed his large gun near a tree. Armed with only a small gun and knife, Monroe entered the camp.  
“Tom,” said Monroe. “Fancy meeting you here.”  
Nevile jumped up, turned and aimed his rifle at Monroe. The other men did the same.  
“Now, this is a very good day,” said Nevile. “ You got my son killed…and now your son can kill you.”  
“Connor?” said Monroe, glancing over Nevile’s shoulder.  
Connor leveled his rifle at Monroe.  
“Good to see you, son,” said Monroe.  
“Any time, Connor,” said Nevile. “Take the shot. You shouldn’t play with a snake in the grass. Unless you don’t have the balls to kill your old man.”  
“He’s probably thinking about shooting you—so he doesn’t have to listen to your stupid speeches,” said Monroe.  
Nevile glanced at Connor, and Monroe rushed Nevile, turning the rifle on him, throwing his knife at a man to the left, shooting Nevile and another guy near Connor.  
Monroe looked at Connor, who still held a rifle aimed at him.  
Monroe dropped all of his weapons, and spread his arms out.  
Connor hesitated, then lowered the gun and said, ‘Hi Dad.”  
Monroe and Connor came together in a hug.  
“I shouldn’t have left…but you picked Miles over me,”said Connor.  
“You are my son. My family. A family can have more than two members. Miles is family too,” said Monroe. “Come home with me. All is forgiven.”  
“What about this guy,” said Connor indicating Chuck.  
“He goes with us,”said Monroe. “He’s family too.”

Miles had rewrapped Charlie’s ankle with some rope.  
“So…all this time…father, not uncle,” said Charlie.  
“Charlie, you have to tell Chuck. I mean…what if you have kids with him. That’s nuts,” said Miles  
“I can’t face him…” said Charlie. “Please Miles, could you tell him?”  
“Sure, I’ll take care of it,” said Miles.

“Guess who we found,” said Monroe as he approached with Chuck and Connor.  
“A real family reunion,” said Charlie sarcastically.  
“Now, Charlotte,” said Monroe. “So nice of you to miss us.”  
“Thanks for saving me, but what’s going on?” asked Chuck.  
“It can wait until we get home, said Miles. “Hi, Connor.”  
“Hi Miles…Charlie…” said Connor.  
“Nevile is dead,” said Monroe to Miles.  
“Good,” said Miles.

Miles and Monroe walked behind the others who rode the horses.  
“Bass,” said Miles. “Will you tell Chuck about everything…tonight?”  
“Don’t you think Charlie should,” said Monroe.  
“Maybe. But she asked me to do it…and…I can’t,” said Miles. “Please, Bass.”  
“Sure,” said Monroe.

As they neared the town, Miles announced, “Charlie’s going home with me.”  
“Why?” asked Chuck.  
“Her grandfather can check her leg, “said Monroe. “Mary is there too. We’ll get her, the dogs, and you and Connor can stay with us tonight.”  
“Charlie,” said Chuck, “Don’t you want me to stay with you?”  
“No…” said Charlie. “Please go with Monroe.”

Gene examined Charlie’s ankle, but was surprised at her tears.  
“Charlie, I’ve seen you with worse injuries,” said Gene. “Why the tears?”  
“Miles is my father,” said Charlie.  
“So, she finally told him,” said Gene.  
“You…knew?” said Charlie.  
“Yes,” said Gene. “I found Rachel in my exam room doing a pregnancy test seven months before you were born. She would have just seen a GYN in Chicago if Ben had been your father.”  
“Miles said he only just found out,” said Charlie.  
“Men can be dense,” said Gene. “Ben loved you. I don’t know if he suspected, but he loved you and your mom. No need to cry over this. Miles is a good man. Tries to hide his demons in drink…but he’s kind.”  
“He’s Chuck’s father too,” said Charlie, bursting into tears.  
“Oh…” said Gene. “He’s sure?”  
“Miles said he’s sure,” said Charlie.  
“And Miles is dense…look..I still have blood typing reagents we confiscated from that war clan,” said Gene. “Might not rule out anything…but I could do the basic blood types on Chuck…and even his half-sister…we already know Miles is Group O Rh negative.”  
“Could we, granddad?” asked Charlie.  
“I’ll take care of it,” said Gene. “You must really love this guy.”  
“I thought I did,” said Charlie.

After Monroe, Mary, Chuck and Connor had dinner, Mary showed Connor to the third bedroom in the little house.  
“We’re so glad you’re here,” said Mary to Connor.  
“I probably won’t stay,” said Connor.  
“You are free to stay or to go,” said Mary. “I hope I get a chance to know you better…since I’m your step-mother.”  
Connor moved closer, and looked down at her. “You’re my age,” he said. “What are you doing with an old fart like my dad?”  
Mary backed up. “I love your father,” she said as she tried not to be intimidated by the tall man with Monroe’s chin and dark threatening eyes. “Good night, Connor.”  
Mary went to her room, and debated locking the door. Instead, she put a loaded gun under her pillow, and sat by the window.

Monroe asked Chuck to stay in the kitchen after dinner.  
“Charlie only twisted her ankle,” said Chuck. “I could have taken her home after her grandfather checked her over.”  
“No…you couldn’t,” said Monroe.  
Chuck looked at Monroe, and saw him frown.  
“What’s going on Bass?” asked Chuck.  
“A few days ago, Rachel told Charlie that Miles is actually her father…not her uncle,” said Monroe.  
“No wonder she’s been so weepy,” said Chuck. “I thought maybe…maybe she was pregnant.”  
“After talking to you and Mary…Miles is sure he is your father,” said Monroe.  
‘My…no…no way…this can’t be…” stuttered Chuck. “Charlie thinks I’m her brother!”  
“Yes,” said Monroe.  
“Then…oh, what if she is pregnant,” said Chuck as he stood and started to the door. “I have to see her.”  
Monroe grabbed his arm. “Not tonight, Chuck.”  
Chuck glared at him, but agreed. He walked back to the chair and sat.  
“When did Charlie know all of this,” said Chuck.  
“Couple days ago,” said Monroe. “Probably why she talked you into leaving town.”  
Monroe entered his bedroom. Mary had fallen asleep in a chair by the window, with a sword on the table in front of her.  
“Mary,” he said softly. “What’s wrong?”  
“What!” said Mary as she woke. “Oh, Bass…uh..nothing’s wrong.”  
Monroe looked at her strangely. “Mary, remember, we don’t have secrets,” he said.  
“What if I’m afraid of Connor?” said Mary.  
“Why? What did he do?” asked Monroe.  
“Nothing…really…he just…” started Mary.  
Monroe pulled Mary into his arms. “Connor has had a rough life. You know I only knew about him a few years ago.”  
“I know,” said Mary.  
“I’ll keep an eye on him…I’ll talk to him…” said Monroe.  
“I’m probably over-reacting,” said Mary.  
“You don’t over-react,” said Monroe. “I will make sure you are protected, Mary…even from my own son.”  
“What is going on with Charlie and Chuck?” asked Mary.  
“Rachel didn’t tell you…” said Monroe. “Not surprised. She sure doesn’t care about me and mine.”  
“She was polite while I was at her house,” said Mary. “Her father let me help with some patients.”  
“Miles is Charlie’s father,” said Monroe.  
“Oh, I thought he was her uncle…” said Mary.  
“So did he,” said Monroe. “But, Rachel and Miles had an affair when she was married to Miles’ brother Ben…and ‘viola’…Charlie. Rachel only told Charlie the truth a few days ago.”  
“Guess it was a shock,” said Mary. “But, Charlie is a strong girl…I’m sure she will work it out with her parents.”  
“Miles is convinced he is Chuck’s father too,” said Monroe.  
“Why would he think that?” asked Mary.  
“Lots of coincidences,” said Monroe. “No DNA labs to prove or disprove.”  
“DN…what?” said Mary.  
“Oh, before the black out, they had labs that could do tests to prove paternity,” said Monroe.  
“I can’t believe Chuck would run off with Charlie then,” said Mary.  
“He didn’t know until tonight…I only found out this morning,” said Monroe.  
“Is Chuck ok?” asked Mary.  
“He will be,” said Monroe. “Let’s go to bed…rescuing your brother is making me think of a lovely reward.”

Gene Porter knocked on Monroe’s door the next day.  
“I’d like to speak to Chuck,” said Gene.  
“He’s working, “ said Monroe.  
“You know about this paternity problem between him and Charlie?” said Gene.  
“Yes,” said Monroe.  
“I have reagents to test basic ABO/RH typings. If I can rule out Miles as Chuck’s father, my little granddaughter will be very happy,” said Gene.  
“What if you can’t?” asked Monroe.  
“Then, she’ll have to be happy with someone else,” said Gene. “Ask Chuck to stop by my house after work…and I’d like to test Mary too…it will help to know what genes their mother supplied.”  
“I’ll ask them,” said Monroe.

Connor had gone to the Sheriff’s office with Chuck. He hoped to get a position there also.  
“So, Uncle Chuck…just how old is your sister?” asked Connor.  
“24…25…couple years younger than me,” said Chuck.  
“So, dear old dad is old enough to be her father,” said Connor.  
“I guess,” said Chuck. “But as long as she’s happy…”  
“Is she?” said Connor. “She didn’t seem very happy last night, Uncle Chuck.”  
“Lots of stuff going on,” said Chuck. “And, don’t call me Uncle Chuck.”  
Gene checked on Charlie when he returned to the house.  
“Will you do that test on me, and Mom and Miles too?” asked Charlie.  
“Why,” asked Gene.  
“I just don’t want any more surprises,” said Charlie.  
“Sure,” said Gene. “I’ll go get them. We can do it now. Chuck and Mary will be by later.”

“This is a waste of time,” said Miles. “I am O Neg. It was on my dog tags…and the war clan bled me for it.”  
“Humor me,” said Gene pricking Miles’ finger and putting drops of blood on the typing card. “Yes, you are O Neg. Ok, now you Rachel…”  
“Dad…this is a waste of time,” said Rachel. “You don’t think I know the father of my own child!”  
“This is for Charlie,” said Gene.  
Rachel complied, and she typed as Group A Rh Positive.  
“Now you, Charlie,” said Gene.  
Charlie typed as Group A Rh Positive.  
“Miles is not ruled out as your father,” said Gene to Charlie.  
“Miles IS your father,” said Rachel as she stalked out of the area.

Chuck , Mary, and Monroe arrived at the house a short time later.  
“Mary, I’d like to test you first,” said Gene.  
Mary typed as Group O Rh Positive.  
“Now, Chuck,” said Gene.  
Chuck typed as Group AB Rh Positive.  
“Good news…Miles is NOT Chuck’s father. We know that Mary’s mother had at least one type O allele, but for Chuck to be AB, his father would need to Group A, Group B or Group AB. Miles has two type O alleles. Miles is ruled out,” said Gene.  
‘Thank you!” said Chuck.  
“You’re sure.. granddad?” said Charlie.  
“Pretty sure,” said Gene. “These reagents expired ages ago…and there is a rare blood type called cisAB…but that is so rare…”  
“100 percent?” asked Charlie.  
“No…I can’t say 100 percent,” said Gene.  
“Goodbye, Chuck,” said Charlie as she walked back to the spare room.  
“Charlie! Wait!!” cried Chuck. He tried to follow Charlie, but Monroe stopped him.  
“Time, Bro…give her time…” said Monroe.

Charlie moved her things back into her grandfather’s house. She quit the sheriff department.  
Chuck moved his things back into Monroe’s house.  
Connor got a position in the sheriff’s department. He stayed busy, and did not notice how Mary avoided being alone with him.

Miles started drinking more than usual.  
Monroe confronted Rachel at her house. “What’s up with him? “ he asked.  
“He knows…about ‘us’,” said Rachel.  
“Not from me,” said Monroe.  
“I told him…during a fight,” she said.  
“I am rather irresistible,” said Monroe.  
‘’You’re a fucking idiot!” yelled Rachel. “You want to know why I had sex with you?”  
“I know…you were a prisoner…guess you were trying to play a mind game like always,” said Monroe.  
“I was pregnant with Miles’ child,” said Rachel.  
“Again?” said Monroe sarcastically.  
“Shut up. Yes, and I knew if I had his child, you would use it to lure him back to Philadelphia and kill him,” said Rachel.  
“I might have let him live…” said Monroe. “But…there was no child.”  
“You insisted on using a condom…so I knew you’d never believe the child was yours. I aborted the fetus the next day,” said Rachel.  
“Does he know that?” asked Monroe.  
“Know what?” asked Miles walking in, staggering.  
Monroe hesitated for only a second, and said sarcastically, “What a great fuck Rachel is.”  
Miles threw a punch at Monroe, but missed, and fell.  
Monroe nodded at Rachel, and left.

Rachel approached Monroe the next day. “Thanks for covering for me,” she said.  
“I don’t give a rat’s ass about you. But I do care about Miles. It would destroy him to know what a conniving whore he’s with,” said Monroe.  
“You know…Connor looks a lot like Miles…more than he looks like you,” said Rachel. “Didn’t you both fool around with the same girl…Connor’s mother?”  
“No, Connor is mine. His mother had dark eyes and dark hair,” said Monroe glaring at her.  
“Just saying…wasn’t she engaged to Miles back then,” she asked.  
“Stay away from me,” said Monroe.  
“So, if Connor is Miles’ son…and Charlie gets back with him…Don’t you think she should be aware of the possibilities…same for Connor,” said Rachel.  
“Maybe if you spent more time on genetics instead of nano tech, we wouldn ‘t be in this mess!” said Monroe.

“There you are!” yelled Miles finding Monroe tending the horses by the barn. “Some friend you turned out to be! You lied to me about Rachel’s death! You fucked Emma and even Rachel!” Miles punched Monroe in the face, knocking him into some barrels.  
“Miles!” yelled Monroe. “Stop.”  
“I’ll stop when you stop breathing!” yelled Miles as he hit Monroe again.  
Monroe fell to the ground, but scrambled back up quickly.  
“WHY! Why would you do this to me!” yelled Miles, grabbing Monroe around the neck.  
Monroe threw Miles over his shoulder and onto the ground. “You really want to know?” said Monroe.  
“Yes! And then I want to kill you!” shouted Miles jumping to his feet and ramming into Monroe.  
Monroe used Miles’ momentum to throw him again, and stood over him.  
“We can fight…or we can talk,” said Monroe offering Miles his hand. “And then we can fight again.”  
“Fine,” said Miles as he avoided Monroe’s hand, and got to his feet.  
“Want some whiskey?” asked Monroe.  
“Sure,” said Miles.  
Monroe went into the house and returned with a whiskey bottle.  
“We’ll talk out here…kind of hard to replace furniture,” said Monroe as he sat on a log.  
Miles sat beside him, and took a swig of the whiskey.  
“Why did you tell me Rachel was dead?” asked Miles.  
“That fire was extensive. I thought she was. But when I found out she had survived, I decided not to tell you. She was your achilles heel. You were an excellent general…until she showed up. Sure, I saw you treat her as you would other prisoners, but I also saw the way you watched her when the men took her out of the conference area. I knew your history with her. Knew you visited her at night. Just seemed best to get you away from her for good,” said Monroe. “Then…you tried to kill me, and left.”  
“Did you rape her?” said Miles glaring at Monroe.  
“No. I didn’t force myself on her. After an interrogation, she came on to me. I was surprised, but figured she had an itch that needed scratching…or it was one of her mind games,” said Monroe.  
“She was mine!” said Miles as he gritted his teeth.  
“You were gone. She was an attractive woman, and I figured…why not,” said Monroe. “Worst fuck ever! Couldn’t get you off my mind. I think she regretted it too.”  
“Emma?” said Miles.  
“I was a randy teenager,” said Monroe. “You had an alcohol problem even back then. You’d be cuddling with Emma, and then pass out. She wanted more…and I was there…and I wanted her.”  
“I’m not sure if I ever had sex with Emma,” admitted Miles. “Bas, I really love Rachel…but I don’t think she’s in love with me anymore.”  
“You should see the way she yells at me about you,” laughed Monroe. “She loves you.”  
“You really came to Willoughby for me?” asked Monroe.  
“You, Connor, and Doc Porter,” said Monroe. “I have loved three women in my life…Emma, Nia, and Mary. Nia and my baby died during the campaign. That almost destroyed me.”  
“I know,” said Miles.  
“If Mary and I have a child, I want a doctor to deliver the baby. I can’t lose another baby. I can’t lose Mary.”  
“I have missed you, Bass,” said Miles.  
“We’re family,” said Monroe.  
“Always,” said Miles.

Charlie refused to see Chuck. Without 100 percent proof that he was not her brother, she could not see a life with him.  
“If only Jason had lived,” mumbled Charlie as she sat on her grandfather’s porch.  
“Diamond for your thoughts,” said Connor walked up to her.  
“Ha,” Charlie said. “So, how do you like living in a little town.”  
“It’s ok,” said Connor. “But I’m craving something more.”  
“Like what,” asked Charlie.  
“Pretty feisty blonde, who’s a great fuck,” said Connor, Smiling.  
“Anyone I know,” asked Charlie.  
“Think so,” said Connor. “Want to take a walk?”  
“Or we could go skinny dipping in the lake,” suggested Charlie.  
“Yeah…or we could do that,” said Connor.

Charlie and Connor walked to the lake and stripped. Charlie jumped into the lake, and Connor followed. Soon they both ran out of the water laughing and kissing. Connor lowered Charlie on top of his pile of clothes.  
“Wanna fuck,” asked Connor, kneeling beside her.  
“Yes,” said Charlie.  
“It’s not just because I’m cute and you’re bored?” teased Connor.  
“Shut up and fuck me,” cried Charlie.

Rachel was sitting on the porch when Connor walked Charlie back home.  
“Hi Mom,” said Charlie.  
“Hi Mrs.Matheson,” said Connor.  
“Nice night for a walk,” said Rachel.  
“Nice night for a lot of things,” said Charlie hugging Connor.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?” said Connor.  
“Ok,” said Charlie.

As Connor walked off, Rachel looked at Charlie.  
“Do you think that is wise?” said Rachel.  
“What?” said Charlie.  
“Connor. He’s your past,” said Rachel.  
“He makes me smile,” said Charlie.  
“He might be Monroe’s son…but his mother was engaged to Miles too,” said Rachel.  
“What the fuck! Am I related to every guy in town!” cried Charlie. “Life was so much easier when Ben was my father!” She rushed into the house.

Miles returned home later that night. Rachel was already asleep, but Charlie was waiting for him outside his room.  
“Charlie, Hi,” said Miles. “You’re up late. Is everything ok?”  
“Miles…is there a chance you are Connor’s father,” asked Charlie.  
“No….well..I don’t think so,” he said. “Alcohol can really put a damper on one’s sexual prowess…and memory.’  
“He has dark hair..brown eyes,” said Charlie.  
“So did Emma,” said Miles.  
“Do you think Monroe and Connor would take blood tests?” said Charlie.  
“Don’t know…but they still won’t be 100 percent proof,” said Miles. “So, why bother.”  
“True,” said Charlie. “Night, Miles.”  
“Night Charlie,” said Miles.

Charlie refused to see Connor again. 

One night, after dinner, after Monroe and Mary had gone up to bed, Connor remained in the kitchen with Chuck.  
“So you and Charlie were hot and heavy?” asked Connor.  
“We were almost engaged,” said Chuck. “Then Miles thought he was my father. Blood tests showed he wasn’t…but since nothing is 100 percent, Charlie wanted me out of her life.”  
“She wants me out of her life too,” said Connor. “Before I left Willoughby…we were tight.”  
“Women…” said Chuck drinking his whiskey.  
“Wanna go to the bar tonight? Maybe meet some new ladies?” asked Connor.  
“You’re on bro,” said Chuck. “Or nephew, or whatever.”

Monroe found Miles at the bar the next day.  
“Hey, two…that’s all I’m drinking,” said Miles, figuring Monroe was checking on him. “I’m not drunk.”  
“Good,” said Monroe. “Just need to talk.”  
“Sure,” said Miles.  
“I think Mary is pregnant,” said Monroe. “Her breasts seem larger…more tender…”  
“I’ve never diagnosed a pregnancy,” said Miles. “Guess you should take her to see Gene.”  
“Yeah, I will,” said Monroe. “I’m just terrified.”  
“Of what?” asked Miles. “You said Gene was one of the reasons you came to Willoughby.”  
“I know…but what if..” started Monroe.  
“Bass, we’ve never dealt in ‘what ifs’. Not in Iraq. Not during our militia days. Not now,” said Miles putting his arm around Monroe. “We can face anything together.”  
“Thanks, Miles,” said Monroe.

Charlie met Miles a short distance from the house.  
“Miles, can we talk,” she asked.  
“Sure, Charlie, “ he said.  
“Why did you and my Mom get together…when she was with Ben?” asked Charlie.  
“The first time I met her was at their wedding,” said Miles. “All in white and lace…looking like an angel. Felt like I was kicked in the stomach. She called me a week after they returned from their honeymoon. Said she wanted to meet with me about something. So we met up. I’ve never felt such animal magnetism, Charlie. It’s like we were destined. But…still…there was Ben to think of. We met off and on for a couple months, and then she demanded that I tell her if I loved her. I think if I had said yes, she would have left Ben and been mine…but I said no. But I loved her so much…so much…”  
“She knows you love her now,” said Charlie.  
“We’re doing ok,” said Miles.  
“Why did you say no then?” said Charlie.  
“Seemed like the right thing to do…put my brother first…sacrifice myself…” said Miles.  
“If you knew then what you know now…what would have you done?” asked Charlie.  
“I would have said yes,” said Miles. “She was pregnant with you…only I didn’t know that. I let years go by…visiting during family gatherings…not knowing you were my daughter…but regret is a waste of time.”  
“True,” said Charlie.  
“Do you love Chuck?” asked Miles.  
“Thought I did, but not the way you love my Mom,” said Charlie.  
“Heard you were hanging with Connor again,” said Miles. “Is that why you asked about me and Emma?”  
“Yes, but I don’t love Connor,” said Charlie. “Maybe I’m not capable of love.”  
Miles pulled her into an embrace. “Charlie, you are a lovely, loving young woman,” he said. “I’m so proud of you and the things we’ve done together.”  
“Thanks, Miles,” said Charlie.  
“And, there’s no rush. When you find love…you will know it,” said Miles. “And do anything you need to do to keep it.”

Mary decided to visit Doctor Porter since her monthly cycle had stopped. Her mother had died with ovarian cancer before the black out, and Mary needed answers.  
“Well, Mary, I’ve done some tests, and the reason your cycle has stopped is that you are pregnant,” said Gene.  
“Pregnant,” said Mary, testing the sound of the word. “But without hospitals, and power…women die giving birth…”  
“You have a doctor. You are young and healthy. Life is always a risk,” said Gene, “But bringing children into the world is the most wonderful experience. Go home. Tell Monroe. Celebrate…but not too much.”

Connor stepped into the kitchen where Mary was fixing dinner.  
“Beans again?” he asked.  
“Yes, guess we need to go hunting soon,” said Mary. “Is Chuck working late?”  
“Yep. He loves to pick up extra shifts,” said Connor. “Mary…have you been avoiding me?”  
“Kind of,” she admitted. “You look so fierce at times…like the first time we talked.”  
“Sorry,” said Connor. “Just wish I had known my own mom better.”

Monroe arrived a few moments later. After dinner, Connor went out, and Mary led Monroe to the couch.  
“Bass, I have something to tell you,” she said.  
“OK,” said Monroe kissing her.  
“I’m pregnant,” she said.  
“Yes!” said Monroe putting his arms around her. “This is great! How are you feeling? You need to see the doctor.”  
“I feel ok. I saw the doctor today,” said Mary.  
“You will make a wonderful mother…even if the kid is stuck with a bastard like me for a father,” said Monroe.  
“I love you,” said Mary.  
“I love you,” said Monroe. He moved his palm over her stomach. “A little Monroe in there. Gosh. This is so great! Should I carry you upstairs to have my way with you?”  
“I can walk,” smiled Mary. 

The front door banged open, and Monroe awoke immediately. He glanced at Mary, safe in bed beside him. He yanked on his pants, and grabbed his gun. He rushed downstairs.  
Connor was laying Charlie on the kitchen table. Chuck was shutting the front door.  
“She’s bleeding, Dad,” said Connor. “Fight at the bar.”  
“Chuck, go get her grandfather,” said Monroe.  
Chuck rushed out, as Monroe grabbed a cloth and tried to stop the blood oozing out of Charlie’s side.  
“Wipe her face,” ordered Monroe. “Hold her hands. Is she drunk?”  
“Maybe,” said Connor. “Didn’t see what happened until she was stumbling toward us. Brought her here since it was closest.”  
“Charlie?” said Monroe. “Charlie, wake up! Damn it, this is too much blood.”  
Chuck, Miles and Gene rushed into the house.  
Gene pushed Connor aside and Miles took over from Monroe trying to staunch the bleeding.  
“Charlie!!” cried Miles. ‘Please! Be ok!”  
“ I need to stitch this,” said Gene. “This is a knife wound. Miles, go get Rachel. Monroe, put pressure here. Chuck, hold this pencil between her teeth so she won’t bite her tongue.”

Mary woke. She heard a commotion downstairs, and threw on some clothes, and grabbed her gun.  
“What’s going on?” she said as she entered the kitchen.  
“Charlie is injured,” said Connor.  
“Connor!” yelled Monroe. “Stay with Mary.”

Rachel and Miles returned moments later.  
“Dad, how can I help?” asked Rachel as she replaced Monroe at Charlie’s side-- mopping blood from the wound.  
“Just keep doing what you are doing” said Gene.  
“Her lips are really pale,” said Chuck.  
“She’s lost too much blood,” said Gene. “Miles, will you let me hook you up like the war clan did?”  
“Anything for Charlie,” said Miles.  
“No, I can do it,” said Rachel. “I’m the same blood type as she is.”  
“Can’t say we’re 100 percent certain,” said Gene. “Miles is the universal donor—tested before the black out. Rachel, get the tubing out of my bag, and some syringes.”

“Connor, take me outside,” said Mary softly.  
“Huh,” said Connor.  
“I’m going to be sick…feeling dizzy…,” said Mary.  
Connor led Mary onto the porch right before she vomited.  
“Can’t stand the sight of blood?” he asked.  
“Something like that,” mumbled Mary as she vomited again.  
“Ready to go back inside?” asked Connor. “And sit on the couch…”  
“Ok,” said Mary.  
Connor watched Mary from opening to the kitchen as he waited for further instructions from Monroe.  
Mary fell asleep on the couch. Chuck joined Connor at the opening. Monroe paced as Gene and Rachel set up the transfusion from Miles to Charlie.  
“Ok,” said Gene stopping the transfusion. “Her blood pressure is good, heart beat stable, she’s breathing normally. Miles, how do you feel?”  
“I’m ok,” said Miles.  
“Thank you,” said Rachel. “Thank you all.”  
“Monroe, what happened to her?” asked Miles.  
Chuck answered. “Connor and I were at the Last Chance bar, when Charlie showed up next to us bleeding and swaying. So, we brought her here.”  
“Closest safe place,” said Gene. “Good thinking.”  
“Who did this to her!” said Miles.  
“I don’t know,” said Chuck. “I didn’t even know she was there…until …”  
“Place is loud, dark, dangerous,” said Connor. “If she was there alone…”  
“Connor, where’s Mary?” asked Monroe.  
“Sleeping on the couch,” said Connor. “She wasn’t feeling well….”  
“Monroe, I’d like Charlie to stay here tonight,” said Gene. “I will stay with her.”  
“Should we move her?” asked Miles.  
“No,” said Gene.  
“I’m staying too,” demanded Rachel.  
“The first floor is yours,” said Monroe. “I’m taking Mary upstairs.”  
“My bed is free,” said Chuck. “I’m staying with Charlie too.”  
“We’ll need you in the morning, Chuck,” said Miles. “Go to bed. You too, Connor. Thanks guys, for saving her.”

Mary woke as Monroe started to lift her. “I can walk…” she said.  
“Ok, but I’m supporting you,” said Monroe. “You got sick?”  
“Yes…” said Mary. “I’m ok now.”

Charlie was still unconscious in the morning.  
Mary cooked beans for breakfast, as Gene checked Charlie’s vitals again.  
Monroe took charge.  
“Miles, you still look pale,” said Monroe. “Stay here with Gene and the women. Keep them safe. Chuck…Connor….report to the sheriff, then go back to that bar and see what you can find out about Charlie’s attack. Probably different crowd during the day, but it’s worth a try.”  
“What are you going to do Dad?” asked Connor.  
“Walk the perimeter,” said Monroe. “I want to make sure no one has broken through the town’s defenses. People in Wiloughby know Charlie…they know Miles, and what he is capable of. Only an outsider would risk hurting Charlie.”  
“I should come with you,” said Miles.  
“No. Stay here with your daughter,” said Monroe.

Chuck and Connor notified the Sheriff. Connor went to the bar, and Chuck went door to door in the neighborhood asking about anything suspicious.  
Monroe walked the perimeter. When he got to the far back fencing, he found the metal chains cut.  
He continued on, but found no other weakness.  
He returned to the gap, and set a trap for anyone who would enter with some grenades. He secured the gap with chains and heavy locks.

Connor met Chuck in the middle of town.  
“Anything?” asked Chuck.  
“Some people saw people at the bar they’d never seen before; but they didn’t see what happened to Charlie.” said Connor.  
“No one I talked to saw anything suspicious,” said Chuck. “Maybe tonight we can find out more.”

Everyone had returned to the house by the time Monroe got home.  
“Well?” said Miles.  
“Found a gap,” said Monroe. ‘Secured it, and booby trapped it.”  
“Tonight, we’ll watch and wait,” said Miles.  
“You’re still weak,” said Monroe.  
“Even weak, I’m better than most,” said Miles.  
“Fine,” said Monroe. “How’s Charlie?”  
“The same,” said Miles. “But Gene said we could move her. She’s in Chuck’s room. Rachel is there too. Gene is resting on the couch.”  
“Did Chuck and Connor learn anything?” asked Monroe.  
“Reports of unknown people…might be nothing,” said Miles. “But with that gap…”  
“Get some rest,” said Monroe. “We’ll head back out in a couple of hours.”

No one entered the town through the gap that night. No new information was obtained at the bar.

“Miles?” said Charlie weakly as she started to wake. “Miles!”  
“Charlie, I’m here,” said Rachel.  
“Where’s Miles!” cried Charlie as she tried to sit up. “I have to…ooh.”  
“Just lay here,” said Rachel. “I’ll get your grandfather.”

Monroe woke. He heard voices. Grabbing his pants and his gun, he rushed to the bed room next door. The door was open, and Charlie was crying.  
“Charlie?” said Monroe. “You’re awake! Where is everyone?”  
“Monroe?” mumbled Charlie.  
“It’s ok. You’re safe,” he said as he touched her cheek.  
“Don’t leave me,” cried Charlie.  
“Charlie!” said Miles as he rushed through the door. He looked at Monroe, who was holding his pants in front of him, as he leaned over Charlie. “What’s going on Monroe?”  
“Miles, she’s awake!” said Monroe.  
“Get away from my daughter,” said Miles. “You’re naked!”  
“You wanted me to finish dressing before making sure she was ok?” laughed Monroe. “What if she needed help right away!”  
“I’m here now,” said Miles gritting his teeth. “Go get dressed.”

Monroe returned to his bed room, and dressed.  
“What’s going on?” asked Mary sleepily.  
“Charlie is awake,” said Monroe.  
“Thank goodness,” said Mary.  
“Thank her grandfather,” spat Monroe. “Without him, she’d be dead.”  
“This is good news, Bass,” said Mary. “Why are you angry?”  
“I ran in when I heard a voice. Grabbed my pants and my gun…but never got around to putting the pants on. Miles showed up and went all puritanical on me,” said Monroe.  
“Hey, it’s ok,” said Mary. “He’s just trying to protect his daughter.”  
“I’m no threat!” said Monroe.  
“He knows that,” said Mary. “Just a lot of emotions—worrying about Charlie.”

“Hey, Bass,” started Miles. “Sorry about this morning. I kind of over reacted.”  
“Ya think?” said Monroe.  
“She’s awake,” said Miles as tears came to his eyes. “I thought I would lose her. What if…”  
“Hey, a wise man told me we don’t deal in ‘what ifs’,” said Monroe.  
“Gene’s with her now, checking the wound, vitals, and asking her about the attack,” said Miles. “We should know something soon.”

Gene met Miles and Monroe in the kitchen.  
“She remembers talking to a guy she didn’t know…one with a snake tattoo, and weird piercings,” said Gene. “She doesn’t remember anything else…yet. I think it’s time we take her home.”  
“Good,” said Miles.  
“I have more equipment there…an adjustable bed…she’d be more comfortable,” said Gene.

Charlie was moved to Gene’s house that afternoon.  
“I’m going back to the bar tonight,” decided Chuck. “Wanna back me up, Connor?”  
“Dad and I are checking the gap again,” said Connor. “Seems him and Miles had a little disagreement…”  
“Nothing new there. They fight like cats and dogs sometimes,” said Chuck. “Catch you later.”

Monroe and Connor found a new opening in the fence.  
“Too much fence to protect,” said Monroe frowning. “I can patch this up, but what we need are sentries every half mile.”  
“Should we notify the Texas authorities?” asked Connor as he helped with the chains and locks.  
“You know son, the trouble with ‘authorities’ is that they take over everything,” said Monroe. “No, we’ll handle this ourselves.”  
“But…we don’t even know how many are involved,” said Connor.  
“Miles is the best general I ever knew,” said Monroe. “He’ll devise a plan.”

Chuck nursed his drink at the bar. It was difficult for him to pick out any new people since he had only been in town a few months. He watched for any guys with snake tattoos and piercings.  
Near midnight, four guys with snake tattoos and piercings walked into the bar.  
“Hey, you,” the ugliest of the four guys said to Chuck. “You’re one of the guys that took my selection.”  
“What are you talking about,” said Chuck.  
“Couple nights ago…you dragged a cute blonde chick out of the bar,” said Ugly. “She’s mine. Guess you better go fetch her.”  
Chuck hesitated. Monroe had taught him how to fight up to three men at once, but now there were four.  
“Ok,” said Chuck acting scared. “I’ll go get her.”  
“Take Slim with you,” said the Ugly guy.  
Chuck looked at the guy called slim, and knew the name was a joke. The guy was built like a tank.  
“Ok,” said Chuck hoping Monroe and Connor were back from their detail. 

As Chuck approached his house with Slim at his side, he looked for signs of Monroe and Connor.  
“Wait here,” said Chuck to Slim. “I’ll go get her.”  
“I’m going in with you,” said Slim.  
WHOMP! Monroe barreled into the large man, making him stagger.  
Connor rushed the man from the other side.  
Chuck punched Slim in the face.  
Mary opened the door with a shotgun in her hands.  
“Hi, Honey,” said Monroe. “I’m home.”  
“Thanks you guys,” said Chuck. “He was a little big for me.”  
“Is he the one who hurt Charlie?” asked Monroe.  
“Maybe…but he was one of four,” said Chuck. “The other three are at the bar…waiting for me to return with Charlie.”  
“Good ploy,” said Connor.  
“Bolt the door, Mary,” said Monroe. “Guys, help me move this guy out back, and secure him.”

Once Slim was secure, Monroe announced, “We need Miles.”

Rachel answered the door.  
“Monroe, it’s late, go away,” said Rachel.  
“We need to see Miles,” said Monroe.  
“He’s asleep,” said Rachel.  
“Wake him. It’s important,” said Monroe.  
“Rachel?” called Miles from the kitchen. “Who’s there?”  
“It’s me, Miles,” called Monroe. “Got a lead on the snake tattoo…pierced guy.”  
Miles yanked on his coat, and grabbed his weapons. “Let’s go!”

“I left the three inside the bar,” said Chuck. “All three fit the description, but the big ugly one knew I’d left with Charlie the other night.”  
“Stay here Chuck,” said Miles. “They won’t be suspecting us.”

Miles, Monroe, and Connor entered the bar and easily located the three men. They were in the back area, cornering a girl.  
“Hey,” said Miles. “What going on?”  
The ugly guy grabbed the girl and said, “Mind your own business, gramps.”  
“Let her go,” said Miles.  
“Get him,” said Ugly to his friends. But each of them suddenly had a knife to their throats.  
“I said, let her go,” said Miles.  
“Alright,” said Ugly releasing the girl who ran out of the area. “Sorry, old man. Didn’t know she was taken. Maybe she didn’t know either,” said Ugly.  
“We’ve got to kill them,” said Monroe.  
“Bass...” said Miles.  
“Hey,” said Ugly. “We’ll go. Sorry.”  
“Get out of here,” said Miles.  
As the three left, Monroe seethed, “Miles! They hurt Charlie! They are a threat to us all! And you just let them go!”  
“Not good to kill them in front of witnesses Bass,” said Miles. “We’ll kill them…on our terms.”  
‘Right,” said Monroe. “You’re right,” said Monroe looking at the town people surrounding them.

Chuck returned to the house later that night.  
Connor and Monroe were throwing dirt on a pile in the back yard.  
“Did you track them?” asked Monroe.  
“Yes,” said Chuck.  
“Just let us finish up here. One down, three to go,” said Monroe.

An hour later, Monroe, Miles, Connor and Chuck located the other three snake tattooed men. Quietly, each one met death at the hands of Charlie’s friends.  
“These bodies, we burn…” said Monroe. “I didn’t bring a shovel.”  
“Thanks,” said Miles.  
“There may be more,” said Monroe. “We need to prep ourselves.”

Charlie continued to heal slowly. She still slipped in and out of consciousness. “Monroe….” she mumbled as she dreamt of his hard body from when she had found him in New Vegas fighting for money. Then she dreamt of him gazing down at her and stroking her cheek. She dreamt he was naked.

As the days went buy, Charlie began to take a few steps, eat solid food, clean her guns.  
“If you want to go outside Charlie, it’s pretty safe,” said Miles. “The man that hurt you has been taken care of.”  
“Ok,” said Charlie, but she stayed in the house.

“Chuck stopped by to see how you are doing,” said Rachel one day. “Charlie, Dad said Miles isn’t his father…maybe you should give him a chance.”  
“I’m not in love with him,” said Charlie.  
“Oh…not Connor!” said Rachel.  
“No I’m not in love with Connor either,” said Charlie.

Miles always visited Monroe at his house.  
“Charlie still won’t go outside,” said Miles. “She’s so different. She seems afraid. Then she seems determined. Weird.”  
“She almost died,” said Monroe. “Fear is a terrible thing. Give her time.”  
“How’s Mary doing?” asked Miles.  
“Fine. But, she’s carrying twins,” said Monroe.  
“Wow,” said Miles.  
“My sisters were twins…fraternal…,” said Monroe.  
“Yeah, right, ” said Miles.  
“Two babies…increased risks,” said Monroe.  
“She has Gene,” said Miles.  
“I hope he’s enough.” said Monroe.

As the months passed, Miles and Monroe headed the security force of the town…securing the walls, adding guards at intervals.  
“Almost makes me feel like a General again,” laughed Monroe.  
“No, we’re more like advisors,” said Miles. “Chuck and Connor are the generals.”

One day, Charlie decided to go outside.  
“Miles,” she said . “I want to be involved in protecting Willoughby again.”  
“Baby steps,” Miles said. “We can start by taking short walks…build your strength…get you back your fighting skills.”  
“Sure,” said Charlie.  
“In fact, with Mary nearing her due date, Monroe’s been staying in town. He could probably work at training you again.”  
“I’d like that,” said Charlie.

“Good to see you Charlotte,” said Monroe when she showed up for training. “You’re looking well.”  
“Thanks, Bass,” she said. “And thanks for doing this.”  
“Anything for Miles,” said Monroe.  
“How is Mary doing,” asked Charlie.  
“She’s tired…but ok,” said Monroe.

Charlie regained her skills quickly. She loved the hand to hand combat with Monroe, but knew he was taking it easy on her. She no longer wore belly shirts, to avoid showing her scar. Each day, she rushed to her lessons, starting to understand the animal magnetism Miles had mentioned.

One day, during training, Mary came to the door.  
“Bass,” she called. “I need to see Gene…now…”  
Monroe dropped his weapon, rushed to Mary’s side, and yelled at Charlie, “Go get Gene!”

Mary was on the couch when Gene arrived. Gene checked her vitals, and looked worried.  
“We need to get her back to my office,” said Gene. “Stat. Her blood pressure is dropping.”  
Monroe lifted Mary in his arms and rushed with Gene back to his house.

As Gene examined her, Monroe paced.  
“Just tell me she is ok,” said Monroe.  
“She’s ok…now,” said Gene. “But twins…I’ve never delivered twins. Good thing Rachel is here to help..”

Miles found Monroe sitting outside the office crying.  
“What happened Bass?” asked Miles.  
“It’s too dangerous,” said Monroe. “I should have never touched her.’  
“Bass, its ok,” said Miles. “Breathe, just breathe”  
“I’m not the one in labor!” yelled Monroe.  
The door to the office opened.  
“Monroe, she’s asking for you,” said Gene.  
“Go to your wife,” said Miles. “Come on, I’ll take you.”  
Miles led Monroe to the office door, and waited as Monroe walked up to Mary.  
“I’m so sorry Mary,” said Monroe seeing her in so much pain.  
“No, I’m ok,” said Mary. “The babies are coming. I want you to be here when….OOH!”  
“Sure…” said Monroe.  
“I’ll be right out here,” said Miles shutting the door.  
“Ok, Mary, push,” said Gene.  
A bloody bundle pushed out as Gene caught it. “It’s a boy,” said Gene as he handed the baby to Rachel. Rachel suctioned the baby’s nose and mouth, wiped off the blood, and as the baby cried, she placed him in a bin.  
“Ok, Mary, push, again,” said Gene.  
A second bloody bundle pushed out. “A baby girl,” said Gene as he handed the baby to Rachel. Rachel also took care of the second baby,  
The placenta followed. Gene checked the babies and was satisfied when they both were screaming loudly.  
“Monroe, would you like to hold your children?” asked Gene.  
Monroe didn’t answer, but became very pale.  
“Miles!” yelled Gene. “Come get Monroe before he faints!”

Miles led Monroe outside.  
“So much blood,” said Monroe. “What have I done.”  
“Hey Bass,” said Miles. “She’s ok. The babies are ok. You did good.”  
“I need a drink,” said Monroe.  
“Sure,” said Miles.

Mary and the babies stayed with Rachel and Gene.  
“Mary, as soon as I’m sure you can care for yourself and the babies, I’ll let you go home,” said Gene. “Meanwhile, we have a lady coming to help, and Rachel and I will do the rest.”  
“Is Bass here?” she asked.  
“He’s with Miles,” said Gene. “He’ll be fine.

Miles walked Monroe back to his house after they’d been drinking for hours.  
“I’m a Dad!” yelled Monroe to anyone he saw.  
“Yeah, yeah,” said Miles. “And you are also a drunk. I don’t think I was ever as drunk as you are right now.”  
“Pshaw!” muttered Monroe. “Drunk or not, I could still take you down.”  
“I know…hey, here’s your house,” said Miles. “Unless you want to come back with me and check on Mary.”  
“Tomorrow,” mumbled Monroe as he opened the door. “Later, Miles.”

After Miles returned home, and was snoring on the couch, Charlie went out.  
She walked to Monroe’s house, and opened the unlocked door. The house was quiet except for the snores coming from the living room.  
She found Monroe sleeping on the floor with his shirt off and his pants undone.  
“Bass?” said Charlie kneeling beside him.  
“Mary?” he muttered.  
“No, Bass, it’s me…Charlotte,” said Charlie.  
“Oh, hi, Charlotte,” said Monroe without waking.  
“Make love to me Bass,” said Charlie as she stripped.  
Monroe didn’t answer. He thought he was dreaming.  
“I’m drunk,” muttered Monroe.  
“I don’t care,” said Charlie as she slid his pants past his hips. “I’ve seen what you have, and I know what I want.”  
As her hand circled his flaccid penis, Monroe moaned.  
“That’s it Bass,” said Charlie. “Give me what I want.”

“WHAT THE FUCK!” yelled Connor. He had walked into the living room at daybreak and found his father and Charlie naked on the floor.  
“Huh,” asked Monroe waking. “Hi Connor. You’ve got a new brother and sister.”  
“And I suppose you have a new mistress,” said Connor.  
“What?” said Monroe sitting up. “What the?” he cried when he saw Charlie naked beside him. “Charlotte, what are you doing here?”  
Charlie stretched, and ran her hand down his back, “Bass, it’s ok. No need to lie.”  
“Lie about what?” asked Monroe. He jumped up and grabbed his clothes. “I went to the bar with Miles…after that…I don’t remember anything!”  
“Luckily, alcohol doesn’t seem to affect some of your body parts,” said Charlie licking her lips.  
“Shit,” said Monroe, leaving the area.  
“Gosh, you’re more like your mother than I ever guessed,” said Connor.  
“I’m in love with your father,” said Charlie. “And after last night, I know he’s in love with me too.”  
“Can’t believe I cared for you once,” said Connor. “Get dressed. You’ve got to get out of here.”  
“Why?” asked Charlie. “I’m ready for round two.”  
“You want Miles to kill him?” asked Connor. “Miles will never think it was your crazy idea. He’ll blame Monroe.”  
“Miles is the one that told me if I find love, go after it,” said Charlie. “That’s what I did. And I know I’m not related to Monroe…which made him even more desirable.”  
“Get dressed. Get out,” said Connor giving up. 

Connor went up to his father’s room.  
“Dad?” said Connor. “Can I come in?”  
“I guess,” said Monroe.  
Connor found Monroe sitting by the window with only his pants on.  
“Are you ok?” asked Connor.  
“I need to see Mary and the babies. Why…Why would Charlotte take advantage of me like that?” asked Monroe.  
“Most men would be pleased,” said Connor. “I know I would be.”  
“I can’t lose Mary,” said Monroe. “She’ll leave me when I tell her.”  
“You were drunk,” said Connor. “Don’t tell her…but even if you do, she’ll understand.”  
“She’ll think I led Charlotte on…” said Monroe.  
“Why do you always call Charlie Charlotte?” asked Connor.  
“Hmm…met her when she was about four…but Miles showed me her birth announcement years earlier,” said Monroe. ‘Charlotte Louise Matheson’. Just thought it was a really pretty name…and that’s how I always thought of her.”  
“Did you ever lead her on?” asked Connor.  
“No…I don’t think so,” said Monroe. “Always treated her like Miles’ niece.”  
“You married a girl about the same age as Charlie,” said Connor.  
“So,” said Monroe.  
“It doesn’t make sense. Any history that might suggest…a sexual interest?” asked Connor.  
“She was my prisoner in Philly…before the nuke. We all fought the patriiots together,” said Monroe.  
“She must have become fixated on you,” said Connor.  
“Fixated!?! What, you’re a psychiatrist now?” said Monroe.  
“I’ve heard about this. Remember the cartel I was with in Mexico?” said Connor. “Women who were prisoners ended up obsessed by their captors.”  
“Stockholm syndrome,” said Monroe.  
“What?” said Conner.  
“Term used for what you’re describing before the blackout,” said Monroe.

As Rachel helped with the babies, Mary asked,” Have you seen Bass?”  
“Not since yesterday. Think Miles got him drunk,” said Rachel. “Probably celebrated a bit too much. So, what are you going to name the babies?”  
“Bass wanted to wait until they were born before we decided,” said Mary. “He’d lost a wife in childbirth before, and for a man who is never doubts himself…he was doubting this time.”  
“He’ll be ok. He always is,” said Rachel.

Charlie returned home to find Miles still asleep on the couch, and no one else downstairs. She went to her room without seeing anyone.  
In her room, she stripped and crawled into her bed, moving her hands over her body as Monroe had done hours ago. Even in a drunken stupor, he was a fine lover.

Monroe arrived at Doctor Porter’s house in the afternoon. 

“Mary’s doing great, Bass,” said Miles as he opened the door. “Go on up.”  
Monroe knocked on the office door, and Gene answered.  
“Welcome Monroe,” said Gene. “Come and see your children. I’ll be over by the desk if you need anything.”  
“Bass! “ said Mary. “So glad you’re here. The babies are amazing!”  
Monroe walked to the first bin. “So, this is my daughter,” he said. “She looks like an angel.”  
“She does,” said Mary. “Angel Gail Monroe? What do you think?”  
“Nice…Angel Gail,” said Monroe, picking his daughter up. “Gail was my Mom’s name. One of my sisters…Angela”  
“I know,” said Mary. “Any ideas of what we should name our son?”  
Monroe put Angel back in the safe bin, and picked up his baby son. “Lincoln,” said Monroe. “Lincoln Adam Monroe.”  
“I love the name,” said Mary. “Gene said I can come home in a day or two. The young girl that’s been helping me will continue to help if we want her to.”  
“Sounds good,” said Monroe.

As Monroe started toward the steps, Charlie came out of her room.  
“Hi, Bass,” she said, as she walked up to him. “Thought I heard your voice.”  
“Charlie,” he said. “I’ll talk to you later.”  
“I’d love to come over again tonight,” said Charlie.  
“I’d love you to get out of my way,” said Monroe.  
“So, did you tell her?” asked Charlie.  
“Tell who what?” asked Monroe.  
“Mary. Did you tell her you are in love with me,” said Charlie as she reached to touch his face.  
Monroe grabbed her wrist. “I’m not,” he said quietly.  
“That’s not what you said last night,” said Charlie.  
“I don’t remember anything about last night,” said Monroe. “Get out of my way.”  
“Ok, lover,” said Charlie, as she walked to her room.

Monroe, Chuck, and Connor got Mary settled at home with the new babies. With Chuck and Connor helping so much with the babies, the young girl only helped when the men were on patrol. Mary started getting her strength back.

“Bass…what’s going on?” Mary asked a few months after the babies were born. “You seem…different.”  
“Been a few changes around here,” he said. “We are all different.”  
“No…it’s not the babies…it’s us.” said Mary. “Gene has cleared me for sexual activity…but it seems you’re avoiding me.”  
“I’m just…tired,” said Monroe.  
“No secrets…please…” said Mary.  
“I can’t tell you this one…it would hurt you too much,” said Monroe.  
“Not as much as this distance between us,” said Mary.  
“I had sex with Charlie…the night the babies were born,” said Monroe.  
Mary was speechless.  
“I got drunk. Connor found Charlie and me in the living room naked,” said Monroe. “I couldn’t remember anything…but Charlie said…”  
Mary started crying. “I thought Charlie was acting different around me,” said Mary finally. “She’s always looked at you with admiration…”  
“Saved her life a few times before I left Texas,” said Monroe.  
“No, it’s more,” said Mary. “But the real question is…what now?”  
“I care deeply for you Mary,” said Monroe. “But…I don’t know…maybe we need some space.”  
“Ok,” said Mary.

Monroe started picking up extra guard shifts. He stayed away from the house. When Chuck wondered why Monroe was away so often, Connor said something about an increase danger to the town. 

“You’re not that hard to track,” said Charlie, walking up to Monroe’s post.  
“What are you doing here,” said Monroe.  
“I’ve noticed that you’re never at your house…did Mary find out about us?” said Charlie.  
“Yes, I told her,” said Monroe.  
“What…she threw you out?” laughed Charlie moving closer.  
“We’re taking some time apart,” said Monroe glancing at Charlie’s lips. “I’m on duty, you’d better go home.”  
“Seems pretty quiet tonight,” said Charlie taking his gun out of his hands and placing it on the ground.  
“Charlie, we can’t do this,” said Monroe breathing heavier.  
“Then tell me to stop,” said Charlie kissing him passionately.  
“I can’t,” said Monroe returning the kiss.

“Next time, I’ll bring a blanket,” said Charlie as she lay in Monroe’s arms.  
“This is nuts,” said Monroe.  
“This is passion…true love…” said Charlie. “I know it. Tell me you feel this way about your wife”  
“No…this is…different,” said Monroe, kissing her again.

Miles stopped by Monroe’s house a few weeks later.  
“Hi Miles,” said Mary opening the door.  
“Just wanted to check on you and Monroe and see the babies,” said Miles.  
“Monroe’s not here,” said Mary. “But come in…the babies are doing fine.”  
Miles held Lincoln on his lap. “He looks so much like Bass. And Angel…she resembles Bass too…reminds me of his mother.”  
“Did you get to hold Charlie at this age?” asked Mary.  
“Yeah, feisty even then,” said Miles. “So, where is Monroe?”  
“I don’t know…we’re apart for a while,” said Mary.  
“Why? All he ever wanted was family…and he runs off?” said Miles.  
“Just some things we’re trying to work through,” said Mary.  
Connor walked in, but stopped when he saw Miles.  
“Hi Connor,” said Miles. “Hey, do you know where Monroe is?”  
“Maybe guard duty,”said Connor.  
“Well, guess I’ll run into him then,” said Miles. “Time for the perimeter walk.”  
“I can do that,” said Connor.  
“No…I need to check on some things,” said Miles. He turned to Mary. “Hope you both work the problems out.”  
“Thanks, Miles,” said Mary.

“You know the first time I felt it?” said Charlie as she snuggled beside Monroe on the blanket.  
“Felt what?” said Monroe.  
“That kick in the stomach…”said Charlie. “At the tower, when you first saved my life. I figured it was just fear….but then I felt it when I saw you fighting at New Vegas. You were so beautiful…I just couldn’t admit it to myself.”  
“If you were so smitten with me, why Connor?” said Monroe.  
“There was no way I could admit my feelings about you even to myself,” said Charlie. “Because of you, my brother died….Ben died. You were big bad General Monroe. So I guess I substituted…even though I didn’t even realize then.”  
“If you would have said something…before I left Texas…I would have stayed,” said Monroe.  
“I know that now,” said Charlie. “So, did you ever feel that kick in the stomach over me?”  
“Yes,” admitted Monroe. “That time when you insisted you be killed instead of Danny, but Rachel resolved the situation quickly, and I forgot about it.”  
“Well, we’re together now,” said Charlie.  
“We need to find a house, with a nice bed,” said Monroe. “Winter is coming and the ground isn’t getting any softer or warmer.”  
“You’re all the heat I need,” said Charlie.  
“Right…no, I need to be with you more than these stolen moments,” said Monroe. “I’m in love with you Charlotte. And I want to declare it to everyone.”  
“But…Miles…Mom…”said Charlie. “They’ll freak.”  
“Do you care?” asked Monroe.  
“No, I care about you more,” said Charlie.

Miles walked quietly around the perimeter, checking weak spots in the fence, jotting the information on paper.  
He heard moaning ahead. Pulling his gun, he crept forward quietly. In the clearing, he saw a blonde straddling some guy.  
“Hey…it’s too dangerous so far from town,” said Miles walking up. “Get a room…”  
Charlie turned her head, and jumped away from Monroe. “Miles!” she cried, grabbing her clothes.  
“Hey Miles,” said Monroe as he lay on the blanket, losing his erection.  
“No…NO!” yelled Miles, aiming the gun at Monroe.  
“Miles! Stop!” yelled Charlie. “I love him!”  
“You had no right,” growled Miles, glaring at Monroe.  
“No Miles,!” cried Charlie moving between Miles and Monroe. “I’m just doing what you told me to do!”  
Monroe jumped up and grabbed his gun, and aimed it at Miles.  
“I never told you to fuck Monroe!” yelled Miles.  
“You told me to go after true love,” said Charlie. “I love Bass. Have for years.”  
“Charlie, this is nuts,” said Miles. “He’s the devil. I should have kicked him out when he came back to town.”  
“He’s not the devil. He’s the man I was destined for,” said Charlie moving to Miles. “Just as you ignored everything to be with Mom.”  
“He betrayed me,” hissed Miles.  
“You betrayed Ben,” said Charlie.  
“Fuck…do what you want. I could never stop either of you,” said Miles as he lowered his gun and left.

Monroe found Miles at the bar the next day.  
“Does Mary know?” asked Miles.  
“Yes,” said Monroe.  
“Seems like everything turns to shit when you’re involved,” said Miles walking away.

Chuck saw Charlie sitting in a booth at the bar.  
“Hi Charlie,” he said. “Mind if I join you?”  
“Hi Chuck,” she said. “Have a seat.”  
“You’re looking good,” said Chuck. “You should come back to the sheriff’s office.”  
“I’ve been busy,”said Charlie. “I’m in love.”  
“Oh, well, good. I’m glad you are happy,” said Chuck.  
“Wonder if you’ll still be glad when I tell you who I’m in love with,” said Charlie.  
“I know you have feelings for Connor,” said Chuck.  
“It’s not Connor. “It’s Monroe,” said Charlie.  
“Monroe!” said Chuck. “That’s nuts. What did he do to you!”  
“More like what I did to him,” laughed Charlie. “I just made him realize we belong together.”  
“So, that’s why he moved out,” said Chuck. “Does Miles know?”  
“He does now,” said Charlie. “Mary and Connor know too.”  
‘Where is he!” growled Chuck.  
“Around…” said Charlie. “Soon, we will tell everyone. I hope you’re happy for me Chuck. True love is more important than any obstacle.”  
“I still love you Charlie…no matter how stupid you behave,” said Chuck. “When this mess blows up in your face…well…I’m still here.”  
Chuck left the bar.

Charlie found Monroe at his post a few days later.  
“Missed you yesterday,” she said.  
“I can’t do this anymore,” said Monroe.  
“Bass…this is true love! We can be together! If not here, then we’ll go somewhere else.”  
“No, Charlie, it’s over,” said Monroe.  
“What, how did Mary get to you?” yelled Charlie.  
“Mary has nothing to do with this,” said Monroe.  
Charlie started stripping. “Then tell me this isn’t what you really want!” as she indicated her lovely body.  
“It isn’t.” said Monroe. “This isn’t love! It’s just sex!”  
Charlie slapped him. “Fuck you!” she cried.  
“Get dressed Charlie. Go home,” said Monroe.  
“It’s Miles, isn’t it.” yelled Charlie. “You’re more in love with him than you will ever be with any woman!”  
“Whatever,” said Monroe. “Get out of here.”  
“Was I more desirable to you when you found out I’m his daughter!” yelled Charlie. “Was fucking me like fucking him!  
“Sure. Whatever you want to think. Just go,” said Monroe.  
“You’re not man enough for me!” retorted Charlie.  
“Probably not,” said Monroe. “I’m sorry I didn’t lock my door that night. I’m sorry about…so much.”  
“Sorry I gave you the greatest sex of your life!!” screamed Charlie.  
“Go home Charlie,” said Monroe as he started to walk the perimeter.

Connor heard Mary crying when he got home. He knocked gently on her bedroom door. “Mary?” he asked softly. “Is everything ok?”  
When he got no answer, he opened the door.  
The babies were asleep in their cribs. Mary was sitting by the window in a nightgown, crying.  
Connor walked over to the area.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” asked Connor putting his arm around her shoulder.  
“I just…miss him, so much” cried Mary burying her face in Connor’s chest.  
“It’s OK, Mary,” said Connor. “You’ve got me and Chuck, and two beautiful babies. You’ll be safe, and loved.”  
“Why wasn’t I enough for him?” cried Mary.  
“My father’s an idiot,” said Connor. “Here, let me tuck you in bed.”

Monroe found Miles at the bar the next morning.  
“Don’t you ever get the hint,” said Miles. “We’re not friends anymore. Not as long as you’re fucking my daughter.”  
“I ended it,” said Monroe softly. “Being with Charlie was the stupidest thing I ever did.”  
“Ya think? Fuck you Bass,” said Miles as he left.

Monroe left the bar a short time later. He had no idea what to say to Mary or if she would even let him in the house. He wandered around town for hours.

“YOU FUCKING MANIAC!” screamed Rachel behind him.  
Monroe turned, and found Rachel holding a shotgun.  
“Hi Rachel,” said Monroe. “You’re looking crazed…as usual.”  
“How DARE you have sex with my daughter!” screamed Rachel.  
“It’s over,” said Monroe. “I’m going home.”  
“You’ll never fuck anyone again,” cried Rachel aiming at his crotch.  
“Rachel! No!” yelled Miles as he grabbed the gun. “Are you crazy?!”  
“He fucked Charlie! He fucked our little girl!” cried Rachel. “He killed Danny! He killed Ben! He killed so many! He deserves to be killed and castrated!”  
“No, Rachel,” said Miles, as he wrapped Rachel in his arms. “Monroe, get out of here.”  
“But,” started Monroe.  
“NOW!” yelled Miles.

Miles took Rachel home.  
“Rachel, you can’t kill Monroe,” said Miles.  
“He’s a monster,” hissed Rachel.  
“Maybe, but, you can’t kill him,” said Miles.  
“What! If he’s gone, you won’t have your boy-toy anymore!” screamed Rachel.  
“Mom,” said Charlie, “Miles? What happened.”  
“Monroe is ok,” said Miles. “I stopped her.”  
“Mom…you were really going to kill Monroe?” asked Charlie.  
“YES!” screamed Rachel. “And if you’re pregnant with the spawn of Satan, I will kill it too!”  
“I would never let you abort a baby!” said Charlie. “You’re insane.”  
“Won’t be the first time,” yelled Rachel.  
“What are you talking about?” asked Miles.  
“When you left the Republic…you left more than Monroe,” said Rachel.  
“I thought you had died in the fire,” said Miles.  
“You could have checked!” screamed Rachel. “Who told you I died? Monroe?”  
“Well, yes,” said Miles. ”He really thought you had died.”  
“Well, I didn’t! And I was pregnant with your child!” said Rachel. “That’s why I came on to Monroe…so he’d think the baby was his. Who knew he’d have a stock of condoms that hadn’t dry-rotted after the black-out.”  
“So…you aborted…my baby?” said Miles. “No..”  
“He would have used it to lure you back and kill you!” said Rachel. “I had to…”  
“You call Monroe a monster,” said Miles. “But all he ever wanted was a family, and to keep me safe. I’m the one that pushed for the Republic. I’m the one that taught him how to crush terrorists. Maybe I’m the monster…but, you…Rachel…you’re the real monster! You engineered the black out..led the patriots to the nukes…and now this! How did I ever think I loved you!”  
“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” screamed Rachel.  
“I’m gone,” said Miles.

Miles found Monroe across the street from Mary’s house.  
“Might be best if you left town,” said Miles.  
“Might be,” said Monroe.  
“So, what about Mary, and your children,” said Miles.  
“Not your problem,” said Monroe.  
“I stopped Rachel today, but tomorrow…” said Miles.  
“I’m not afraid of Rachel.” said Monroe  
“I’m thinking…maybe we all should be,” said Miles.  
“How did you end up at the gun fight,” said Monroe.  
“Charlie,” Miles admitted. “Rachel heard her crying about Monroe, and yelled ‘he won’t be able to fuck anyone ever again’ and grabbed the shotgun.”  
“Go home, Miles,” said Monroe. “Time for me to get my house in order.”  
Miles watched Monroe walk away.

“Home,” laughed Miles.  
“Hey, Dad,” said Charlie walking up to him.  
“Monroe just left,” said Miles.  
“Yeah, I know,” said Charlie. “He and I are really over.”  
“So, what now?” asked Miles.  
“Not sure,” said Charlie. “I just know I can’t live with Mom anymore.”  
“Sounds like a good idea,” said Miles.  
“Maybe my old apartment is still available…It has a sofa,” said Charlie smiling at Miles.  
“Lead the way,” said Miles.

Monroe knocked on his door. Connor opened it.  
“Hi Dad,” said Connor. “What do you want.”  
“I’m back,” said Monroe. “Let me in.”  
“Not that easy,” said Connor blocking the door. “I won’t allow you to hurt Mary like you did and come waltzing back into her life, like nothing happened.”  
“You won’t allow? Get out of my way!” said Monroe shoving Connor aside.  
“No! You can’t!” yelled Connor.  
Chuck walked out from the kitchen. “Monroe,” said Chuck. “We need to talk.”  
“I’m seeing my wife and my kids,” said Monroe. “You two can’t stop me.”  
Connor punched Monroe in the stomach as Chuck grabbed his arms, pulling them behind him.  
“Let me go,” hissed Monroe.  
“Guess you shouldn’t have trained us so well, Dad,” said Connor. “Watch his head, Chuck.”  
“I know that trick,” said Chuck, keeping his head out of head-butting distance.  
“Fine….fine!” growled Monroe. “Let’s talk.”

As the three men sat in the kitchen, Connor spoke quietly. “Mary has been very upset…crying nightly…you bastard,”  
“I’m surprised you are still alive, and in one piece,” said Chuck. “Charlie?!? What were you thinking!”  
“Thinking with the wrong head,” smirked Connor.  
“Shut up,” said Monroe. “I messed up. Charlie and I are over. I need to see Mary.”  
Mary appeared at the kitchen opening. “Thought I heard voices,” she said.  
“Mary!” said Monroe.  
“Leave us,” said Mary to Connor and Chuck.  
“We’ll be just upstairs,” said Chuck.  
“Fine,” said Mary.  
“Mary, I’m sorry, I’m a fool,” said Monroe. “I need you back. I want you back.”  
“Bass, I’m a little confused about what I want,” said Mary. “After you left, Charlie confronted me and told me how ‘in love’ you two were. Guess that’s a secret you forgot to tell me.”  
“I only thought I was in love with her after you and I separated,” said Monroe.  
“You’ve been away for weeks,” said Mary. “What changed your mind?”  
“Miles found us together in the woods….and suddenly, I knew…” said Monroe. “I knew what I had with Charlie was infatuation, lust, not true love. True love is what I had with you…and what I want again if you’ll take me back.”  
“You hurt me, Bass,” said Mary as she started to cry.  
“Baby,” said Monroe moving to a chair beside her and putting his arm around her. “I’m so sorry. Please, don’t cry. It’s all ok now.”  
Mary dried her eyes, and looked in Monroe’s eyes. “I want you to come home, but for now, I don’t want you in my bed.”  
“Agreed,” said Monroe.  
“I have to figure out how to trust you again,” said Mary.  
“I know,” said Monroe. 

Gene heard a crash in his office.  
“Rachel?’ he said softly as he walked in. Glass vials were in pieces on the floor. Rachel stood at the counter, tossing more vials.  
“Hi Dad,”said Rachel.  
“Rachel…what are you doing? What’s wrong?” said Gene.  
“I’m giving Charlie an abortion! Ah, here’s what I need,” she said finding the correct vial.  
“Charlie’s pregnant?” asked Gene. “That’s great…isn’t it?”  
“It’s Monroe’s,” said Rachel. “It has to die!”  
“Rachel, Rachel,” said Gene trying to hug her around her back. “It’s ok…we can talk about it.”  
“He killed Danny! He killed Ben!” cried Rachel.  
“We’ve all done terrible things,” said Gene. “Monroe is just a man.”  
“NO! He’s a monster!” cried Rachel.  
“MILES!” yelled Gene as Rachel continued to struggle.  
“He’s not here…neither is Charlie,” said Rachel. “I’ve lost everyone! Because of Monroe!”  
“Rachel…honey…I’m here,” said her father. “Let me give you something to calm you down.”  
“Just get out of my way!” cried Rachel.  
“No…please…you’re too upset,” said Rachel.  
“ARRGHH!!” screamed Rachel, as she stabbed a shard of glass into her father’s chest.  
Gene collapsed on the floor.  
Rachel grabbed her supplies and left.

BOOM  
Monroe jumped up from the couch, and grabbed his gun. He heard the babies crying upstairs. Connor and Chuck ran down the stairs with rifles.  
“What’s going on?” asked Chuck.  
“SEBASTIAN MONROE!” cried a female voice on the other side of the hole in the front door. “Come out and let me END YOU!”  
“Is that Charlie’s Mom?” asked Chuck.  
“Think so,” said Monroe.  
“MONROE! Come out, or I will kill everyone in the house!” shouted Rachel.  
BOOM  
The front door spllintered.  
“Bass?” called Mary from upstairs.  
“Mary!” yelled Monroe. “Stay there.”  
“Dad…what are you going to do?” asked Connor.  
“Think I better go outside,” said Monroe.  
“No, Bass!” said Chuck. “We need a plan! I’ll go out the back…”  
“Take care of Mary,” said Monroe to Chuck and Connor. “Rachel…I’m coming out.”  
“NO!!!” screamed Mary.  
Monroe walked out the shattered door.  
“Ok, Rachel,” said Monroe. “I’m here.”  
Rachel aimed the shotgun at him.  
“Killing me won’t solve anything,” said Monroe.  
“Without you, Miles will come back to me,” said Rachel.  
“Ha…he finally left you,” said Monroe. “I can die happy.”  
“It’s all your fault! The killing! The torture! The nukes! All of it!” said Rachel.  
“You might see it that way,” said Miles. “But without the blackout…I’d be a middle age man…with a wife and kids…growing into a couch potato. Seems it is all your fault, Rachel.”  
“That’s not true!” yelled Rachel.  
“You know it is…that’s why you’ve gone insane,” said Monroe.  
“We were fine…before you returned!” yelled Rachel.  
“Right…” said Monroe. “Miles was drinking himself to death. Guess anything’s better than living with you.”  
“No…it’s you,” said Rachel quietly. “And it ends now.”  
Connor grabbed Rachel from behind, causing the shotgun blast to go wide.  
Monroe rushed forward and grabbed the gun before she could try for another shot.  
Chuck rushed out the splintered door with hand cuffs.  
“We’ll take her to the Sheriff’s office,” said Chuck.  
“I’m checking on Mary and the babies,” said Monroe.

Monroe found Mary sitting on the bed crying as the babies screamed in their cribs.  
“Mary,” said Monroe. “I’m ok. It’s all ok. Chuck and Connor took Rachel to jail.”  
“Oh, Bass!’ Mary said throwing herself into his arms. “I thought I lost you when I heard the third gun shot.”  
“No…it’s all ok,” said Monroe.  
“Bass, don’t leave me again,” said Mary.  
“I’m here,” said Monroe. “Let’s deal with the kids.”

Chuck saw Charlie at the bar the next day.  
“Sorry about your mom,” he said.  
“What about her?” asked Charlie.  
“She’s in jail…attempted murder,” said Chuck. “She tried to kill Monroe.”  
“Sorry…I should have warned you…but she seemed ‘normal’ when Miles and I left,” said Charlie. “He and I are back at my old apartment.”  
“She’s insane,” said Chuck .“Said she’d kill everyone in the house if Monroe didn’t come outside.”  
“Are the babies ok?” said Charlie.  
“Yeah,” said Chuck.  
Connor came running into the bar.  
“Chuck!” he yelled. “We found…uh…Charlie?”  
“I’m not lost,” laughed Charlie.  
“Uh, Chuck…could I speak to you…over here,” said Connor. “About work.”  
“Be right back, Charlie,” said Chuck going with Connor.  
“Gene Porter is dead,” said Connor. “He was found this morning in his house…big glass shard in his chest…blood everywhere.”  
Chuck glanced back at Charlie. “Can I be the one to tell her?” he asked.  
“Ok, but Tim wants you at the scene asap,” said Connor.  
“I’ll be there,” said Chuck.

Connor rushed out of the bar.  
“So, what’s going on?” asked Charlie.  
“There’s been a death,” said Chuck. “Charlie…your grandfather has been murdered.”  
“Granddad?” said Charlie starting to cry. “Are you sure?”  
“I have to go to the scene now” said Chuck.  
“I’m coming with you,” said Charlie.  
“No…you can’t…go get Miles,” said Chuck.

As the Sheriff’s office processed the scene, Miles and Charlie walked into the house.  
“Is Gene here?” asked Miles.  
Connor nodded toward the office. “In there…you may want to wait.”  
Miles and Charlie rushed past him.

“Granddad!” screamed Charlie.  
“Chuck, keep her away,” said Tim.  
“Come on Charlie…they have to do this,” said Chuck as he pulled her toward the window.  
“Who would want to kill him? He only ever helps people! “ cried Charlie.  
“Suspects?” asked Miles.  
“Anyone living here,” said Tim. “So, I can’t let you or Charlie leave town. Rachel’s in lock-up.”  
“You think Rachel did this?!?” said Miles.  
“She tried to kill Monroe and his family last night,” said Tim. “She’s held on attempted murder.”  
“Can Chuck take Charlie out of here?” asked Miles.  
“Fine…” said Tim.

Chuck took Charlie to his house.  
“Are you sure this is wise? Mary hates me,” said Charlie.  
“It’s my house too,” said Chuck. He led her to the kitchen and made some tea.  
“What if…what if Mom did kill granddad…?” said Charlie. “She was acting crazy when Miles and I left.”  
“Could have been anyone,” said Chuck. “We may never know. Probably should double check the perimeter.”  
“Can we do it now?” asked Charlie.  
“Hello Chuck…Charlie,” said Mary walking into the kitchen.  
“Hey, Mary,” said Chuck. “Charlie’s here…”  
“Hi Mary,” said Charlie defensively.  
“Mary…she’s with me,” said Chuck. “Do you want us to leave?”  
Monroe walked into the kitchen.  
“What’s going on?” said Monroe, feeling the tension.  
“Mary’s deciding if she wants to attack me or not,” said Charlie.  
“No…it’s not that,” said Mary.  
“No, she wants to know if she can trust me or not,” said Monroe, putting his arm around Mary.  
“It’s really over between me and Monroe,” said Charlie. “It was a mistake…and won’t happen again.”  
“That’s the truth…” said Monroe.  
“Good…glad that’s settled,” said Chuck. “Gene’s been murdered.”  
“Oh, Charlie…I’m so sorry for you,” said Mary.  
“Who did it,” asked Monroe.  
“We’re working on it,” said Chuck. “Just wanted to get Charlie away from the murder scene.”  
“I need to see Miles,” said Monroe. “Can Charlie stay here?” he asked Mary.  
“Yes, she is welcome,” said Mary.

Monroe found Miles at the crime scene.  
“We have evidence, but without a fingerprint data base…DNA…we may never know who did this,” said Tim.  
“Sad day for the town,” said Monroe. “Miles, Charlie’s at my house,” said Monroe.  
Miles’ shot him a frown.  
“With Mary and Chuck,” said Monroe. “They are trying to comfort her.”  
“Tim,” said Miles. “Have you told Rachel?”  
“Not yet,” said Tim.  
“I’d like to be the one to tell her,” said Miles.  
“Sure,” said Tim.  
“Want me to go with you?” asked Monroe.  
“No,” said Miles. “Later.”

Miles walked up to Rachel’s cell.  
“Miles! Get me out of here!” cried Rachel.  
“You tried to kill Monroe and his family?” asked Miles.  
“Of course!” said Rachel. “Monsters bread monsters.”  
“Rachel, Gene is dead,” said Miles.  
“Dad?” said Rachel.  
“Someone stabbed him with a shard of glass,” said Miles.  
“I only wanted him to let me leave,” said Rachel. “It was only a little piece of glass…”  
“You killed your father?!?” cried Miles. “Glad Charlie left with me last night”  
“It was an accident!” cried Rachel. “I would never kill my own father! Miles…you have to get me out of here!”  
“I’m thinking you are right where you belong,” said Miles walking away.

Chuck stood beside Charlie as the men buried Gene.  
“Thanks, Chuck,” said Charlie as she started to cry. “You’ve been a good friend.”  
“Hey, Charlie,” said Chuck as he pulled her into his arms. “I’m here for you…let me help.”  
“We were happy…once…” said Charlie.  
“We could be happy again,” said Chuck.  
“What if…” started Charlie. “What if I’m pregnant with Monroe’s baby?”  
“I don’t care,” said Chuck. “It will be our baby.”  
“What if…” started Charlie.  
Chuck kissed her. “What if we start from this moment,” said Chuck.  
“I’d like that,” said Charlie.

The next day, Rachel was found dead in the jail. She had hung herself with her padded bra.

Chuck and Charlie got married, and together with Miles, moved back into Gene’s house.

Connor met a woman with the qualities he admired in Mary, and settled with her family across town.

Monroe and Mary continued to trust each other, and raised Angel and Lincoln in Wiloughby.


	2. The Morning After Chapter 2  "Monroe and Miles years later"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles, Monroe, and their families have to leave Willoughby, Texas

Chapter 2 of “The Morning After’ -- Monroe and Miles years later   
Six years passed peacefully in Willoughby, Texas.  
Connor had changed his last name to Monroe. He and his wife Lisa had a four year old daughter named Emma Rose Monroe.   
Charlie and Chuck had a five year old son named Daniel Charles Graham. They lived with Miles at Gene's old house.  
Monroe and Mary enjoyed hunting, and tended their little farm, as they raised their six year old twins--Lincoln Adam Monroe and Angel Gail Monroe.

Aaron Pittman returned to Willoughby, Texas.  
"Knock,Knock"  
"Aaron!" said Miles opening the door. "Good to see you! Come on in!"  
"Thanks, Miles," said Aaron. "I need to see Rachel."  
"Uh...Aaron...she’s dead," said Miles. “Gene’s dead too.”  
"Sorry to hear that," said Aaron. "Was it during the Patriot/Texas war?"  
"Shortly after that," said Miles. "So...are you moving back to Willoughby?"  
"Doubtful...guess you heard about the coup in Dallas," said Aaron.  
"No. I've heard nothing," said Miles. "What happened?"  
"General Blanchard was assassinated," said Aaron. "Gangs of armed men took over. Not sure who’s in charge. I came to warn Rachel. The Patriots had warrants out for her...maybe even you and me."  
"Dallas is miles away," said Miles. "The army will probably squash the uprising quickly."  
"The coup was probably a year ago, " said Aaron. "I barely got out of the city. I don't think we're safe here."  
Charlie walked into the room with Danny.   
"Aaron!" she said. "Good to see you!"  
"Hi Charlie!" said Aaron. "And who is this cute little guy?"  
"Aaron, I'd like you to meet my son, Danny," said Charlie as Danny climbed on Miles' lap.  
"Grandpop" yelled Danny.  
"Turns out, Charlie is my daughter," said Miles to Aaron.  
"Oh..." said Aaron. "So, now you’re a grandfather..."  
"Yep," said Miles. "But, don't discount me in a battle."  
"Battle?" asked Charlie.  
Chuck rushed in through the back door.   
"MIles!" cried Chuck. "There are soldiers in the street! They're heading this way!"  
"Charlie," said Miles. "Take Danny upstairs and stay there!"  
"But..," started Charlie.   
"Stay there!” yelled Miles.  
Charlie rushed upstairs with Danny and tried to keep him quiet.  
BANG, BANG  
"Open up in the name of The National Socialist Free State of Texas!" shouted a voice at the front door.  
"Aaron, Chuck," said Miles. "Go out the back."  
"What do they want?" asked Chuck. "Who are they?"  
"Me," said Aaron. "And Miles."  
Before Chuck could grab more guns from the side cabinet, the back door crashed open.  
"Surrender," said a blonde man who looked like Captain America, except for the sneer on his face. He was pointing a rifle at Aaron.  
Miles started towards the blonde...when the front door bashed open.  
"Hands up!" said the dark haired man at the front door aiming a rifle. Another man came in and handcuffed Miles, Aaron and Chuck.  
"What's going on here!" yelled Miles.  
"I’m Captain Green. We have warrants for the arrest of Miles Matheson, the Butcher of Baltimore and Aaron Pittman, the brain behind the blackout," said the dark haired man.   
"Then let him go," said Miles nodding toward Chuck.  
"We found him with you," said Green. "A fellow terrorist."  
"Terrorist?" said Miles. "Are you nuts!"  
The blonde man hit Miles over the head with the butt of his rifle.  
As Miles dropped to the floor, Green laughed. "Ok Sergeant Smith...now, you can carry him."  
"Yes sir," said Smith.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
"Ok...Ok.."said Monroe, opening the front door.  
"You have to help them!" cried Charlie rushing into the house with Danny in her arms. "Close the door! I don't think they saw me."  
"Charlie," said Mary entering the area. "What's wrong?"  
"They took them! " cried Charlie. "I don't know where!"  
"Hey...sit down Charlie," said Monroe. "Angel and Linc are playing in the back room. Maybe Danny would like to join them," he said glancing at Mary.  
"Come with me, Danny," said Mary. "And visit your cousins."  
"Ok...tell me everything ," said Monroe after Mary left the area with Danny.  
"Aaron Pittman was with Miles...and Chuck rushed in the back door and mentioned soldiers. Miles ordered me to go upstairs with Danny," said Charlie.  
"Then what?" said Monroe.  
"Someone banged on the front door, and yelled something about the free state of Texas," said Charlie. "I heard the back door crash open, more yelling, and the front door crashed open. I heard the words 'warrant', 'arrest' and 'terrorist'. Danny and I were hiding in a closet. I didn't see anything. When it became quiet, I crept downstairs. There were still soldiers out front, and out back, so we went out a side window."  
Monroe looked up as Mary returned and sat beside him.   
"We will take care of this," said Monroe. "First, I need to find out who these people are, and their strengths and weaknesses. The Patriots wanted Miles and me...could be a small remnant trying to regain power. I need to talk to Connor."  
"Whatever you do," said Charlie. "I'm in."  
"Charlie, you're a mother now," said Monroe. "You have to stay with Mary."  
"No," said Mary. "Charlie and I are both capable fighters. I'm in too."  
"No way," said Monroe. "The children..."  
"Lisa can watch the children...at her parent's house," said Mary. "They may be looking for you too, Bass."  
"You're right," said Monroe. “OK, we'll head to Connor's.”

"Dad," said Connor, opening the door. "Mary...Charlie...tiny army...come in."  
"Connor," said Monroe. "Miles, Chuck, and Aaron Pittman have been arrested by some new army."  
"Army?" asked Connor. "Who’s army? Why?"  
"They think Miles is a terrorist...they think all of them are," said Charlie. “Free state army…I don’t know…”  
"I'll find Lisa," said Mary. "Come on kids."  
"She's upstairs," said Connor. "Ok, Dad, come into the kitchen. Tell me the plan."  
"Charlie's the best scout," said Monroe. "And Mary could go with her."  
"They took Miles," said Connor. "So this army has fire power."  
"The women won't be in danger," said Monroe. "They can just walk around town, maybe find where Miles is being held."  
"Sounds good," said Charlie.  
"I'm probably on a wanted poster," said Monroe. "I'll need to be in the background."  
"I could pretend to join this army," said Connor.  
"NO!" yelled Monroe and Charlie.  
"Ok. Just an idea," said Connor.  
"They hang spies," said Monroe.   
"You use to shoot them," said Charlie said to Monroe.  
"Yeah...or that," said Monroe.  
Mary entered the area.  
"Ok, Mary, I need you to walk around town with Charlie...can you both try to look matronly?" said Monroe.  
Connor just laughed. "None of our women look matronly! I'll be near...in case."  
"Ok, Connor," said Monroe. "Good point. But, ladies, could you button up a little more? Don't want to encourage these creeps."  
"Dad, are you staying here for now?" asked Connor.  
"Just need to talk to Lisa and her parents," said Monroe. "Then I'll be nearby. Not giving these guys any reason to harass your family."

Charlie and Mary started walking around town. Each of them carried a small basket, so it would look like they were shopping.   
"It is good we don't look like Miles or Chuck," said Mary.  
"Or Aaron," said Charlie.  
"Seems that somebody in town would have noticed something," said Mary.  
"Hush," said Charlie as she glanced to her left.  
Mary waited, and she looked left too.  
Two men in gray uniforms stood by the Library.  
"Hey, ladies!" called one.   
"Lovely day!" called the other one.  
"Eyes down," whispered Charlie. "Keep walking normally."  
Mary followed her lead.

Connor had leveled his gun on one of the men in gray. Mary and Charlie continued to walk on without incident. Connor kept to the alleys, and back yards, and arrived back at his house as Mary and Charlie walked up the steps.  
"Good," said Monroe as they gathered. "The Library isn't that secure. We can get them out."  
"Do we hit at nightfall?" asked Connor.  
"Not you," said Monroe. "I need you to go to the bars...see what people are saying...or not saying. I’ll hit the Library"  
"You can't take the women there!" said Connor.  
"I'm not," said Monroe. "I'm going alone."  
'But.." started Mary.  
"Charlie...Mary...we’ll have to leave town...immediately," said Monroe. "Once I free the men, we need a place to hide. Maybe the old Mill."  
"That’s the first place they'd look," said Connor.  
"Maybe...any better ideas?" said Monroe.  
"Can we go back to Erie?" asked Mary.  
"Erie?" said Charlie.  
"Pennsylvania…maybe," said Monroe.  
"What's in Erie," asked Connor.  
"Old friend...has a small republic...might have room for us and our families," said Monroe.  
"The children can't handle a trip like that!" said Charlie.  
"If we are all together, we can handle anything," said Monroe. "Connor, go talk to your in-laws and Lisa. If they agree to leave, tell them to pack. Then go to the bars...see what people are saying.”  
"I'll need to get the horses," said Mary.  
"I'll help you with them, “ Connor said to Mary, "and then I’ll hit the bars."

Mary and Connor hitched two horses to the two wagons. They put supplies and weapons in the wagons. The third horse was tethered behind a wagon. The dogs jumped into the wagons. Once the wagons were near Connor’s house, Lisa and Mary added more supplies.

Connor went to the bars, but found they were closed, with a sign “Closed until further notice by The National Socialist Free State of Texas”.

“Bass, you need to let me go to the Library with you,” said Charlie.  
“No, I’ll be fine,” said Monroe.  
“Nora taught me all about bombs,” said Charlie.  
“If I let you go…Miles will kill me,” said Monroe.  
“He’s my father! Chuck is my husband!” insisted Charlie. “You can’t stop me.”  
“Ok. We leave soon,” said Monroe.

 

Charlie and Monroe walked quietly to the alley near the Library.  
“Been some time since I’ve seen Danny,” said Monroe. “He looks like you…and me.”  
'What?" asked Charlie.  
"Is Danny my son," said Monroe.   
"Chuck is his father," insisted Charlie.  
"You forget. I’m not Miles. I don't suck at math," said Monroe.  
"Once Chuck and Miles are free, we'll go somewhere far from you,” said Charlie as she glared at him.  
"Charlie...we all need to stay together. We’re family,” said Monroe. “OK. Look, Chuck is Danny's father. I'm only Danny’s Uncle. Wow...talk about Deja Vu."  
"Shut up Bass," said Charlie.

Miles, Aaron and Chuck had been placed together in a large cell. Their handcuffs had been removed.  
“I’m Aaron.” Aaron said to Chuck. “You’re the spitting image of Miles. Are you his son?”  
“No,” said Chuck, as Miles said, ‘Don’t think so.”  
Aaron looked confused.  
‘’Gene did blood tests,” said Miles. “I’m O Neg. Chuck’s AB Pos. I knew his mother… but I’m not his father.”  
“Hmmm…there is something called cisAB,” said Aaron.  
“Charlie is my wife,” said Chuck. “Miles is not my father.”  
“So, you’re Danny’s dad?” said Aaron.

“Yes,” said Chuck.  
“Danny looks like a lot like Chuck’s mom,” added Miles as he noticed the surprise on Aaron’s face.  
“I see…you know, I thought after Rachel and I contained the nanos…life would go back to normal,” said Aaron.  
“Wars…and rumors of wars…seems pretty normal to me,” said Miles.  
“Thought the power would turn back on,” said Aaron.  
“The infrastructures have collapsed. No power plants. Rusted wiring. I hear people are trying to make do with old car batteries…but even they need new parts. No factories,” said Miles.  
“The information is still out there…we could rebuild…” said Aaron.  
“What the heck does ‘National Socialist’ whatever mean?” asked Chuck.  
“Germany? World War II? “ said Aaron.  
“Ancient history…” said Miles. “Just think…we can’t just zip to other continents anymore. One plus side to the black out. No more World Wars. No more Middle East messes.”

Later, when Chuck was asleep, Aaron asked Miles quietly, ‘You know who Danny really looks like? Monroe. But I know Charlie would never have anything to do with him.”  
“Chuck is Danny’s dad,” said Miles.

“If I put timer bombs near the entrance…and we go in the back…” started Charlie.  
“We don’t know how many men are in the building,” said Monroe.  
“Once the bombs go off…” started Charlie.  
“What if we bomb the back entrance,” said Monroe. “And then we can take down the two guys in front…find where they are keeping Miles and the others…free them…arm them…leave.”  
“You make everything sound so easy,” said Charlie.  
“Not easy, but efficient. NO hesitation,” said Monroe.  
“Ok, wait here,” said Charlie walking off to set the bombs.

“What will they do to us?” asked Aaron.  
“Probably a public hanging or something,…“ said Miles. “They’ll tell the people we’re terrorists. Make the people think these new guys are keeping them safe. It’s what I would do if I wanted to take over a town.”  
“Do you think Charlie can rescue us?” asked Aaron.  
“She’ll go to Monroe,” said Miles. “If we can be rescued…Monroe will do it.”  
“Monroe is in town?” asked Aaron.  
“Yeah, settled here couple years ago. He’s married to Chuck’s sister…has two kids,” said Miles.  
“Monroe…a family man? Now that’s scary,” said Aaron.

BOOM  
The bombs Charlie had set exploded, causing the back door to fall into the building.  
Charlie and Monroe rushed the two guards in front of the Library, killing them quietly.  
Chuck woke, and joined Miles and Aaron at the bars of the cell.  
As most of the soldiers ran to the back door, Monroe and Charlie followed—ducking into doorways, and behind corners. They found Miles, Aaron and Chuck.  
“Stand back,” said Charlie as she lit a fuse to a small bomb.  
POP. The lock fell off the door.  
“Let’s go!” yelled Charlie.  
“Stay-Puff,” said Monroe seeing Aaron. “Seems like trouble follows you.”  
“Charlie!” said Chuck hugging her.  
“Go, you idiots!” said Miles. “Bass…come on!”  
“Get out of here!” yelled Monroe. “I’m right behind you!”

As they exited the Library without incident, Charlie led the group to the back alleys.  
“We’re leaving tonight,” said Monroe. “Mary and Connor have the wagons ready.”  
“But,” said Chuck. “Leaving…for…where?”  
“Erie, Pennsylvania,” said Monroe. “Miles isn’t safe here anymore. None of us are.”  
“He’s right, Chuck,” said Miles.

“Dad, my in-laws are staying here,” said Connor. “Lisa and Emma are going with us.”  
“You’re taking children?” asked Aaron, as the kids were loaded into the wagons.  
“If they take my kids hostage, I’ll have to surrender to them,” said Monroe. “We can protect the children this way.”  
“But…they are so young! What if they cry? What if….” said Aaron.  
“Monroe’s right. The kids go with us,” said Miles. “But you can stay here if you want, Aaron.”  
“No, I’m going with you,” said Aaron.  
“Climb in then,” said Charlie from one of the wagons.

Connor drove one wagon. Chuck drove the other. Lisa, Emma, Charlie, and Danny rode in Connor’s wagon. Aaron, Mary, Linc and Angel rode in Chuck’s wagon. Miles and Monroe walked beside the wagons with rifles ready. The third horse was still tethered behind one of the wagons. Charlie and Mary each held rifles. The dogs walked nearby.

“Maybe we should split up,” said Miles. “These wagon ruts are too easy to track.”  
“No,” said Monroe. “We need to stay together. The ground’s hard up ahead.”  
“Are we going to the Mill?” asked Miles.  
“No. First place they’d look,” said Monroe. “There’s an old barn up ahead a bit. Deserted…but defendable.”  
“How do you know about it?” asked Miles.  
“Found it on my last trip to Erie,” said Monroe.

Captain Green yelled at Sergeant Smith. “How did they get away!”  
Smith stood at attention, and admitted, “Sir! They had help. Bombs were placed at the back door. Men overpowered the guards in the front.”   
Captain Green pushed his dark hair back from his forehead. “More terrorists?”   
“We have no knowledge of any known terrorists in Willoughby other than Miles Matheson and Aaron Pittman,” said Sargent Smith.  
“Then we need better information!” said Captain Green. “Do a house to house search! Immediately! Look for Rachel Matheson! Look for Sebastian Monroe! Look for Tom Nevile! Someone has to know something!”

The soldiers searched the house Miles, Charlie and Chuck had deserted. They found nothing.  
The soldiers were directed to the house Monroe and Mary had deserted. They found nothing.  
The solders searched Lisa’s parent’s house. They found nothing. No one in town had mentioned Connor Monroe to the soldiers.

“Can’t believe Sebastian Monroe was steps away from Miles Matheson!” said Captain Green. “If we had arrested him too, this day would have ended much differently.”  
“Captain, sir,” said Smith. “We did not find any sign of the terrorists.”  
“Then check the perimeter!” cried Green. “Thy must have left town!”

“Are we having a picnic?” asked Angel as they settled inside the old barn.  
“Yes, sweetheart,” said Monroe. “We’re on a camping trip.”  
“Can we go swimming, Dad?” asked Linc.  
“Maybe another day,” said Monroe.   
Danny walked up to Monroe, and glanced at Linc.  
“You want to hang with Linc?” Monroe asked Danny.  
Danny nodded, “Yes, Uncle Bass”  
“Did your Mom say you could?” asked Monroe.  
“Uh huh,” said Danny.  
“Ok then,” said Monroe.

At night, the men took turns watching over the group.  
“Hey,” said Monroe as he walked to where Miles was standing. “I’m your relief.”  
“All is well,” said Miles. “For now…soon, we’ll have to light fires for warmth.”  
“Yeah…hey…how much do you trust this Pittman guy?” asked Monroe.  
“Aaron? Well Rachel knew him pretty well. He helped Charlie and me out of a ton of scrapes,” said Miles. “Why?”  
“Just interesting. He shows up at your place…and then minutes later, an army shows up,” said Monroe.  
“I’ll keep an eye on him,” agreed Miles.

By the third evening, the children were tired of the constant travel.  
“Mommy,” whined Angel. “I want to sleep in my bed tonight. I don’t like camping.”  
“We aren’t camping,” said Linc. “Bad guys are after us!”  
“Why do you say that Linc?” asked Mary.  
“I heard Dad and Mr. Matheson talking,” said Linc.  
“Were they talking to you?” asked Mary.  
“Uh…no…I was hiding from them,” said Linc.  
“Angel, go see if Emma wants to play dolls,” Mary said to Angel. “Linc…we need to talk to your father.”

“So, Linc…spying on us?” said Monroe to his son. He tried not to smile as he explained, “There is always some danger…so far from town. No one is after us. We just want to be careful.”  
“Ok, Dad,” said Linc.  
“Why don’t you and Danny gather some twigs for a fire,” said Monroe. “But stay near…make sure you can see me at all times.”

“Maybe we need to tell the kids what’s really going on,” said Miles. “Linc and Angel are old enough to understand.”  
“Maybe,” said Monroe. “What’s Aaron been doing?”  
“He’s been teaching the kids about American History,” said Miles. “He’s harmless.”  
“Right…” said Monroe.

“Connor?” said Lisa on the second week of travelling. “We need to go home.”  
“Honey, why do you say that?” asked Connor.  
“The soldiers aren’t after you,” said Lisa. “I miss my parents. Emma is listless.”  
“My name is Monroe. They would have come for me…maybe you and Emma too,” said Connor.  
“How far is this Erie place? When will this horrible journey end?” asked Lisa.  
“I’ll go talk to my father,” said Connor as he put his arms around his raven-haired wife.

Chuck was also worried about the long trip to Erie with four young children.  
“Bass…when we made the trip to and from Erie…we weren’t dragging kids with us,” said Chuck that night.  
“Yeah. Erie is a bad idea,” said Monroe. “Get Miles and Connor. We need to talk.”

Chuck returned with Miles and Connor.  
“We need to locate a safe settlement as soon as possible,” said Monroe. “Winter is coming, so travelling further north is not wise. The Erie Republic under Gabe Ford may welcome us, but if we sign on, we become his vassals. We need our own settlement.”  
“You aren’t talking about taking over a town…like those Free State guys were doing,” asked Miles.  
“If we need to,” said Monroe. “Or start a new one.”  
“A new one!” said Connor. “But we need shelters, supply lines, fresh water…”  
“And we’ll find a place,” said Monroe. “Tomorrow, one of us will stay with the women and children. The other three will head out on the horses in different directions to look for possible locations.”  
“What about that Aaron guy?” asked Connor.  
“He can stay here too,” said Monroe. “In fact, Miles, you stay here with Pittman and our families.”  
“Fine,” said Miles. “I’m telling you Bass, we can trust him.”  
“Pittman’s a threat?” asked Chuck.   
“The army’s timing…I hate coincidences,” said Monroe.  
“I see…” said Chuck.  
“I can handle Aaron,” said Miles. 

In the morning, Monroe headed east, Connor headed west, and Chuck headed north.  
The children were happy to be able to stay in one place for more than one night. Charlie started training Lisa in hand to hand combat.

That night, the men met again.  
“About half a days ride to the west is a little settlement. It’s near water…might be ok. But we’d still be in Texas,” said Connor.  
“Up North, there are more clumps of buildings, but the people look too desperate. I never felt safe,” said Chuck.  
“East then,” said Monroe. “Monroe, Louisiana it is. Lush greenery…quiet little town…plenty of water and crops. In fact, this town needs us. It’s ripe for plucking. They need some thorns like us.”  
“You’re calling it ‘Monroe’?” laughed Miles.  
“It’s already called ‘Monroe’,” said Monroe. “Felt like it was a sign.”

Two days later, they camped outside the town of Monroe, Louisiana.  
Miles, Connor, and Chuck rode into town, as Monroe stayed with the rest of the group.  
Inside the bar, Miles talked to the bartender. “Nice little town you have here,” said Miles.  
“Why thanks,” said the bartender. “Are you just passing through?”  
“Not sure,” said Miles. “Might settle here with my family…”  
“Then you should talk to Mayor Baker,” said the bartender. “Just go down this road…you’ll see a big brick building. Might have to make an appointment.”  
“Thanks,” said Miles.

Connor and Chuck were walking the streets of the little town.  
“Nice place,” said Chuck. “Feels like Willoughby did.”  
“No rail road lines…wonder how they get supplies,” said Connor.  
“Horse and wagon?” said Chuck. “Seems like there are a number of empty houses.”  
“Let’s find Miles,” said Connor.

“Mayor Baker will see you now,” said a young woman at the reception desk.  
“JEREMY!?!” said Miles entering the office.  
“MILES!?!” said Jeremy Baker standing and walking to Miles to hug him.  
“I thought you were dead,” said Miles.  
“Thought the same about you,” said Jeremy.  
“So, you got out of Philly before the nukes?” asked Miles.  
“I left right after Monroe ordered my execution. Thanks to your training, that young militia guy didn’t have a chance to shoot me,” said Jeremy.  
“Monroe ordered your death?” said Miles.  
“Yeah, he thought I’d led him into an ambush when only he and I were unharmed,” said Jeremy.  
“Monroe didn’t trust anyone then,” said Miles.  
“So, what do you need to see the Mayor of Monroe, Louisiana about…and no, I didn’t name this place…it’s some antebellum family’s name,” said Jeremy.  
“I’m travelling with my family,” said Miles. “Texas is too hot for us…some National Socialist army…and we need a safe place to settle.”  
“Are you with Rachel?” asked Jeremy.  
“She died a few years ago,” said Miles. “We’re really three families. Three couples…four kids…and me and a guy named Pittman.”  
“We have space. I welcome you and yours,” said Jeremy, hugging Miles again.  
“Uh…Jeremy…” said Miles. “There might be one small problem…”  
“We can handle most anything,” said Jeremy. “Except contagious diseases.”  
“Monroe’s with me,” said Miles.  
“No way!! Talk about a contagious disease!” said Jeremy. “Figured he’d died in Philly.”  
“No. He was out west when the nukes hit. He’s changed,” said Miles.   
“A leopard doesn’t change his spots,” said Jeremy.   
“He’s ok. A good man to have in a fight. I’m asking, Jeremy,” said Miles. “Just talk to him.”  
“OK, for you. I’ll come to your camp,” agreed Jeremy. “I can’t put this town in risk.”  
“Thanks,” said Miles.

Connor and Chuck met Miles near the bar.  
“Jeremy, this is Chuck Graham my son-in-law, and Connor Monroe,” said Miles.  
“Monroe?” said Jeremy.  
“Bass’ son,” said Miles. “Long story…”  
“Fine,” said Jeremy.

Monroe saw four men approaching the camp.  
“Aaron,” said Monroe. “Go see what they want.”  
“Me?” said Aaron.  
“Yes, you,” said Monroe. “One guy walks like Miles…but there are four men. I can’t send Mary or Charlie. I’ve got you covered.”  
“Ok,” said Aaron as he started walking slowly.

“Miles!” said Aaron. “Glad it’s you!”  
“Is Monroe keeping watch?” asked Miles.  
“Yes,” said Aaron.  
“Ok, stay here,” said Miles. “All of you.”

“Miles...” said Monroe as Miles approached him. “What’s going on?”  
“You ordered Jeremy Baker executed!??” said Miles.  
“Oh…yeah…thought he set up an ambush…but he didn’t,” said Monroe. “Great officer…friend…one of my big fuck ups.”  
“Fine. Then you go out there and talk to him,” said Miles.  
“He’s alive?” said Monroe.  
“Yeah…and he’s the Mayor of Monroe, Louisiana,” said Miles. “The place I’m going to settle in.”

Monroe approached Jeremy.  
“Chuck…Connor,” said Monroe. “Go to the camp. You too, stay-puff. I need to talk to Mayor Baker alone.”  
Chuck , Connor, and Aaron walked toward the camp.  
“So, you have a son,” said Jeremy. “Lucky kid…I understand he didn’t grow up under the shadow of the ‘turn-on-a-friend’ General Monroe.”  
“Jeremy…I was wrong,” said Monroe.  
“Yeah…I know,” said Jeremy. “I was hurt that you thought I would try to have you assassinated. But what really hurt was that you thought I was dumb enough to plan one that made me look so guilty. “  
“I was…overwhelmed…” said Monroe. “After Miles left...”  
“You were a crazed killer even before he left!” said Jeremy.  
“True,” said Monroe. “But I’m not here to take over a town or build a republic. I’m just a man who wants to keep his family safe.”  
“I was also hurt that you didn’t think I could overpower that novice you ordered to shoot me,” said Jeremy. ‘But, if you had stayed to watch, I would have killed you too.”  
“You could have tried,” said Monroe. “Look…I have regretted that order for years. Intel came in the next day about a Georgia Spy. Losing you as a friend was one of the biggest regrets of my life.”  
“Miles said you had changed,” said Jeremy. “Ok. You, Miles, and your families can settle here. We’re hearing about what this National Socialist group is doing. This town can use Miles’ skills, and maybe yours.”  
“Thanks Jeremy,” said Monroe offering his hand.  
Jeremy shook his hand, and added, “That’s Mayor Baker to you.”  
Monroe nodded.

Jeremy helped the families settle in three houses near the outskirts of town, on Blossom Street.  
Miles, Charlie, Chuck, Danny and Aaron lived in a two story house at the entrance of the street.  
Connor, Lisa, and Emma lived in a small bungalow a few doors away.  
Monroe, Mary, Linc and Angel lived in a two story house at the end of the street that had a partial barn and a tract of land.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles, Monroe and families settle in Monroe, Louisiana

Chapter 3 ‘The Morning After”  
Monroe, Miles, Chuck, and Connor met with Mayor Baker a few days later.  
“So, Jeremy,” said Miles. “Does this town have any type of protection?”  
“We have a local Sheriff…and a small posse,” said Jeremy.  
“Any walls? Or reinforced fences?” asked Monroe.  
“No, just split rail fences to contain livestock,” said Jeremy. “We don’t have any railroads here…which may have kept this new army from bothering us.”  
“You have resources they need,” said Miles. “Sooner or later, they will show up.”  
“Building a fence or wall is a big project,” said Jeremy.   
“Then we better get started,” decided Monroe.   
“I’ll talk to the Sheriff,” said Chuck. “Maybe we can post more guards while we work on this perimeter.”  
“We’ll take care of the defenses,” said Miles. “Just need funds for supplies, and labor.”  
“Done,” said Jeremy.

As Miles directed the building of walls, tunnels, and booby-traps around the town of Monroe, Chuck and Connor trained the local men for combat.  
Charlie and Mary started training the women in the town. Lisa ran a day care.  
Monroe planned to stay out of Jeremy’s circle. He avoided becoming too familiar to the people in town and he let Miles head the workers. Monroe mainly worked on his barn, started a garden with his kids, and created hiding places throughout the property.

One day, Miles found Monroe in his barn, reinforcing the walls.  
“Bass…” said Miles. “We need to talk.”  
“Sure Miles,” said Monroe. “What’s up. Problems with the defenses?”  
“Some,” said Miles. “But we need to talk about Danny.”  
Monroe looked up quickly. “Is he hurt!”  
“No. Danny is fine,” said Miles. “You knocked up my daughter…didn’t you.”  
“Is that what Charlie says?” asked Monroe.  
“No. But it’s obvious to anyone that sees you and Danny together,” said Miles.  
“They may suspect, but Danny looks like Linc. Mary is Chuck’s sister. Danny looks like their mother,” said Monroe. “If they don’t know my history with Charlie, they won’t question Danny’s family tree.”  
“I’m questioning,” said Miles.  
“Then, yes, I am Danny’s father,” said Monroe.  
“So…that’s it?” said Miles. “You aren’t going to claim him!? You aren’t going to demand that Danny knows?”  
“No, I’m not,” said Monroe. “Chuck is a good man. He’s a good father to Danny. If I push for Danny to know the truth, Charlie will leave town…taking Danny. And you will go with her.”  
“So, now it’s about me,” laughed Miles. “Didn’t think of that when you were banging her!”  
“Let me explain the math,” said Monroe. “Danny was conceived the night Linc and Angel were born.”  
“No way,” said Miles. “You almost passed out trying to get to your house!”  
“Danny was born nine months later.” said Monroe.   
“You and Charlie…” said Miles. “While Mary was at Gene’s? Does Chuck know?”  
“I don’t remember anything about that night, except waking up naked beside Charlie.,” said Monroe. “She found me on guard duty a few months later…and then we became lovers. I’m sure Chuck knows, but he loves Charlie.”  
“I should kill you,” said Miles. “You’ve fucked up everything in my life! Even Rachel!”  
“True,” said Monroe. “Well, here I am Miles. Take your best shot.”  
“Can’t,” said Miles. “You’re my grandson’s father. I hate you so much right now…but I know with you on Danny’s side, he’ll be ok.”   
“Thanks, Miles,” said Monroe. “Just hope you’ll watch over all my kids and my grandkid the same way.”  
“I will,” said Miles. “Damn! Can you imagine us as old men?”   
“Probably grumpy ones,” said Monroe. “Only the good die young.”  
“Billy Joel,” said Miles laughing. “Hey, I do need your help on the defenses. No one questions Connor about his last name. The people here will probably just figure you are a descendent of the antebellum Monroes too.”  
“Good. I’m done here,” said Monroe. “Tell me what you need me to do.”

Aaron Pittman started teaching math, science and English in the old school house. The school house was made of brick, and was also used as a warehouse, and a temporary shelter.

“Dad!” said Linc as he and Angel ran into the house after school. “We learned about electricity today!”  
“Yeah,” said Monroe. “Before you were born, everyone used electricity to power lights, televisions, all sorts of things.”  
“What’s a tel..a…viz…on?” asked Angel.  
“A box with pictures and sound,” said Monroe.  
“Aaron said he could make a radio and that tele thing too,” said Linc. “It’s so cool!”

“Monroe!” said Miles opening the door. “What’s up?”  
“I’d like to talk to Pittman,” said Monroe.  
“He’s out back…got a workshop in the old shed,” said Miles.  
“Thanks,” said Monroe.

“Hey, Aaron,” said Monroe.  
“Uh…hi…” said Aaron as he looked up. “Oh, Monroe, without your ‘stay-puff’ comments…I thought you were someone else.”  
“Don’t teach my kids about electricity,” said Monroe.  
“Why not?” said Aaron. “Batteries are working again. The nanos must be dying. Soon we’ll have computers, and air planes…everything!”  
“And fighter planes, and nukes…” said Monroe. “The time before the blackout wasn’t all milk and honey.”  
“We need this equipment,” said Aaron. “You don’t think people working for the Free State aren’t setting up the same power sources I am?!? What, you’re afraid I’ll be in charge, instead of the almighty Monroe?”  
“Don’t get fucking sarcastic with me , lard-butt,” growled Monroe.  
“If your kids don’t learn about these things, they will be left behind…to dig in the dirt…scratch out an existence,” said Aaron. “Maybe become chattel under the Free State.”  
“We’ll see about this,” said Monroe slamming the door.

“They need to learn as much as they can,” argued Mary.  
“They will…how to defend themselves using swords, knives, rifles,” said Monroe.  
“Bass, Aaron is right. The knowledge has always been out there…and maybe we shouldn’t have been so dependent on electricity, but we still need it,” said Mary.  
‘It’s been over 25 years since we had electrical power,” said Monroe. “We still manage to kill each other! I want better for our kids.”  
“You can teach them how to be the leaders of a new electrical age. You can teach them compassion, wisdom, discernment,” said Mary.  
“All I can teach them is how to kill!” yelled Monroe. He stomped outside.

Mary visited Miles the next day.  
“Miles, I need your help,” said Mary.  
“Sure, anything,” said Miles.  
“It’s Monroe,” she said.  
“Of course,” said Miles. “What crazy thing has he done now?”  
“He’s refusing to let Linc and Angel continue to go to Aaron’s school…since Aaron is teaching them how to use electricity,” said Mary.  
“Even for Monroe…that’s nuts,” said Miles. “Back when we ran the Republic, all he wanted was to get the electricity going again to defeat the Georgia Federation.”  
“He thinks electricity will end up causing more wars…more killing,” said Mary. “And he’s probably right…but the kids need to learn as much as they can.”  
“I’ll talk to him,” said Miles.

“No, you’re wrong!” yelled Monroe as Miles tried to convince him electricity was a good move.  
“Bass, I understand,” said Miles.  
“We killed…I killed…so many,” said Monroe. “Before and after the blackout. How can I release my children into that kind of hell!”  
“The universe will do what it will do,” said Miles. “All we can do is teach our kids the best way to try to deal with it all.”  
“Right!” said Monroe sarcastically. “And once the electricity is working again, and the television starts showing the history of the world since the black-out…what will my kids think of me when they find out…find out what I did and I was accused of as head of the Monroe Republic. I’ll be equated with Hitler!”   
“Hitler!? No way. They’ll think their father was a leader of men, who wanted to do the best thing for the Republic he watched over,” said Miles. “But, you need to tell them before someone else does.”  
“They’re so innocent…so young,” said Monroe. “I can’t.”  
“Bass, you forget…I know you. You can do anything,” said Miles. “But, if you want…I can be there when you tell them.”

“Miles said what?” cried Mary.  
“He thought I should tell Linc and Angel about my role as General Monroe,” said Monroe.  
“No…no you can’t,” said Mary.  
“He figures sooner or later, someone else will tell them,” said Monroe. “Pittman…Mayor Baker…television…”  
“They’re only six!” said Mary.  
“Linc is six going on 15. He’s smart,” said Monroe. “And he loves to spy on people. I think Miles is right.”  
“But, Angel...,” started Mary.  
“She’s six going on seven,” said Monroe. “I’ll wait to tell her. The kids can go back to school. I’ll talk to Linc about things…soon.”

A few days later, Angel came home from Aaron’s school without Linc.  
“Honey, where is Linc?” asked Mary.  
“Mr.Pittman asked him to stay after school,” said Angel. “Linc got in a fight with Jimmy. Oh, Mr.Pittman wants you or Daddy to come get Linc.”

“Mr.Pittman,” said Monroe sarcastically when he found Linc sitting at a desk and Aaron grading papers nearby. “What’s going on?”  
“Ah, Monroe,” said Aaron. “Seems that Linc, here, started a fight with Jimmy Young. I can’t allow fighting in my school.”  
“Linc?” said Monroe sitting beside his son. “Are you ok?” he asked. “Is that a bruise?”  
“He only hit me once,” said Linc, touching the red spot below his eye. “He’s got tons of bruises!”  
“Did he hit you first?” asked Monroe.  
“No…I hit him first,” admitted Linc.  
“But…why?” said Monroe. “I’ve never encouraged you to start fights.”  
“He said really bad stuff about you,” said Linc. “I got really mad!”  
“Mr.Pittman,” said Monroe. “I’ll take care of this. I’m taking Linc home.”  
“He can come back to school when he’s willing to apologize to Jimmy,” said Aaron.  
“I won’t!” yelled Linc.  
“Come on, son,” said Monroe. “Later, Aaron.”

“We’re going to see Mr.Matheson,” said Monroe as he took Linc to Miles’ house.  
“Doesn’t matter,” insisted Linc. “I will never tell Jimmy Young I’m sorry! Dad, are you mad at me for fighting?”  
“No, Linc,” said Monroe. “I’m mad at myself for not preparing you.”

KNOCK KNOCK  
“Bass, Linc,” said Miles opening the door. “Come in.”  
“Anyone else home?” asked Monroe. “We need to talk.”  
“No,” said Miles. “But we can talk in my office. I have a small conference table and privacy.”  
After they had settled in Miles’ office, Monroe spoke, “Miles, you were right. And now Linc’s been in a fight, because I hid the truth from him.”  
“I see,” said Miles. “So, Linc, is that where you got that bruise on your cheek?”  
“Yes, sir,” said Linc. ‘Jimmy Young said my dad was a monster! That he nuked people! That he killed people! So I hit him.”  
“Your father never ‘nuked’ anyone,” said Miles. “People known as ‘The Patriots’ sent nukes to destroy the Georgia Federation and the Monroe Republic. Then they blamed your father.”  
“Monroe Republic?” said Linc. “You had your own republic, Dad?”  
“Yes,” said Monroe. “Me and Miles.”  
“We set it up, and ran it together,” said Miles.  
“So…did you kill people?” asked Linc.  
“We did,” said Miles. “We had to kill people to protect the people living in our republic. We had to fight battles with other militias that wanted to take our food and supplies.”  
“But, killing people…” said Linc. “That’s wrong!”  
“After the blackout, people no longer had shelter. They had to try to find food,” said Miles. “Have you ever been so hungry that you would beat someone up to take their food, Linc?”  
“No,” said Linc.  
“The people attacking us were that hungry,” said Miles. “Your father and I ended up leading a group of men…friends. We took care of each other and our families. Many people were our enemies. Since your father’s name was on the Republic, our enemies blamed him for any violence.”  
“Do you still kill people, Dad?” asked Linc.  
“Only if they threaten me and my family,” said Monroe.  
“Is Jimmy Young a threat?” asked Linc.  
“No, son, he’s just a kid who’s heard the rumors,” said Monroe.  
“So, do I have to tell him I’m sorry?” asked Linc.  
“Yes,” said Monroe.  
“He may still say things about your dad…about me,” said Miles. “But all of that is in the past. We’re building defenses to protect this town. If people come to steal our food and to hurt us, Jimmy will be glad your father is here to help him.”  
“Let’s go home, Linc,” said Monroe.  
“Ok, Dad,” said Linc. “I’m glad you’re here to help us, Dad. I’m glad you’re here too Mr. Matheson.”  
“Thanks Linc,” said Miles. 

Linc and Monroe walked towards home.  
“Dad, does Mom know what you had to do?” asked Linc.  
“Yes, she does,” said Monroe.  
“And, she loves you,” said Linc.  
“Yes, she knows, and she still loves me,” said Monroe.  
“I love you too, Dad,” said Linc.  
“Thanks, son,” said Monroe. “But it’s probably best we don’t say anything to Angel until she’s older.”  
“Ok, Dad,” said Linc. “Angel even cries over dead bugs!”

Linc apologized to Jimmy Young in front of the class the next day. Then he told the class that sometimes people have to protect their families from people that would hurt them. He told the class how his father, and Mr.Matheson were working to keep everyone in town safe.  
“Thank you, Linc,” said Aaron. “You may join the class.”


	4. The new Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people arrive in Monroe, Louisiana. MIles set up a new republic.

Chapter 4 “The Morning After”  
A few months later, Mayor Baker called a meeting for the men of the town.  
“You may have noticed, that a number of people and wagons have camped outside our town walls,” said Baker. “The people have requested to settle here. But there must be hundreds. I don’t think we can deal with those numbers.”  
“Most are families,” said Chuck. “We have enough food. We still have vacant houses…we can take care of them.”  
“We don’t know anything about them,” said Monroe. “They could be spies or terrorists from that Free Army.”  
“True,” said Miles. “We’ll have to talk to them individually.”  
“Will we let them keep their weapons?” asked Connor.  
“We kept ours,” said Chuck.  
“But, I knew Miles and Monroe from before,” said Jeremy.  
“And you let Monroe keep his weapons anyway?” said Aaron.  
Jeremy and Monroe ignored Aaron’s comment.  
“We have to at least feed these people!” said Chuck. “They have young children!!”  
“I agree, Mayor,” said Miles.  
“I can set up a census,” said Aaron. “Ask questions…ask needs.”  
“I’ll go with you Aaron,” said Miles.  
“Fine,” said Monroe. “I’ll be on the rooftop of City Hall with my rifle aimed on any trouble makers.”  
“They’re just people,” said Chuck.   
“Guess you’ve forgotten what ‘just people’ are capable of ,” said Monroe.  
‘We’ll set up a few more sentries,” said Jeremy. “Let’s get started.”

Miles stood with Aaron outside the town walls, gathering information on the new people. Matilda Evans, a lady Aaron was dating, started handing out food. Monroe and three other men kept watch from high buildings. Chuck and Connor checked the perimeter to confirm the guards were in place. Many women from town gathered crops from the gardens to feed the new people.

“Seems like everything is going well,” said Miles as he met with Monroe later. “The people are needy, but they seem to be kind. Just people wanting to escape the Free Army and raise their kids.”  
“Even terrorists act that way at first,” said Monroe.   
“We can’t live in a bubble!” said Miles. “Sometimes…you just have to trust people.”  
“You can trust,” said Monroe. “As for me, I’ve got your back.”  
“That’s all I can ask,” said Miles.

Mayor Baker allowed all of the new campers to enter the town. Two or more families had to live together in one house. Fights and thefts increased in the town. Aaron hired more teachers at the school.

“Sebastian Monroe,” hissed a man slamming his drink on the bar. “Thought I recognized you.”  
Monroe glanced at the man. He rarely stopped into bars anymore, but found they were good places to gather information about potential trouble .  
“I don’t know you,” said Monroe calmly.  
“KNOW THIS?” yelled the man, revealing the M brand on his wrist. “Private Chet Boone! I was conscripted into your fucking militia!”  
“The Monroe Republic no longer exists. The militia is gone,” said Monroe. “The Patriots nuked everything.”  
“Too bad they didn’t nuke you!” said Chet.  
“I’m here now,” said Monroe. “If you still have a problem.”  
Chet noticed the townspeople moving toward them at the bar.  
“This is our town,” said Monroe. “Start trouble…even with me…and you’ll be evicted.”  
“No,” said Chet. “I don’t have a problem.” He paid his tab, and left the bar.  
Connor was at the rear of the group of townspeople that were dispersing.  
“So, Dad,” asked Connor. “Do you believe him?”  
“I believe he will try to ambush me,” said Monroe. “Watch over Lisa and Emma. Watch your back. Pay back is Hell.”

Miles met Mayor Baker later that week..  
“Jeremy, we may have been too hasty in bringing so many new people into the town,” said Miles.  
“I know,” said Jeremy. “But, many are good people…just needing some help.”  
“Crime is up,” said Miles. “I’m not a policeman.”  
“Chuck is,” said Jeremy. “He and Connor are handling things…but we may need more jail cells.”  
“One of the new guys threatened Monroe in the bar,” said Miles.  
“I’m not worried about Monroe,” said Jeremy. “He can take care of himself.”  
“This guy better not threaten Mary or the kids,” said Miles.  
“Or Charlie and Danny,” said Jeremy. “I’m not blind.”  
“What…”said Miles.  
“I just know Monroe,” said Jeremy. “I’ve seen how he looks at Charlie…how she looks at him. He can deny Danny all he wants…but I know. Don’t worry, Miles, I really don’t care…I just figured you know too.”  
“We just have to protect all the children,” said Miles, glaring at Baker. “I think it’s time Bass and I do what we do best. Jeremy, you can remain mayor, but you now have two Generals protecting this new ‘Monroe Republic’!”  
“No way!” said Jeremy.  
“We did it before. We protected our loved ones. We protected our republic. Meet the new boss…same as the old boss,” said Miles. “It’s true. Without law and order…you get chaos. Monroe and Matheson can produce the law and order. Whether you stay or go…it’s up to you.”  
“This is my town!” said Jeremy.  
“This is a dying town!” said Miles. “Yes, it’s nice to help people, but half these people just want to take what we have. Men are breaking into people’s homes…women are being raped. It stops now! Monroe and I will make things better!”  
“Last time you ‘made things better’, it all went to hell! I won’t let you do this!” said Jeremy.  
“What makes you think you have a choice,” said Miles.

“No, Miles…I can’t do it again,” said Monroe when Miles told him about plans for a new Monroe Republic.   
“We have to, Bass,” said Miles. “The town isn’t safe. We have to do it for our families!”  
“We could just leave,” said Monroe. “Like we left Willoughby.”  
“No. We take a stand here!” said Miles. “This is our home! We can’t keep running.”  
“It wouldn’t be running,” said Monroe. “It would just be relocating.”  
“Well, I’m doing this with or without you, Bass,” said Miles. “Pretty sure Chuck and Connor will support me.”  
“What about Charlie?” asked Monroe.  
“She’s always been stubborn…” admitted Miles. “But she doesn’t run either.”  
“Let me think about this,” said Monroe.  
“No time, Bass,” said Miles. “I can always do this with just Jeremy anyway.”  
“Ok, I’m in,” said Monroe. “We’re brothers. You knew I’d have your back.”  
“Yeah, I did,” said Miles.

A town hall meeting was held a few days later, to announce the new leadership of Monroe, Louisiana.  
“You all know me,” said Miles. “My name is Miles Matheson, and I was a General in the Monroe Republic about 15 years ago. My friend, Sebastian Monroe , and I started the Republic to protect our friends and families. Why? Because the same things were happening then that are happening here in our town. Crime is up. Theft, assaults, rapes. From this day forward, Mayor Baker will still be the go-between, but General Monroe and I will be the enforcers, judges, and jury. We will have Law and Order!”  
Some booing and yelling came from the audience. “What about freedom?” shouted a man.  
“You are free to leave town for the next three days,” said Miles. “If you stay, you will be subject to the rules of this new republic. Go home. We’ll meet again in four days…and each of you will be given access to a book of rules.”

“Nice speech,” said Monroe as he and Miles walked away.  
ZING  
Monroe crashed into Miles, pushing him to the ground.  
“Someone is shooting at us,” said Monroe, as he dropped beside Miles and pulled out his gun.  
“They missed,” said Miles.  
“I don’t think we have four days,” said Monroe.  
“I’ll increase security,” said Miles. “Maybe your family should move in with me.”  
“Don’t think I’m the target,” said Monroe.  
“We all are,” said Miles.

“So…you and Miles will be in charge,” said Mary.  
“Yeah…he’s right…it’s too dangerous now. We have to do something,” said Monroe.  
“But…you seem…sad,” said Mary.  
“Making life and death decisions sucks,” said Monroe. “Thought I was done with that.”  
“Bass, I know you and I love you. I’d rather have you making those decisions, than anyone else,” said Mary. “You are a good man.”  
Monroe pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. “I love you, Mary.”

“The job is complete, Miles,” said Aaron when Miles came into the school house early on the morning of the third day. “150 rule books Enough for each key area in town.”  
“Great you got the printing press to work,” said Miles. “So, are you staying in Monroe.”  
“Yes,” said Aaron. “I know the monsters I face here…and I don’t travel well.”  
“Glad you’re staying,” said Miles.  
“I am going to move out of your house though. Matilda found a nice little place for us closer to the school,” said Aaron. “I’ll move my stuff tonight.”  
“She’s nice,” said Miles. “I’m happy for you.”  
“She has a sister…not bad looking….I could set you up,” said Aaron.  
“Not interested,” said Miles. “Thanks anyway.”


	5. Life, Death and recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death come's to Monroe's house

Chapter 5 “The Morning After  
A few weeks later, Monroe came home early. He found Linc sitting on the front step, covered with blood.  
“Linc!” cried Monroe. “Are you ok! What happened!”  
“Mom…she’s…..he…” stuttered Linc.  
Monroe quickly checked Linc for injuries, and found none. He ran into the house.  
Mary was on the floor, covered in blood. A man was on his stomach a few feet away.  
“Mary!!” cried Monroe pulling her into his arms. Her limp body fell against him, and he felt the blood slowly oozing from her side. “NO!”  
Linc had walked into the house. “He knifed her,” said Linc.   
“Mary,” cried Monroe. “Please…don’t leave me…”  
“I killed him,” said Linc.  
Monroe kept sobbing and rocking Mary in his arms.  
Linc ran out of the house.

KNOCK KNOCK  
“Linc!” said Charlie opening the door. “Are you ok? Is that your blood! Come in! MILES!!”  
As Charlie moved her hands over Linc looking for injuries, Miles rushed into the area.  
“He’s not injured,” said Charlie. “Linc, what happened.”  
“Mr.Matheson,” said Linc. “My dad needs you.”  
“Is he at your house?” asked Miles.  
“Yes,” said Linc.  
“Charlie, take care of Linc. I’ll find out what’s going on,” said Miles as he grabbed his weapons.

Miles found Monroe sobbing and rocking Mary’s body. He checked the man on the floor, and found a knife sticking out of his body. The man was dead.  
“Bass,” said Miles softly. “Let me take her.”  
“No!” said Bass. “I just have to wake her up.”  
Miles pressed his fingers against Mary’s neck to check for a pulse, but found none.  
“Bass…she’s dead,” said Miles.  
Monroe looked up at him with horror. “No! That’s not possible!” he cried.  
“Bass…let me,” said Miles easing Mary’s body away from Monroe. “You need to help your kids now. Linc is at my house. Where’s Angel?”  
“Angel?” said Monroe glancing around. “I don’t know…”  
“We need to find her,” said Miles.   
“I can’t leave her,” said Monroe, as he touched Mary’s hand.  
“I’ll find Angel,” said Miles.

Miles found Angel hiding under a bed.  
“Angel, honey, come out. It’s me, Danny’s grandfather,” said Miles.  
Angel slowly peeked out from under the bed. “Is the bad man gone?” she whispered.  
“He won’t hurt anyone again,” said Miles, taking her hand.  
“I want to see my Mommy!” demanded Angel.  
“First, let me take you to my house, ok?” said Miles lifting her into his arms.  
“Ok,” said Angel.

Miles brought Angel to his house. She had fallen to sleep in his arms.  
“Linc’s ok…physically,” said Charlie. “He’s taking a bath right now.”  
“Can you watch Angel too?” said Miles. “Mary’s dead. Bass is a mess.”  
“Oh…no,” cried Charlie. “Sure…I’ve got the kids. Go.”

Miles returned and found Monroe holding Mary’s dead body.  
“Remember that time…when the kids wouldn’t sleep at night…” mumbled Monroe to Mary.  
“Bass,” said Miles. “I need you.”  
“In a minute,” said Monroe. “Mary and I are talking about old times.”  
“You have to let her go,” said Miles. “She’s dead. She would want you to go on.”  
“Go on where?” cried Monroe. “Without her…I’m…a monster. She believed in me. She loved me…no matter what I had done…what I would do…”  
“I know. I believe in you too,” said Miles. “You still got me…you got your kids. We’re your family.”  
Chuck rushed in the room. “Oh, no!” he cried.  
“Chuck is here, Bass.” said Miles. “He needs to see Mary.”  
“Chuck…hi…” mumbled Monroe. “Ok, Mary, Chuck is here to see you.”  
Chuck looked from Monroe to Miles. He could see how lost Monroe acted.  
“I’ll take care of her,” said Chuck as he sat beside Monroe, and moved Mary’s body.  
“Uh…ok,” said Monroe.  
“I need you to watch my back,” said Miles to Monroe. “Come on. For now, you and your kids are moving into my house.”  
“Ok,” said Monroe as followed Miles.

Miles met with Linc a few hours later.   
“Linc, can you tell me what happened?” asked Miles.  
“We saw that guy attacking my Mom when we got home from school,” said Linc.  
“You and Angel?” asked Miles.  
“Yeah…and Angel started screaming…and the guy looked over at us, and laughed,” said Linc.  
“Was your Mom bleeding?” asked Miles.  
“Yeah…from her side…he released her, and she fell,” said Linc.  
“Then what?” asked Miles.  
“The guy tried to grab Angel. I pushed her behind me and told her to run and hide. The guy went to hit me, but I pulled out my knife, and stabbed him in his chest…under the rib cage like Dad had shown me,” said Linc. “He had a funny look on his face then…and grabbed at the knife, and fell down. He didn’t move after that. I tried to help my Mom . But…she’s dead…isn’t she.”  
“Yes, Linc, your mother is dead,” said Miles. “Angel is ok. She’s here. You saved her.”  
“Is that man really dead?” asked Linc.  
“Yes,” said Miles  
“Good,” said Linc.

Monroe and his children completed the move into Miles’ house. Mary was buried in the Old Church’s grave yard.

Linc found his father building a barn in the back yard of Miles’ house.  
“Dad?” asked Linc.  
“What, son,” said Monroe as he put down the hammer.  
“I miss Mom too much,” said Linc.  
“Me too,” said Monroe.  
“Angel misses her, but Charlie keeps her busy playing with Danny,” said Linc.  
“Why don’t you play with them too,” asked Monroe.  
“Cause I’m not a kid anymore. I killed a man,” said Linc. “I wish I could kill him again.”  
“I should have been there,” said Monroe.  
“Mr.Matheson told me we can’t think in ‘what’s ifs’ or ‘should have’s’ when stuff happens,” said Linc.  
“Miles is a wise man,” said Monroe.  
“He said he needs you for this law and order thing,” said Linc.  
“I know…I’m just not ready,” said Monroe.  
“I want the bad people gone,” said Linc. “I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”  
“You’re right, son,” said Monroe.  
“So, Dad, you’ve got to be ready,” said Linc.  
“OK, son. Let’s get the horses into this half built barn, and I’ll talk to Miles,” said Monroe.

“Chuck, I’m so sorry about your sister,” said Charlie hugging him.  
“I know,” said Chuck. “She was so gentle…so loving…”  
“She forgave me…you know,” said Charlie.  
“I know. She forgave him too,” said Chuck. “Gotta ask…with Monroe living here…”  
“Will I start up with him again?” said Charlie. “I don’t plan to.”  
“I love you so much, Charlie,” said Chuck.  
“I love you too,” admitted Charlie.  
“But…” started Chuck.  
“But, I’m still attracted to him,” admitted Charlie. “Maybe we should move.”  
“Too dangerous,” said Chuck. “At least I know he would die for you…for Danny.”  
“You would too,” said Charlie.  
“Yes, I would,” said Chuck.  
“Forget him,” said Charlie. “I’m even more attracted to you!”  
“Good to hear,” said Chuck as he pulled her close.

“Aunt Charlie?” asked Angel. “When people die….do you ever see them again?”  
“No, Angel,” answered Charlie. “At least, not until we die.”  
“Does it hurt to die?” asked Angel.  
“Yes,” said Charlie. “But you will be an old woman before you die. You’ll have a wonderful life and beautiful children and a loving husband.”  
“That man hurt my Mom,” said Angel.  
“Yes, he did,” said Charlie. “But he’s dead now.”  
“So, he can see my Mom?” asked Angel.  
“I don’t think so,” said Charlie. “Your mom was a good woman. People say there’s a heaven for good people. That bad man will go to a bad place.”  
“Is it bad kill?” asked Angel.  
“Yes,” said Charlie.  
“But then Linc will go to that bad place,” said Angel crying.  
“No..Linc isn’t bad. He killed the bad man to protect you,” said Charlie.  
“So, killing can be good?” asked Angel.  
“Yes, killing can be good when we do it to protect our loved ones,” said Charlie. “Hey, I hear Danny calling you. Try not to worry, honey. Your Mom is in heaven watching over you. Like an Angel.”  
“Maybe that’s why she gave me this name,” said Angel.  
“Maybe,” said Charlie.


	6. Lincoln in the Militia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe worries about his son in a battle

Chapter 6 “The Morning After

“A number of people left the town before the deadline,” said Miles. “They could have gone to one of the Free State areas.”  
“They know all about our defenses,” said Monroe.  
“Not if we change some and add more,” said Miles.  
“What do you have in mind?” said Monroe.  
“Tunnels,” said Miles. “We can build a fort type building near the south edge of town, and create a tunnel system from it to different areas.”  
“Like the supply buildings,” said Monroe.  
“Yeah,” said Miles. “And safe zones for the town’s women and children.”  
“Jeremy’s on board?” asked Monroe.  
“He is,” said Miles. “There’s something else Bass…I want to use Linc as a spy.”  
“Linc? No way!” said Monroe. “He’s too young.”  
“So young, no one pays attention to him. He’s smart. He can hide in plain sight…and hear everything,” said Miles.  
“It’s too dangerous,” said Monroe. “I can be the spy .”  
“Bass, when you step outside, everyone notices you immediately. Same with me,” said Miles. “I trust Linc, I know he can do this.”  
“Would you send your own son!” yelled Monroe.  
“If he was capable of the task…yes, I would,” said Miles. “But, I don’t have a son. Jeremy, Chuck and even Connor are also noticed where ever they go. We need Linc. He needs us.”  
“Linc…needs to do this?” asked Monroe.  
“Haven’t you noticed how he never plays with other kids anymore?” said Miles. “He doesn’t want them to be like him. He’s kind of lost.”  
“No…I didn’t know…” said Monroe.  
“Talk to him,” said Miles. “If you still say no, I’ll figure something else out.”

“So, Linc,” said Monroe, finding his son in the back yard with Mutt and Jeff. “Maybe you can get a soft ball game started.”  
“Nah…” said Linc.   
“Is something bothering you?” asked Monroe.  
“No…I just don’t want to play games…or go to school…” said Linc.  
“You need to do something,” said Monroe. “I thought you wanted to learn about electricity.”  
“I can read the books myself,” said Linc. “Dad…once you started killing people…did you want to keep on killing people?”  
“Sort of,” admitted Monroe. “When I killed a bad guy…I never had to worry about that bad guy hurting me or the people I loved again. Made me want to kill more bad guys. Make the world safe. The trick is to know a good guy from a bad guy. ‘Cause you don’t want to make a mistake.”  
“I keep worrying,” said Linc. “That bad guys will attack us again.”  
“Worrying won’t solve anything,” said Monroe. “If you could do anything…what would you want to do?”  
“I’d want to join the militia and help protect Angel and our family and friends,” said Linc.  
“Miles wants you to join the militia,” said Monroe.  
“He does!” said Linc. “Wow!”  
“It can be dangerous,” admitted Monroe. “But it will help us protect people. He wants you to spy on people,”  
“I’m good at that,” said Linc.  
“Let’s go find Miles,” said Monroe.

“Thanks Bass,” said Miles. “Linc will be ok. And the intel he gathers will help keep us safe.”  
“I hope you are right,” said Monroe.  
“Don’t worry, Dad,” said Linc. “I was born to be a spy!”  
“Well, Bass…Linc and I have some details to work out,” said Miles. “Maybe you should march a unit around town.”  
“A show of strength, sure,” said Monroe.

Linc was able to report anti-Monroe Republic comments he overheard to Miles. He did not always know the name of the people making the comments, but he could describe them, and even draw a face sketch.  
Once a protester was located, they were brought to Miles; who questioned them about their loyalty. Depending on the answers, the protester was either evicted, arrested, or offered a position in the Militia. The Monroe Republic no longer branded people in the militia, but a tiny tattooed ‘M’ was inked on the inner thigh.

Monroe met with Miles in the new command center in the school house.   
“I like the small tattoo better. Had to burn off that old brand after the Tower mess,” said Monroe . “Do you still have yours?”  
“I do,” admitted Miles. “Prefer long sleeve shirts anyway. The women in the militia seem to prefer a tattoo.”  
“You didn’t make Linc get one, right…” said Monroe.  
“He begged me for one,” said Miles. “Great kid you have there.”  
“You inked my son without consulting me!” said Monroe.  
“Hey, Charlie was branded on a conscription ship trying to save a kid,” said Miles.  
“That was different,” said Monroe.  
“True, Linc wanted the tattoo,” said Miles.  
“You better keep him safe,” said Monroe.  
“There are never any guarantees,” said Miles. “You know this is war. No one could keep Mary safe.”  
“You FUCKER!” yelled Monroe as he jumped over Miles’ desk and grabbed him around the neck.  
“Hey!” yelled Miles, as he kicked Monroe to the floor. “Just stating the facts, Bass. Calm down.”  
“Did they attack her because of me? Damn, I miss her,” said Monroe. “And, I’m worried about Linc. He’s out there…alone. You always had me…who does Linc have?”  
“He has me,” said Miles. “I don’t tell you about his assignments, but someone I trust is always nearby.”  
“So, Linc has the tattoo…” said Monroe.   
“He knew you had one,” said Miles. “Main reason why he wanted one. I think you and Linc need to spend more time together. He needs more training with weapons and hand to hand combat. I want you to teach him.”  
“So he can cut down on this spy stuff?” said Monroe.  
“Yeah, and make sure you spend some time with Angel,” said Miles. “She’s been calling me ‘dad’. She needs to see her real father more.”  
“She…looks…so much like Mary,” said Monroe looking away.  
“I know. And she loves you…so much….just like Mary,” said Miles. “The militia is doing ok. I’d like it if you stayed around the house more…train Linc…and make sure Angel and Danny stay safe.”  
“Sounds like a job for an old fart,” laughed Monroe.  
“No, it’s a job for a veteran fighter…who’s also a father,” said Miles. “Just keep your hands off Charlie.”  
“Aye, Aye, Sir,” said Monroe as he saluted and left.

At first, Charlie watched Monroe train Linc from the kitchen window. Soon, Danny and Angel were watching too.  
“Will Uncle Bass train us too?” asked Danny.  
“I don’t want to fight!” insisted Angel.  
“Might be a good idea for both of you to have some defensive skills,” said Charlie. “We’ll ask when they take a break for lunch.”

“Gotta check with Miles,” said Monroe when Charlie asked about training Angel and Danny. “Linc may be on a time schedule.”  
“So, Miles basically is in charge now,” said Charlie.  
“Yep,” said Monroe.  
“I’m surprised,” said Charlie. “I thought you were always the one on top.”  
Monroe frowned, suspecting her words contained a sexual innuendo. “We both ruled the Monroe Republic…as equals….before Miles left,” said Monroe glaring at her.  
“Just seems interesting that you would kowtow to him now,” said Charlie.  
“I’m not. We are still partners in this,” said Monroe. 

“Let Charlie train Danny and Angel,” said Miles. “I need you and Linc ready for combat in…maybe a week.”  
“A week!” said Monroe. “Combat with who?”  
“Scouts have reported an encampment of soldiers about four days away,” said Miles. “No flags…no patches on the uniforms…but the uniforms are gray like the Free State ones in Willoughby.”  
“I’m ready now,” said Monroe. “Linc will stay with Charlie and the other kids.”  
“Linc is part of the militia. He does what I say,” said Miles.  
‘You can’t put Linc in a battle!” said Monroe.  
“You killed kids when their fathers broke the rules,” said Miles calmly. “It was a brilliant way to control the militia.”  
“You’re not that General Monroe!” yelled Monroe. “Neither am I now! I was insane! You can’t hurt Linc!”  
“You both will do what I say in this coming battle,” said Miles. “Train him well. I’d hate to lose either of you.”  
Monroe left, slamming the door.

“Linc…we have to leave town,” said Monroe.  
“But, Dad, we can’t. We are part of the militia. That would be desertion,” said Linc.  
“Son, you’re only seven years old,” said Monroe.  
“Mom got the days mixed up. I’ve been studying constellations…calendars…like the Chinese did,” said Linc. “I’m probably closer to nine.”  
“Nine is still too young to fight a battle,” said Monroe. “I can’t lose you…too.”  
“They kill deserters,” said Linc.  
“Miles won’t kill you,” said Monroe. “I doubt he’ll kill me.”  
“Maybe you don’t know him that well anymore,” said Linc. “I heard him order Jimmy Young’s father hung for desertion.”  
“But he didn’t hurt Jimmy…”said Monroe. “Did he…?”  
“Jimmy hadn’t joined the militia,” said Liinc. “Look, Dad, General Matheson is right. We have to fight. The militia needs us both.”  
“Will you stay in the back….with me?” said Monroe.  
“Only if that’s where General Matheson tells us to go,” said Linc.

Monroe met Connor at his guard post the next day.  
“Hi Dad,” said Connor. “Seems like we’ve done this before.”  
“We have,” said Monroe. “Sort of lost that battle too.”  
“At least we have the tunnels. Lisa and Emma will head to the fort at the first sign of trouble,” said Connor.  
“I’m worried about Linc,” said Monroe.  
“Why? The fort is safe. He’ll be fine,” said Connor.  
“Miles let him join the militia. He’s been using him to spy on people,” said Monroe. “And now, Miles wants him to fight in the battle.”  
“That’s insane!” said Connor. “Want me to talk to Miles.”  
“Won’t help,” said Monroe. “It’s like he’s become the monster I was when I ruled the Monroe Republic. He’s willing to risk anything for a victory.”  
“But, sending children into battle…that’s wrong,” said Connor. “What will you do?”  
“I want to take Linc and Angel and leave town,” said Monroe. “But then I’d be deserting. Miles could kill all of us.”  
“Maybe he’d listen to Charlie,” said Connor.  
“Good idea. I’ll talk to her,” said Monroe.

“Miles wants Linc to fight in the battle!” said Charlie. “You must be mistaken!”  
“No, that’s what he said,” said Monroe. “And if Linc doesn’t fight, he’ll be tried as a deserter.”  
“This is so wrong!” said Charlie. “I’ve noticed little changes in Miles…but to order this! Bass, watch the kids. I need to talk to my father.”  
“Are you part of the militia?” asked Monroe.  
“Well, yes,” said Charlie.  
“Just remember…he’s General Matheson first…and your father second,” said Monroe.

“Charlie, good to see you,” said Miles as he opened the door for her.  
“Miles, we need to talk,” said Charlie. “Linc can’t fight in a battle.”  
“So…Monroe’s trying to hide behind your skirts…even though you never wear skirts,” said Miles.  
“No, he just asked me to talk some reason into your thick skull!” said Charlie.  
“Charlie…this is war. If I say Linc can sit this one out, what about the Carter boy…he’s 13. And, yes, that’s really young for a battle too,” said Miles. “But we need every soldier we can get. They outnumber us 20 to one.”  
“Please, Dad, send Linc on some mission away from the fighting,” said Charlie. “He’s Danny’s brother!”  
“Oh, so you finally admit Monroe is his father,” said Miles.  
“Yes. And I need you to do this for me,” said Charlie.  
“What about Chuck?” asked Miles. “Do you want me to pull a ‘King David’ and put him in the front lines?”  
“NO!” said Charlie. “I love Chuck. He will be in the battle…maybe at your side. You know it.”  
“Gosh, you remind me of your mother when you get upset,” said Miles. “I still miss her.”  
“So, can you order Linc to watch over me and the kids?” said Charlie. “That way I can make sure he’s safe, and he will be following your orders.”  
“Ok, Charlie,” said Miles. “I could never say no to Rachel either.”

Miles called Linc into his office the next morning.  
“Liinc, I have an important assignment for you during the upcoming battles,” said Miles.  
“Yes sir, General Matheson!” said Linc.  
“I need you to watch over Charlie, Angel and Danny at the house,” said Miles. “If the soldiers get too close, lead them into the tunnels to the fort.”  
“Uh…yes sir,” said Linc. “But…I …thought…”  
“Are you questioning orders, soldier?” asked Miles.  
“Uh, no sir,” said Linc.  
“Good,” said Miles. “Tell General Monroe my plans, and ask him meet me here.”  
“Yes, sir,” said Linc.

Monroe found Charlie on the back porch.  
“Charlie, thank you!” said Monroe. “I don’t know how you did it…but Linc will be here instead of in the main arena of the battle.”  
“I told Miles that Danny is Linc’s brother,” said Charlie.  
“He already knew,” said Monroe.  
“Thought so,” said Charlie. “But he agreed. That’s what’s important. Will you try to watch over Chuck during the battle?”  
“Yes,” said Monroe. “Miles can direct me to an area, but as a fellow General, I can make my own decisions during the battle. As long as I am alive, Chuck and Connor and even Miles will be safe.”  
“Thank you, Bass,” said Charlie.


	7. Aaron saves the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron creates a weapon to fight invaders

Chapter 7 “The Morning After”

“Aaron, you wanted to see me?” asked Miles as Pittman entered the command office.  
“Yes, Miles…I mean, General Matheson,” said Aaron.  
“You’re not in the militia,” said Miles. “So, just call me Miles.”  
“OK, sir…uh…Miles,” said Aaron. “I’ve come up with a gas that may help us defeat the Free State Army.”  
“Gas?” said Miles. “Like the stuff they used in World War I?”   
“Sort of,” said Aaron. “But it’s not like Mustard Gas. It doesn’t cause any permanent injuries, as far as I know, just causes a deep sleep.”  
“For how long?” asked Miles.  
“Eight hours,” said Aaron. “Enough time for your militia to take all of their weapons without a struggle.”  
“I like it,” said Miles. “So, how do we expose them to the gas…and make sure our guys aren’t affected.”  
“Large Water Balloons,” said Aaron. “We put some saltwater and the gas into cannon ball size balloons, and catapult them over the camp grounds.”  
“So close--we might be affected too.,” said Miles.  
“I’ve constructed gas masks. Modeled after one in the old museum, from World War I. Our troops will be safe,” said Aaron. “We can also hose the walls between the Free State Army and the town with creek water. Any escaping gas will cease to work.  
“Sure glad you weren’t with the armies that fought against the Monroe Republic years ago!” said Miles.  
“I know you all doubted me…especially Monroe…I had no idea the army was so close behind me when I came to your house,” said Aaron.  
“I never really thought you brought them there on purpose,” said Miles. “How soon can the gas balloons, catapults and masks be ready?”  
“Two days, max,” said Aaron.  
“Good,” said Miles.

The Free State army arrived three days later. Their tents were lined up 600 yards from the main gate.  
“Aaron, will their tents protect them from the gas?” said Miles.  
“Maybe,” said Aaron. “Do we have bows and arrows?”  
“Sure,” said Miles.  
“We can set the tents on fire, and then release the gas. The men will run out of the tents, and inhale the gas” said Aaron.  
“You should have been a General,” laughed Miles. “Start setting everything up. I have to find Monroe.”

“Balloons?!? And Arrows?!?” cried Monroe. “And this is Pittman’s idea? Miles, it won’t work!”  
“It’s worth a try,” said Miles. “If we take their weapons, we have a good chance to defend the town.”  
“So, you trust Pittman totally,” said Monroe.  
“I do,” said Miles. “Maybe more than I trust you.”  
“What! Wow…that hurts, Miles,” said Monroe.   
“If I hadn’t changed my orders to have Linc stay at the house, you would have left town with him and Angel,” said Miles.   
“Something I considered,” said Monroe.  
“That’s desertion! So, how can I ever trust you again,” said Miles.  
“We’ve trusted each other, all of our lives, to watch over our families. You gave me your word. Linc is your family too…since he’s mine,” said Monroe.  
“Fine…let’s just get through this battle. We may not have anyone left to watch over after this day,” said Miles.

Early in the morning, when the outlines of the white tents were barely visible, Miles’ men lit oily rags on the ends of their arrows, and shot the flaming arrows at the tents.  
The soldiers rushed out of the tents, trying to pull their pants up with one hand while holding a weapon in the other.  
Captain Green yelled orders.  
Miles’ men donned the gas masks. The catapults were loaded and fired.  
SPLAT…Splat…splat.  
“What the hell was that!” shouted Captain Green.  
“Looks like water balloons,” said Smith.  
“No way,” said Green.   
Suddenly, the men started falling to the ground.  
“Poison!” yelled Green. “Cover your nose and mouth!”  
The odorless gas permeated the area. After 15 minutes, all of the men were in a sound sleep.

“Your plan worked, Aaron,” said Miles. To the militia he announced, “Retrieve the weapons! Everything!”

Once the weapons were safely inside the town’s arsenal, Miles directed men to keep rifles aimed at the sleeping soldiers from the top of the town wall.  
“They may have more tricks,” said Miles. “We have to be prepared.”  
The sleeping soldiers woke about eight hours later, just as Aaron had predicted. When Captain Green realized what had happened, he ordered a retreat.

Miles called a town hall meeting the next day to award Aaron with a medal of bravery.  
“To Aaron Pittman, whose skills protected this town, without firing a gun,” said Miles as he pinned the medal onto Aaron’s sweater.  
“Thank you, General Matheson,” said Aaron.  
The crowd cheered and clapped.  
“Ok, everyone,” said Miles. “We have to stay vigilant. Those soldiers can return any day…maybe with their own gas masks. So, back to work.”

“So, Aaron’s plan worked?” asked Charlie as Chuck and Monroe sat with her in the kitchen.  
“It did!” said Chuck. “Connor and I couldn’t stop laughing when those soldiers woke up to a burning tent. When they rushed out , most hadn’t even finished putting their pants on.”  
“They’ll be back,” said Monroe. “It was a crazy plan. The only way you can defeat an enemy is by destroying them. This just embarrassed them. Next time, they’ll have gas masks, and cover their movements better.”  
“But, we have more time to prepare,” said Chuck.  
“Yeah…there’s that,” said Monroe.

Charlie found Monroe tending the horses in the morning.  
“You’re leaving…aren’t you,” said Charlie.  
“Deserting? Me?” said Monroe. “If I was, I’d never admit it to Miles’ daughter.”  
“I understand,” said Charlie. “Just as I understood why Miles left Philadelphia years ago.”  
“But, he won’t order me ‘captured alive’…” said Monroe.  
“Linc won’t understand,” said Charlie.  
“He’s a kid,” said Monroe. “I want him to have a chance to grow up.”  
“Miles will never let you leave,” said Charlie. “Especially with a wagon and the horses.”  
“I know,” said Monroe.   
“You can’t protect your kids on your own,” said Charlie. “Please, Bass, don’t do this.”  
“Maybe I should talk to Chuck,” said Monroe. “He knows me pretty well. Might take my side against Miles.”  
“But if Chuck leaves with you…me and Danny will have to leave too,” said Charlie.  
“I’m ok with that,” said Monroe.  
“What about Connor,” said Charlie.  
“I can’t leave him either,” said Monroe. “Shit! I have to do something to keep those Free State troops away from my family!”  
“What could you do?” asked Charlie.  
“I’ve learned that once an enemy is on the run, you don’t give him enough time to regroup, re-arm,” said Monroe. “Gotta convince Miles that we need to go after the departing army…destroying small groups of them along the way. Only way to keep my kids safe.”

“You might be right,” said Miles. “I had a few scouts track the Free Army’s movements, but going on the offensive has always been our most successful tactic.”  
“Can I lead the guerillas?” asked Monroe. “But only seasoned fighters should be with us.”  
“What? Not taking Linc?” said Miles sarcastically.  
“Not taking any children,” insisted Monroe. “These men will ensure the safety of this town. I may not make it back. Wouldn’t want you to consider Linc a deserter if that happens.”  
“You know…” started Miles, “I kind of thought you would try to just leave town with Linc and Angel. And be a real deserter.”  
“Too many people I care about in this town. Connor…Chuck…Charlie…Danny…Emma…Lisa…” said Monroe.  
“Doesn’t sound like I’m on that list,” said Miles.  
“You’re not,” admitted Monroe. “Remember before the Tower, when you said we weren’t brothers? I understand that now. Who would admit being the brother of a monster.”  
“You think I’m the monster now,” said Miles.  
“Absolute power…absolutely corrupts,” said Monroe. “If the shoe fits…”  
“Your kids stay here,” said Miles. “Chuck and Connor too. I’ll give you seasoned men for this mission, but when you return, I want you by my side again…or face the consequences.”  
“Fair enough,” said Monroe. “I hold you to the promise to watch over my family.”  
“Go on. Get out of here,” said Miles.

Monroe divided the men into three groups. He led one group. Samuel Cook, a former Texas Ranger, led the second group. Roger Murdock, a former navy seal, led the third group. Their orders were to locate members of the Free State Texas army, and destroy them.

“They seem to be sleeping again,” said Murdock, as his men looked over an encampment.   
The Free State men, dressed in the gray uniforms, were sprawled on the ground, with rifles on the ground next to them.  
“Maybe another army confronted them,” said one of Murdock’s men.  
“Maybe. Proceed with caution!” ordered Murdock.

Monroe’s group and Cook’s group encountered the same situations in two other locations.  
“They’re dead,” said Monroe as all three men met. “All dead. No signs of injury.”  
“Another gassing?” suggested Cook.  
“Could be,” said Murdock.  
“We’ll confiscate as many weapons as we can, and destroy the rest,” said Monroe. “Burn the bodies.”

The three groups continued to head toward Willoughby, but found no other encampments.  
“Miles had said they outnumbered us 20 to 1,” said Murdock. “There’s no definitive count, but it sure looks like the whole army is dead.”  
“Must be some powerful gas,” decided Monroe. “Guess there’s a new scientist in town…one to rival Pittman.”

The three groups returned to Monroe, Louisiana. The gates were guarded by only two men, who both looked like they had been ill.  
“What’s going on?” asked Monroe.  
“Influenza,” said the man. “Most of the town folks have been affected. Some have died.”  
Monroe turned to his men. “Men, go find your families. We will regroup at the command center in the morning,” said Monroe.

“Charlie?” called Monroe as he walked into the house he and Miles now shared.  
There was no answer.  
“Linc?” called Monroe. “Chuck? Miles?”  
No one answered.  
Monroe ran through the house, but no one was there. He decided to look for Miles at the command center.

“Check the school area,” said Miles to some of Monroe’s men as Monroe rushed through the door.  
“Miles!” cried Monroe. “What’s going on! Where is everyone?”  
“Hi Bass,” said Miles. “There’s been an outbreak…flu or something.”  
The men Miles had been talking to left for the classrooms.  
“Where’s Linc, Angel, Danny?” asked Monroe.  
“In quarantine,” said Miles. “Charlie’s recovered. Connor and Chuck are critical. Lisa and Emma have been at the fort, and seem to have escaped any illness.”  
“Are people dying from this!” said Monroe.  
“Yes…some have,” admitted Miles.  
“Are you ok? You look like shit,” said Monroe.  
“I’m weak…but mostly recovered,” said Miles. “Aaron wasn’t as lucky. This flu killed him.”  
“He’s dead?” said Monroe. “Damn.”  
“I didn’t know you cared about Aaron,” said Miles.  
“We needed his brains,” said Monroe. “But, my men found probably all of the Free State army…dead…no sign of injury. We thought someone else had gassed them…but what if Aaron’s gas caused this illness…not a flu bug.”  
“Then in town…Aaron was patient zero,” said Miles. “Could be…I don’t know how well he tested the stuff.”  
“Can I see my kids,” said Monroe.  
“It could still be a flu thing,” said Miles. “Like the Spanish Influenza in WWI.”  
“Could be, but I need to see my kids,” said Monroe. “And Chuck too.”  
“Better talk to Connor first…while you still can,” said Miles.  
“Ok,” said Monroe. “Miles… none of my men came down with flu symptoms.”  
“Aaron said something about fomites… insects…and leaves…before he died,” said Miles. “Maybe leaving town so soon after the gas attack saved all of you.”

“Dad?” said Connor weakly.  
“Connor, how are you?” asked Monroe, taking Connor’s hand. “Miles said Lisa and Emma didn’t get sick.”  
“Take care of them,” said Connor.  
“Always,” said Monroe. “But don’t you give up! You’re a Monroe! You can beat this!”  
“Ok, Dad,” said Connor weakly.   
“Fuck Aaron!” cried Monroe. “Stupid scientists, doing stupid things. You have to fight, Connor!”  
“Fight,” said Connor weakly.  
“Sir,” said a lady in a gas mask. “He needs to rest.”  
“Stay with me, son,” said Monroe.  
“OK,” said Connor.

Monroe visited Chuck next.  
“Chuck? Are you awake?” said Monroe.  
“Charlie?” mumbled Chuck.  
“He’s delirious,” said another lady in a gas mask. “No fever…but he’s keeps passing out.”  
“Anyone been here to see him?” Monroe asked.  
“Someone was here a few minutes ago,” said the lady. “He’s out again. You’d better go.”

Monroe went to the children’s ward. He found Charlie there.  
“Monroe!” cried Charlie running to him.  
Monroe opened his arms to her. “I’m here. How are the kids?”  
“They seem to be getting better,” said Charlie crying on his shoulder. “Chuck’s so ill. He might not…”  
“Hey, Chuck is tough. Remember, I trained him,” said Monroe. “Can I see the kids?”  
“Ok,” said Charlie.  
“You go and rest,” said Monroe. “You look almost as bad as Miles does.”  
“Ok,” said Charlie.

“Linc?” said Monroe as he approached his son’s bed. “I’m back.”  
“Dad!” said Linc. “Everyone got sick! Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, seems that leaving town was beneficial to my health,” said Monroe. “How are you feeling?”   
“A lot better. Angel seems better too…at least that’s what I heard the nurses saying,” said Linc.  
“Always the spy,” laughed Monroe.  
“Danny is still too weak,” said Linc. “But his dad hasn’t come to see him.”  
“Uncle Chuck is really sick,” admitted Monroe. “I’ll be back. Gotta check on Angel and Danny.”

“Hi Sweetheart,” said Monroe when he found Angel. “Heard you’ve been sick.”  
“Daddy!” cried Angel, reaching to meet his embrace. “We all got sick.”  
“I heard,” said Monroe. “But looks like you’re improving.”  
“The nurse said I might be able to go home in a few days,” said Angel. “I mean…to Danny’s house.”  
“I love you, honey,” said Monroe.   
“Sir, we need to check her vitals,” said the nurse as she approached Angel’s bed. “Are you her father?”  
“Yes,” said Monroe.  
“Good,” said the nurse. “She’s been asking about you.”  
“I’ll be back, Angel,” said Monroe.

Monroe found Charlie by Danny’s bed.  
“Any improvement?” he asked softly.   
“Maybe,” said Charlie. “He drank some broth earlier.”  
“He’s so pale,” said Monroe.  
“If something happens…” started Charlie.  
Monroe pulled her into his arms again. “He’ll be ok. We Monroe’s are strong.”  
“I know,” said Charlie. “I thought about telling him the truth…about you…”  
“Hey, don’t worry about it now,” said Monroe. “When he’s older…”  
“But, will he be older…” cried Charlie, breaking into sobs.  
The nurse approached. “Danny may or may not hear you, but we need to have him think only good thought…he shouldn’t be hearing his mother crying.”  
“Come on, Charlie,” said Monroe. “You need some fresh air.”

“So, exactly how quickly did this illness happen after the gas battle?” asked Monroe.  
“You and your men left about two days after the battle,” said Charlie. “Maybe a week later, people started showing symptoms. Aaron was sick first. He died within two days.”  
“Miles said Aaron mentioned insects and leaves and ‘fomites’…whatever those are,” said Monroe. “Guess he was delirious.”  
“Maybe the gas landed on the tree leaves…and insects picked it up…outside the gates,” said Charlie. “It was really dry and windy after you left. If the leaves and insects were contaminated…and they blew into town…I guess this all could be due to Aaron’s gas.”  
“Did Lisa and Emma return to their house after the battle?” asked Monroe.  
“No, they stayed out at the fort….since Connor was on duty. Lisa felt safer there,” said Charlie.  
“And, no one at the fort got sick?” asked Monroe.  
“I don’t think so,” said Charlie. “We had a thunder storm about three days after people started getting sick….maybe the gas was diluted or neutralized then.”  
“Hope so,” said Monroe. “Charlie…Chuck is really doing poorly. I’ll go back and stay with the kids…you should be with him.”  
“Ok, thanks,” said Charlie.   
Linc and Angel were released from the quarantine ward the next day. Lisa and Emma returned to Blossom Street, but stayed at Miles’ house to enable Monroe the freedom to watch over Danny and Connor. Charlie kept a bed side vigil as she hoped for Chuck to recover. Miles sent more scouts out to check for enemies, but none were found. Over a hundred people died in the epidemic in the town. Miles assigned men to burial duty.

“Charlie?” mumbled Chuck one morning.  
“Chuck!” cried Charlie. “You came back to me!”  
“Gosh…I feel like crap,” said Chuck.  
“You almost died,” said Charlie. “We were so scared!”  
“How’s Danny?” asked Chuck.  
“Bass is with him,” said Charlie. “Danny’s slowly getting better.”  
“He’s with Danny? Why!” said Chuck.  
“I can’t be in two places at once,” said Charlie. “You needed me.”  
“I’m ok,” said Chuck. “Get Monroe away from my son.”  
“Chuck…wait…” said Charlie.  
“Please…just do it,” said Chuck. “Don’t let that man get his grip on my kid.”  
“Just get well,” said Charlie kissing his forehead. “It will all be ok.”

“Hey, Charlie,” said Monroe when she found him by Danny’s bed. “Danny is doing much better. Show her, Danny.”  
“How much wood would a wood chuck…”started Danny softly. “I forgot the rest.”  
“Pretty good!” said Charlie laughing. “You’ll be able to come home soon!”  
“Where’s Daddy?” asked Danny.  
Charlie and Monroe exchanged a glance.  
“He’s still very sick,” said Charlie. “But he is improving too.”  
“I miss him,” said Danny.  
“He misses you too,” said Charlie.

Danny and Connor were release two days later, but Chuck was still being observed. Monroe carried Danny as he and Charlie went to check on Chuck.

“Any update on Chuck Graham?” Monroe asked the nurse as they entered the ward.  
“He’s doing much better. May be able to go home in a day or two,” said the nurse. “I remember you and this cute little guy. You were teaching him tongue twisters. What a great daddy you are.”  
“Uh…thanks...”started Monroe.  
“We need to see Chuck,” insisted Charlie. “Let me carry Danny,” she said to Monroe.  
“But you’re still so weak,” said Monroe.  
“Bass,” whispered Charlie. “Please.”  
Monroe transferred Danny to Charlie.  
“Let’s go see daddy.” said Charlie moving to Chuck’s bed.  
The nurse overheard her and said to Monroe, “Oh, I thought you were his father.”  
“No,” said Monroe. “Just his uncle.”

“Daddy!” cried Danny when he saw Chuck.  
“Hey, Danny,” said Chuck. “Heard you were sick too.”  
“All better now,” said Danny. “Are you all better too?”  
“Almost,” said Chuck. “Charlie, could you ask Monroe to come over here, as you and Danny leave?”  
“Chuck…you must stay calm,” said Charlie.   
“See you at home soon, Danny,” said Chuck smiling. “Love you both.”

“You wanted to see me?” asked Monroe.  
“Stay away from my wife and my son,” hissed Chuck.  
“Hey, I’ve been a perfect gentleman,” said Monroe. “She needs my help. Look, Charlie’s barely recovered herself.”  
“The nurses think Danny’s your son,” said Chuck. “I’ll be out of here soon, and then I want you out of our house.”  
“We’ll talk when you get home,” said Monroe. “Rest up. We’re still brothers. That hasn’t changed. I’m still in mourning for Mary.”  
“Then act like my brother,” said Chuck. “And not my rival.”  
“That’s all I’ve been doing,” said Monroe.


	8. Fomite Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's weapon has consequences for the town

Chapter 8 The Morning After

Monroe made sure Charlie was settled at the house with Danny, Linc, and Angel. Then he went to see Miles.  
“You’re looking better,” said Monroe as he walked into Miles’ office  
“Feeling better,” said Miles. “ So, Connor and Danny were sent home today, and Chuck may go home in a few days.”  
“Makes me wonder if Aaron planned all of this,” said Monroe. “A double agent.”  
“A double agent would be careful not to get caught in his own trap,” said Miles.  
“Guess you’re right,” said Monroe.   
“Heard you’ve been hanging with Charlie quite a bit while Chuck’s been laid up,” said Miles.  
“She needed a friend…and as her brother-in-law, I wanted to be there for her and Danny,” said Monroe.  
“You can’t stay at my house forever,” said Miles.  
“I know. Once Chuck is released, I’ll take my kids and move…but not to our old house…yet,” said Monroe.  
“Want to stay awhile and have a drink?” asked Miles as he poured two whiskeys.  
“Thanks, but I need to check on the kids,” said Monroe.  
“And Charlie?” said Miles.  
“And Charlie,” said Monroe.  
“Bass, I was thinking…might be too soon…but maybe you’d go with me to a club some night,” said Miles. “Like the old days.”  
“Like when we picked up women?” laughed Monroe.  
“Yeah, like that,” said Miles.  
“You have been a widower for quite a few years,” said Monroe. “But it’s only been a few months for me. But…I guess I could be your wing man.”  
“Thanks. I’m out of practice,” laughed Miles.  
“Ok, let me find a new place, and get Chuck home, and we’ll check out the local talent,” said Monroe.  
“Who knows,” said Miles. “We may both get lucky.”

With Connor still weak, Lisa decided that it would be best for Monroe, Linc and Angel to move in with them.  
“Angel and Emma can share a bedroom,” said Lisa. “Can you and Linc share the other?”  
“Sure,” said Monroe. “Once Connor is stronger, we can always move again.”  
“I’m glad you’re here, Bass,” said Lisa. “I feel much safer now.”  
“Glad I can help,” said Monroe. “And having your help with the kids means I can work with Miles whenever he needs me. Thanks.”

Chuck came home a week later. He was still very weak. 

“You wanted to see me, Miles?” said Monroe.  
“So, you’ve relocated, Chuck is home, and I’m free for the evening,” said Miles.  
“Oh! The wingman thing,” said Monroe.  
“If you’re free,” said Miles.  
“Ok,” said Monroe. “Lisa knew I was meeting you, so she’ll put the kids to bed.”  
“How is Connor?” said Miles.  
“Seems to be improving slowly,” said Monroe. “His reflexes are really delayed though.”  
“So, I’m thinking a bar near the north side of town might be a good place to start,” said Miles.  
“A lady caught your eye?” asked Monroe.  
“Couple ladies,” said Miles. “Twins.”  
“Twins!” laughed Monroe. “I don’t think you’re up to a threesome yet.”  
“One for me,” laughed Miles. “One for you. Like old times.”  
“Told you Miles, I’m not in the market for a cheap hook up,” said Monroe.  
“So, no twins tonight,” said Miles. “We’ll have some drinks…some laughs. And I’ll get you back home before you turn into a pumpkin. ‘Course, maybe you already have.”  
“Fine,” laughed Monroe.

The ‘North Side’ bar had a band, and a dance floor. After a few drinks, Miles asked a tall blonde for a dance.   
“So, I’m Miles, what’s your name?” said Miles.  
“Trina,” replied the blonde. “Aren’t you General Matheson?”  
“Yeah,” said Miles. “But tonight, I’m just a guy dancing with a beautiful woman.”

Monroe watched as Miles and the blonde danced. Soon, Miles brought Trina over to where Monroe was nursing his whiskey.  
“Trina, meet Bass,” said Miles. “Bass, this is Trina.”  
“Hi, Bass,” said Trina.  
“Nice to meet you Trina,” said Monroe.  
“Trina has a friend…who’d love to meet you,” said Miles.  
“Not tonight,” said Monroe.  
“She’s gorgeous,” said Miles. “She’s over there,” said Miles nodding to a brunette in the corner booth. “Just dance with her Monroe. She doesn’t bite…or does she?” laughed Miles as he pulled Trina into a hug.  
“Sorry,” said Monroe. “Not tonight.”  
“Your loss,” said Miles as he led Trina back to the dance floor.  
Later, Monroe walked up to the booth where Miles and the two ladies were sitting.  
“Hey, I’ve gotta get home,” said Monroe. “You’ll be fine, Miles. Have a good night, Miles, ladies...”  
“Bass,” slurred Miles. “You have to stay.”  
“Sorry, Miles,” said Monroe. “I need to go.”  
“What if I order you to stay here!” said Miles.  
“Can I speak to you a minute…alone?” said Monroe trying not to show his anger. He led Miles away from the booth. “I came here with you as a friend, not as a member of the militia,” said Monroe. “Come on Miles. The drink is hitting you too hard. Ask Trina where to find her later. You need to go home too.”  
Miles looked like he would punch Monroe, but then almost lost his balance.  
“I’m taking you home,” said Monroe. “Wait here a sec.”  
Monroe walked back to the booth. “Trina, we have to leave. Would you like to give Miles your contact info?”  
Trina smiled. “Lindsay and I are here almost every night. Tell him to come back any time. Hope you return too, handsome.”  
“Later,” said Monroe. He walked back to Miles. “Let’s go.”  
“She’s so pretty…” mumbled Miles. “I’ll be back,” he called to Trina doing his best Arnold Schwartznegger impression.

Monroe helped Miles into the carriage, and drove him to the command center. Miles had set up a cot in the back room for nights he worked late. Monroe helped him to the cot, and left.

“Best sex, ever!” declared Miles when Monroe came to his office a few days later. “Trina and Liindsay double teamed me. You should have been there.”  
“How much did you pay them?” asked Monroe.  
“What!?! Well, not that much,” said Miles. “Worth every diamond!”  
“You need a woman you respect. One that cares about you. Not some damn prostitute!” said Monroe.  
“I had one,” yelled Miles. “But, Rachel is dead.”  
“You actually respected that ‘Ho’?” laughed Monroe.  
“I loved her!” shouted Miles.  
“She was married to your brother when she first fucked you,” said Monroe.  
“She loved me too!” said Miles.  
“Barely married a month…what…did they even make it through their honeymoon before she jumped your bones?” said Monroe.  
“Doesn’t matter,” said Miles. “She’s gone. Trina and Lindsay make me smile.”  
“Been there…done that,” said Monroe. “Sex workers going through the motions. Every woman I took to bed once I was in charge of the republic was there for some sort of payment. Even Rachel. None of them cared about me…just the capital, protection, or favors I could give them. It’s all empty! You know that Miles!”  
“Empty is sounding pretty good to me,” said Miles. “I’ll worry about my own sex life. You really have become an old fart.”  
“Whatever,” said Monroe. “I really came to see you since we’re having a few more ‘flu’ outbreaks…mostly men who have been working in the arsenal. And what the fuck is a fomite?”  
“Huh?” said Miles. “No idea. Isn’t that what Aaron said?”  
“Yeah,” said Monroe. “Maybe it’s a specific insect…maybe the insect is so tiny, it’s nested in the weapons.”  
“Must be an old dictionary around the school somewhere,” said Miles.  
“I’ll go look,” said Monroe.

“Miles!” said Monroe rushing back into the office. Miles and Jeremy were listing the new illnesses.  
“Knock next time,” said Miles. “I was in conference.”  
“Sorry Miles, Jeremy,” said Monroe. “Found the definition of a fomite: it’s any nonliving object or substance capable of carrying infectious organisms, such as germs or parasites. Maybe it can carry the fallout from the gas too! Which means, all of the weapons we confiscated from the Free Army are contaminated…which is why the arsenal workers are getting sick.”  
“Must be what Aaron meant,” said Miles. “In fact, he was working close with the first group of men who collected the weapons…and those men must have taken the gas dust home to their families.”  
“How can we decontaminate all the weapons?” asked Jeremy.  
“We still have the gas masks,” said Miles. “Get the men to use them…and wear coveralls…and gloves. We can clean the guns, and move them to a clean area. Good work General Monroe.”  
“Thanks,” said Monroe.

Once the guns and arsenal were cleaned, no further illnesses occurred. Connor improved, and Monroe moved back into his old house with Linc and Angel after repainting and cleaning the blood from the floor. He also hired an older woman to cook, clean house, and keep an eye on the kids.


	9. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlies' husband saves the town

Chapter 9 The Morning After

“Ms. Arnold made us waffles this morning!” said Angel when her father came into the kitchen.  
“They’re so good!” said Linc. “Try some, Dad.”  
“Mr. Monroe,” said Ms. Arnold. “May I make you a plate?”  
“Thanks, Ms. Arnold, but I’m late for a meeting,” said Monroe. “Was supposed to be there when the cock crowed.” He kissed Angel on the cheek, and patted Linc on the shoulder. “Read chapter 4 and 5 in that history book today after you do your chores . We’ll discuss them tonight.”

“You’re late…again,” said Miles as Monroe joined the round table discussion.  
“Can’t wake up until I hear the rooster,” admitted Monroe. “And then I have to do my morning constitutional,” he said with a British accent.  
“Whatever,” said Miles. “Just sit down. We all were late.”  
“First order of business,” said Jeremy. “There have been reports of some huge metal object moving north on the old mission road.”  
“Moving…how?” asked Monroe.  
“It’s been pulled by a 100 count mule team,” said Samuel Cook. “So, definitely not electrical.”  
“Or, they’re hiding any electrical/battery power it may have,” said Connor.  
“Is it weaponized?” asked Miles.  
“Probably. Heard it arrived in Willoughby by train, and is now mobilized by the mules,” reported Samuel Cook.   
“Seems to be a false top…canvas…reinforced with metal rails. Can’t see what’s under that tarp,” said Roger Murdock. “Seems to be the size of a house!”  
“We need more information,” said Miles. “Can we create pits in the road…maybe trap it as it rolls over plank covered holes.”  
“Maybe,” said Connor. “Course, we don’t know if it’s really heading this way.”  
“I don’t like surprises,” said Miles. “So, we’ll dig traps…in every road leading to town. Except our main supply route. We’ll put guards along that one.”  
“What if our people get trapped instead,” asked Cook.  
“Hopefully, they won’t get hurt. We’ll make the covering strong enough to hold a couple horses…maybe a wagon,” said Miles. “But a team of 100 mules and a giant tank will fall through.”  
“Is it really a tank?” asked Monroe.  
“Might as well be,” said Miles. “Ok, we have our strategy. Let’s get to it.”  
As the men left the office, Miles called Monroe back.  
“Bass, I’m worried about Chuck,” said Miles. “He’s still pretty sick.”  
“He headed part of the arms recovery,” said Monroe. “Must have been more exposed than most.”  
“I think you should visit,” said Miles. “Charlie and Danny are visiting friends today. Chuck is home alone.”  
“Chuck thinks I’m planning on taking Charlie away from him,” said Monroe. “He won’t want to see me.”  
“Just go anyway.” said Miles. 

KNOCK KNOCK  
When no one answered the door, Monroe turned the handle easily and walked in.  
“Not much security in this place,” called Monroe.  
“Back…here…” called Chuck.  
Monroe walked into the kitchen, and found Chuck on the floor.  
“Hey man,” said Monroe. “You ok?” Monroe helped Chuck into a chair.  
“Fell,” said Chuck. “Just so winded all of the time.”  
“At least you didn’t die,” said Monroe.  
“Sorry,” said Chuck.  
“You need an attitude adjustment!” said Monroe. “You’ve got a beautiful wife, and a great kid! It will just take time to get your strength back.”  
“Yeah,” said Chuck. “She still loves you…you know…”  
“I care deeply for Charlie, Danny and you,” said Monroe. “I don’t have affairs with my brothers’ wives.”  
“Mary always said you were the most honorable man she ever met,” said Chuck.   
“Yeah, well, guess she met a bunch of jerks,” said Monroe.  
“She did,” laughed Chuck. “Ooh,” he moaned.  
“Where’s the pain?” asked Monroe.   
“Chest,” said Chuck. “Doctors can’t help. They say it won’t get better…that gas left my heart weak…and it will kill me.”  
“Doesn’t everything,” said Monroe. “Miles said you wanted to see me.”  
“If I…” stared Chuck.  
“Don’t even say it,” said Monroe. “If any of us die….me, Miles, you or Connor…the others will take care of our families. It’s what Mathesons and Monroes do.”  
“I’m not either,” said Chuck.   
“I consider you a perfect blend of both. Married to a Matheson…brother to a Monroe…” laughed Monroe. “You’re gold.”  
“Thanks, man,” said Chuck.  
“Now, remember, the secret to a long life…just keep breathing,” said Monroe.  
“Dang, I know I’m dreaming! Monroe shelling out words of wisdom like Confucius!” laughed Chuck.

Traps were made along the roads leading into town, but as the Tank-type object neared the town, the mule team left the roads, and pulled the tank over the grassy fields.

Miles met with the leaders in the conference room.   
“I have no idea how to keep this tank away,” said Miles. “We don’t have time now to make more pits.”  
“We have to attack it,” said Monroe.  
“With what!” cried Jeremy. “We’ve had small groups of militia fire our antiquated anti-tank missiles with NO penetration. We’ve thrown grenades under it. Nothing. It’s so large, it probably contains a whole army inside. We are totally fucked.”  
“We can always surrender,” said Murdock.  
“We will never surrender,” said Miles. “We fight and win, or lose. Nothing in between.”  
“Perhaps we can negotiate with them,” said Cook.  
“Yeah,” laughed Connor. “What can we trade them that they won’t be able to take when they ram the town’s walls…turning them into rubble!”  
“Alert the militia,” decided Miles. “Have the people ready to go to the fort. We can’t defeat this thing…but we can out run it with horses. Might be time to evacuate the women and children.”  
“To…where?” asked Jeremy.  
“Don’t know yet,” said Miles. “We just have to be ready.”

“Only way to fight this tank is to smuggle explosives inside it,” said Chuck checking the large metal barge through the binoculars as he stood with others on the top of the main wall. “And blow it up.”  
“That’s a suicide mission,” said Miles, as he looked out over the fields. “Must be something else we can do.”  
“Have they made specific demands?” asked Monroe, as he leaned against the bricks.  
“They want us to surrender Aaron Pittman, Chuck and me,” said Miles. “For some reason, the Free Army wants to finish what they started in Willoughby over a year ago.”  
“But, Aaron’s dead,” said Connor.  
“No way are we turning you two over to them,” insisted Monroe.  
“They gave us three days to meet their demands,” said Miles. “Or they will destroy the town.”  
“We can’t….even if we wanted to…since Pittman’s dead,” said Monroe.  
“I need some ideas,” admitted Miles. “We’re meeting again in the morning.”

“Bass,” said Chuck as he and Monroe walked home. “I can destroy that barge.”  
“How?” said Monroe.  
“I surrender myself to them,” said Chuck. “But I get Charlie to wire me with explosives first. Once I’m inside…BOOM!”  
“She’d never agree,” said Monroe. “And why would you even suggest it.”  
“I’m a dead man walking,” said Chuck. “Damn gas almost killed me…left me with a weak heart. Years ago, I could get a pace maker…but not now. I could die any day. This way, I’d be protecting the people I love.”  
“Charlie would be destroyed too,” said Monroe.  
“She’d recover. She has you,” said Chuck.  
“We’ll figure something else out,” said Monroe. “I can’t let you do this!”  
“And, when I’m dead, and the town is safe, you can tell Danny you’re his father,” said Chuck.  
“I’m sorry, Chuck,” said Monroe.  
“No need to be sorry,” said Chuck. “Mary and I would have died years ago if not for you. You gave both of us the best years of our lives. I just need you to promise me you’ll take care of Charlie and Danny when I do this.”  
“IF you do this,” said Monroe. “But, you know I will always take care of them.”

“Might just work,” said Miles when he heard Chuck’s plan. “Is Charlie on board?”  
“Uh, wanted to talk to you first, sir,” said Chuck.  
“You want me to order her to do it,” said Miles. “She’ll hate me.”  
“You know she won’t listen to me,” said Chuck. “But, unless we get inside that tank, we are all dead.”  
“I know,” said Miles. “Tell Charlie I need to see her…now.”

“Miles?” said Charlie as she walked into the office. “You wanted to see me?”  
“Hey, Charlie,” said Miles. “Have a seat.”  
“Why didn’t you just talk to me at home?” asked Charlie.  
“Official business,” said Miles. “This room is secure.”  
“Oh, I see,” said Charlie. “So what are your orders, ‘Sir’!”  
“Don’t get sarcastic,” said Miles. “And, yes, I’m ordering you do exactly what I say.”  
“Linc is NOT going in the front lines!” said Charlie.  
“It’s not about Linc,” said Miles. “It’s about Chuck.”  
“Chuck?” said Charlie. “He’s not strong enough to fight yet. Please, Miles…DAD! Don’t do this to Chuck.”  
“Charlie, just listen,” said Miles. “First, this is Chuck’s idea. And it’s a good one. But it’s suicide.”  
“No…” said Charlie.  
“This attacking army has ordered us to turn over Aaron, Chuck and myself,” said Miles. “They are connected with the group from Willoughby. Without Aaron, we can’t appease them. We will all be killed when they turn that tank on our town. ALL. Even our kids.”  
“So…you …and Chuck,” started Charlie. “But that’s only the first demand! You can’t trust this army!”  
“I know,” said Miles. “But, Chuck’s plan is to turn himself over to them, after you to strap explosives around his body…so they are undetected. Once he’s inside, he will detonate them…destroying the army ,the tank, and himself.”  
“You can’t let him do this,” said Charlie.  
“He’s dying, Charlie,” said Miles. “The gas damaged his heart. He could be dead any day. He wants to do this to protect you, and Danny.”  
Charlie was crying now. “No…please…”  
“Charlie…I don’t have any other ideas,” said Miles.  
“Did you ask Monroe!” said Charlie.  
“Chuck talked it over with Bass first,” said Miles. “So, he knows…but it’s my call.”  
“No! It’s my call!” cried Charlie. “You can’t do this!”  
“Charlie, calm down,” said Miles. “If you don’t, I’ll have you detained until after this is over. I can’t have this information leaking out. If they find the explosives on Chuck before he’s inside the tank…he will have died for nothing.”  
“I won’t do it!” said Charlie.  
“Hope you’ll reconsider,” said Miles. “You are the best explosive expert in town. I can get someone else to wire Chuck up, but I know you can do it so the enemy won’t suspect.”  
“When will this happen?” asked Charlie.  
“Tomorrow morning,” said Miles. “Go home. Spend some time with Chuck. He’s a brave man. Return here with him tomorrow, and attach the explosives once you get here. Want to keep the kids safe. I’ll get Monroe to ask Lisa or his cook to watch Danny.”  
“First, Jason…now Chuck…” said Charlie. “Men better not fall in love with me…or they’ll be destroyed.”  
“Charlie…” said Miles. “We’ll get through this. And…now probably isn’t a good time to try again for another child. The more I’ve worked with Chuck…the more I doubt Gene’s tests. Chuck’s too much like me.”  
“At least my sex life is no longer your concern!” said Charlie. “Permission to get the fuck out of this office, SIR!” she yelled.  
“Go, Charlie,” said Miles. “Just go.”

“Charlie, are you sure?” said Chuck. “Not sure I can even perform…”  
“If you’re determined to do this, I need to have your baby!” said Charlie.  
“We’ve never conceived before,” said Chuck.  
“I read that abstinence increases sperm count,” said Charlie.  
“Gotta admit, your request is…gosh, I love you, woman!” said Chuck putting his arms around her.  
“Danny’s at Lisa’s. We have the whole house to ourselves. Hmm…we never did it on the kitchen table,” said Charlie.  
“Ok, then,” said Chuck.

“Miles?” called Monroe as he knocked on the command center door later that evening. He tried the knob, and the door opened. “Miles?” The office was empty. The little room with the cot was empty. An open bottle of aftershave sat on the dresser. “Shit,” said Monroe.

Monroe found Miles at the ‘North Side’ bar with Trina and Lindsay, doing shots.  
“Bass!” called Miles. “You came!”  
“Hey, Miles,” said Monroe. “Did you forget our meeting?”  
“Hmm…maybe,” slurred Miles as he wiggled his eyebrows. “Had a different ‘meeting’ in mind.”  
“Ladies,” said Monroe as he grabbed Miles’ hand. “Will you excuse us?”  
“Hey, I’m not going no where,” yelled Miles. “But you’re welcome to make our threesome a foursome, Bass.”  
“Miles,” said Monroe. “Important stuff to finish. Remember?”  
“’Tonight’s the night!!’” sang Miles. “’Gonna be alright!’”  
Lindsay and Trina started laughing.   
“Come on, Bass,” said Trina. “It will be fun.”  
“No thanks,” said Monroe. “I can’t afford you.”  
“Well, fuck you!” said Trina. “What kind of girl do you think I am!”  
“The kind that will get a man drunk and then take all the diamonds he has on him,” said Monroe.   
“He already paid us,” said Trina. “You want him. Take him. Lousy lay anyway.”  
Monroe pulled Miles up from the booth. Miles stumbled, but went with Monroe.

Monroe took Miles back to the office, and helped him into the cot.  
“Should take you to my house,” said Monroe. “But I don’t want the kids to know how bad you get.”  
“Rachel?” mumbled Miles.  
“Talk about a blast from the past,” laughed Monroe putting a pillow in Miles arms. “Yeah, Rachel.”  
“Don’t leave me, Rachel,” muttered Miles as he kissed the pillow.

Monroe settled in the office chair. Ms. Arnold would make sure the kids were ok. She reminded him of his mother. Mary would approve. Miles needed him tonight.

Chuck and Charlie arrived at the office early the next day. Miles was still asleep, but Monroe directed them to an empty room to attach the explosives to Chuck.

“Hey, Bass,” said Miles walking into the office wearing only boxers. “What time is it?”  
“Time for Chuck to turn himself over to our enemy,” said Monroe.  
“Ready,” said Chuck entering the office. Charlie was behind him in tears.  
“Miles, go get dressed,” said Monroe.  
“Sure, give me a minute,” said Miles as he turned back to the little room.  
“Did he get drunk last night?” asked Charlie.  
“It’s OK, Charlie,” said Chuck. “This situation is hard on us all.”  
“Just thought my dad would…do something…else…” said Charlie.  
“Miles is Miles,” said Monroe.  
“Now that’s a stupid thing to say!” said Charlie.  
“True, but he’s hurting for both of you,” said Monroe. ‘Giving you a reason to hate him might help you deal with the sacrifice Chuck is making.”  
“Like that makes sense,” said Charlie sarcastically.  
“It’s OK, Charlie,” said Chuck. “I’m ready. Bass, I’m holding you to your promise.”  
“I understand,” said Monroe.   
“Take care of my family,” said Chuck. He put his arms around Charlie. “I love you,” he said. “Thanks for letting me in your life.”  
Chuck turned and left the office. Charlie fell to her knees, sobbing. Monroe stood by the desk, looking out the tiny window, watching Chuck walk to the Town gate.  
Miles returned to the office, fully dressed. “Is it done?” he asked.  
“Yes,” said Monroe.  
“Charlie…” started Miles.  
“Miles…leave her alone for now,” advised Monroe.   
Soon, in the distance, they heard an explosion. Charlie screamed, and Miles started for the door.  
“No, Miles,” said Monroe. “If he was inside the tank, the fire will be intense. Let our men handle it.”  
After some time passed, Jeremy came to the office. “He did it,” said Jeremy. “They took him inside the beast…then POW! The tank swelled, and flames shot out between the soldered metal. Doubt anyone survived that blast. The mules went crazy, and ran away.”  
“Thanks, Jeremy,” said Miles. “Anything you need?”  
“No, once the flames die out, we’ll dismantle the tank, and clear the area,” said Jeremy. “Chuck Graham saved this town.”  
Jeremy left the office.  
“Guess I’ll head home,” said Monroe.  
“No, Bass,” said Charlie. “Don’t leave me.”  
“OK, Charlie,” said Monroe. “Want me to take you to my house?”  
“Yes,” said Charlie. She turned to Miles. “’DAD’…I never want to see you again!” Charlie walked out of the office.  
“Give her time,” said Monroe to Miles. “She loved him.”  
“Fine,” said Miles. “Get the hell out of my office.”

Charlie tried to control her crying before they arrived at Monroe’s house.  
“You don’t want Danny to know how upset you are,” said Monroe. “You need to stay calm for him.”  
“Heard you weren’t calm for Linc,” said Charlie.  
“Wise words… but impossible to do,” said Monroe. “Sorry. He’s your kid. I’ll stay out of it.”  
“Thanks,” said Charlie.  
“We have extra rooms in this farmhouse,” said Monroe. “I’d like you and Danny to move in…permanently.”  
“I’d like that,” said Charlie. “But as a friend. I can’t be your lover.”  
“I understand,” said Monroe.   
“How do you live with the loss, day by day,” asked Charlie.  
“My kids give me a reason to continue,” said Monroe.   
“Even Danny?” asked Charlie.  
“Yes,” said Monroe. “It’s hard. And I had this house refurnished…painted…and still…there are times I expect Mary to walk into a room. But, this place has assets that others don’t. Built in shelters in the fields…safest place in town.”

“Might be easier for me…since I didn’t live here with…Chuck…” Charlie started crying again.  
“Won’t be easy for some time,” said Monroe. 

As Charlie checked on Danny, Linc and Angel, Monroe met with Ms. Arnold.  
“Sorry you had to stay all night,” said Monroe.  
“Oh, it’s no problem, Mr. Monroe,” said Ms. Arnold. “Linc and Angel are wonderful children. I enjoy every minute I’m here.”  
“Charlie and Danny will be living here too now, so I’ll increase your wages,” said Monroe. “You’ll find out soon enough…Chuck Graham died today. He’s a hero. He saved the town.”  
“Oh, my,” said Ms. Arnold. “I thought Mrs. Graham looked distraught.”  
“Is your husband still alive?” asked Monroe.  
“No, he died before the lights went out…Lung Cancer,” said Ms. Arnold. “Our three boys were devastated. Does Danny know about his father?”  
“Not yet,” said Monroe. “Do your sons live in town?”  
“No. The oldest two died shortly after the blackout,” said Ms. Arnold. “My youngest left town to join the Georgia Federation. I believe he is dead too.”  
“Sorry to hear that,” said Monroe. “So, I can take over if you want to go home.”  
“If it’s all the same to you Mr. Monroe, I’d like to stay…I want to be available when the little ones learn about Mr. Graham,” said Ms. Arnold.  
“Thanks, I appreciate that,” said Monroe. “Do you need an upgrade to the servants lounge area?”  
“No, it’s fine,” said Ms. Arnold. “I live with my sister and her family, and the lounge here feels like a suite compared to the tiny area I have at her house.”  
“Then consider this place your home,” said Monroe. “But, will you call me Bass?”  
“I can try,” said Ms. Arnold. “But as the head of the household, I’d prefer to continue to call you ‘Mr. Monroe.”   
“Which ever makes you happy,” said Monroe. “Gotta tell you…you remind me of my mom. She died before the blackout…car accident.”  
“Oh, Mr. Monroe…Bass…you’re making this old lady blush!” said Ms. Arnold as she smiled. “Go on now…get some rest.”  
“Thanks again Ms. Arnold,” said Monroe as he left the area.


	10. Sex and alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles reverts back to his old behavior

Chapter 10

Linc and Danny shared Linc’s old room. Angel had the same room as before. The rooms looked totally different with new paint, and a different layout. Monroe stayed in the tiny guest room next to the master bedroom. He gave Charlie the old master bedroom.

Monroe heard crying when he woke up. It sounded like it was coming from the master bedroom. He dressed then knocked on the door.  
“Charlie? Are you ok?” he asked as he gently knocked.  
Danny opened the door. He had been crying.  
“Hi Danny,” said Monroe as he walked into the room.  
Charlie sat by the window. She was crying too.  
“Uncle Bass, my Daddy is dead,” said Danny as he grabbed Monroe’s leg and hugged it.  
Monroe lifted Danny into his arms. “I know, Danny,” said Monroe. “Your dad is a hero. Because of him, you and your mom, and the whole town will be safe.”  
“I don’t want Daddy to be a hero. I want him to be here!” said Danny.  
“I want him here too,” said Monroe. “But sometimes…we can’t have what we want.”  
‘Does Linc and Angel know about my Dad?” asked Danny.  
“Not yet,” said Monroe. “We should tell them.”  
“Aunt Mary is dead too,” said Danny. “Will my Daddy be with her now?  
Monroe glanced up as Charlie started sobbing again. “Yes, Danny. Mary and Chuck will be together in a wonderful place known as heaven,” said Monroe.  
“Mom,” said Danny. “Uncle Bass and I are going to tell Linc and Angel about Daddy. He’s with their Mom now.”  
“Ok,” said Charlie as she dried her eyes.   
“We’ll talk to Linc and Angel, and then I think we should take care of the animals,” said Monroe.  
“Does Grandpop know about Daddy?” asked Danny.  
“Yes,” said Monroe. “He does. So, Danny, do you want me to carry you to the kitchen…or do you want to walk?”  
“I can walk. Come on Mom,” said Danny as Monroe set him down.  
“I’ll be down soon,” said Charlie.

Monroe, Louisiana threw a big celebration in honor of Chuck Graham. Miles presented Charlie with a plaque, and Danny with a medal.   
After the ceremony, Miles approached Charlie.  
“I’d like you and Danny to come home,” said Miles.  
“I am home…at Monroe’s,” said Charlie. “Danny is too.”  
“Come on, Charlie,” said Miles. “You can’t hate me forever.”  
“Can’t I?” said Charlie walking away.  
Monroe had observed them at a distance. ‘Hey, Miles,” he said as he joined Miles by the platform. “Nice ceremony.”  
“I’ve lost her too,” said Miles. “And it’s your fault!”  
“Mine?” said Monroe.  
“You could have ordered her to assist Chuck in his death wish….instead of making me do it,” said Miles.  
“I couldn’t do it,” said Monroe. “Just as I couldn’t kill you after you left the republic.”  
“I know,” said Miles.   
“She just needs time,” said Monroe. “At least since she’s at my house, she won’t leave town.”  
“You’re that wonderful?” asked Miles.  
“Ha! No, but Ms. Arnold is,” said Monroe. “Charlie adores her. The kids love her. Hey, she even reminds me of my mom.”  
“She grounds you when you misbehave?” laughed Miles.  
“Not yet,” laughed Monroe.  
“What does this Ms. Arnold think about the shenanigans between you and Charlie?” asked Miles.  
“If you’re asking if I’m sexually involved with Charlie…the answer is no,” said Monroe. “We’re both grieving for our spouses.”  
“Sorry…I miss her so much…and I miss Danny,” said Miles. “Think I can visit?”  
“Still too soon,” said Monroe. “I did see you talking to Danny before the ceremony. He has no idea of your involvement in Chuck’s mission.”  
“That’s good,” said Miles.   
“I’ll ask Charlie soon about setting up an outing for you and Danny,” said Monroe.  
“Thanks, Bass,” said Miles.

Connor recovered totally from his gas illness. Soon, he and Lisa announced that they were expecting another child. Monroe spent time working on the town’s defenses, and enjoying his family. Miles moved Connor , Lisa , and Emma into his house, since he had guards posted outside. Months had passed since Chuck’s sacrifice.

“Miles, thanks for letting us stay here,” said Connor. “Morning sickness has been hitting Lisa really hard.”   
“My pleasure,” said Miles. “Can’t believe how big Emma is getting! She looks so much like you…only in a pretty way.”  
“Haha,” laughed Connor. “Are you saying I’m not pretty?”  
“Might be a good idea to try to find a live in cook…like Monroe has,” said Miles.   
“This house has so many bedrooms…yeah, great idea,” said Connor.

Miles hired a friend of Ms. Arnold’s as a live-in cook, housekeeper, and nanny for Emma. Miss Kelly was much younger than Ms. Arnold, and had an eight year old daughter, Julie. Miles agreed that they both could live at the house.  
“Uncle Miles?” said Emma as she found him in his home office. “Can me and Julie go visit Danny?”  
“Getting late,” said Miles. “I’ll check with his mom tomorrow.”  
“Ok,” said Emma.

Miles went to Monroe’s house in the morning.  
“General Matheson,” said Ms. Arnold opening the door. “How are you?”  
“Fine, Ma’am,” he said. “Oh, and thanks for recommending Miss Kelly. Lisa is very pleased with her.”  
“She’s a good girl…with that sweet Julie,” said Ms. Arnold. “Glad I could help.”  
“I’m here to talk to Charlie,” said Miles.  
“Well, please sit in the living room,” said Ms. Arnold. “I’ll see if she’s receiving visitors.”  
“I’m her father!” said Miles.   
“I know,” said Ms. Arnold. “I won’t be a minute.”

Charlie walked into the living room a few minutes later.  
“Hi Miles,” she said.  
“Charlie…” said Miles. “Came to see if I could set up a play date with Emma and Danny.”  
“Danny is with Linc and Monroe, hunting,” said Charlie. “Maybe in a few days.”  
“He fucking lied to me,” said Miles.  
“Danny!?” cried Charlie. “Of course he didn’t.”  
“No, not Danny. Monroe!” said Miles. “Gaining a little weight…aren’t you…and you have that pregnancy glow. Don’t forget, I was with you during the last pregnancy.”  
“Monroe and I are only friends,” said Charlie. “I’m carrying Chuck’s baby.”  
“No,’ said Miles. “What have you done!”  
“Made love to my husband before his suicide mission,” said Charlie. “He was never your son. If he was, I wouldn’t have loved him like I did.”  
“But…” said Miles. “What if he was…”  
“Then you ordered your own son to his death,” said Charlie. “I’d like you to leave now.”  
“Ok,” said Miles. “About Danny…”  
“Just go,” said Charlie.  
Miles left the house.

KNOCK KNOCK  
“Mr. Monroe,” said Ms. Arnold as she opened the door. “Your father is in the back yard, I think.”  
“Thanks, Ms. Arnold,” said Connor. “I’ll just walk around outside.”  
Connor found Monroe grooming the horses.   
“Hey, Dad,” said Connor. “Have you seen Miles?”  
“No. He’s probably at the command center,” said Monroe. “Even sleeps there sometimes.”  
“I checked,” said Connor. “He’s not there either.”  
“Well, he’s an adult,” said Monroe. “He can take care of himself.”  
“I didn’t know how bad his drinking was when I moved Lisa and Emma into his house,” said Connor.  
“Though he had cut back,” said Monroe.  
“He’s been drinking more since Chuck’s death,” said Connor. “And we haven’t seen him for four nights.”  
“Four…huh…” said Monroe. “Guess I better go fetch him then.”  
“You know where he is?” said Connor.   
“I know where to start looking,” said Monroe. “Go home Connor. I’ll take care of this.”

“Bruce!” said Monroe to the bartender at the ‘North Side’ bar. “How ya doing? Have you seen Miles around?”  
“Hey, Bass,” said Bruce. “Last time I saw Miles, he was leaving with those two hookers.”  
“Do you know where they stay?” asked Monroe.  
“Sorry…no…but they might be back tonight,” said Bruce.

Monroe had no luck in locating Trina and Lindsay. He returned to the bar that evening. He sat in a booth in the back, sipping a whiskey, when he saw Lindsay walk in.  
“Hey, Lindsay,” said Monroe as he walked up to her.  
“Hey,” said Lindsay. “Oh, you’re the guy who was with Miles before.”  
“That’s me,” said Monroe. “Have you seen him around? He missed a big meeting.”  
“You and your meetings!” laughed Lindsay. “Let’s dance.”  
“Ok,” said Monroe.  
Lindsay moved her body against him, in time to the music. Monroe did not protest, and decided to let her think he was interested so she would take him to her home.  
“Let’s get out of here,” said Monroe.  
“My pleasure, handsome,” said Lindsay.  
They walked away from the bar.  
“So, how far are we going,” asked Monroe.  
“Patience, Stud,” said Lindsay. “But if you can’t wait, we can do it up against a wall.”  
“No, I like beds,” said Monroe. “Aching joints…you know.”  
Lindsay led him into a dark alley, and up the back stairs.  
“Why’d you bring him here!” yelled Trina when she saw Monroe.  
“Why do you think?” said Lindsay. “Party time.”  
“Bass,” mumbled Miles from the bed in the corner. Miles was totally naked and totally drunk.  
“Been looking for you Miles,” said Monroe. “I’m taking you home.”  
“Hey,” said Lindsay. “You can’t leave now!”  
“Don’t try to stop me,” said Monroe.   
A big man came out of the second room, and lunged at Monroe. Monroe shifted, tripped the man, and hit him on the head with a whiskey bottle.  
“Fine!” said Trina. “Take him and go!”  
“Where are his clothes?” said Monroe.  
“No idea,” said Trina.   
Monroe grabbed the stained sheet from the bed. He yanked Miles to his feet, and wrapped the sheet around his hips.  
“You’re gonna freeze your balls off going outside like this,” said Monroe. “But you’re going home.”  
“But…Rachel…” said Miles.  
“Not every blonde is Rachel, you idiot,” said Monroe. “Come on.”  
Outside, Monroe whistled, and his horse trotted over to them. He hoisted Miles onto the horse, and climbed on behind him.

“Mr. Monroe,” said Ms. Arnold when she opened the back door after hearing a commotion. “What’s…”  
“He needs help,” said Monroe dragging Miles off the horse and helping him into the kitchen. “He was attacked. Could you grab some of my clothes, some towels, and then brew some coffee.”  
“Yes, Mr. Monroe,” said Ms. Arnold.  
“Oh, and try not to wake the kids,” said Monroe.

Miles was half dressed by the time Charlie walked into the kitchen.   
“Bass, why is he here?” she asked.  
“Had to rescue him from himself,” said Monroe. “Come on Miles…drink the coffee.”  
“He’s drunk?” asked Charlie.  
“Yeah…been on a binge…with some hookers,” said Monroe. “Think they had plans for him.”  
“He can’t stay here,” said Charlie.  
“He’s family,” said Monroe. “I have to help him.”  
“Then I’ll go,” said Charlie.  
“He’s not fucking moving in,” said Monroe. “Go back to your room. I can deal with this.”  
“You’ve dealt with it all your life,” said Charlie. “You’re an enabler!”  
“Either I help, or he dies,” said Monroe. “I can’t let him die.”  
“Get him out of here, or I’ll tell him this baby is yours!” cried Charlie.  
“Don’t do that,” said Monroe. “You want him to kill me?”  
“I want him out of my sight!” said Charlie.  
“Fine,” said Monroe. “I’ll take him to the command center. Should be empty this time of night. Go back to bed, Charlie. I’ll stay with him.”  
“I will never let Danny stay with him again,” said Charlie.  
“Get some rest,” said Monroe. 

“Rachel!” called Miles when he woke up.  
“Hey, Miles,” said Monroe. “What a bender you’ve been on.”  
“Where am I?” asked Miles. “Whose clothes am I wearing?” cried Monroe as he tried to move his arms.  
“My stuff doesn’t really fit you,” said Monroe. “But it was better than the sperm filled sheet you were wearing when I dragged you out of Trina’s place.”  
“Trina? I don’t remember,” said Miles.  
“Seems like you were ‘missing’ for days. Connor got worried and contacted me,” said Monroe. “Found you at Trina’s.”  
“How did you get there?” asked Miles.  
“Told Lindsay I was interested,” shrugged Monroe.  
“You fucked that whore while you’re fucking my daughter!” yelled Miles.  
“I’m not fucking anyone,” said Monroe. “And you’re just fucking yourself if you continue this behavior,”  
“I can fuck who I want!” said Miles.  
“Would be nice if you didn’t put the town’s safety in jeopardy while you’re doing it,” said Monroe.  
“What the fuck are you talking about!” said Miles.  
“Guess you didn’t see the big bouncer at Trina’s place,” said Monroe. “I think they had plans for ‘General Matheson’. Wise up, Miles.”  
“Ok…don’t tell Charlie about this,” said Miles.   
“Too late,” said Monroe. “She found us in my kitchen when I was trying to clean you up.”  
“Shit,” said Miles. “Guess she won’t let Danny visit now.”  
“Nope,” said Monroe.   
“I miss her and Danny so much,” said Miles.  
“You just have to stop this whoring and drinking,” said Monroe. “She’ll come around. Just gotta make her think it’s her idea.”  
“So, now you know how to psycho analyze my daughter!” said Miles.  
“She’s a woman,” said Monroe. “They like to think they’re in control.”  
“Would you go to my house, and get me some clothes that fit?” asked Miles.  
“Sure. Want me to grab some food too?” said Monroe.  
“Yeah, and some coffee,” said Miles. “And, Bass, thanks.”  
“I only did what you’ve done for me a million times,” said Monroe as he left.


	11. Back to Willoughby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe goes to Willoughby to find Connor's In-Laws

Chapter 11  
“So, Charlie, Miles seems to be better,” said Monroe. “And Lisa, Connor and Miss Kelly will be there. Emma misses Danny. He probably misses her too.”  
“I’ll think about it,” said Charlie. “Maybe Emma can come over here instead.”  
“We can do that,” said Monroe. “She’ll want to bring Julie…the girl that lives with them.”  
“I’m ok with that,” said Charlie. “Bass, when I had Danny, Chuck was there with me. Will you stay with me during my delivery this time?”  
“Uh…Charlie…you know I can’t,” said Monroe. “I almost fainted when the twins were born. I was married before…years before…and my wife and baby died during the delivery.”  
“Oh, I didn’t know that,” said Charlie.   
“Miles saved me from myself then,” said Monroe. Nia was so sweet…so trusting…and I killed her.”  
“You know she never thought that,” said Charlie.  
“I don’t know what she thought,” said Monroe. “Maybe Ms. Arnold will assist you.”  
“Maybe,” said Charlie.

“Charlie!” said Miles as she entered his office. “Good to see you.”  
“Hi Miles,” said Charlie.  
“So, what’s on your mind? Oh, and thanks for letting Emma see Danny. And for including Julie,” said Miles.  
“My pleasure. Great kids,” said Charlie. “Uh…Miles…Dad…”  
“Yes?” said Miles feeling hopeful.  
“Would you stay with me when I deliver this baby?” asked Charlie.  
Miles was speechless.  
“I know you’ve never done anything like this…” said Charlie. “But, I need you.”  
“I’d be honored, Charlie,” said Miles. “Do you know when you’re due?”  
“It’s been six full moons since…Chuck…” said Charlie. “So, I guess in about three months.”  
“Have you thought about names?” said Miles.  
“Yes, Adam Eli Graham if it’s a boy,” said Charlie. “Adam was Chuck’s step-father’s name.”  
“My middle name is Eli,” said Miles.  
“I know,” said Charlie. “And if it is a girl, Nora Rachel Graham.”  
“Nice,” said Miles. “Beautiful way to honor both Nora and your mom.”  
“I know you had to do what you did…letting Chuck go on that suicide mission, Miles,” said Charlie. “I’m sorry I was so hard on you.”  
“It’s ok, Charlie,” said Miles. “Thanks.”  
“I want to stay where I’m at for now,” said Charlie. “Connor and Lisa are settled with you, and Danny is happy at Monroe’s.”  
“Ok,” said Miles.   
Charlie stood and started to leave.   
“Wait,” said Miles as he stood. He walked to Charlie and pulled her into a hug. “I love you so much,” said Miles.  
“I love you too, Dad,” said Charlie.

Connor visited the command center a few weeks later. He knocked on the office door.  
“Enter,” called Miles.  
Connor stepped into the office.  
“Connor, is there a problem?” asked Miles.  
“Sort of, Sir,” said Connor. “A personal problem…Lisa misses her parents so much. She’s having nightmares at night. I thought…maybe I could check on them. Go to Willoughby…see if they’re ok.”  
“I see,” said Miles. “But Lisa needs you here.”  
“I should be back before the baby arrives,” said Connor.  
“No, you need to be here,” said Miles. “I’ll send some other men.”  
“But, they won’t know what her parents look like!” said Connor.  
KNOCK KNOCK  
“Come in,” said Miles.  
Monroe walked in. “Hi Miles, Connor.”  
“Hi Dad,” said Connor.  
“Hey, Bass,” said Miles. He looked over to Connor. “Bass knows Lisa’s parents.”  
“Did I miss something?” asked Monroe.  
“We need to send some men to check on Lisa’s parents,” said Miles. “Connor needs to stay here.”  
“Sure, I’ll go,” said Monroe. “As long as you two watch over my kids.”  
“It’s settled then,” said Miles. “Get Sam Cook to go with you…and a couple others. Leave as soon as possible. Take horses…whatever you need.”  
“Ok,” said Monroe. “Don’t worry Connor, if her parents can travel, I’ll bring them here to Lisa.”  
“Thanks, Dad,” said Connor as he hugged Monroe.  
“Hey, no displays of affection in my office, soldier,” laughed Miles.  
“Yes, Sir!” said Connor.  
“Be careful, Bass,” said Miles. “Willoughby is not a safe place for any of us.”  
“Roger that,” said Monroe.

Monroe, Sam Cook, and two privates rode on horseback to Willoughby.   
“Monroe, won’t people recognize you in Willoughby,” said Cook.  
“Maybe,” said Monroe.  
“We could wrap bandages around your face, sir,” said Kent, one of the privates. “And say you’ve suffered burns.”  
“Would be more believable if you have a nurse with you,” said Victor, the other private.  
“And where would we get a nurse?” asked Monroe.  
“I’m sure we could barter for a dress…and Kent is so small…he could pass,” said Victor.  
“Hey, no way!” yelled Kent.  
“That’s a brilliant idea!” said Cook. “Looks like a settlement up ahead. We can get what we need there.”

“Isn’t she sweet,” laughed Victor, once Kent was wearing the calico dress.  
“I look ridiculous!’ said Kent.  
“Little flat chested,” said Cook. “But the cape will hide that.”  
Monroe couldn’t stop laughing. “And we can tie your hair back…under that bonnet.”  
“Ha. Ha.” said Kent. “I’m doing this for Connor and Lisa. Laugh all you want.”  
“Bandage time, Monroe,” said Cook.  
“Are we going to walk in through the front gates?” asked Monroe.  
“No, but we need to be ready even as we approach the fence,” said Cook.

Monroe in bandages, and Kent in a dress, walked through Willoughby. No one paid attention to an injured man and an ugly woman. Soon they came to the house Lisa’s parents had lived in when Lisa had left Willoughby.  
“Something’s wrong,” mumbled Monroe under his bandages.  
“House looks like it’s been bombed,” said Kent.  
“Maybe you can ask a neighbor,” said Monroe. “Remember to use a falsetto.”  
“I know,” said Kent.  
They walked up to an elderly woman picking string beans next door.  
“Excuse me,” screeched Kent.   
“Yes?” asked the woman.  
“I’m looking for Ezekial Brown and his wife,” screeched Kent.   
“Oh, they don’t live there anymore,” said the woman.  
“Do you know where I can find them?” screeched Kent.  
“Mr. Brown died a few months ago,” said the woman. “But, Mrs. Brown is staying with a friend. Think it’s the first house on Mulberry Street.”  
“Thank you so much,” said Kent.

“You forgot to do the falsetto when you thanked her,” mumbled Monroe as he and Kent headed to Mulberry Street.  
“Damn,” said Kent. “She did look at me strangely then.”  
“We just need to hurry,” said Monroe.

They found the first house on Mulberry Street. It looked like a fortress. They finally got the rusted latch on the gate opened, and walked up to the door.  
KNOCK KNOCK  
They saw a curtain move, but waited quietly. The door opened. A woman peaked out, but still had the door chained.  
“Mrs. Brown,” said Monroe. “It’s me. Connor’s father.”  
“Bass?” the woman said. “Hold on.”  
She shut the door, undid the chain and hurried them inside.  
“How is Connor! How is Lisa! How is Emma!” cried Mrs. Brown as she hugged Monroe.  
Monroe lowered his bandages. “They’re fine,” he said. “They miss you.”  
“You don’t know how much I wish Ezekial had agreed to let us go with you!” said Mrs. Brown.  
“He did what he thought was best,” said Monroe. “And since you both stayed, that might have kept the Army from finding us.”  
“He’s dead, now,” said Mrs. Brown. “The army started taking everything…leaving nothing for us to live on. He confronted them. They shot him.”  
“I’m so sorry to hear that. He was a great man,” said Monroe.  
“Sir, we have to hurry,” said Kent.  
“Mrs. Brown,” said Monroe. “This is Private Kent.”  
“I’m not really a nurse, Ma’am,” said Kent.  
“Nice costume,” said Mrs. Brown.  
“I think your husband would want you with Lisa now,” said Monroe. “Grab what you need. We have to leave.”  
“But…once they know I’m gone…” said Mrs. Brown.  
“We’ve defeated this Free Army twice,” said Monroe. “Please come with us.”  
“Yes,” decided Mrs. Brown. “I’ll just grab a coat.”

Monroe adjusted his bandages, and Kent took his arm. Mrs. Brown followed a short distance back.  
Soon, they were in the wooded area. Cook and Victor appeared with the horses. Cook hoisted Mrs. Brown onto Monroe’s horse, and Monroe climbed on behind her. No soldiers were in the area, and they were back on the road to Monroe, Louisiana before dark.

“Mrs. Brown,” said Monroe. “Would you like some coffee? Tastes lousy, but it will warm you up.”  
“Thanks, Bass,” said Mrs. Brown. “And could you call me Amy? No need to be so formal.”  
“Sure, Amy,” said Monroe. “We have a couple more days at the pace we’re going…if all goes well.”  
“Will we get there before the baby?” asked Amy.   
“Hope so,” said Monroe. “We’ll both be grandparents again.”  
“Thanks so much for fetching me,” said Amy.

Monroe and the group arrived at the town a few days later.  
“Mrs. Brown,” said Miles as he met them at the command center.  
“Amy,” said Amy. “I insist.”  
“MOM!” yelled Connor running from the side building. “You’re here!”  
Amy hugged her son-in-law. “Good to see you Connor,” she said.  
“Sir,” said Connor to Miles. “Permission to take my mother-in-law home?”  
“Permission Granted. You’re dismissed soldier,” said Miles.  
As Amy and Connor walked away, Miles turned to the four men.  
“What was Willoughby like? Where’s Lisa’s father?” asked Miles.  
“Willoughby is a ghost town,” said Monroe. “Ezekial died standing up to the Free Army.”  
“Their security is weak,” said Cook. “We cut through the fence, and never saw any soldiers.”  
“Thank you men, for a successful mission,” said Miles.

“MOM!” cried Lisa, as Connor brought Amy into the house.  
“Lisa, my baby,” said Amy. “Where’s Emma?”  
“She’s with Charlie…at Monroe’s house,” said Lisa.  
“Bass…and Charlie?” said Amy.  
“Chuck died,” said Lisa. “He saved our town. “  
“We can talk about that later,” said Connor. “Lisa, get your Mom settled. I’ll go get Emma and Julie.”  
As Connor left, Amy turned to Lisa. “Julie?” she asked.  
“We have live-in help…Miss Kelly. And she has a daughter named Julie. Emma and Julie are best friends,” said Lisa.  
“Lisa, you look so beautiful! Just like you did when you carried Emma,” said Amy.   
“Mom, I’m so glad you’re here,” said Lisa. “Is Dad still at the command center?”  
“Uh, no,” said Amy.  
“He let you leave, but wouldn’t come!” said Lisa.  
“Honey, your father is dead,” said Amy.  
“Dead? No…what happened!” said Lisa. “If we hadn’t left…” Lisa started crying.  
“No,” said Amy. “It was good that you left. The soldiers would have hung Connor. They didn’t know about a Monroe living in our house. But they took everything from everyone. We were starving. Your Dad confronted them…demanded they take care of the people. They shot him.”  
Lisa was sobbing as she slumped against her mother.  
“Honey, try not to cry,” said Amy. “Your father was so glad you had left with Connor and Emma. So many young children died due to malnutrition. Please, calm down…think of this new baby.” 

“Hi, Honey, I’m home!” called Monroe as he walked in the house.  
“Daddy!” cried Angel running to him.  
“Hi, sweetheart,” said Monroe. “Where is everyone?”  
“Connor was just here to get Emma and Julie. Charlie is out back with the boys, feeding the animals,” said Angel.  
“Missed you,” said Monroe.  
“Daddy, is Charlie going to have a baby?” asked Angel.  
“Yes, honey, she is,” said Monroe.  
“Are you the daddy?” asked Angel.  
“No, Uncle Chuck is the daddy,” said Monroe.  
“But, Uncle Chuck is dead…like Mommy,” said Angel.  
“Yes, he is,” said Monroe. “But Charlie’s Dad will make sure the baby is ok.”  
“Daddy,” said Angel quietly, “If you die…will Charlie’s Dad take care of me and Linc too.”  
“Yes,” said Monroe. “He will. But I’m not planning on dying any time soon.”  
“Did Uncle Chuck plan on dying?” asked Angel.  
“Girl!” said Monroe. “Here I thought Linc was the only brain in the family. No more questions about dying tonight. Emma’s grandmom is here. Do you remember Mrs. Brown?”  
“Sort of,” said Angel. “Is Emma’s grandpop here too?”  
“No,” said Monroe.  
“Did he die?” asked Angel.  
“Damn it, yes,” said Monroe.  
“Daddy, you said a bad word,” said Angel.  
“Sorry, sweetheart,” said Monroe looking away.  
“It’s ok,” said Angel. “I get mad when people die too.”  
Charlie, Linc, and Danny came in the kitchen.  
“Bass,” said Charlie. “Welcome home!”  
“Gosh, Charlie,” said Monroe. “Tell me you aren’t carrying twins!”  
“Shut up, Bass!” laughed Charlie. “And, NO, I’m not carrying twins.”  
“Dad!” said Linc. “Me and Danny hit 5 bulls eyes today!”  
“Charlie’s teaching you bow and arrow skills…huh?” said Monroe.  
“Well, she can’t really do it…’cause she’s so fat now,” said Linc. “But she advises.”  
“Good job guys,” said Monroe.  
“Angel is learning too,” said Charlie. “But she has to build up her muscles.”  
“I’m gonna marry a man like Daddy…so I won’t need to get muscles,” said Angel. “My husband will take care of me.”  
Charlie glanced at Monroe in time to see the tears in his eyes.  
“It’s getting late kids,” said Charlie. “Time to get ready for bed.”

“Thanks, Charlie, for watching over my kids,” said Monroe. “Where is Ms. Arnold?”  
“Her sister needed some help, so I told her to go,” said Charlie. “She’ll be back tomorrow.”  
“Charlie…what if you needed help?” said Monroe.  
“Linc, Angel, and even Danny can help me,” said Charlie.  
“Well, I’m home now,” said Monroe. “Think I need to hire a backup for Ms. Arnold.”  
“Connor said Lisa’s mother came here with you,” said Charlie. “Her father wouldn’t come?”  
“Her father died confronting the Free Army,” said Monroe.  
“Like Chuck,” said Charlie.  
“Charlie…when the baby is born…what will you do?” asked Monroe.  
“Are you kicking me out?” asked Charlie.  
“No…but life is too short,” said Monroe. “I will always miss Mary. But, living here with you…I know that I’m in love with you.”  
“Don’t do this to me, Bass,” said Charlie.  
“Tell me you don’t feel anything for me,” said Monroe.  
“You’re Danny’s father,” said Charlie. “You know I will always love you.”  
“But…you’re not ‘in love’ with me…” said Monroe.   
“I can’t allow myself to be in love with you,” said Charlie. “You broke my heart. And my Mom ended up dying because of us.”  
“I know,” said Monroe.  
“Dad said Connor and Lisa plan to move back to their house since Lisa is feeling better. I will move back with Miles once they leave,” said Charlie.   
“Don’t Charlie,” said Monroe. “Seeing you when you walked through the back door tonight…I realized…just how much I love you. My stomach did flip flops.”  
“Probably hunger pains,” said Charlie.  
“Don’t make fun of me,” said Monroe. “Please…”  
“Look, if we try to get back together, Miles will hate you,” said Charlie. “And you’ll drop me in exchange for his approval.”  
“You’re wrong,” said Monroe.  
“And, if this baby looks like me and Chuck’s mother…Miles will probably try to kill you,” said Charlie.  
“True,” said Monroe.  
“I need to have this baby…with my Dad by my side,” said Charlie, “before I can make any life altering decisions.”  
“I understand,” said Monroe. “Can I help you upstairs?”  
“Ok, that would be fine,” said Charlie.

Connor, Lisa and Emma moved back to their house with Lisa’s mother, Amy. Miss Kelly and Julie remained in Miles’ employ. Charlie and Danny moved back into the house with Miles.  
Linc and Angel missed Charlie and Danny, but had started going to the new school Matilda Evans had set up. Monroe spent long hours working on the town’s defenses.


	12. A birth, and ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Baby for Charlie. Connor's past returns

Chapter 12 The Morning After

Amy Brown was a trained midwife. She had delivered Danny and Emma. Miles came to get her when Charlie started labor.

“Breathe, Charlie, Breathe!” coaxed Miles.  
“Don’t push yet, Charlie,” advised Amy.  
“I can’t…” started Charlie.  
“Count…like we were taught!’ said Miles. “One, breathe, two, breathe…”  
“The head is crowning,” said Amy.   
Charlie was screaming.  
“Ok, push!” said Amy.

Nora Rachel Graham was born a as the sun was setting. Amy secured the umbilical cord, checked the airway, wrapped the baby in a blanket, and handed her to her mother.  
“She’s beautiful,” said Charlie.  
“She is,” said Miles. He felt like he was looking into a mirror. Nora had his brown eyes and dark hair, and looked exactly like him and like Chuck.  
“How are you feeling, Charlie?” asked Amy.  
“Sore, tired, and wonderful!” said Charlie. “Hello, Nora,” she said to the infant in her arms.  
“Rest in bed for a few days,” advised Amy. “Basically the same instructions I gave you with Danny.”  
“Thanks so much, Amy,” said Miles.  
“So, Miles, have you ever held an infant?” asked Amy.  
“Not one this tiny…” said Miles.  
“Let me show you,” said Amy. She lifted Nora from Charlie’s arms, and instructed Miles how to support the baby’s head.  
“Amazing,” said Miles. “Thank you Charlie…” he said as he started crying.  
“I hope those are tears of joy,” said Amy. “She’s a fine baby.”  
“Yeah,” said Miles.  
“Here…let me finish cleaning her, and then I’ll take care of Charlie ,” said Amy. “Go tell Danny he has a baby sister.”

“A girl!” said Danny when Miles told him about Nora. “I wanted a brother!”  
“Girls are great,” said Miles. “Don’t you like Angel and Emma?”  
“Well, yeah,” said Danny. “But I could teach a brother about boy stuff…like Linc teaches me.”  
“Linc is like a brother to you…just as his dad is like a brother to me,” said Miles.  
“Sort of…but you and Linc’s father fight all the time,” said Danny.  
“Not all the time,” said Miles. “Don’t you ever fight with Linc?”  
“No,” said Danny. “So, brothers have to fight?”  
“They don’t have to,” said Miles. “They just know they can…and still be brothers.”  
“Fighting someone you love is dumb,” said Danny.  
“Yeah,” said Miles. “It is.”

Monroe was sitting on his front porch when Miles approached.   
“Miles! Is Charlie OK!” called Monroe.  
“She’s good. She had a baby girl, and named her Nora,” said Miles.  
“Nora, huh.” said Monroe.  
“Nora Rachel,” said Miles. “Spitting image of Chuck…and me.”  
“Poor kid,” laughed Monroe.  
“She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” said Miles. “I have to get back, in case Amy needs to leave.”  
“When can I see her?” asked Monroe.  
“Not sure,” said Miles. “It’s up to Charlie.”  
“You know, Miles, I plan to marry Charlie as soon as possible,” said Monroe.  
“That’s up to Charlie too,” said Miles.  
“If she says yes…will we be at each other’s throats again?” asked Monroe.  
“I won’t be happy,” said Miles. “But I guess I could live with you married to my daughter.”  
“Good. Now if only I can convince Charlie,” said Monroe.

“She’s beautiful!” said Emma when she and her mother visited Charlie and Nora.  
“She looks exactly like Chuck,” said Lisa.  
“Yes,” said Charlie as her eyes filled with tears.  
“Emma, why don’t you see if Julie wants to play,” said Lisa.  
“Ok, Mom,” said Emma. “Bye Aunt Charlie, bye baby Nora.”  
“Bye, honey,” said Charlie.  
“It’s ok,” said Lisa after Emma left.   
“I just miss Chuck so much. Seeing Nora would have made him so happy,” said Charlie.  
“I know,” said Lisa. “It’s good that you and Miles are back on good terms.”  
“So true,” said Charlie. “He’s still trying to learn how to burp Nora. Too funny when she spits up on him.”  
“I’d like to see that!” laughed Lisa. “You look tired. Want me to watch Nora for a little while? I need to get back into practice.”  
“Thanks, Lisa,” said Charlie.

Miles entered the command center.  
“Wondered when you would show up,” said Monroe, sitting at the desk.  
“Hey, I’m back. Get outta my chair,” said Miles.  
“Sure, Boss,” said Monroe as he vacated the chair. “Do I detect a lack of sleep?”  
“Babies sure don’t sleep at night,” said Miles. “But I guess you know that.”  
“So, when can I see this lady who keeps you up at night?” asked Monroe. “Linc and Angel keep bugging me to take them to meet Nora.”  
“I’ve asked Charlie, but she’s hasn’t said yes,” said Miles. “Lisa and Emma visited today. So, any new problems in the republic?”  
“Some strangers have been seen around town,” said Monroe. “Which may indicate a breach in our defenses, since we have no new citizens on our rosters.”  
“Has the militia confronted these strangers?” asked Miles.  
“No,” said Monroe. “People mention them after the fact. They’re like ghosts.”  
“Ghosts…huh…reminds me of that Luis Nunez gang in Mexico,” said Miles. “People referred to them as ghosts. Does Connor know about these strangers?”  
“He hasn’t mentioned anything,” said Monroe.  
“Make sure the militia is aware of this situation,” said Miles.  
“They already are,” said Monroe.  
“Good,” said Miles. “Find Connor. See if the two of you can come up with a plan.”

“Dad, good to see you,” said Connor as his father walked up to the guard post. “You’re pretty far out from the command center.”  
“Need to talk to you,” said Monroe. “We’re getting reports of strangers in town…and the term ‘ghosts’ seems to apply to them.”  
“Ghosts…” said Connor looking concerned. “Like Nunez’ cartel…”  
“Yeah,” said Monroe. “We don’t have any more details…but if it is the cartel…they might be looking for you.”  
“True,” said Connor. “Or you…and Miles. The story of the defeat of the Free Army by the town of Monroe, Louisiana may have reached as far away as Mexico.”  
“Guess all we can do is double the guard, but we’ve been stretched pretty thin since the gas deaths,” said Monroe. “Just stay alert. Maybe talk to Lisa and Amy too.”  
“Sure,” said Connor. “Guess Miles can alert Charlie. I heard Nora looks like Chuck.”  
“That’s what I’ve heard,” said Monroe.   
“Sure thought Miles would try to kill you when Danny was born,” said Connor. “It was obvious he was your son. You surprised me when you let Chuck be known as his father. Chuck was a good guy. I’m glad you did that.”  
“Seemed like the right thing to do,” said Monroe. “I just hope I don’t have to wait until Danny’s 25 before he knows the truth.”  
“Didn’t hurt me, any,” said Connor.

“Charlie,” said Miles as he walked into her room. “How are you? How is Nora?”  
“Hi Dad,” said Charlie. “She’s sleeping. I’m doing ok. Lisa and Cara helped me.”  
“Cara?” asked Miles.  
“Miss Kelly,” said Charlie. “Her first name is Cara. You didn’t know?”  
“No…I didn’t,” said Miles. “I don’t know much about her.”  
“She’s very nice, but rather quiet,” said Charlie. “I think someone hurt her years ago. She still jumps if there’s a loud noise.”  
“Doesn’t she feel safe here?” asked Miles.  
“I hope so,” said Charlie. “I know Julie is very happy here.”  
“Oh, uh, Monroe asked to see you again,” said Miles.  
“Dad, I need to be stronger before I deal with him,” said Charlie. “I’ve let Danny visit Linc. I haven’t totally cut off ties with him.”  
“Even I know you’ve distanced yourself from him,” said Miles.  
“It’s just…he says he’s in love with me,” said Charlie. “Once I thought I was in love with him. But it was just lust. And maybe that’s best. The guys I’ve really loved…died.”  
“Guess you’re more like me than you ever realized,” said Miles.  
“Maybe,” said Charlie. “Mom…and Nora…”  
“I loved them both…but never really was committed to either of them,” said Miles. “But, if you feel anything like love for Monroe…I won’t stand in your way.”  
“Because of Danny?” asked Charlie.  
“No, because of Bass,” said Miles. “He can be crazy, but he will always protect you. He was loyal to his first wife, Nia…and except for his affair with you…he was loyal to Mary. And, he’s my brother…and I want him to be happy. I want you to be happy too.”

“Mom, have you seen Emma?” asked Lisa. “She was just on the front porch…”  
“Let me check around the sides of the house,” said Amy. “She knows not to leave the porch when we aren’t with her.”  
“I’ll check out back,” said Lisa.  
“Lisa,” cried Amy. “She wasn’t there…but this was!”  
“What?” asked Lisa rushing back inside.  
“This note was under a rock,” said Amy. “It says ‘Connor Bennet, come to the fort or the girl dies.’”  
“Nooo,” cried Lisa, as she fainted.  
Amy caught her and led her to a chair.  
“I’ll go find Connor,” said Amy. “Stay here in case I miss him.”

KNOCK KNOCK  
“Mrs. Brown, I mean Amy,” said Monroe opening the door. “You look upset.”  
“They have Emma!” cried Amy as she handed him the note.  
“WHO!” said Monroe as he read the note. “SHIT! Where’s Lisa?”  
“Home,” said Amy.   
“Go to her,” said Monroe. “I’ll deal with this.”  
“What will you do?” asked Amy.  
“Whatever is needed,” said Monroe as he grabbed more weapons.  
“Do you know where Connor is?” asked Amy.  
“I’ll find him,” said Monroe. “Go home. Do you know how to use a gun?”  
“No,” said Amy.  
“LINC!” called Monroe.  
“Yeah, Dad,” said Linc as he entered the room.  
“Go with Emma’s grandmother. Take a gun. Protect Lisa,” said Monroe.  
“Ok, Dad,” said Linc.

After speaking to Mrs. Arnold, Monroe left Angel in her care.

Monroe rushed to the fort. A short distance before the fort, he heard a noise. As he leveled his gun at the sound, he heard a voice.  
“Dad?” whispered Connor.  
“Here,” answered Monroe.  
“Do you know how many there are?” asked Connor as he came along side Monroe.  
“No,” said Monroe.  
“Let me do what they want,” said Connor. “I’ll walk into their camp so they will release Emma.”  
“Too risky,” said Monroe.  
“It’s Emma,” said Connor. “It’s the only way.”  
“Ok,” said Monroe.

Connor walked ahead, with his rifle aimed down.  
“Amigo,” said Diego. “Nice to see you again. Put the rifle here.”  
“Diego,” said Connor as he put down his rifle. “Where’s my daughter?”  
“Oh, the cute little chica is with Luiz,” said Diego. “He wants to see you.”  
“Fine,” said Connor.  
Diego led him to a shed near the fort.   
“Ah, Connor,” said Luiz. He held Emma on his lap. “Emma and I have just been getting to know each other. Isn’t that right, Emma.”  
“Daddy!” cried Emma as she tried to run to him.  
“Not so fast, little lady,” said Luiz, holding her tightly. “First, your daddy and I have some business.”  
“Let her go,” said Connor.  
“You should know I never let anyone go…even if years have passed,” said Luiz. “So, you will return with me to Mexico. Emma will go with us, to keep you in line.”  
“You can’t do this! I will go! She stays here!” said Connor.  
“I don’t think you are in any position to demand anything from me,” said Luiz. “You cost me a great deal. That Sebastian Monroe was worth a fortune! He killed many of my men. I lost respect! You are lucky I don’t just shoot you and your daughter!”  
“Don’t shoot my daddy!” cried Emma.  
“Haha!” said Luiz. “Reminds me of you. What was that?”  
“What?” said Connor.   
“Did you bring someone with you?” asked Luiz.  
“No,” lied Connor ask he glared at Luiz, trying not to glance at his father who had quietly entered the shed from the back.  
“I heard that Monroe guy was based here…that’s why I came here looking for you,” said Luiz. “I want to have revenge on him too.”  
“Not gonna happen,” said Monroe, as he slit Luiz’ throat.  
Emma screamed as blood spurted over her clothes. Connor grabbed his daughter as Monroe ran to the entrance of the shed.   
“You head to the woods,” said Monroe. “I’ll cover you.”  
Monroe started shooting the men outside the shed. Connor waited for a break, and ran with Emma in his arms to the woods.   
Connor took Emma to Monroe’s house just outside the woods, and rushed inside.  
“Mr.Monroe!” cried Mrs. Arnold. “What happened to Emma!”  
“She’s ok,” said Connor. “It’s not her blood. Can you take care of her. I need to help my Dad.”  
“Don’t worry,” said Angel with a rifle aimed at the door. “I will protect them.”  
“Thanks!” said Connor as he grabbed another rifle and left.

Connor heard a groan half way through the woods. He approached quietly, and found Monroe on the ground.  
“Dad?” he said softly as he knelt beside him.  
“Got shot,” mumbled Monroe. “Think I killed them all.”  
“I have to get you home,” said Connor as he helped Monroe to his feet.  
“Is Emma ok?” asked Monroe.  
“Yes. Thanks, Dad,” said Connor. “Just lean on me.”

Connor brought Monroe back to the house, and then went home to fetch Amy and Lisa.

“Bass,” said Amy. “You are one lucky man. An inch to the left…”  
“Thank goodness you are a nurse,” said Mrs. Arnold.  
“Midwife,” said Amy. “But I can take care of this wound.”  
“Where’s Emma,” muttered Monroe.   
“In the back room, with Angel and Lisa,” said Amy. “Now, don’t you fret, Bass. You’re going to be fine. The bullet went through your side. You’re all stitched. Just need to rest and keep the wound clean.”  
“Thanks,” said Monroe. 

Miles ordered men to scour the area for any cartel men, and to bury the men Monroe had killed.

“Why didn’t you come and get me?” asked Miles as he visited Monroe the next day.  
“No time,” said Monroe. “Had no idea where Connor was stationed. It was Emma!”  
“We found where they entered the town…but they must of had help,” said Miles. “We have a traitor in our midst.”  
“Don’t make Linc spy again,” said Monroe.  
“I won’t unless I have to,” said Miles. “Oh, someone is here to see you.”  
“Who?” asked Monroe.  
“My new granddaughter,” said Miles. “Come on in, Charlie.”  
“Hi Bass,” said Charlie as she walked in holding Nora. “Heard you wanted to see your new niece.”  
“Hi, Nora,” said Monroe as he smiled at the baby. “I’m your Uncle Bass. Miles, you were right, she looks just like Chuck!”  
“Yes, she does,” said Charlie.  
“I’ll be just out here if you need me,” said Miles as he left the area.  
“I was so scared when I heard you’d been shot,” said Charlie.  
“I wasn’t too happy about it either,” laughed Monroe. “Oww.”  
“No jokes,” said Charlie. “Bass, when you mentioned us being together…I do want to be with you…to love you.”  
“Sounds good to me,” said Monroe. “Just your timing sucks.”  
“Stop it,” said Charlie. “I’m so serious. You know what happened to the last two men I committed myself to. Both Jason and Chuck died. If I commit to you…you might die.”  
“I will sure try not to,” said Monroe. “Charlie…we are good together. You know it. I know it. We could make this work. And if you’re bad luck…then so am I. The last two women I was committed to are also dead.”  
“We are such bad luck! And I can’t believe Miles is ok with this,” said Charlie.  
“Miles and I have a love/hate relationship,” said Monroe. “He loves you and he hates me.”  
“He doesn’t hate you,” said Charlie.  
“Two alpha males…we have conflicts,” said Monroe. “But, Charlie, will you marry me?”  
“It’s just that…” started Charlie as she hesitated.  
“Yes…or no,” said Monroe. “What do you feel?”  
“I feel…Yes,” said Charlie. “I will.”  
WAA  
“Course, marrying me will mean many sleepless nights,” said Charlie as she rocked Nora.  
“I hope so,” said Monroe.  
“Should we wait until you’re better?” asked Charlie.  
“Ha! I was born this way,” laughed Monroe. “Oww…gotta stop laughing.”  
“I meant when your injury is better,” said Charlie. “I love you just the way you are.”  
“You always did have bad taste in men,” said Monroe.  
“We’re really going to do this…” said Charlie.  
“We are, Mrs. Monroe,” said Monroe.

Monroe and Charlie said their vows in front of their family a few weeks later. Charlie, Danny, and Nora moved into Monroe’s house.   
Miles convinced Miss Kelly to stay on as his housekeeper with her daughter Julie.   
Connor and Lisa welcomed Ezekial (ZEKE) Luck Monroe two months later. 

“Luck?” asked Amy. “That’s an unusual name.”  
“Lisa’s idea,” said Connor. “I kind of like it.”  
“I was planning on naming him Ezekial Luke,” said Lisa. “But I spelled Luke as Luck…and only noticed it when Emma was rescued. So, my son is Ezekial Luck.”  
“Look, he’s grinning!” said Connor. “He likes it too.”  
“That’s just gas,” said Amy.

“It’s ok, Bass,” said Charlie. “You’re still recovering.”  
“Damn,” said Monroe. “What a lousy honeymoon I’m giving you.”  
“Nora barely sleeps.” said Charlie. “Don’t worry. You’re getting better every day, and I know a number of positions.”  
“I know you do,” said Monroe.   
“Amy said to give those stitches another ten days at least,” said Charlie.  
“Makes me wonder if you put her up to saying that,” said Monroe.  
“Bass, I’m craving to make love to you,” said Charlie. “But we need to wait. Just a few days more.”  
“This is hell!” said Monroe. “Having you in my bed…and unable to do more.”  
“I’m going to make the wait worth your while,” said Charlie.


	13. Past Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman from Miles' past comes to town

Chapter 13 The Morning After

Just as the trees were putting out leaves, and the crops were starting to grow, a woman entered the command center.  
“Yes, Ma’am,” said Miles. “How can I help you? I guess you registered at the gate.”  
“Yes, I did,” said the woman. “I was looking for Miles Matheson…but it looks like I’ve found him.”  
“Yes, I’m General Matheson,” said Miles. “And you are...”  
“Ellen Graham,” she said. “Doubt if you remember me.”  
“Ellie!” said Miles. “Mary told us you had died before the black-out….breast cancer.”  
“Mary Jones is here?” asked Ellie. “Do you know where Chuck Graham is? They would have stayed together.”  
“They both settled here,” said Miles.  
“I need to see them immediately!” said Ellie.  
“No rush,” said Miles. “But…I need to know…was Chuck my son?”  
“Your son?!?” said Ellie. “No, Miles. Though I can see why you’d wonder.”  
“Good,” said Miles. “Now, the truth Ellie, why did Mary and Chuck think you were dead? Why look for me now?”  
“I worked for the CIA,” said Ellie. “Didn’t you ever wonder how I could afford that big house, when I was in my early twenties?”  
“No…could only see you and your rocking body,” said Miles.  
“You were rather obsessed,” said Ellie.  
“So, CIA,” said Miles. “Did your family know? Did Chuck and Mary know?”  
“No, even Mary’s father didn’t know,” said Ellie. “I had to fake my death so the people who were after me would leave my family alone. So, where can I find Chuck and Mary?”  
“In the cemetery,” said Miles.  
“They’re…dead?” asked Ellie.   
“Yes, Mary was murdered by an intruder, and Chuck sacrificed himself to save this town,” said Miles.  
“And, Adam?” asked Ellie.  
“If he was Mary’s father…I was told he died shortly after the black-out,” said Miles.  
“How do I find the cemetery?” asked Ellie.  
“Go down this road to the end, and make a left,” said Miles. “You’ll see the old church.”  
“Thanks,” said Ellie. “I will also need to find Sebastian Monroe.”  
“Monroe? Why?” asked Miles.  
“You and he ran the Monroe Republic,” said Ellie. “I’m still working for a branch of the CIA. NAB—the National After Black-out organization.”  
“If you have plans to arrest Monroe or me, you’ll need an army,” said Miles.  
“I’m here alone,” said Ellie. “I just want information. I’m not a threat.”  
“Yeah,” said Miles. “That’s what the patriots said when they first arrived at Willoughby, Texas.”  
“Are there any rooms to rent around here?” asked Ellie.  
“Check across the street, at the old hotel,” said Miles.  
“So, can I meet with you tomorrow?” asked Ellie.  
“No,” said Miles. “Give me a few days. I’ll find you.”

 

Miles arrived at Monroe’s house, after making sure he was not followed.  
“Miles!” said Monroe as he opened the door.  
“Hope the honeymoon is over, Bass,” said Miles. “We have a problem.”  
“Hey, I’m good for Charlie. She’s good for me,” said Monroe. “Don’t go changing your mind about our marriage.”  
“It’s not that,” said Miles. “Do you recognize the name, Ellen Graham?”  
“Sure,” said Monroe. “Chuck and Mary’s mother. Why?”  
“She just came to town,” said Miles.  
“No way,” said Monroe. “She’s dead! Must be someone with the same name.”  
“It’s her,” said Miles. “I recognize her.”  
“Why would she let Chuck and Mary think she died,” said Monroe.  
“She was a CIA agent,” said Miles. “And now she’s involved with some NAB off shoot…National After Black-out group.”  
“But, why is she here?” asked Monroe.  
“She wants to talk with me and you…about the old Republic,” said Miles.  
“No,” said Monroe. “I want nothing to do with a woman who would abandon her kids like that. They almost died before I found them. Don’t let her know about Linc, Angel, Danny or Nora.”  
“I’ll deal with her for now,” said Miles. “Keep a low profile. She may have copies of your photo.”

The next morning, Ellen Graham confronted Miles as he entered the command center.  
“Ellie,” said Miles, “I said I’d find you.”  
“I found Chuck’s grave, but not Mary’s,” said Ellie.  
“They’re right next to each other,” said Miles.  
“Mary MONROE! Wife of Sebastian Monroe, and mother of Lincoln Monroe and Angel Monroe!” cried Ellie. “My daughter was married to him!”  
‘Uh…yes,” said Miles as he realized his slip.  
“So, Monroe is in town?” said Ellie.  
“I didn’t say that,” said Miles. “I’m trying to locate him.”  
“You are the worst liar ever!” said Ellie. “And Chuck also had a wife and son! I want to see my grandchildren!”  
“You can’t make demands in my town,” said Miles. “Get out of my office. I will contact you if Monroe wants to talk to you.”  
“Fine!” said Ellie as she stormed out.

“Charlle,” said Monroe. “Keep the kids home from school for a few days. I’ve already spoken to Mrs. Arnold.”  
“Why, Bass,” asked Charlie.  
“Chuck’s mother is in town,” said Monroe.  
“His mother is dead,” said Charlie.  
“Miles knew her years ago. It’s really her…supposedly she faked her own death…something about the CIA and a risk to her family,” said Monroe. “I don’t want her near our kids.”  
“Ok,” said Charlie. “But, Linc will be asking.”  
“Just tell him I need him here to watch over everyone,” said Monroe. “It’s the truth.”

Miles had guards at his house at all times. He wanted to protect Miss Kelly, and Julie, since he often slept at the command center.   
Miles was asleep in the small room next to the office when he heard a voice.  
“Miles?” a woman called.  
“Rachel?” he asked as he started to wake up.  
“Miles!” said Ellie as she opened the door to the small room. “Didn’t see you leave. Now I know why.”  
“Ellie, you can’t be here,” said Miles. “You’re trespassing. I can have you arrested.”  
“True,” said Ellie. “So, is Rachel your wife?”  
“She’s dead,” said Miles. “I don’t have a wife.”  
“Good,” said Ellie, as she removed her coat. She was not wearing anything under the coat.  
“What are you doing, Ellie?” asked Miles.  
“You were a gorgeous boy,” said Ellie. “But, even more desirable now.” She pulled off his blanket, and straddled him.  
“Get the fuck off of me!” yelled Miles.

“We both know you don’t mean that,” smiled Ellie as she moved her hands over his wakening cock.  
“Ellie…” Miles said. “Oh, ok,” he said as he pulled her down.

“Guess I better leave before your men show up”, said Ellie as she sat on the edge of the bed.   
“That would be good,” said Miles.  
“I’ll be back tonight…if you want me…” said Ellie.  
“I want you,” said Miles. “But about Monroe…”  
“This wasn’t about him. It was about me wanting you,” said Ellie.  
“So, if I wasn’t Chuck’s father…who was?” asked Miles.  
“A Russian agent I was trying to turn,” said Ellie. “He was assassinated before Chuck was born.”  
“I remember going to your house when that summer ended,” said Miles. “And, you had left. No note…no phone call. I was pretty upset.”  
“Sorry, Miles,” said Ellie. “Got re-assigned. Couldn’t let anyone know where I was going. Had to cut all personal ties.”  
“If you have to leave this time…could you tell me,” said Miles.  
“I will do my best,” said Ellie.

“You’re in a good mood today, Miles,” said Jeremy. “What? Did Charlie kick Monroe out of the house?”   
“No…nothing like that,” said Miles.  
“You know…this office smells a little like roses,” said Jeremy. “Ah…a lady made you smile like this.”  
“Are you questioning me, officer?” asked Miles.  
“No, Sir!” laughed Jeremy. “’Bout time! Hey, Monroe hasn’t been around. Is he on an assignment?”  
“He’s in town…but I asked him to avoid the command center,” said Miles.  
“Think I can find him at his house?” asked Jeremy.  
“Maybe,” said Miles.

Jeremy consulted Monroe at his house, and left.  
KNOCK KNOCK  
Monroe opened the door to find a beautiful blonde woman standing there. Her eyes reminded him of Mary’s.  
“Sebastian Monroe,” said the woman. “I’m Ellen Graham. I believe you were married to my daughter, Mary Jones.”  
“We have nothing to talk about Ms. Graham,” said Monroe as he started closing the door.  
Ellie stuck her foot in the opening.  
“That won’t stop me from evicting you,” said Monroe.  
“Bass?” said Charlie. “What’s going on? Who are you?” Charlie asked when she saw Ellie.  
“I’m Ellen Graham,” said Ellie. “Mary’s mother.”  
“Bass,” said Charlie. “Let her in.”  
“But,” started Monroe.  
“Let her in,” said Charlie.  
“Fine,” said Monroe as he released the door.  
“Thanks,” said Ellie.   
“Did Miles send you here,” said Monroe.  
“No, I followed that guy that just left,” said Ellie.  
“CIA skills, huh,” said Monroe.  
“Please, Ms .Graham, come join me in the living room,” said Charlie.  
“Who are you?” asked Ellie.  
“I was married to your son Chuck, before his sacrifice,” said Charlie.  
“The grave stone said he had a son,” said Ellie.  
“Yes, Danny. And now a baby girl, Nora,” said Charlie.  
“I’d like to meet them,” said Ellie. “And, I’d like to meet Lincoln and Angel,” she said to Monroe who still stood by the door.  
“Miles shouldn’t have told you,” said Monroe.  
“He didn’t,” said Ellie. “Their graves did.”  
“I told Chuck not to put so much info on the stone,” said Monroe.  
“Doesn’t matter,” said Ellie. “I would have found out anyway.”  
“I don’t trust a woman who would lie to her own kids about her death,” said Monroe. “My kids are off limit.”  
“But Chuck’s kids..” said Ellie as she looked at Charlie.  
“Chuck’s kids are mine now, too,” said Monroe. “I want you to leave.”  
“I see,” said Ellie. “But I think I have some legal rights.”  
“Not in this town,” said Monroe. “Get out of my house!”

Ellie returned to Miles’ cot that night.   
“We need a bigger bed,” laughed Miles.  
“At least one that doesn’t squeak so much,” said Ellie. “I talked to Monroe today.”  
“What? He found you?” asked Miles.  
“No, I tracked that Mayor guy to his house,” said Ellie. “Monroe won’t let me see my grandchildren.”  
“His choice,” said Miles.  
“I have rights!” said Ellie.  
“No, you don’t,” said Miles. “And even if you did…Monroe wouldn’t care.”  
“Chuck’s widow was there,” said Ellie. “She seemed nice.”  
“Yeah, Charlie, she’s my daughter…she’s married to Monroe now,” said Miles.  
“You let your own daughter marry Monroe!” said Ellie. “I guess a man can’t be sex-on-legs and be smart too.”  
“She’s an adult,” said Miles. “Monroe is my friend.”  
“She looks like a kid,” said Ellie.  
“She’s almost 30 I think,” said Miles.  
“I’ll ask for a room with a double bed at the hotel,” said Ellie. “This cot is fun, but I need a little more padding. Especially when I’m dealing with you, Stud.”  
“Come to my house,” said Miles. “Other than the housekeeper, and her daughter, I live alone.”  
“Thanks, I’d like that,” said Ellie.

“He, what?” asked Monroe when he overheard Miss Kelly chatting with Mrs. Arnold the next day.  
“Mr. Matheson moved a Ms. Graham into the house. They are sharing the master bedroom,” said Miss Kelly.  
“Is he insane!” cried Monroe.  
Miss Kelly cringed at Monroe’s outburst.  
“Cara, don’t mind Mr. Monroe,” said Mrs. Arnold. “He’s not upset with you.”  
“Sorry, Miss Kelly,” said Monroe. “Time I see what’s going on.”

KNOCK KNOCK  
Monroe tried the door, and tried to see into the windows. No one answered the door. He went to the command center.  
“Monroe,” said Miles. “Heard you’ve met Ellie Graham,” said Miles indicating the blonde sitting by the desk.  
“Miles, I need to speak with you…alone,” said Monroe.  
“Later, Bass,” said Miles. “Ellie would like to interview both of us. Now is a good time.”  
Monroe frowned, but sat by the desk. “Ms. Graham,” said Monroe. “Ask away.”  
“Good,” said Ellie. “What I want to know is how you two set up a new government in Philly after the black out.”  
“We started by helping people…killing the killers,” said Miles. “So many takers out there…willing to kill over a cup of soup. Some killing just because they were bored. People started joining us. We formed a militia. Fought other militias. The people needed the structure of law and order we could provide.”  
“Yeah, what he said,” said Monroe.  
“Didn’t some people protest?” said Ellie.  
“Sure, but by that time, we were being attacked by rebels…terrorists…so we tightened the security, and dealt with them,” said Monroe.  
“I have heard that you would kill entire families of anyone suspected of terrorism,” said Ellie.  
“We did what we needed to do,” said Monroe.  
“Miles, I also heard you tried to assassinate Monroe…right before you left the Republic,” said Ellie. “Is that true?”  
“It was a long time ago,” said Miles.  
“But, is it true?” said Ellie.  
“It’s fucking true!” said Monroe. “Mary knew everything I ever did! Every horror! And she still loved me! Damn! She’d probably still love you!”  
“She was always a sweet girl,” said Ellie.  
“HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER!” cried Monroe. “She and Chuck almost died!”  
“I think we’re getting off track, here,” said Miles.  
“Mary and Chuck and her father Adam would have died if I stayed,” said Ellie. “You must have loved her a great deal.”  
Monroe’s eyes filled with tears, and he rushed out of the office.  
“He did love her a lot,” said Miles.  
“I’m glad she married such a passionate man…even if he’s insane,” said Ellie.  
“Insane times call for insane measures,” said Miles.  
“Tell me more about Chuck, please,” said Ellie.  
“Is this part of your official report?” asked Miles.  
“No…” said Ellie.  
“He fell in love with my daughter Charlie the first time he saw her,” said Miles. “But, when I found out you were his mother…I was worried that I was his father. Charlie broke up with him. There was a doctor, who did some blood tests, but the reagents had expired, and even though the tests showed I wasn’t Chuck’s father, Charlie freaked,” said Miles.  
“Chuck is AB Pos,” said Ellie. “I’m B Pos. His father was AB Pos.”  
“Then Charlie had a bad break-up with another man,” said Miles. “And Chuck won her back. They had Danny, and a pretty good life. Then we used a gas against an attacking army. Was just supposed to make them sleep….but it ultimately killed them. The people in town were affected too. Most recovered, but Chuck ended up with a weak heart. There was a suicide mission he volunteered for. He saved the town. Nora was born nine months later.”  
“Since you are Danny’s and Nora’s grandfather,” said Ellie. “Do you think I could meet them?”  
“It’s up to Charlie,” said Miles. “And she’s with Monroe now.”  
“I can be patient,” said Ellie.

“Bass,” said Charlie when she found him replacing the bandage on his wound. “You’re bleeding! What happened?”  
“Had a confrontation with Ms. Graham,” said Monroe.  
“She’s CIA,” said Charlie. “Did she go Ninja on you?”  
“No,” said Monroe. “She didn’t touch me. I just…well, I went to the training area, and took out my stress on a punching bag.”  
“She must have really made you mad,” said Charlie. “Here, let me check that.”  
“It’s only oozing,” said Monroe. “Miles has moved her into his bed. She has him wrapped around her finger! She’s a monster! I would never do to my family what she did to hers!”  
“The wound looks ok,” said Charlie. “Let’s talk about something else.”  
“Like what?” asked Monroe.  
“I asked Ms. Arnold to take care of the kids tonight,” said Charlie. “I’ve got a blanket and a picnic basket. The weather is mild. I want to make love to you in the woods…like we did years ago.”  
“But…” started Monroe.  
“We’ll be safe enough,” said Charlie. “There’s a full moon out tonight. I’ll be gentle with you.”  
“And they say I’m insane,” laughed Monroe.  
“So, may I have my way with you, Mr. Monroe?” asked Charlie.  
“You sure can try, Mrs. Monroe,” said Monroe as he kissed her.

“There’s still some grass in your hair,” said Monroe as he and Charlie approached the house near dawn.  
“I don’t care,” said Charlie. “Oh…what a night!”  
“You look amazing in the light of the moon,” said Monroe as he opened the front door..  
“Shh…” said Charlie. “Ms. Arnold gets up really early.”  
“That woman knows everything that goes on in our house,” laughed Monroe. “No need to hide anything from her.”  
“Well, in that case,” said Charlie. “I think we should continue in our bedroom.”\  
“I’m really glad to say…I’m up for that,” laughed Monroe.

Miles decided he no longer needed a live in maid since Ellie seemed to resent Miss Kelly. Monroe hired Miss Kelly as a nanny to Nora. Miss Kelly and Julie moved into Monroe’s house. Monroe partitioned the servant quarters with Ms. Arnold’s approval.

“Miss Kelly is great with Nora, Mr. Monroe,” said Mrs. Arnold.  
“That’s what Charlie says,” said Monroe.   
“Thanks for hiring her on,” said Mrs. Arnold.  
“As long as Charlie is happy,” said Monroe. “She really likes Miss Kelly.”  
“And if you and Charlie want to spend more time away together, your children would be well cared for,” said Mrs. Arnold.  
“I told Charlie you don’t miss anything,” laughed Monroe. “Thanks, Mrs. Arnold.”

.


	14. Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe's children meet their grandmother

Chapter 14

“You’re killing me Ellie,” laughed Miles. “You have to remember I’m quite a bit older than 16 now.”  
“Oh, don’t I know it!” said Ellie as she pushed him back down on the cot. “I just can’t seem to get enough of you!”  
‘’Ok…did you lock the door to the office? Once more…but I have work to do!” said Miles.  
“That’s what she said,” laughed Ellie

Monroe and Linc walked into the command center.   
“Miles?” called Monroe. “Hmm...Jeremy said Miles was here.”  
Monroe heard moans coming from the small room with the cot.  
“Dad!” said Linc. “Sounds like General Matheson is in pain!”  
“Linc…see if you can find Jeremy. And then wait at the front door,” said Monroe. “I’ll check on Miles.”  
“But, I can help!” said Linc.  
“No…what if he’s been drinking,” said Monroe. “He wouldn’t want you to see him that way.”  
“Ok, Dad,” said Linc as he left.

Monroe knocked on the door to the small room.  
“Come on Miles!” yelled Monroe. “Quit fooling around! Get out here!”  
Finally, the door opened and Miles walked out fastening his pants.   
Ellie stood in sight of the open door, slowly pulling a shirt on…baring herself to anyone in the office.  
Miles closed the door behind him.  
“Are you insane!” said Monroe. “I came here with Linc!”  
“My office…my rules,” said Miles. “And Linc is old enough to know about sex.”  
“He’s 9!” said Monroe.  
“Oh, I thought he was 9 a year ago,” said Miles. “He’s almost a teenager. You need to talk to him about the birds and bees before some girl traps him.”  
“Ok, I will,” said Monroe. “But, Ellie has to go!”  
“No, she doesn’t,” said Miles. “She and I have been doing great.”  
“Dad?” said Linc entering the office. “Oh, General Matheson…are you feeling better?”  
“What?” said Miles.  
“He heard you moaning,” said Monroe.  
“Why, yes, Linc,” said Miles. “Much better.”  
Ellie walked out of the small room, totally dressed.  
“Hello, Monroe,” said Ellie. “This must be Lincoln,” she said smiling at Linc.  
“Hello, Ma’am,” said Linc.  
“Did your father tell you I’m your Grandmother?” said Ellie.  
“I don’t have any grandmothers,” said Linc. “They both died before I was born.”  
“Well, that’s not exactly true,” said Ellie. “Mary thought I was dead. I faked my death to keep her safe. But, I’m perfectly alive.”  
“You lied to my Mom!” said Linc.  
“It was necessary,” said Ellie.  
“You lied, and deserted my Mom!” said Linc.  
“My, you do take after your father, don’t you, cutie,” said Ellie.  
“My grandmother is dead!” said Linc. “I don’t know you! I don’t want to know you!”  
“Still, it’s the truth,” said Ellie.  
“Can we leave, Dad,” said Linc.  
“Yeah,” said Monroe. 

“Cute boy,” said Ellie.  
“BOY, being the key word,” said Miles.  
“I heard you tell Monroe that no one is sure of the boy’s age,” said Ellie. “Not like we can check the year and date on a computer anymore.”  
“Stay away from him,” said Miles.  
“Jealous? Lover,” laughed Ellie.  
“Monroe will kill you,” said Miles. “And I’m rather enjoying having you around.”  
“Monroe can try,” said Ellie. “I have mad skills…as you know.”

“Dad,” said Linc as they headed home, “Does Angel have to know about this Ellie?”  
“No, but Ellie already came to our house,” said Monroe. “Probably best if we tell Angel before Ellie confronts her when we aren’t there.”  
“Why was that Ellie acting so strange,” asked Linc. “She looked at me funny. Not like Emma’s grandmother looks at her. And her lips must have been really dry…she kept licking them.”  
“Linc…do you know about sex?” asked Monroe.  
“Sure, sex means some people are male, and some female,” said Linc.  
“Do you know what sexual intercourse is?” asked Monroe.  
“Not exactly,” said Linc.  
“Then it’s time you do,” said Monroe as he led Linc to a log on the side of the road where they could talk.

“So, does that mean my own grandmother was flirting with me!” said Linc.  
“I think so,” said Monroe.  
“Ewww!” said Linc.  
“Some men would find her very attractive,” said Monroe.  
“Do you?” asked Linc.  
“No,” said Monroe. “She’s like a snake in the grass. Just wish Miles wasn’t so enchanted with her.”  
“So…when we heard Miles moaning…” said Linc. “He was having sexual intercourse with that woman?”  
“Maybe,” said Monroe. “Ok, let’s go home.”  
“Dad,” said Linc. “Have you explained this stuff to Angel?”  
“No,” said Monroe. “You both just seem so young. Why?”  
“’Cause there’s this boy at school, who keeps trying to get Angel to walk in the woods with him,” said Linc. “I think he’s bad news. I’ve heard he takes a lot of girls into the woods.”  
“I will talk to Angel when we get home,” said Monroe. “Or I will ask Charlie to talk to her.”  
“Yeah, Charlie would be best,” said Linc. “I have read some of this stuff in books…and it made sense when you explained it…but without the books…I wouldn’t have understood most of it.”

“How did it go?” asked Monroe when Charlie came to bed.  
“She’s upset,” said Charlie. “She thought this boy wanted to be her friend until I explained what he was after.”  
“Should I talk to his parents…or him?” asked Monroe.  
“No,” said Charlie. “As far as I can tell, Angel never left the others to be alone with this boy. She would just be embarrassed if you confronted them.”  
“I must be the worst father ever!” said Monroe. “Miles was the one that told me to talk to Linc. Linc told me to talk to Angel.”  
“It’s ok,” said Charlie. “Both of them know now. Angel will always carry a knife now…just like Linc does.”  
“Hey, have I mentioned how much I love you, today?” asked Monroe.  
“No, and I was just admiring how the candle light shows off your dreamy eyes,” said Charlie.  
“And how it accents your lips,” said Monroe.  
“You aren’t just thinking of Miles and that Ellie are you?” laughed Charlie.  
“I only see you, my love,” said Monroe, as he pulled her against him.  
“I must be getting old,” said Charlie, as he moved over her. “Beds are much better than rocky terrain for making love.”  
“Shut up and kiss me, woman,” said Monroe.

“You look like shit,” said Monroe when he met with Miles a couple weeks later.  
“Getting too old to fuck all night,” said Miles.  
“T.M.I,” said Monroe.  
“I mean…Ellie’s great…but, a man’s gotta sleep,” said Miles.  
“She’s always been a nympho,” said Monroe.  
“If you weren’t so right, I’d have to defend her honor,” said Miles.  
“She has honor?” laughed Monroe.  
“Ok, and I miss my maid,” said Miles. “Not like Ellie’s going to fix dinner or do the laundry.”  
“Miss Kelly is happily settled at my place,” said Monroe. “She’s great with Nora. Charlie is very happy.”  
“I want to visit, but I know you don’t want Ellie there,” said Miles.  
“Angel doesn’t know about her,” said Monroe.   
“But you talked to Linc about…you know…” said Miles.  
“Yeah, and Charlie talked to Angel,” said Monroe.  
“I didn’t mean Angel,” said Miles. “She’s so innocent.”  
“And I want her to stay that way for many years,” said Monroe. “But some lothario at school was making a play for her. Linc told me about it. So, she needed to know.”  
“And, is this lothario still breathing?” asked Miles.  
“I haven’t touched him,” said Monroe. “But Angel carries a knife at all times now.”  
“Good,” said Miles.  
“So, is Ellie in the back room, assuming the position?” asked Monroe.  
“She’s not here,” said Miles. “Haven’t seen her for a few days.”  
“Good time to catch up on your sleep,” said Monroe.  
“She just disappeared when I was 16,” said Miles. “What if she’s pulled another disappearing act.”  
“She hasn’t met Angel, Danny, or Nora,” said Monroe. “She won’t leave town until she does. You may be stuck with her forever.”  
“Do you have any men guarding your kids?” asked Miles.  
“No,” said Monroe. “Things seem pretty quiet right now.”  
“She’s CIA,” said Miles. “If she wants your kids…there’s not much to prevent her from taking them.”  
“FUCK!” cried Monroe rushing to the door.  
“I’m going with you!” yelled Miles.  
“Then come on!” said Monroe.

Monroe and Miles found Angel, and Danny in the playground at school. Matilda Evans had volunteers watching over the children.   
“That’s her,” said Miles, as he pointed to one of the volunteers.  
“Go, talk to her,” said Monroe.  
Miles walked over to where Ellie was chatting with Angel and Danny.  
“Hey, Ellie,” said Miles.  
“General Matheson,” said Ellie. “Good morning to you, sir. I was just visiting with Monroe’s children.”  
“He’s really my uncle,” volunteered Danny. “My Daddy died.”  
“So sorry to hear that,” said Ellie.   
“My Mom died too,” said Angel.  
“Kids,” said Miles. “I need to talk to Ellie. Looks like your teacher is motioning for you to go inside.”  
“Ok,” said Danny. “Come on Angel.”  
“Bye,” said Angel.

“You can’t be here,” said Miles once the children had entered the building.  
“Just doing my civic duty,” said Ellie. “Matilda said it was ok.”  
“She doesn’t know your ulterior motives,” said Miles.  
“True, so…lover…missing me?” asked Ellie.  
“I can’t have you stalking Monroe’s kids,” said Miles.  
“Stalking?” cried Ellie. “Did he say that? Paranoid fool!”  
“Monroe’s no fool,” said Miles. “He’s dangerous.”  
“And I’m not?” said Elle. “He wouldn’t stand a chance against me. In fact, without him around, I could claim all of my grandkids. Charlie seems open to me visiting.”  
“Ellie…” said Miles. “Don’t even think that.”  
“Oh, would you choose your boy toy over me?” laughed Ellie.   
“He’s my friend…my brother!” said Miles. “He’s watching you right now.”  
“I know he is,” said Ellie. “He doesn’t scare me.”  
‘This town needs him. I need him,” said Miles. “Time for you to leave.”  
“No,” said Ellie. “I’m still collecting information about the republic. I’m not afraid of you or him. Linc may not like me, but he’s my grandson, and he will acknowledge me.”  
“Ellie…”said Miles. “Don’t, please.”  
“Just tell me one thing,” said Ellie. “Should I return to your house, or stay at the hotel tonight?”  
“Come to my house,” said Miles. “Now.”  
“Alright,” said Ellie. “You were never long to get a hard with…”

“And then Miles left with her. Went to his house,” said Monroe when Charlie asked him about the incident at school.  
“But, she didn’t do anything to harm Angel or Danny,” said Charlie. “I think we should let the kids know who she is. It’s better for them to interact while we are with them.”  
“You didn’t see how angry Linc was,” said Monroe.   
“Linc is so protective of everyone,” said Charlie. “But, once Angel and Danny know…he’ll calm down.”  
“I hope you’re right,” said Monroe. “If she tries to take my kids…”  
“They’re my kids too,” said Charlie. “She won’t stand a chance against us.”

Connor visited that evening.  
“Dad,” said Connor. “Heard there was some problem at the school today…both you and Miles were there.”  
“Mary’s mother is in town,” said Monroe.  
“Her mother? I thought her mother was dead,” said Connor.  
“Her mother faked her own death. Let her kids think she was dead,” said Monroe. “Now, Ellie Graham wants to meet her grandkids.”  
“Oh, ok,” said Connor. “So, just let her.”  
“Let her!” cried Monroe. “She lied to Mary and Chuck. Deserted them! Left them to die!”  
“She must have had a good reason,” said Connor. “Just like my mom did when she didn’t tell me about you …or you about me.”  
“She claims to,” said Monroe.  
“Let her see them,” said Connor. “My mom’s parents made some bad decisions that affected my life, but at least I have some memories of them. Kids are smart. They can tell if someone is being real with them.”  
“You may be right,” said Monroe. “How’s Emma doing?”  
“Rarely has a nightmare now,” said Connor. “She dotes on Zeke.”  
“And Lisa and Amy have started weapon training?” asked Monroe.  
“Yes, and they both are learning quickly,” said Connor. “Oh, we got a lead on the guy who helped Nunez get into town. Jeremy is questioning him now.”  
“What’s his name?” asked Monroe.  
“It’s a kid. Jimmy Young,” said Connor.  
“Miles hung his father for desertion,” said Monroe.  
“Someone told me you would kill the families of people that broke the law in your old republic,” said Connor.  
“Yes, I did,” said Monroe. “But, Miles freaked over that.”  
“Looks like you’re methods were sound,” said Connor.  
“This Jimmy is Linc’s age,” said Monroe. “I wasn’t right.”  
“Emma’s life was in danger,” said Connor. “We have to set an example.”  
“Are terrorists born…or do we create them…” said Monroe.  
“Either way, they sure can die!” said Connor.

KNOCK KNOCK  
“Bass, what are you doing here?” asked Miles when he opened his front door, wearing only his pants.  
“Need to see you about a prisoner,” said Monroe.  
“Monroe,” said Ellie as she walked up beside Miles, wearing only one of Miles’ shirts. “Nice to see you again.”  
“Well, come on in,” said Miles.  
“I need to talk to you…alone,” said Monroe.  
“No, Ellie lives here,” said Miles. “We could set up an appointment for tomorrow at the command center.”  
“No, this is urgent,” said Monroe. “Fine, she can stay.”  
“Ok, so what’s so important,” said Miles.  
“You can’t kill Jimmy Young,” said Monroe.  
“He helped Nunez,” said Miles. “Emma was in danger! So was Connor!”  
“But he’s a kid,” said Monroe. “Just a kid who misses his dad.”  
“I have to set an example,” said Miles.  
“No, you don’t,” said Monroe. “Just some jail time…work release…stuff like that…”  
“The General Monroe of Philadelphia would have killed this boy without hesitation,” said Ellie.  
“True,” said Monroe. “But, we don’t have to! I was wrong!”  
“Did Linc send you?” asked Miles. “I know they were in school together.”  
“Linc doesn’t know about this,” said Monroe. “I have a say in this republic! Don’t kill Jimmy Young!”  
“Hmm…Ellie…what do you think?” asked Miles. “How would the CIA handle this?”  
“We might have let the boy live…how old is he? Lincoln’s age? Yes, we would have used psychological training to brain wash him…make him one of our agents,” said Ellie.  
“Would that make you happy, Bass,” asked Miles.  
“Better than an execution,” said Monroe.  
“Ok, then,” said Miles. “And I think you should do something for Ellie in return.”  
“Like what?” said Monroe.  
“Let her meet her grandkids,” said Miles.  
“Alright,” said Monroe. “Charlie and I will bring them here…once you change Jimmy Young’s punishment in public.”  
“Is that good for you, Ellie?” asked Miles.  
“Yes, I’m very happy with that,” said Ellie.

“We’re letting this Ellie interact with our kids?” asked Charlie.  
“Yes, and I’ve asked Connor to be there too,” said Monroe. “So, tomorrow, we head to Miles’. Miss Kelly and Julie will go with us too. Connor is bringing Emma.”  
“Do you think Ellie is dangerous?” asked Charlie.  
“Yeah…but not to the kids,” said Monroe.   
“I’ve never known you to change your mind on something so important before,” said Charlie.  
“Not true,” said Monroe. “When I broke up with you…our relationship was very important for me. But..”  
“It’s ok,” said Charlie. “Once I got to know Mary…and even Chuck…better, I understood. They both expected the best out of us. ‘Course, we disappointed them both….but they took us back, and made us better.”  
Monroe pulled her into a hug. “We’ve been very lucky in love.”  
“Yes,” said Charlie. “Very lucky indeed.”


	15. Stud service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman from Miles' past is no saint

“You’re my grandmother?” asked Angel when she met Ellie Graham at Miles’ house.  
“Yes, dear,” said Ellie. ‘Your mother was my daughter,”  
“Mom said you were dead,” said Angel. “My mother never lied.”  
“No, she never did,” said Ellie. “I’m the one that lied. I let your Mom and your Uncle Chuck believe I was dead…since bad guys were after me. I didn’t want them to hurt my family.”  
“You’re my grandmother too?” asked Danny. “And Nora’s?”  
“Yes, I am,” said Elie.  
“You don’t look old enough to be a grandmother,” said Emma. “My grandmom looks like a grandmom.”  
“I was very young when I had children,” said Ellie. “Where’s Link? Isn’t he coming too?”  
“He had some errands to run,” said Charlie.  
“So, Ellie, how does it feel to know your grandkids,” asked Miles. “Being a grandfather is one of the best things I do!”  
“Nice,” said Ellie. “It’s interesting though…I can see Mary in Angel and Lincoln. I can see Chuck in Nora. But I don’t really see me or Chuck in Danny.”  
“Takes after Charlie a lot,” said Miles.  
“Yes…I guess that’s it,” said Ellie. “So, is Monroe joining us?” she said to Connor.  
“Not sure,” said Connor. “He had some errands.”  
“Miles told me, you’re Monroe’s son too?” asked Ellie.  
“Yes,” said Connor.  
“You have a lot of his features,” said Ellie. “But Danny looks more like you than he does Chuck.”  
“You must be mistaken,” said Connor.  
“Just an observation,” said Ellie.  
“So, kids,” said Charlie. “Mrs. Arnold packed some goodies. Anybody hungry?”  
“YES!” yelled the kids.

“I don’t want to go,” said Linc.  
“I made a deal,” said Monroe. “She gets to meet her grandkids…Jimmy Young gets to live.”  
“But, I already met her,” said Linc.  
“Come on, Linc,” said Monroe. “I need to check on everything.”  
“But, Connor’s there,” said Linc.  
“True, but she’s well trained,” said Monroe. “I just need to make sure our family is ok.”  
“Is she our family now too?” asked Linc.  
“She is by blood,” said Monroe. “But, I don’t trust her yet.”

“Dad!” said Connor as Monroe and Linc entered Miles’ house. “Food in the kitchen.”  
“What have I missed?” asked Monroe.  
Connor glanced at Linc.  
“Linc, go hang with the other kids,” said Monroe.  
“Ok, Dad,” said Linc as he walked to the kitchen.  
“She talked about how Danny doesn’t resemble Chuck…how he looks more like me,” said Connor. “If Lisa ever hears her…”  
“You and Charlie happened before I even met Mary,” said Monroe.  
“There was one other time,” said Connor. “Right after she broke up with Chuck.”  
“Oh. Ok, I’ll handle it,” said Monroe. “I’ll tell Ellie the truth.”  
“Thanks, Dad,” said Connor.

“Ellie,” said Monroe when he entered the kitchen. “Can I have a word with you?”  
“Bass,” said Ellie grinning. “Certainly.”  
She walked with him to another room.  
“The children are lovely!” said Ellie. “Thanks for letting me see them.”  
“Probably a good idea,” said Monroe. “But, don’t question Danny’s parentage in front of him or others.”  
“Why? I only mentioned he didn’t have any of Chuck’s features,” said Ellie.  
“That’s because I’m his father,” said Monroe.  
“You had sex with Charlie when she was married to my son!” said Ellie.  
“Quiet!” said Monroe softly. “No, I had an affair with Charlie before she married Chuck.”  
“You cheated on Mary,” said Ellie. “Saint Monroe…not so saintly after all.”  
“She forgave me,” said Monroe. “But Danny doesn’t know…yet. He’s still missing Chuck. I’ll tell him when he’s older.”  
“Ok, I won’t mention anything about Danny again,” said Ellie. “But, only if you don’t come between me and Miles.”  
“Couldn’t if I tried,” said Monroe. “He seems totally whipped.”  
“He is,” said Ellie smiling. “But, if you ever get bored with your little housewife…”  
“Not interested,” said Monroe. “Not then. Not now.”  
“Oh, yes, I remember…you would hang around the house…waiting for Miles to come out,” said Ellie. “I invited you in for a ride, but you declined.”  
“I was in love with Connor’s mother back then,” said Monroe. “Emma Bennet.”  
“Hey, wasn’t Miles engaged to her?” asked Ellie.  
“You had left town by that time,” said Monroe.  
“Oh, I kept up on Miles and his friends. Must have broken your heart when she agreed to marry Miles,” said Ellie.  
“You didn’t know her,” said Monroe. “Her parents controlled her. They didn’t think I was good enough for her.”  
“Heard she died when you took her as a hostage,” said Ellie.  
“Hey…enough…just leave off Danny,” said Monroe as he turned from her and went to the kitchen.

“I think nana is nice,” said Angel.  
“Nana?” asked Linc.  
“Our grandmother,” said Angel. “She asked Danny and me to call her ‘nana’.”  
“ICK!” said Linc. “I’ll never call her nana.”  
“What will you call her?” asked Angel.  
“Don’t plan on talking to her, at all,” said Linc. “She deserted our mom.”  
“She had to,” said Angel.  
“That’s what she said,” said Linc. “You can’t trust people until you know them better.”  
“You always say that,” said Angel. “And you were right with Kevin Williams, but this is our grandmother.”  
“Just don’t go with her anywhere alone…unless Dad and Charlie say it’s ok.” Said Linc.  
“But..” said Angel.  
“Listen to me Angel!” said Linc. “I can’t watch you all the time. I was right about Kevin. Just obey me this once.”  
“Ok,” said Angel.

“Happy now?” asked Miles, as he walked into his bedroom after everyone had gone home.  
“Yes,” said Ellie, as she undressed. “Only one thing would make me even happier.”  
“What’s that?” asked Miles.  
“Straddling your body,” said Ellie as she undid his shirt buttons.  
“Love to make you happy,” said Miles.

“It all went ok,” said Charlie.  
“She kept saying how Danny didn’t look like Chuck,” said Monroe. “That he looked like Connor. Good thing Lisa wasn’t there.”  
“Danny didn’t notice,” said Charlie.  
“I didn’t know you and Connor got back together after your breakup with Chuck,” said Monroe.  
“Doesn’t matter now,” said Charlie.  
“He’s my son,” said Monroe. “I think it matters.”  
“It was one time,” said Charlie. “Miles thought he was Chuck’s father…and the stupid tests were crap. Connor was there…so…we…”  
“I’m surprised you didn’t stay with Connor. He’s more you age. Seemed to make you happy before,” said Monroe.  
“My mother pointed out how Miles could be Connor’s father too,” said Charlie. “So, I dropped him.”  
“I’m Connor’s father,” said Monroe. “You know that.”  
“Do I?’ asked Charlie. “He does have your chin…maybe your forehead…but the eye color…”  
“He’s mine,” said Monroe. “Miles never questioned that.”  
“Miles never questioned that Ben was my father,” said Charlie.  
“Connor’s mother told Miles that Connor was mine,” said Monroe.  
“My mother implied that Ben was my father,” said Charlie. “Anyway, why are we fighting about this. Let’s go to bed.”  
“I need some time,” said Monroe.  
“Is your wound acting up?” asked Charlie.  
“No, it’s just the idea of you with Connor again,” said Monroe. “I’ll be downstairs.”  
“It was one time!” yelled Charlie. “I love you! Come on Bass!”  
“I’ll see you in the morning,” said Monroe.

“Thanks for letting me visit, Charlie,” said Ellie. “You have a lovely home.”  
“We like it,” said Charlie. “Angel! Danny! Your grandmother is here!” called Charlie.  
“Hi Nana,” said Angel as she rushed in and hugged Ellie.  
“Hi Nana,” said Danny two steps behind Angel.  
“So good to see you both!” said Ellie. “Is Nora sleeping?”  
“Yes,” said Charlie. “And Linc is hunting with Bass.”  
“Sorry I missed them both,” said Ellie.  
“Kids, go clean up,” said Charlie. “Maybe your nana can stay for lunch.”  
“Ok!” yelled Angel and Danny as they ran off.  
“I really can’t stay,” said Ellie. “Miles is expecting me.”  
“So, my father and you are still…an item?” said Charlie.  
“Yes,” said Ellie.  
“So, what was he like…when you knew him before?” asked Charlie.  
“Eager to learn…everything,” said Ellie.  
“And you were his teacher?” asked Charlie.  
“Yes, and he was a great student,” said Ellie.  
“How old was he when you seduced him?” asked Charlie.  
“Who said I seduced him?” asked Ellie. “Monroe? Of course he would say that.”  
“You were an adult,” said Charlie. “Miles was a teenager. Not sure if what you did was legal.”  
Ellie laughed. “You can’t mother Miles!”  
“No, but I can warn you away from Linc,” said Charlie. “Stay away from my son.”  
“He’s Mary’s son,” said Ellie.  
“He’s mine now,” said Charlie. “I’m glad you have to go. Let me show you to the door.”  
“No need,” said Ellie smiling. “Bye…for now.”

“Dad,” said Linc. “You seem different today. You didn’t even kiss Charlie goodbye before we left.”  
“Oh…I didn’t?” said Monroe. “Guess I forgot.”  
“Are you two fighting?” asked Linc.  
“Nah…I just forgot,” lied Monroe.  
“I really like having Charlie as my mom now…and Danny as my brother,” said Linc. “Hope you don’t mess it up.”  
“WHAT?” said Monroe. “I’m not messing anything up!”  
“It’s just…you were talking to that Ellie, yesterday, alone,” said Linc. “And now you and Charlie are fighting.”  
“Ellie has nothing to do with me,” said Monroe.  
“Good,” said Linc. “Wish she would go away.”  
“Me too,” said Monroe. “Linc, when we get home, I’ll spend more time with Charlie. We did have a misunderstanding last night. I’ll fix it.”  
“Thanks, Dad,” said Linc.

“Mary’s mother visited today,” said Charlie. “Angel and Danny were so happy to see her.”  
“So, you’re becoming friends with her?” asked Monroe.  
“No,” said Charlie. “I don’t like how she seduced Miles when he was a teenager. I don’t like how she looks at Linc. I don’t like her at all.”  
“Something we agree on,” said Monroe. “Charlie…I’m sorry about last night.”  
“I can’t change the past,” said Charlie.  
“I know,” said Monroe. “No one can. Let’s ask Mrs. Arnold and Miss Kelly to deal with the kids tonight, so we can go out.”  
“Bass, it’s kind of rainy,” said Charlie. “Can we pretend to go out…and stay in our own bed?”  
“Sure!” said Monroe. “A picnic in our bedroom. Who knows…five is a good number.”  
“Five? Five what?” asked Charlie.  
“Five kids,” said Monroe.  
“Bass…” said Charlie.  
“Race you upstairs!” said Monroe.  
“You’re on!” cried Charlie.

“Enough!” cried Miles. “You are so…hot…but I have to rest.”  
“Miles, did you ever regret our summer together all those years ago?” asked Ellie.  
“Huh? No, I loved every moment!” said Miles.  
“Charlie thinks I took advantage of you,” said Ellie.  
“No, we were consenting…well…you were an adult,” said Miles.  
“See…you do think I did,” said Ellie.  
“I came to your house…your bed,” said Miles. “No one forced me. Bass even tried to stop me. I loved you then, and I love you now.”  
“Love?” said Ellie. “This isn’t love.”  
“It is for me,” said Miles. “I’ve invited you into my home…my family…and now I’m asking you into my heart. Marry me, Ellie.”  
“Don’t…you know I can’t marry you,” said Ellie.  
“Why? Because I’m a case you’re working on?” said Miles.  
“No. Because I don’t want to,” said Ellie. “Marriage was never for me. I only married Adam since the agency told me to. Mary just happened. I’m free. Free to go where I want, think what I want, and fuck who I want.”  
“So, all I am to you is stud service?” asked Miles.  
“In a way…yes,” said Ellie.  
“Get out of my house!” yelled Miles.  
“Now, Miles, you don’t mean that,” said Ellie as she moved down his body.  
“Yes…yes…I do,” said Miles.  
“If you did…you wouldn’t react like this,” said Ellie as she placed her hand over him.  
“Don’t! Stop,” said Miles.  
“Don’t stop…don’t stop…” laughed Ellie. “Isn’t that what you were moaning this morning. Ok, lover, I won’t stop.”  
Miles stopped protesting, and gave himself over to her lovemaking.

Monroe went to the prison to visit Jimmy Young.  
“Heard you wanted to see me, Jimmy,” said Monroe.  
“Yes, sir, General Monroe, sir,” said Jimmy. “I wanted to thank you for stopping my execution.”  
“It was the right thing to do,” said Monroe. “You and Linc have been good friends since that fight years ago.”  
“Yeah” said Jimmy. “But I really miss my dad.”  
“He knew the punishment for desertion,” said Monroe.  
“I know, but it wasn’t really desertion,” said Jimmy. “Mom had cut her hand, and when I told dad, he left the unit without notifying his squadron leader.”  
“Did General Matheson know this?” asked Monroe.  
“I don’t know,” said Jimmy. “I mean, we were facing a horrible enemy…but this was my mom.”  
“Well, I’m sorry about your father,” said Monroe. “I’m sure General Matheson followed the letter of the law. Is that why you asked to talk to me?”  
“No,” said Jimmy. “I’m sorry I helped those men try to hurt Emma and Connor. They had captured my sister when she went outside the gate to gather wildflowers. She’s only six.”  
“I understand,” said Monroe. “Luckily, Emma and Connor are ok, and I killed the crew.”  
“Did you kill the woman too?” asked Jimmy.  
“Woman? What woman?” asked Monroe.  
“She was really pretty. Kind of reminded me of Linc’s mother, only her hair was lighter. She was with the men, and kept mentioning your name,” said Jimmy.  
“If you saw her again, would you recognize her?” asked Monroe.  
“I think so,” said Jimmy.  
“Did she see you?” asked Monroe.  
“Maybe,” said Jimmy.  
“Then you could be in danger,” said Monroe. “I need to get you released to my custody.”

“You think Ellie was involved with the Nunez cartel!” cried Miles. “No way! Jimmy is confused!”  
“Prove it,” said Monroe. “Release him into my custody, and watch her reaction.”  
“No,” said Miles. “That kid’s lucky he’s still breathing. He stays in jail.”  
“Why can’t you see Ellie for what she really is!” said Monroe. “She uses sex to control you!”  
“Jealous?” asked Miles.  
“No way,” said Monroe. “Just don’t trust her.”  
“Ok, I’ve been warned,” said Miles. “Get out of here.”


	16. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe almost loses...

Chapter 16

“Charlie,” said Monroe. “Don’t let Ellie into the house again.”  
“Why?” said Charlie. “I don’t like her, but she’s nice to Angel and Danny.”  
“Jimmy Young told me a woman was with the cartel,” said Monroe.  
“But he helped the cartel,” said Charlie. “Can you believe anything he says?”  
“I believe him,” said Monroe. “He said she looked like Mary, with blonde hair. It was Ellen Graham. I know it. She has some ulterior motive to be here. Just can’t figure out what.”  
“You think she’s working for that Free Texas group?” asked Charlie.  
“Maybe,” said Monroe. “But why use the cartel then? Maybe you and the kids should go to the fort for a few days.”  
“No,” said Charlie. “I’m not leaving you!”  
“Take Ms. Arnold with you,” said Monroe. “And Miss Kelly. I need to confront Ellen Graham on my own turf…and find out why she’s in town.”  
“Ok,” said Charlie. “But, Linc will never agree.”  
“I’ll talk to him,” said Monroe.

The next morning, Charlie, Linc, Angel, Danny, Nora and Mrs. Arnold left for the fort. Miss Kelly and Julie arranged to stay with Connor and Lisa for a few days.

KNOCK KNOCK  
“Hello, Ellie,” said Monroe as he opened the door. “Come in.”  
“Thank you , Bass,” said Ellie. “Where is everyone?”  
“Visiting friends,” said Monroe. “Won’t be back for a few days,”  
“I see,” said Ellie as she moved closer to Monroe. “I received a message that you wanted to see me…dare I hope why?”  
“I want to know what the fuck you are doing in this town!” said Monroe. “I don’t believe you were ever CIA or NAB or shit!”  
“Miles said you were really the brains behind the republic,” said Ellie. “I’m starting to believe it.”  
“This ends now,” said Monroe. “Why are you here?”  
Ellie moved quickly, grabbing Monroe in incapacitating position. She handcuffed him and threw him on the floor.   
Monroe rolled to the side, but she kicked him in his bruised ribs.  
She knocked him out with her fist and then tied his feet.

“So, you’re finally awake?” laughed Ellie.  
Monroe was still on the floor. Ellie had chained him between two load bearing posts to limit his movement.  
“Is this how you have sex with Miles?” asked Monroe.  
“No, this is how I harvest your sperm,” said Ellie.  
“Say what?” cried Monroe. “Now I know you’re crazy!”  
“Might make you happy to know I’m not former CIA or NAB,” said Ellie. “I’m part of a genetic group creating super soldiers for DNA.”  
“Like the gene? Talk about Alphabet Soup!” said Monroe.  
“No, Defense Now Agency,” said Ellie. “We’ve watched thousands of soldiers. I thought Miles was the key, but he isn’t. You are.”  
“Key. What fucking key!” said Monroe.  
“You will be the father of the future,” said Ellie. “Not like George Washington, but the actual father. We will take your sperm, inseminate our volunteers and create babies. These babies will grow up to be the soldiers of the new government. In fact, Linc, Angel, Danny and Connor will be the leaders at first.”  
“You’re crazy!” said Monroe.  
“So, now all I have to do, is get you aroused, and collect your sperm,” said Ellie.  
“Not gonna happen. You make me sick,” said Monroe.  
“Mind over matter?” laughed Ellie. “Miles never mentioned how good I am?”  
“You fucking bitch!” said Monroe.  
“Well, if I can’t get you to cooperate, there is always castration,” said Ellie. “We can harvest the sperm in the lab. Left my collection kit on the porch. I’ll be right back. We’re going to have fun.”

“General Matheson!” cried Miss Kelly as she tried to get into the command center.  
“Sorry, sir,” said a private, as he grabbed Miss Kelly’s arm. “I’ll escort her out.”  
“No,” said Miles. “It’s fine. How can I help you, Miss Kelly?”  
“It’s General Monroe, sir,” said Miss Kelly. “Ellen Graham has him chained to the floor. I don’t know what’s going on.”  
“Calm down, Miss Kelly,” said Miles. “Where’s Charlie?”  
“Mr. Monroe sent her and the kids and Ms. Arnold to the fort,” said Miss Kelly. “Julie and I went to stay at Lisa’s for a few days. But Julie forgot her favorite doll, so I went in the back way to get it…”  
“And Ellie is playing bondage games with Monroe!” said Miles.  
“No, sir, it’s not a game,” said Miss Kelly. “I heard her say ‘castration’. He’s her prisoner.”

“Damn, Monroe,” said Ellie. “Most men would have shot their wad by now.”  
“Fuck you,” said Monroe.  
“Come on,” said Ellie. “You don’t want me to use the knife. And, I really don’t want to. We’ll have a better harvest if you cooperate.”  
“GO TO HELL!” yelled Monroe.  
BASH!  
The front door burst open, as Miles and four other men rushed in.  
“Get away from him, Ms.Graham,” said Miles.  
“Miles,” said Ellie smiling. “Monroe and I were just playing a little bondage game.”  
“I don’t think so,” said Miles. “Bass! What do you say?”  
“She’s fucking crazy!” yelled Monroe. “Get me out of these chains!”  
“He never said the ‘safe’ word,” shrugged Ellie. “Or I would have released him.”  
“We have a witness who said you threatened to castrate him,” said Miles.  
“What witness?” laughed Ellie. “No one else is here. The truth, Miles, aren’t you just being jealous?”  
“Cuff her,” said Miles to his men. “Put her in the strongest cell we have.”  
The men left with Ellen Graham in cuffs.  
“Thanks, Miles,” said Monroe as Miles removed the chains. “How did you know what was happening?”  
“Miss Kelly,” said Miles. “For a scared little thing, she didn’t hesitate to rush into my office to save you.”  
“But she’s at Connor’s,” said Monroe.  
“Julie forgot a doll, and Miss Kelly came in the back to get it…and heard what Ellie was planning,” said Miles.  
“I owe her and you a lot,” said Monroe as he stood and adjusted his clothes.  
“What exactly was Ellie doing?” asked Miles.  
“She had this crazy idea, that my children would be super fighters,” said Monroe. “She wanted a sperm donation…one way, or another.”  
“Wow,” said Miles.  
“I think she first wanted you as a donor,” said Monroe.  
“And I donated eagerly,” said Miles. “What a fool I am. What made her change her mind?”  
“Not sure…she said something about me being the brains behind the government,” said Monroe. “Stupid idea.”  
“Not so stupid,” said Miles. “I trusted her. I loved her! I even asked her to marry me. And I told her stories about the republic in Philly…and in all of the stories you were the mastermind.”  
“Guess we better find Miss Kelly,” said Monroe.   
“I left her at the office,’ said Miles. “We’ll go there first. Then we’ll go get Charlie and the kids.”  
“Ok,” said Monroe.

“Oh, General Monroe!” said Miss Kelly when she saw him and Miles walk in the command center. “Are you alright?”  
“Yes, I am. Thanks to you,” said Monroe. “And your quick reaction.”  
“I’m glad you are ok, sir,” said Miss Kelly.   
“Ellen Graham is in custody,” said Miles.   
“Good to know, sir,” said Miss Kelly.  
“Miss Kelly, it was her idea to let you go,” said Miles.  
“Oh, but you no longer had children in the house for me to watch,” said Miss Kelly.  
“But, I miss having you and Julie there,” said Miles. “If there ever comes a time when Charlie can do without you, I’d love to have you back at my place.”  
“His laundry is backing up,” laughed Monroe.  
“True, but it’s more than that,” said Miles. ‘Place is so empty with just me.”  
“Maybe me and Charlie can visit more…now that Ellen Graham isn’t in residence,” said Monroe.  
“Yeah,” said Miles. “Bass…why don’t you go and bring your family home. I have a few things to discuss with Miss Kelly.”  
“Ok,” said Monroe.

“You wanted to discuss something with me. General Matheson?” asked Miss Kelly once Monroe had left the office.  
“Yes, please call me Miles,” said Miles.  
“Ok, Miles,” said Miss Kelly.  
“I understand Cara is your first name,” said Miles. “May I call you Cara?”  
“Yes,” said Miss Kelly.  
“I’ve never really noticed how much I relied on you, until you left,” said Miles. “And then, I was blinded by Ellen Graham.”  
“I enjoyed working for you,” said Miss Kelly.  
“I was never good at this,” said Miles. “But, what I’m trying to say is….I’d like to take you out on a date.”  
“Oh,” said Miss Kelly. “I don’t know…”  
“I know you’ve had trauma in the past,” said Miles. “The way you react when there’s a loud noise or yelling…and I can’t always promise to be calm. But I respect you. I like you. I’d like to see if we could develop more than a friendship.”  
“Miles…I’m flattered,” said Miss Kelly. “But you really don’t know anything about me.”  
“And you probably know too much about me. Look, I know you’re kind, loving, a good mother…a good friend,” said Miles. “I can be a good friend…not sure about the kind stuff.”  
“Stop,” said Miss Kelly. “I’ve seen you with your grandchildren. You can be very kind.”  
“So…will you let me take you out?” asked Miles. “Do you think a lady like you could ever tolerate a guy like me?”  
“I don’t know…” admitted Miss Kelly. “I have to get back to Julie. Maybe I could come over in a few days…fix you a nice meal…and we can talk.”  
“I’d like that,” said Miles. “Can I walk you to Connor’s and then walk you and Julie home?”  
“Ok,” said Miss Kelly.

Jimmy Young was released. The town was told that he had worked with General Matheson as an undercover agent when he dealt with the Nunez gang. He received a commendation for his help in apprehending Ellen Graham.  
Ellen Graham continued to be held in jail, in a special women’s wing, guarded by only women.

“Bass,” whispered Charlie. “Hey, lover, time to get up.”  
“Mmm?” mumbled Monroe. “What day is it?”  
“A sunny one,” said Charlie. “The kids have left for school. Miss Kelly is playing with Nora. No summons from the command center…”  
“So, why are you waking me up?” said Monroe.  
“I want a real honeymoon,” said Charlie. “Today. Right now.”  
“Oh, so do I need to carry you over some thresh hold?” asked Monroe.  
“No, but I would love to make love to you,” said Charlie. “An entire day of just you and me.”  
“Has been a hectic few days,” said Monroe. “Do you know how much I love you, woman!”  
Charlie moved into his arms, as he kissed her. 

“So, Cara,” asked Ms. Arnold. “You have a date?”  
“Not really a date…” said Miss Kelly.   
“There’s never a problem for me to watch Julie,” said Ms. Arnold. “But I worry about you. Can’t you tell me where you’ll be? Who you’re meeting?”  
“I’ll be ok,” said Miss Kelly. “I’m just not ready to say more yet. I probably won’t be home until after dark. Don’t wait up.”

Miss Kelly still had a key to Miles’ house. She carried a small bag of groceries into the kitchen and prepared a dinner of roast chicken, potatoes, and green beans.  
“Yum,” called Miles, when he entered the house. “Something smells great!”  
“Good evening General Matheson,” said Miss Kelly.  
“Miles…ok?” said Miles.  
“Miles,” said Miss Kelly. “I just need to set the table.”  
“Ok, I’ll wash up and be right down,” said Miles.

During dinner, Miles tried to engage Miss Kelly in a conversation, but she seemed more nervous than when she was in his employ. He helped her clear the table, and clean the dishes.

“This was really nice,” said Miles, as he dried the last plate. “But, I can tell you’re very nervous tonight.”  
“I don’t go on dates,” said Miss Kelly.  
“You do now,” said Miles smiling.  
“I think this was a mistake,” said Miss Kelly as she took a step back when he neared.  
“No, this was nice,” said Miles. “Next time I’ll cook.”  
“I didn’t know you could cook,” said Miss Kelly.  
“Beans…a hunk of beef over an open flame,” said Miles. “I have hidden talents.”  
Miss Kelly laughed.  
“Now, isn’t that better,” said Miles as he placed his hands on her wrists. “Let’s go into the living room.”  
“Let me go,” whispered Miss Kelly.  
“What?” said Miles.  
“No! Let me go!” cried Miss Kelly.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” asked Miles.  
Miss Kelly jerked away from him. His hand caught in the cuff of her sleeve, and the material tore. She ran out of the house.

Monroe heard the back door slam, and went to the kitchen to investigate. He found Miss Kelly crying in Ms. Arnold’s arms.  
“What happened?” asked Monroe.  
“It’s nothing,” said Ms. Arnold.   
“Nothing?” said Monroe. “Her shirt is torn! Who did this!”  
Miss Kelly could not speak. She just kept crying.  
“Mr. Monroe,” said Ms. Arnold. “I will talk to her. If we need you, I will call you.”  
“Fine, but Miss Kelly is part of my household, so she is under my protection. Find out who hurt her so I can deal with them,” said Monroe.

Finally, Miss Kelly calmed down.  
“Cara,” said Ms. Arnold. “What happened?”  
“Nothing,” said Miss Kelly. “I just had a panic attack.”  
“Who tore your shirt?” asked Ms. Arnold.  
“He did…but he wasn’t trying to hurt me,” said Miss Kelly.  
“We’ll let Mr. Monroe be the judge of that,” said Ms. Arnold.  
“No,” said Miss Kelly. “You must tell Mr. Monroe that my sleeve caught on a branch.”  
“You were crying,” said Ms. Arnold. “The man isn’t a fool.”  
“It won’t happen again,” said Miss Kelly.  
“Very well,” said Ms. Arnold.

Monroe was called to the command center early the next day.  
“Miles,” he said walking into the office. “What’s up?”  
“Oh, some questionable activity to the north,” said Miles. “But, I want to talk about something else first.”  
“Ok, shoot,” said Monroe.  
“It’s about Miss Kelly,” said Miles.  
“Yeah, someone hurt her last night,” said Monroe. “She came home crying with her clothes torn, but she wouldn’t say who.”  
“It was me,” said Miles.  
“You hurt Miss Kelly!!” yelled Monroe. “What kind of animal are you!”  
“I didn’t hurt her,” said Miles. “But it’s my fault her shirt was torn.”  
“Better tell me everything before I draw my sword,” said Monroe.  
“I was thinking about what you said…about finding a woman I respected,” said Miles. “And when Cara rushed in to warn me of what Ellie was doing, I realized, I respect her. So, I asked her on a date. She agreed to come to my house, fix dinner, and talk. I thought everything was going ok…even though she was very nervous. I think it was when I put my hands on her wrists, that she went crazy…and started to scream. She pulled away from me, but my hand got caught in her sleeve. She ran out the door…straight to your house. I followed her to make sure she was ok.”  
“She must really have some post-traumatic stuff going on,” said Monroe.  
“I’m sorry I upset her,” said Miles. “Guess she won’t see me again.”  
“Let me talk to her…in a day or so,” said Monroe. “Now about the threat from the north…”  
“We’ve seen groups of men following the Mississippi River…might just be people relocating, or an organized force. I’ve sent more men to scout the area,” said Miles.  
“Our north side is the most vulnerable,” said Monroe. “With the tributary…it’s harder to build walls.”  
“Jeremy is leading some builders to survey the area,” said Miles. “It’s just that our numbers are still down.”  
“Maybe these people are just relocating…some may want to move here,” said Monroe.  
“Yeah, we know how that worked out before,” said Miles.  
“But, you’re the trusting one,” laughed Monroe. “We’ll work on defenses, and increase our crop warehouses…just in case.”

“Miss Kelly,” said Monroe when he returned home, “May I have a word with you?”  
“Yes, sir, Mr. Monroe,” said Miss Kelly.   
“Have a seat,” said Monroe motioning to the couch as he sat in the chair. “I understand there was a misunderstanding last night.”  
“Uh…about my shirt..” started Miss Kelly.  
“Miles told me what happened,” said Monroe.  
“Oh, I’m sorry sir,” said Miss Kelly. “He did nothing wrong. It’s me…”  
“I’ve seen cases of Post Traumatic Stress before,” said Monroe. “So has Miles. You have nothing apologize for.”  
“I don’t go on dates,” said Miss Kelly. “I shouldn’t have made an exception.”  
“Hey, Miles is worth making an exception for,” said Monroe. “He wants to see you again.”  
“No, I couldn’t,” said Miss Kelly.  
“Maybe if I chaperone. If you like…I could invite him to dinner…say tomorrow. Just the adults. Might help you with your fears,” said Monroe. “Won’t be an actual date.”  
“Yes, I’d like that Mr.Monroe?” said Miss Kelly. “Thanks.”  
“Oh, and please call me Bass,” said Monroe. “May I call you Cara?”  
“Yes,” she said.

 

“Dad and Miss Kelly?” said Charlie. “Wow. Didn’t see that coming.”  
“He has to win her,” said Monroe. “Most women would fall into his arms. Cara has some strong fears…no idea what she’s dealt with.”  
“So, you’re setting up a ‘date’ tomorrow night?” asked Charlie.  
“Yes,” said Monroe. Ms. Arnold will watch the children after they have an early supper. Cara wants to cook the dinner. You and I will join her and Miles.”  
“This is actually pretty funny,” said Charlie. “Instead of my father being my chaperone, I’m his!”  
“Just don’t see Miles with a sweet young thing like Cara,” said Monroe. “But, she could be good for him.”  
“Yes, people said the same of us, and I’ve made you amazing!” said Charlie moving into his arms.


	17. Sweet Young Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New love interest for Miles

Chapter 17

“You look lovely,” said Charlie as she met Cara in the kitchen the next evening.  
“Thanks, Mrs. Monroe,” said Cara.  
“Charlie, please,” said Charlie. “I always hated the formality.”   
“Ok,” said Cara. “Are you upset that your father might be interested in me?”  
“Not at all!” said Charlie. “I just hope he doesn’t come on too strong and scare you away. He always seems to pick manipulative women. But don’t worry. With Bass nearby, Miles will be on his best behavior.”  
KNOCK KNOCK  
“That must be Miles. We’ll let Bass answer it,” said Charlie.

“Miles,” said Monroe. “Come in. Dinner is almost ready.”  
“Can’t believe she agreed to this,” said Miles.  
“Maybe you’re as irresistible as you think you are,” said Monroe.  
“Dad!” called Charlie as she entered the area. “We’ve just set the table. Hope you’re hungry.”  
“I can see you’re enjoying this,” said Miles.  
Cara entered the room. “Hello, Miles,” she said.  
“Cara, you look lovely,” said Miles.  
“Well, I’m starving,” said Monroe. “Let’s eat.”

Charlie steered the conversation to safe topics…the weather, the crops, happenings in town. Cara found she was not nervous. The dinner seemed like so many she had been at in the past.

After dinner, Miles asked, “Cara, would you like to take a walk?”  
“No, Miles,” said Monroe. “I’m the chaperone. You and Cara can chat in the living room, but if you want to take a walk, Charlie and I will go with you.”  
“I see,” said Miles. “Ok, Cara, would you like to join me in the living room.”  
“Yes,” said Cara.  
“Go,” said Charlie. “Bass will help me clean up.”

“Cara,” said Miles. “I’m so sorry I upset you last time.”  
“You didn’t know,” said Cara. “How would you know…”  
“I’m willing to learn,” said Miles. Or at least try…”  
“I’ve decided you need to know my history…and then we can go from there,” said Cara.  
“Ok,” said Miles. “Is Julie’s father still alive?”  
“I don’t know,” said Cara.  
“I have some resources,” said Miles. “What’s his name…I can try to find out.”  
“I don’t know,” said Cara cringing.  
“Oh,” said Miles.  
“I was..maybe 16,” said Cara. “My father was killed trying to protect me. There were three men…I think. They raped me. I finally got away from them. But, I was pregnant with Julie.”  
“I see,” said Miles.  
“Julie has no idea,” said Cara. “I’ve told her that her father is dead. That he died trying to protect me.”  
“So, when I held your wrists…” said Miles.  
“The panic just kicked in,” said Cara. “I’m sorry, Miles, but I can’t be what you want.”  
“I’ve faced many fears,” said Miles. “Maybe I can help you deal with yours.”  
“You’re a passionate man,” said Cara. “I’m terrified of sexual intimacy.”  
“I can also be a gentle man,” said Miles. “You’ve seen me with Nora.”  
“True,” said Cara,  
“So, for now, we can play Bass’ game…” said Miles. “Get to know each other…and when you’re ready…if you’re ready…we can take the next step.”  
“I’ve never considered you a patient man,” said Cara.  
“Me neither,” said Miles. “But, I’m willing to try.”  
“Hey,” said Monroe entering the room. “It’s getting late. Time for you to go home Miles.”  
“I pity Angel’s suitors!” laughed Miles.   
“I am rather good at this chaperone gig,” said Monroe.  
“Well, goodnight, Cara,” said Miles. “It was a lovely dinner. And I enjoyed your company.”  
“I enjoyed yours too, Miles,” said Cara.  
Miles held out his hand. After a moment, Cara placed her hand on his.  
“Goodnight, Miles,” said Cara.

After Miles left, Cara went to Charlie. “Thank you so much!” she said.  
“You’re welcome,” said Charlie. “But Bass is the one you should thank.”  
“Thank you, Bass,” said Cara.  
“Sure,” said Bass. “No stress this time?”  
“No,” said Cara. “I told him about…things…and he understood…and still wants to see me.”  
“He’s a good guy,” admitted Charlie. “Just pretty rough around the edges.”  
“Hey, thought you liked that type,” laughed Monroe.  
“I do,” said Charlie. “Night, Cara.”

Miles called a meeting in the morning at the command center.  
“We have more intel on the group of men heading our way,” said Miles. “Sam, go ahead.”  
“The group seems to be mostly teenage boys,” said Sam. “Not sure if there is a leader. They aren’t marching…more like looking for food.”  
“Are they a danger?” asked Miles.  
“Could be,” said Sam. “I didn’t see any guns, but they had knives and rakes.”  
“Rakes?” laughed Monroe. “What? Are they farmers?”  
“Don’t know,” said Sam.  
“I think we need to send a unit to intercept them…before they get near the town,” said Miles. “Find out what they need, maybe recruit them.”  
“Recruit them!” said Monroe. “No way!”  
“We need more men,” said Miles. “We lost too many from the gas attack. If these ‘boys’ are willing to work with us, we’ll have an edge over any further attacks. They just need a leader they respect.”  
“So, who are you sending?” said Jeremy.  
“I’m going myself,” said Miles.  
“Then, I’m going with you,” said Monroe.  
“No, Bass, I need you here,” said Miles. “Watch over the town while I’m gone. Sam, gather your men. Have Murdock gather his. We leave at once.”

“Miles, send someone else,” said Monroe once the others had left the command center.  
“You always said I inspire people,” said Miles.  
“You do,” said Monroe. “But who’s gonna watch your back if I’m not with you?”  
“I need you to be here to watch Charlie and my grandkids…and Cara,” said Miles.  
“Connor could do that,” said Monroe.  
“I want you both to protect the people I care about,” said Miles.  
“You don’t think you’ll survive this one…do you,” said Monroe.  
“Just been feeling mortal lately,” said Miles. “Ellie did a number on me. And I never suspected.”  
“They’re just boys,” said Monroe. “You’ve dealt with crazed killers before. This will be a walk in the park.”  
“Never did understand that phrase,” said Miles. “Parks can be pretty dangerous.”  
“Good luck,” said Monroe.

Cara overheard Monroe tell Charlie of Miles’ plans.  
“Mr. Monroe!” said Cara rushing into the area. “Miles is going on a mission today?”  
“Leaving as soon as they get everyone together,” said Monroe.  
“May I go see him?” asked Cara.  
“Sure,” said Monroe. “Want me to escort you?”  
“No,” said Cara. “But, please, watch over Julie when she gets home.”  
“I will,” said Charlie.

Miles was talking to Sam Cook at the staging area, when Cara rushed up to him.  
“Cara, what are you doing here?” asked Miles.  
“I’d…I’d like to speak to you,” said Cara.  
“Excuse me, Sam,” said Miles as he led Cara a short distance away.  
“I heard you’re confronting some possible invaders,” said Cara.  
“Gang of boys,” said Miles. “Probably bring ‘em here if they cooperate.”  
“It’s just…I’m worried about you,” said Cara. She hesitated, but then threw her arms around Miles’ waist.  
“Hey…” said Miles. “I’ll be Ok, Cara.” He moved his arms around her.  
“Please come back,” said Cara.   
“I will,” said Miles. “Looks like it’s your turn to be patient.”  
“Ok,” said Cara as she smiled.  
“Fuck patience,” said Miles as he grabbed her and kissed her.  
Cara did not scream or push away, but kissed him back.  
“Wow,” said Miles when he released her. “You are definitely worth coming back to.”  
Cara smiled, and touched her swollen lips as Miles returned to the men.

“An army of boys can be just as deadly as an army of men,” said Connor. “Maybe more deadly.”  
“Yeah,” said Monroe. “Can predict a regular army…figure out what the commander is planning. But a gang…totally unpredictable.”  
‘How many men went with Miles?” asked Connor.  
“About 20,” said Monroe. “You look tired. Any problems in town?”  
“Nope,” said Connor. “Luck’s teething, so not getting much sleep.”  
“Thought you planned on calling him Zeke,” said Monroe.  
“Lisa would cry when we called him Zeke,” said Connor. “She still misses her father. But the baby responds to Luck.”  
“Luck Monroe,” said Monroe. “A good name.”  
“My turn to walk the perimeter,” said Connor. “Later, Dad.”

“Cara,” asked Ms. Arnold. “You seem different. Is everything Ok?”  
“I’m just worried about the men going to face the threat,” said Cara.  
“Or, just worried about General Matheson…” guessed Ms. Arnold.  
“Why…would you say that?” asked Cara.  
“My friend Betsy saw General Matheson kissing you.” Said Ms. Arnold.  
“Oh,” said Cara. “I see.”  
“So, you’re not afraid of him anymore?” asked Ms. Arnold.  
“I guess not,” said Cara. “He is a kind man.”  
“Kind?” said Ms. Arnold. “I’ve never heard that word used to describe him before.”

As Miles and the men approached the gang of boys, they heard strange sounding bird calls.  
“Must be how they communicate,” said Murdock.  
“Have the men ready,” said Miles. “I’m walking in.”

“Stop right there,” said a young man pointing a rake at Miles. “We don’t want any trouble.”  
Miles stopped, and raised his arms. “I don’t want any trouble either. Just want to talk.”  
“You can talk from there,” said the young man.  
“Fine,” said Miles. “My name is General Matheson. I’m the leader of the Monroe Republic in Monroe, Louisiana. I want to know your plans and your needs. And if we’re in agreement, you might want to join my militia.”  
“Why would we want to fight for you?” asked the young man. “We were conscripted into an army in Erie by some Ford guy. Before that, we were mostly farmers.”  
“Our town could use farmers,” said Miles. “But when an enemy comes, even our farmers become soldiers.”  
“If we went with you,” said the young man, “how would this work?”  
“First, we would feed you,” said Miles. “Looks like a lot of you are suffering from malnutrition. Then we’d find you shelter. We have a number of empty houses, and other facilities. My officers would need to interview everyone, to rule out trouble makers.”  
“Let me talk to my group,” said the young man.  
“What is your name?” asked Miles.  
“Joseph Nevile,” said the young man.  
“Any relation to a Tom Nevile…formerly of the Monroe Republic in Philly?” asked Miles.  
“I was told he’s my father,” said Joseph. “Never met him.”  
“Ok, Joseph,” said Miles. “Talk to your group. If you don’t agree to my terms, we’ll need you to travel another way, to protect our town.”  
“I understand,” said Joseph.

“Nevile?” said Jeremy. “Wow! Never thought straight-laced Nevile would cheat on his wife. He adored her.”  
“She probably died when the nukes hit,” said Miles. “Guess he didn’t know about the boy…or he would have been dragging him through Texas.”  
“How long do we wait?” asked Sam.  
“We’ll know soon enough,” said Miles. “Either they will agree, or they will attack. These are some starving boys.”

“General Matheson!!” yelled Joseph.  
Miles walked out to meet him. “What’s the decision?”  
“We agree to your terms,” said Joseph. “Can you feed my guys now?”  
“Yes,” said Miles. “Have them form two lines. My men will set up food stations.”

Miles, his militia, and the group of boys entered the town two weeks later. A few of the boys had left the group, but the rest agreed to Miles’ terms, and even got the ‘M’ tattoo. Residences were found for the boys, and Joseph Nevile was made one of the town’s advisors.

“You did it,” said Monroe. “I never doubted you.”  
“’Course you did,” laughed Miles. “But it was a good deal. Turns out Ford was conscripting teens…like the old republic did. Glad we didn’t go to Erie.”  
“Very glad,” said Monroe. “So, I heard you and Cara…”  
“Damn,” said Miles. “Is she upset? I didn’t plan to kiss her in public, but she was there…looking so lovely.”  
“She’s not upset,” said Monroe. “She’s just been worried about you.”  
“When can I see her?” said Miles.  
“If she’s kissing you, then I think my chaperone gig is done,” said Monroe. “Proceed at your own risk.”

After the young men were settled, and the current reports were dealt with, Miles went home. 

“So, Miles is back and he brought some new recruits,” said Monroe when he met Charlie on the porch.  
“Maybe we should go see him,” said Charlie.  
“He looked tired,” said Monroe. “I’ll invite him over in a day or so.”  
“More chaperoning?” asked Charlie.  
“Nah,” said Monroe.   
“Yes, I heard about ‘the kiss’,” said Charlie. “I think she trusts him now.”  
“Just hope he stays sober,” said Monroe. 

Miles woke early the next day. He got dressed, and heated up some beans. He had dreamt about Ellie. He had a headache, and added a shot of whiskey to his breakfast before he went to the command center.

“Men, this is Joseph Nevile,” said Miles when everyone had arrived. “He’ll be the advisor to the new group of recruits.”  
“Nevile?” asked Monroe. “As in Tom Nevile?”  
“My father,” answered Joseph. “Do you know him?”  
“I did. He’s dead ,” said Monroe. “No love between us.”  
“I never met him,” said Joseph.   
“Lucky man,” said Monroe.  
“Ok, we need to discuss details of this new influx of people,” said Miles.  
“The food storage is full,” said Jeremy. “But the farm lands need attention.”  
“My guys can work on that,” volunteered Joseph.  
“Great,” said Jeremy. “I’ll show you the fields after the meeting. We also have a number of horses, plows, most anything that’s needed.”  
“Connor,” said Miles. “Is the perimeter secure?”  
“Yes, sir,” said Connor.  
“And no new problems reported by the scouts?” asked Miles.  
“None, sir,” said Murdock.  
“Ok, this meeting is over,” said Miles.

“Hey, is that whiskey I smell?” asked Monroe when he and Miles were alone.  
“Fuck off,” said Miles. “Headache meds.”  
“Ok, hey Charlie wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight,” said Monroe.  
“Not tonight,” said Miles.  
“Cara will be there,” said Monroe.  
“Can’t do it,” said Miles. “Shit, Bass. I dreamt of Ellie last night. I belong with Bitches and Ho’s. Not a lady like Cara.”  
“Dogs and rakes?” laughed Monroe.  
“You know what I mean,” said Miles. “And all I want to do is go to Ellie’s cell and fuck her brains out.”  
“Then do it,” said Monroe. “She probably needs more specimens.”  
“Fuck you, Bass!” said Miles.   
“Just tell me…does Ellie make you happy?” asked Monroe. “If so, free her and take her somewhere else. ‘Cause she can’t stay in this town with my kids.”  
“No, she makes me miserable!” decided Miles.  
“Did Rachel make you happy?” asked Monroe.  
“Rachel’s dead,” said Miles.  
“But did she made you happy?” said Monroe.  
“No, she made me crazy,” said Miles. “Controlling Bitches!”  
“I once read that doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result is the definition of insanity,” said Monroe.  
“Do I deserve to be happy…” said Miles. “I’m the Butcher of Baltimore.”  
“We’ve both done… things,” said Monroe. “Time to forgive yourself, and grab some joy. I saw how you look at Cara. She might just be able to make you happy.”  
“Maybe I’ll come over in a few days,” said Miles.   
“Great,” said Monroe. “Now…if you’re planning on visiting Ellen Graham…”  
“No,” said Miles. “Just going home. Can’t kick this headache.”

Cara was carrying a basket of vegetables, when she stumbled on a rock and fell.  
“Here, let me help you,” said a young man offering his hand.  
Cara looked up and accepted the man’s help. “Thanks…uh…” she started.  
“I’m Joseph,” said Joseph. “Did you hurt yourself?”  
“No, I’m ok,” said Cara as she brushed the dirt off her clothes. “I’m Cara.”  
“Nice to meet you, Cara,” said Joseph as he started putting the vegetables back in the basket. “Pretty heavy load. Can I carry it to your destination?”  
“I guess that would be ok,” said Cara.  
“I’m new in town,” said Joseph. “General Matheson recruited me and my friends. We’re farmers, but he’s going to train us for the militia too.”  
“You seem very young,” said Cara.  
“Old enough,” said Joseph. “How old are you?”  
“Uh…24?” said Cara. “Hard to keep track.”  
“Yeah,” said Joseph.   
“We turn here…Blossom street,” said Cara.  
“Heard General Matheson lives on this street,” said Joseph.   
“I’m staying at the end of the road,” said Cara. “I work for General Monroe.”  
“I met him at the meeting today,” said Joseph. “They both seem fierce.”  
“They can be,” said Cara.   
“Are you the cook?” asked Joseph.  
“Sometimes,’ said Cara. “Mostly I take care of the baby.”  
“I’m working in the north fields with some other guys,” said Joseph. “Maybe I could call on you tomorrow when I’m done?”  
“Uh…no,” said Cara. “I’m busy. Thanks for walking me home, Joseph.”  
“My pleasure,” said Joseph. “See ya around.”

Cara carried the basket into the kitchen.   
“Just in time,” said Ms. Arnold. “Cara, you looked flushed.”  
“Basket was a little heavy,” said Cara.  
“Sorry,” said Ms. Arnold. “I should have gone with you.”  
“No, it’s ok,” said Cara. “A young man named Joseph helped me. He’s new in town…one of the recent recruits.”  
“Nice,” said Ms. Arnold. “So…have you seen General Matheson since his return to town?”  
“No,” said Cara. “I haven’t.”  
“I see,” said Ms. Arnold. 

Miles lost track of how much whiskey he was drinking. But when he looked for another bottle, all he found were the empty ones in the bin. He fell asleep, and dreamt of Ellie, Trina and Lindsay…with Rachel screaming at him and Cara crying. He woke up in a cold sweat.

Miles crawled out of bed the next morning with a pounding in his head. He walked into the prison, and went to Ellen Graham’s cell.  
“Miles,” said Ellie. “So, am I being executed?”  
“No,” said Miles. “Just wanted to talk.”  
“Just kill me,” said Ellie. “I’m going nuts down here! Nothing to do! No one to fuck! AARGHH!”  
“Not going to kill you,” said Miles.  
“You’re hung over…aren’t you,” said Ellie. “Or still drunk.”  
“Yeah,” said Miles. “I miss you Ellie.”  
“Heard you were fucking that sweet little house maid of yours,” said Ellie.  
“Not true,” said Miles.  
“Kissing on the street?” said Ellie. “Must be true.”  
“Yeah, I kissed her,” said Miles. “But I’m not the right guy for her.”  
“I could have told you that,” said Ellie.   
“I just want…more,” said Miles.  
“Me too,” said Ellie.  
“But, you’re a nympho,” said Miles.  
“You are too…though I don’t know the male term,” said Ellie.  
“Maybe we should leave town together,” said Miles.  
“Look, I’ll leave your boy toy alone, and we can be together here,” said Ellie. “I didn’t cause him any permanent damage.”  
“Bass said we’d have to leave,” said Miles.  
“Bass said?!?!” cried Ellie. “Who cares! You’re in charge!”  
“Maybe if we lived outside the town gates…and I could still see Charlie and the kids…” said Miles.  
“I don’t hide from anyone,” said Ellie. “Grow up, Miles. It’s me or Bass. You can only be true to one of us.”  
“I gotta go,” said Miles walking away from her cell.  
“Well, lover, you know where I’ll be,” said Ellie. “Come…any time.”

“Cara!” called Joseph when he saw her at the market the next day.   
“Joseph, nice to see you,” said Cara.  
“Buying more vegetables?” asked Joseph.  
“No, I want a present for my daughter,” said Cara. “We’re celebrating her birthday.”  
“Daughter…” said Joseph. “Hope your husband didn’t mind me walking you home.”  
“He’s dead,” lied Cara. “Julie doesn’t remember him. She’s about 9.”  
“So, you’re raising a child on your own?” asked Joseph.  
“I have friends. Ms. Arnold works at General Monroe’s house too,” said Cara. “She watches out for me.”  
“I’d like to be your friend too,” said Joseph. “Hey, I can make a doll out of straw.”  
“You can?” asked Cara.  
“Sure,” said Joseph. “Will you be here for a bit?”  
“Yes,” said Cara.  
“Be right back,” said Joseph as he ran towards the fields.

Cara was paying for her purchases when Joseph returned.  
“See?” said Joseph, as he held up a doll made of straw with a little cloth apron.  
“It’s adorable!” said Cara.  
“Give it to Julie…from a friend,” said Joseph. “Do you need any help carrying your purchases?”  
“Sure,” said Cara.

 

“Bass, can I come to dinner tonight?” asked Miles when Monroe walked into the command center.  
“I’ll have to check with Ms. Arnold, but it should be fine,” said Monroe. “Heard you visited Ellen Graham in jail.”  
“Yeah, I did,” said Miles.   
“Talk about bondage games,” said Monroe.  
“We only talked,” said Miles.   
“You can’t trust anything she says,” said Monroe.  
“I know…” said Miles. “I haven’t talked to Cara since I’ve been back.”  
“You don’t know what you want,” said Monroe. “Probably best just concentrate on work, or your grandkids. Too bad we don’t have a psychiatrist in town.”  
“Right!” said Miles suddenly. “Hey, Bass, forget dinner tonight. There’s someone I have to see.”

KNOCK KNOCK  
“Miles,” said Amy as she opened the door. “Come in, but try to be quiet…Luck’s sleeping.”  
“We could talk out here on the porch,” said Miles.  
“Sure,” said Amy. “Let me just tell Lisa.”


	18. Nurse Cara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles needs a doctor

Chapter 18

Miles sat on the bench on the porch. Amy sat in a chair near the bench.  
“So, Miles,” said Amy. “What would you like to talk about?”  
“Since you’ve been a midwife for years, have you ever counseled rape victims?” asked Miles.  
“Yes, I have,” said Amy. “But before the black-out, I would send them to a real psychiatrist. Why? Are you aware of a rape victim?”  
“Yes,” said Miles. “And she still has panic attacks when people touch her.”  
“People? Or just you?” asked Amy.  
“Not sure. Maybe just me,” said Miles.  
“You are a general…and a tall man…and a loud man,” said Amy. “Maybe these things remind her of her attacker.”  
“So…I should just stay away?” said Miles.  
“I didn’t say that,” said Amy. “But, you would need to work on not being so loud around her…being receptive to her reactions.”  
“Do rape victims ever enjoy sexual relations…after,” asked Miles.  
“Some do,” said Amy. “You could ask her to talk with me. Might help.”  
“Just not sure if it would just be best for me to leave her alone,” said Miles.  
“Only you can answer that, Miles,” said Amy.

 

“Miles is having problems,” said Monroe when he and Charlie went to their bedroom.  
“What kind of problems?” asked Charlie.  
“Nightmares…drinking…he even visited Ellen Graham in jail,” said Monroe.  
“Not a conjugal visit!” said Charlie. “Ewww!”  
“He said they only talked,” said Monroe. “I’m worried about him.”  
“And what about Cara?” asked Charlie.   
“He was thinking about coming to dinner tonight…so she’s still on his mind,” said Monroe.  
“I’ll talk to him tomorrow,” said Charlie. “Been some time since he’s played with Nora.”  
“Good idea,” said Monroe.

KNOCK KNOCK  
“Charlie! And Nora!” said Miles as he opened the door.  
“Hi, Dad,” said Charlie. “Hoped I would catch you before you went to the command center.”  
“I took off today,” said Miles.  
“What’s going on with you?” asked Charlie as she noticed the stench of alcohol coming off her father.  
“Can I hold Nora?” said Miles.  
“Not when you smell so bad,” said Charlie. “Get a bath. Sober up. I’ll wait here.”  
“I…can’t…” said Miles as he started to cry.  
“Dad! Stop this! What’s wrong!” cried Charlie.  
Nora started crying at her mother’s loud words.  
“I’ll be right back,” said Charlie.

Charlie took Nora home, and left her with Ms. Arnold. She found Monroe at the command center, and insisted he check on Miles. 

“Got my wife worried,” said Monroe, as he and Connor dragged Miles to the back area for a bath.  
“I can’t…” repeated Miles over and over.  
“Connor,” said Monroe. “Look around for any alcohol and get rid of it.”  
“Ok,” said Connor.  
“I can’t love her,” said Miles.  
“Shut up,” said Monroe as he soaped up Miles’ face and hair. “Close your eyes.”  
“Why are you here, Bass?” asked Miles.  
“Who else is going to take care of you?” said Monroe.  
“So, true,” said Miles. “I’m all alone.”  
“You idiot!” said Monroe. “I’m your family! Charlie, the kids, Connor and Lisa. We’re all your family. Time for you to stop living alone.”  
“House is clean now,” said Connor when he returned.  
“See if you can find some half clean clothes,” said Monroe. “He’s going home with me.”  
“I’ll get the clothes, and then get a carriage,” said Connor.  
“Good idea,” said Monroe.

Cara was walking home with Joseph. She had bought more vegetables. Joseph was carrying the basket.  
“I really enjoy these walks with you, Cara,” said Joseph as they reached the porch.  
“I enjoy them too,” said Cara as she turned to the sound of horses. “Oh, General Monroe is driving a carriage home. Maybe he’s taking Mrs. Monroe on a date.”  
“Looks like a couple guys with him,” noticed Joseph.  
“Whoa,” called Monroe as he pulled up to the house. “Cara! Can you open the door? Joseph, give us a hand.”  
Cara opened the front door. Monroe, Connor and Joseph carried Miles inside.  
“Is he ok?” asked Joseph.  
“Miles?” mumbled Cara.  
“He will be,” said Monroe. “We’ll take him up to the small bedroom.”  
Ms. Arnold came out of the kitchen as the men took Miles upstairs.  
“Cara, you look pale,” said Ms. Arnold. “What’s going on?”  
“Miles is sick,” said Cara.   
“Charlie told me he’d been drinking heavily,” said Ms. Arnold. “This was an intervention.”  
“Do you think…it was because of me?” asked Cara.  
“Alcoholics don’t need a ‘reason’,” said Ms. Arnold.   
Connor and Joseph came downstairs a few minutes later.   
“Hi Ms. Arnold,” said Connor. “Hi Miss Kelly.”  
“Is General Matheson going to be ok?” asked Ms. Arnold.  
“Should be,” said Connor. “Oh, this is Joseph Nevile. He’s one of our new recruits.”  
“Hello Ma’am,” said Joseph.   
“We’ll be leaving,” said Connor. “Gotta return the carriage.”  
“Thanks again,” said Ms. Arnold. “Joseph, stop by any time.”

“Thanks Bass,” said Charlie after she checked on her father.  
“He needs to stay here,” said Monroe.   
“Ok,” said Charlie.   
“Might need a nurse,” said Monroe. “Think I’ll ask Amy to check him over.”  
“Good idea,” said Charlie.

Connor returned with Amy that evening.  
“His vitals are ok,” said Amy after running some tests on Miles. “But I think his liver is enlarged. Might be giving him pain. Alcohol dulls the pain, but damages the liver.”  
“What can we do?” asked Charlie.  
“No more alcohol. Have him drink a lot of water. Make sure he eats properly,” said Amy.  
“Ok,” said Charlie.  
“Make sure he doesn’t stay in one position too long….we’ll need to avoid bed sores,” said Amy.  
“I thought only old people got those,” said Mon  
“Can happen with liver failure,” said Amy. “I don’t think he’s that far gone, but I can’t tell without blood tests. So, make sure to move him, and keep him clean. He seems confused. Probably toxins accumulating in his system. I’ll be back to check on him tomorrow.”

“Where? What?” said Miles as Monroe shifted him in the bed.  
“You’re at my place,” said Monroe. “Amy checked on you, and you’ve got some liver problems, but we’re going to deal with that.”  
“Did Cara see me like this?” asked Miles.  
“She was at the door,” said Monroe. “She’s going to help us take care of you.”  
Miles tried to sit up. “OWW!” he cried.  
“Relax,” said Monroe. “We have to get the toxins out of your system. Drink this.”  
Miles drank some water from the cup Monroe held.   
“Get some rest,” said Monroe. “I’ll make sure your republic is running smoothly.”

Miles woke for a few minutes when Amy checked on him the next day.  
“Hi Miles,” said Amy. “Does it hurt when I do this?” she asked as she pressed on his side.  
‘YEAH!” yelled Miles.  
“Drink this,” said Amy as she forced him to drink more water. “Luckily, I found some old urinals in the warehouse. You need to stay in bed.”  
“You’re not a doctor!” said Miles.  
“No, but I’ve assisted a few,” said Amy. “This town needs you. Just follow my orders.”

Miles dreamt he was being licked by a cat. He opened his eyes to find Cara washing his legs with a rag.  
“Cara,” said Miles. “What are you doing?”  
“Giving you a sponge bath,” she said.  
Miles moved his hands down his sides. “Where are my clothes?”  
“I removed them,” said Cara. “You must stay clean. Amy’s orders.”  
“But you’re not a nurse,” said Miles.  
“Special training isn’t needed to just give a man a bath,” said Cara.  
“But…” said Miles.   
“Miles,” said Cara. “All of us are going to take care of you. Just rest now.”

“Hey Miles,” said Monroe. “Just got back from a meeting. Everyone is working hard in the town. They all want to impress you when you get well. Can’t believe you still inspire them from a sick bed.”  
“Why did you let Cara take care of me,” said Miles.  
“She wanted to,” said Monroe. “Charlie twisted her ankle…so Cara volunteered.”  
“She saw me naked,” said Miles. “She washed my dick! Gosh, I feel so helpless.”  
“Well, if it would make you happy, I guess I can do the bath duty next time,” said Monroe.  
“No way!” said Miles.   
“Figured you’d say that,” said Monroe. “Not sure how Cara feels about you now. I know she worries…but that Joseph Nevile keeps showing up. And it’s not to visit you.”  
“Are you saying I have competition?” asked Miles.  
“Maybe not now…since she’s sampled the wares,” said Monroe.  
“Shut up Bass!” said Miles.  
“Accept her help,” said Monroe. “Maybe she’ll read to you…get to know you.”  
“Fine,” said Miles. “I’m probably gonna die soon anyway.”  
“You and me aren’t the kind to die in bed,” said Monroe. “We’ll go down fighting…protecting our family to our last breath.”  
“Do you think I could see the kids?” asked Miles. “Do they know what’s going on?”  
“They know you’re sick,” said Monroe. “Charlie wants to see you too. She’s doing pretty good on crutches.”

“Hi Dad,” said Charlie as she entered the room on crutches. Cara was with her, holding Nora.  
“Hi Charlie. Hi Cara,” said Miles.  
“I’ll just hold Nora next to you,” said Cara. “Amazing how much she looks like you.”  
“Hey, Nora,” said Miles as he smiled down at the baby. “Did you miss your grandpop? Gosh, she’s grown so much.”  
“Charlie, why don’t you sit down,” said Cara.  
“Ok,” said Charlie.  
“So, how did you twist your ankle?” asked Miles.  
“A fox was chasing the chickens,” said Charlie. “So I grabbed my bow and arrow, but tripped over a tree root.”  
“Did you kill the fox?” asked Miles.  
“Yeah,” said Charlie. “Made a nice meal.”  
“Ms. Arnold is so talented,” said Cara.  
Nora started to fuss.  
“It’s time for her nap,” said Cara. “I’ll be back later, Miles.”  
“I’m so lucky we have Cara,” said Charlie after Cara left the room with Nora. “She’s been taking good care of you.”  
“She even gets bath duty,” said Miles. “That was kind of awkward.”  
“She didn’t say anything,” said Charlie.  
“Awkward for me,” said Miles.  
“For you? Come on,” laughed Charlie.   
“Thanks for letting me see Nora,” said Miles.   
“Sure,” said Charlie. “Get some rest, Dad.”

Cara returned in the morning. Miles was sleeping soundly. She moved his blanket up and started washing his legs and feet. As she moved up his thighs, he grabbed her wrist.  
“Wait,” said Miles.  
“Miles, I need to do this,” said Cara.  
“Some areas I can wash myself,” said Miles. “If you give me the rag.”  
“Sure,” said Cara. She handed him the rag.  
‘”You might not want to watch,” said Miles.  
“I’ve already seen everything,” said Cara. “Impressive.”  
“Stop!” said Miles. “I know you don’t mean that.”  
“You seem really upset that I’ve seen you naked,” said Cara. “But I thought there was a long list of ladies that have.”  
“That’s different,” said Miles. “And they weren’t ladies.”  
“Monroe said you might want me to read to you,” said Cara.  
“I’d rather just talk,” said Miles. “Heard that Joseph guy has been sniffing around.”  
“Joseph? Oh, yes,” said Cara. “He’s a friend.”  
“He’s a kid,” said Miles.  
“He’s old enough,” said Cara.  
“I should have come to see you immediately after the last mission,” said Miles.   
“If you didn’t want to see me, then I didn’t want to see you,” said Cara. “You helped me deal with my panic attacks, by letting me talk about everything. Thank you.”  
“I did want to see you,” said Miles. “But, I kept dreaming about Ellie. And what a loser I am.”  
“You loved her,” said Cara.  
“Did Monroe tell you that?” asked Miles.  
“No you did…when you were really groggy,” said Cara. “You’re doing much better now.”  
“I am?” asked Miles.  
“Yes, the first time I bathed you, you kept calling me Ellie, and saying stuff like ‘don’t stop’ and moaning funny,” said Cara.  
“Fuck,” said Miles.  
“You were sick,” said Cara. “None of that matters.”  
“How old are you Cara?” asked Miles.  
“Around 24…25?” said Cara.  
“I was 25 when the lights went out. It’s been over 25 years since that time. I must be 50…” said Miles. “I’m too old for you.”  
“Monroe is your age,” said Cara. “He and Charlie are doing fine.”  
“But..I’m so tired,” said Miles.  
“Does your side still hurt when it’s pushed on?” asked Cara.  
“Not too much,” lied Miles.  
Cara went to the door and locked it. Then she removed her clothes.  
“What are you doing?” asked Miles.   
“I want to hold you,” said Cara. “Skin to skin.”   
She crawled into the bed beside him.  
Miles’ eyes started to water.  
“Hey, why the tears,” said Cara.  
“This is so beautiful,” said Miles. “You’re so beautiful.”  
“I think you’re beautiful too,” said Cara.

Knock knock  
“Miles?” called Monroe. “Why did you lock the door?”  
Cara woke. Miles was spooned against her. She got out of bed without waking him, and dressed.  
“Bass,” she said opening the door. “Sorry. I must have fallen asleep, uh…reading…”  
“How’s he doing?” asked Monroe.  
“Better,” said Cara. “His side doesn’t hurt as much.”  
“Linc wants to examine him,” said Monroe.  
“Linc?” said Cara. “Why?”  
“The boy digests books like others eat candy,” said Monroe. “Thinks he’s got some treatments.”  
“Amazing,” said Cara. “Should I wake Miles?”  
“Not yet,” said Monroe. “Linc went to talk to Amy first.”  
Amy returned with Linc and they went to Miles’ room.  
“Miles, wake up,” said Amy. “I may have been wrong about your liver. Linc wants to check for appendicitis.”  
“He what?” asked Miles as he glanced to the empty covers next to him. “Oh, Ok, Linc.”  
“I’ve been reading medical manuals, and you never had yellow jaundice,” said Linc. “If it was your liver, you would be really yellow. But, if it’s your appendix, we might be able to do surgery.”  
“Surgery! No way!” said Miles. “There’s no doctor in town!”  
“I’ve assisted years ago,” said Amy. “Let him check you out…and then we’ll decide.”  
Linc started pressing on Miles’ sides.   
“Where’s your nightshirt?” asked Amy.  
“No idea,” said Miles. “OWW!”  
“The main pain is in the right spot,” said Linc. He pressed even harder.  
“YOWL!!” cried Miles. “Just kill me now!”  
“So, if we open him here…and remove the appendix, he would recover in a couple weeks,” said Linc.  
“Or I’ll die of sepsis!” said Miles. “No way are you doing surgery on me.”  
“I think Linc is right,” said Amy. “And if he is, the appendix could rupture…and then you will die.”  
“I need to see Monroe,” said Miles.  
“Ok,” said Linc. “We’ll get the supplies we need.”

“Miles,” said Monroe. “What’s going on? Linc and Amy went rushing out, and said you asked for me.”  
“Your genius son says I have appendicitis,” said Miles. “He plans on operating on me!”  
“Wow,” said Monroe. “What if he’s right?”  
“Don’t let him cut me!” said Miles.  
“It could rupture,” said Monroe.  
“Damn, Cirrhosis is sounding better and better,” said Miles.  
“What was really going on with Cara this morning?” asked Monroe.  
“What do you mean?” asked Miles.  
“The door was locked,” said Monroe. “And when she answered it, her dress was inside out.”  
“She came to me,” said Miles. “She got in bed with me, naked, against this sick, old body…asking for nothing but to be against me. No woman has ever been with me like that.”  
“Sounds beautiful,” said Monroe.  
“It was,” said Miles. “She makes me happy.”  
“I’m glad,” said Monroe. “But you need to trust Linc. You have a reason to continue. Many reasons.”  
“Could you ask Joseph if they passed any towns with a doctor?” said Miles.   
“I already did,” said Monroe. “There are no doctors around that we know of. We’re lucky we have Amy.”  
“Ok, I’ll let them do the surgery,” said Miles. “Would you ask Cara to come back?”  
“Sure,” said Monroe.

Using whiskey as an antiseptic, and specific herbs advised by Jimmy Young’s mother, Linc and Amy prepared to start the appendectomy. Connor and Joseph were present to help keep Miles from moving.

“Eat this, Miles,” said Linc placing a spoon of green stuff to Miles’ lips.  
“What is it?” said Miles.  
“It will help you relax…dull the pain. Old Indian recipe,” said Linc.  
“Did you figure that out from a book too?” said Miles.  
“No, Jimmy’s Grandmom was part indian, and a healer. His mom gave me instructions,” said Linc.  
“Ok,” said Miles as he swallowed the green stuff with some water.  
“Ok, Mrs. Brown,” said Linc. “Clean the site.”  
Amy wiped the area around Miles’ left side with a clean cloth saturated with whiskey.  
Using a knife that was sterilized in a flame, Linc started the incision.  
Miles started to lurch and moan, but Connor and Joseph held him down.  
Linc sliced the area as the book described, and revealed the swollen appendix.  
“You were right!” said Amy. “Clamp the tube, and I’ll stitch around the clamp.”  
Linc did as she said, and then moved so Amy could stitch the tubing shut before and after the clamp.  
“Don’t let him move at all,” said Linc. He cut beside the clamp, and removed the appendix.  
Amy dribbled some whiskey into the opening, and mopped up the blood. She then stitched the incision shut. Linc applied a paste of the herbal medicine to fight infections.  
“He must have passed out,” said Connor when Miles no longer moaned or lurched.   
“Good,” said Amy. “The mind can only handle so much pain.”  
“So, he’ll be ok?” asked Joseph.  
“If the site doesn’t get infected,” said Linc.   
“I’ll clean up,” said Amy. “Linc, go tell your dad Miles is ok.”

Linc found his father sitting on the floor in the hallway outside the door.  
Monroe looked up at Linc, and at the blood on Linc’s clothes, and started yelling, “I told you it was too dangerous! Linc, why did you think you could do this!”  
“Dad, Miles is ok,” said Linc.  
“He’s my brother!” cried Monroe. “And now he’s gone.”  
Linc slapped his father.  
“What!” said Monroe jumping to his feet.  
“Miles is ok!” said Linc. “You were hysterical.”  
“He’s ok?” said Monroe.  
“Yes, Dad,” said Linc. “He passed out, but Mrs. Brown said his vitals are good.”  
“Can I see him?” asked Monroe.  
“Might want to wait for them to finish cleaning up the blood,” said Linc.  
“Ok,” said Monroe. “I’ll go tell Charlie.”

“Can’t believe Linc is our new doctor!” laughed Miles the next day. “Bass, you must be really proud!”  
“He scared me…thought I’d lost you,” said Monroe.  
“Not yet,” said Miles. “But, I have to take it easy until Doctor Lincoln clears me.”  
“Maybe there’s a pretty nurse to take care of you,” said Monroe.  
“Maybe,” said Miles. “Hey, Bass, I want you to banish Ellen Graham from the town.”  
“She’s guilty of attempted…castration!” said Monroe.  
“She told me she would never have done that,” said Miles.  
“She lies,” said Monroe. “But any assault on a General of the Republic is punishable by death.”  
“I can only be free of her if she leaves here…alive,” said Miles.  
“There’s really no way to keep someone like her away forever,” said Monroe. “She’s too manipulative. Too skilled. With one move, she over powered me. Wish I knew that trick.”  
“I need you to do this,” said Miles. “And don’t kill her and say she left. I’d know.”  
“So, now your psychic?” laughed Monroe.  
“Just do it,” said Miles.

“So, how do you free Ellen Graham, and make sure she leaves the area?” asked Connor.  
“No idea,” said Monroe.  
“Sell her into white slavery?” asked Connor.  
“That might work,” said Monroe. “And she’d even like her job.”  
“But if Miles found out…” said Connor. “He’d be livid.”  
“Yeah, there’s that,” said Monroe. “Guess I’ll just talk to her.”

“General Monroe,” said Ellie. “You’re looking…ballsy.”  
“Ms. Graham,” said Monroe. “I don’t think you’re in a position to tick me off.”  
“What do you want, Bass,” said Ellie.  
“Miles wants you to leave town…alive,” said Monroe. “I need you to never return. Not sure if you can satisfy both of us.”  
“Miles said that?” said Ellie. “Why isn’t he here? It’s been ages since he visited me.”  
“That’s not important,” said Monroe. “I just need to do what Miles wants, and what I need.”  
“Miles said he would go with me!” said Ellie. “I need to see him!”  
“He’s not going with you,” said Monroe. “Think about my offer. Leave, and you’re free to fuck whoever you want…as long as it’s no one from this town. I’ll come back for your answer.”

“Miles,” said Cara. “Your temperature is normal. No signs of infection! Linc said you can start doing things again.”  
“Good to hear,” said Miles. “I have been walking around some, with Charlie’s help.”  
“Guess you don’t need help with your bath anymore,” said Cara as she moved to the window.  
“Cara, come here,” said Miles as he gingerly sat up on the side of the bed.   
Cara sat beside him.  
Miles moved his hand up along Cara’s cheek and kissed her.  
Cara moved even closer to him, and put her arms around him.  
“It’s true,” said Miles. “You have the sweetest kisses. Thought I had dreamt that.”  
“No, you have the sweetest kisses,” said Cara.  
“HA!” laughed Miles. “I don’t know…we’ll have to keep kissing to decide who’s are sweeter.”  
Cara snuggled against him. “Ok,” she said.

“That Graham lady’s been making a fuss,” said Jeremy when Monroe walked into the command center. “She’s insisting that she talk to General Matheson.”  
“He’s not talking to her,” said Monroe. “I’m kicking her out of the town.”  
“She’ll just come back,” said Jeremy. “Either for Miles, or her grandkids.”  
“Wish I could think of something she’d want more,” said Monroe.  
Joseph and two of his friends entered the area.  
“She likes power,” said Jeremy. “That gene thing…if it worked, she’d have the ultimate power.”  
“Who do we know with that kind of power?” said Monroe.  
“Power?” said Joseph. “That Ford guy had ultimate power over Erie.”  
“Yeah, he did,” said Monroe. “But even he probably couldn’t control Graham.”  
“He likes amazons,” said Joseph. “Strong women with no scruples. She’d be happy there.”  
“Thanks, Joseph,” said Monroe. “I’ll go talk to her.”

“I need to see Miles!” yelled Ellie when Monroe walked to her cell.  
“Hi Ms. Graham,” said Monroe. “I have your orders.”  
“Orders! Ha!” yelled Ellie.  
“You will agree to this, or rot in jail,” said Monroe. “And…you’re not getting any younger.”  
“Tell me the orders,” said Ellie.  
“I have a friend, Gabe Ford, who runs the Erie Republic,” said Monroe. “He has a thing for strong women. You’d be happy there. Miles will know where you’re at. And he can join you if he wants. Miles almost died. Appendicitis. We think he’s ok now, but I need you to leave now.”  
“You’ll tell him where I am?” said Ellie.  
“I will,” said Monroe. “But, I don’t think he’ll come after you.”  
“Ok,” said Ellie. “I’ll go to Erie. I’ll need a horse, some diamonds, a knife, some hand cuffs, and a note from you for this Ford guy.”  
“Done,” said Monroe. “You’ll leave first thing in the morning.”


	19. Marriage Minded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles marries

Chapter 19

“General Miles,” said Linc. “The wound looks good. I think you can start working to get your strength back.”  
“Thanks, Linc,” said Miles. “You know you saved my life.”  
“Yeah,” said Linc. “Mrs. Brown is teaching me about stitching wounds too.”  
“Heard you slapped Bass,” said Miles.  
“He saw the blood on my clothes, and thought you died,” said Linc. “Just had to get his attention.”  
“Pretty brave of you,” said Miles.  
“Yeah, or pretty stupid,” said Linc.

Miles returned to his house, and worked on his body strength. Days later he entered the command center.   
“Miles! Looking good!” said Jeremy.   
“Good to be back,” said Miles. “Is Monroe around?”   
“No,” said Jeremy. “Think he went out on a scouting mission.”

Miles went to Ellen Graham’s cell. The cell was empty. He returned to the command center.  
“Jeremy, where is Ellen Graham?” asked Miles.  
“She was released. Heard she went to Erie, Pennsylvania,” said Jeremy. “Monroe’s orders.”  
“I see,” said Miles. “Can you brief me on the town’s affairs?”

Monroe followed Ellen Graham as far as Nashville. He returned to Monroe ,Louisiana a few days later.

“Miles!” said Monroe as he entered the command center. “Looking great!”  
“Where is Ellie?” asked Miles.  
“Last time I saw her, she was heading to Erie….” said Monroe.  
“Is that the truth?” said Miles. “She’s still alive?”  
“Yep,” said Monroe. “I turned back at Nashville. Ford won’t know what hit him.”  
“Good,” said Miles. “Sounds like the town is doing ok, General Monroe. Great job.”  
“Thanks. Just glad I can give it back to you,” said Monroe. “I really like letting you do all the heavy thinking.”  
“I’m going to marry Cara,” said Miles.  
“Oh, does she know this?” asked Monroe.  
“I haven’t asked her yet,” said Miles. “Taking it slow.”  
“Guess I’ll have to start looking for another nanny,” said Monroe.   
“I can’t move her into the house I have now,” said Miles. “Too many bad memories. Isn’t that cape cod next to you vacant?”  
“It is, but it needs work,” said Monroe.  
“If we live close, Cara can still see Charlie, and Julie can play with your kids,” said Miles. “My mansion is too big, and too isolated.”  
“I’ll start working on it,” said Monroe. “Maybe get Joseph to help me. He said he’s done carpentry before.”  
“Can I stop by your house tonight…to talk to Cara?” asked Miles.  
“Any time, bro,” said Monroe. “Oh, and since Charlie’s ankle is healed, she’s teaching Cara some defensive skills. You should see her skill with a bow and arrow.”  
“I’ll fill out the paperwork about the house, and stop in later,” said Miles.   
“Good,” said Monroe. “Danny and the others have been asking about you,”

“Cara,” said Miles as he walked her to the door after a nice evening. “I want you in my life. I know it’s too soon…but Bass is fixing up the house next door. And when he’s done, I would love you to live there with me as my wife.”  
“I want you in my life too,” said Cara. “But…I can’t marry you until…we…uh…”  
“Just think about it,” said Miles. “We have time.”  
“What if I have a panic attack…when we…” started Cara.  
“You won’t,” said Miles. “Trust me. Goodnight Cara.”

Monroe, Joseph, and Linc worked on the house next door.   
“General Miles wants to move here?” asked Joseph.  
“Yeah, the other place is way too big for him. Probably safer having him nearby,” said Monroe.  
“He probably feels that Ellen Graham contaminated that house,” said Linc.  
“That Graham woman? The one that was in jail?” asked Joseph.  
“Yeah, her,” said Linc.  
“Linc…that’s between Miles and her,” said Monroe.  
“Ok, Dad,” said Linc.

Joseph approached Linc when he saw him in town.  
“Hi Linc,” said Joseph. “Sounds like you really hate that Graham woman.”  
“I do,” said Linc. “She lied to my mother, and deserted her.”  
“She knew your mom?” asked Joseph.  
“Ellen Graham is my grandmother,” said Linc. “She faked her death. My mom and Uncle Chuck almost died…until my dad rescued them.”  
“Wow,” said Joseph. “But how did she contaminate General Matheson’s house?”  
“She lived there with him,” said Linc.   
“I see…what was she arrested for?” asked Joseph.  
“Not sure,” said Linc. “I heard she attacked my dad.”  
“Still, she’s gone to Erie,” said Joseph. “Seems like a poor reason to move into that fixer upper when he has such a nice mansion.”  
“He wants to marry Cara,” said Linc. “Cara would never want to live at the mansion with him. She was his housekeeper until Ellen Graham had him fire her.”  
“He’s marrying Cara?” asked Joseph. “The Cara that lives at your house?”  
“Only Cara I know,” said Linc. “Hey, gotta run. See ya!”

Joseph approached Cara when she was at the market the next day.  
“Hi Cara,” said Joseph. “I’d love to carry your basket. I’ve been missing our walks.”  
“Hi Joseph,” said Cara. “I’m not buying much. I can manage.”  
“So…is it true?” said Joseph. “You’re marrying General Matheson?”  
“Who told you that?” said Cara.  
“Linc said the general wants to marry you,” said Joseph. “If it’s a secret…I won’t mention it to anyone else.”  
“It’s…just…” started Cara. “He and I need time.”  
“Time?” said Joseph. “I thought when you’re in love with someone…you just want to be with them.”  
“I do have a daughter to think of,” said Cara.  
“Are you in love with him?” asked Joseph.  
“That’s none of your business,” said Cara.  
“Ah, but I got my answer,” said Joseph. “Take all the time you need, sweet Cara. And if you decide that he’s not for you…I’ll be right here.”  
Joseph made a sweeping bow.  
Cara walked on.

“Place is shaping up,” said Miles as he checked out the work on the cape cod. “Thanks, Bass.”  
“Still quite a bit of work to do, mainly the kitchen and front porch,” said Monroe. “If the weather holds, we could be done in a couple weeks.”  
“I’m going to move in now,” said Miles. “And start furnishing the place.”  
“Sure,” said Monroe. “Here’s a key,” he said handing him the spare. Guess we’ll have to knock before we enter then.”  
“She hasn’t said yes, yet,” said Miles.   
“Did you get down on one knee?” asked Monroe.  
“Nah,” said Miles.  
“Women like romantic gestures,” said Monroe. “I even had to get shot before Charlie would say yes.”  
“Not planning on doing that,”said Miles. “Linc may be good at this doctoring thing…but I don’t want to be his guinea pig more than once.”  
“Just saying,” said Monroe. “Take her somewhere romantic. Buy a ring. Let her know she’s the one.”  
“Ok,” said Miles. 

Miles moved into the cape cod. The second floor was finished. He added a bed, a dresser and some chairs for the living area.

Miles called at Monroe’s house the next morning.  
“General Matheson,” said Ms. Arnold as she opened the door. “General Monroe isn’t here. Charlie took the kids to the market with her.”  
“Is Cara here?” asked Miles.  
“Yes, she’s with Nora upstairs, said Ms. Arnold. “Wait here, I’ll tell her you would like to see her.”  
“Ok,” said Miles.  
Cara came downstairs a few minutes later with Nora in her arms.  
“Hi Miles,” said Cara. “Hey, Nora, your grandpop is here.”  
“Hi Cara,” said Miles. “Can I hold her?”  
“Sure,” said Cara as she placed Nora in Miles’ arms. “Would you like to sit down?”  
“Ok,” said Miles. “Cara, I’ve moved into the cape cod next door.”  
“Yes,” said Cara. “Bass told me.”  
“I’d love for you to come over,” said Miles. “To see it.”  
“Bass said they’re still working on the kitchen and porch,” said Cara.  
“True,” said Miles. “Maybe you would like to make suggestions.”  
“Miles…I don’t think I can marry you,” said Cara.  
“I love you Cara,” said Miles. “I know you have feelings for me.”  
“Yes, but…” said Cara.  
“If its sexual intercourse that scares you, I can be very tender,” said Miles.  
“You can?” said Cara.  
“Well, sure,” said Miles.  
“So, it was only Ms. Graham screaming?” said Cara.  
“Well…no,” admitted Miles.  
“I’m just…afraid,” said Cara. “You’re such a large man.”  
“Well, thanks,” said Miles.  
“I mean it,” said Cara. “You know my history.”  
“Come to my bed,” said Miles. “If you say stop, I’ll stop.”  
“But…,” started Cara.  
“If you think you love me at all, you’ll take a chance,” said Miles.  
“Ok, when?” decided Cara.  
“I guess we should wait until the work is done on the house,” said Miles. “Bass has a key. Wouldn’t want him or Joseph walking in on us.”  
“Joseph?” said Cara.  
“Yeah, he was here when I was ill,” said Miles. “And I know he’s been trying to court you.”  
“I haven’t encouraged him,” said Cara.  
“Good to hear,” said Miles.   
“Nora’s starting to get fussy,” said Cara. “I better take her upstairs.”  
“Ok, and Cara,” said Miles. “You know I already care for Julie. I‘ll be a good father to her.”  
“Thanks, Miles,” said Cara. 

Work was completed on the cape cod. Miles invited Cara to his new residence.  
“This is nice,” said Cara as she entered the living area. “Cozy.”  
“Can you see yourself living here?” asked Miles. “Cause if there’s something you don’t like, we can change it.”  
“Its fine,” said Cara.   
“So, Cara, will you spend the night?” asked Miles.  
“I’m scared…Miles,” said Cara.   
“I know,” said Miles. “Just come over. We don’t have to do anything.”  
“Ok,” said Cara.

“I’ll take care of Julie,” said Ms. Arnold. “But, dear, are you sure about this?”  
“I love this man,” admitted Cara. “I’m still not sure about it all…but we need some time alone.”  
“Very well,” said Ms. Arnold.

“Welcome, Cara,” said Miles when she showed up at his door that evening.  
“Hi Miles,” said Cara.  
“Made my specialties…beans and a hunk of beef,” said Miles.  
“Really!” said Cara. “Thanks…but I’m too nervous to eat.”  
“Come here,” he said as he put his arms around her. “I won’t hurt you. I promise.”  
“It’s just…” said Cara.  
“Just sit down,” said Miles. “And tell me how your day went.”

Cara started to relax as she talked about Nora, and Charlie’s weapon training. Miles talked about activities in town, and about spending time with Danny.  
Finally, Miles stood, and offered his hand to Cara. “Let’s go upstairs.”  
Cara hesitated, but stood and took his hand.  
He led her to the bedroom, and shut the door. The moon was full, and showered light into the bedroom.  
“You can pretend I’m still your patient,” said Miles. “But, first…” Miles picked up a small box from the dresser, and then got down on one knee. “Cara, will you marry me?” he asked as he opened the box, revealing a gold ring.  
“It’s beautiful,” said Cara. “But, ask me again…after tonight.”  
“Ok,” said Miles placing the box back on the dresser. He started taking his clothes off.  
“What are you doing?” said Cara.  
“One step at a time,” said Miles. “Let me hold you…skin against skin”  
Cara watched as Miles revealed his body. The scar from the surgery was still obvious, but he was as beautiful as she had remembered. Miles finished stripping, pulled the covers down on the bed, and lowered himself on the sheets.  
“Come to me, Cara,” said Miles.  
Cara slowly removed her clothes. She crawled into bed beside him.  
Miles put his arms around her, and started kissing her. Cara tried to relax, but a healthy Miles meant a hard cock pressing against her. She started to move away.  
“There’s nothing for you to be afraid of,” said Miles.  
“You’re…erect!” said Cara.  
“Well, yeah,” said Miles smiling. “But you’re in control.”  
“Control of what?” said Cara.   
“Control of me,” said Miles. “Even my cock.”  
“I couldn’t,” said Cara.  
“I’d like you to touch him,” said Miles. “Like I’m touching your breast.” His hand lightly moved over her breast.  
Cara slowly lowered her hand, and touched Miles’ penis. He’s so…hot,” said Cara.  
“Pet him,” said Miles stifling a moan. “See how he reacts.”  
“Oh,” said Cara.  
“Trust me, Cara,” said Miles as his hand moved between her legs.   
Soon, she was moaning as his fingers stimulated her. He slid down further, and continued to stimulate her with his mouth.   
“Oh…Oh!” cried Cara. “How did you do that?”  
“Was that your first orgasm?” asked Miles.  
“I’ve never felt anything like that before,” sighed Cara.  
“Feel how slick you are now?” asked Miles as his fingers still probed her. “I’m going to use my cock instead of my fingers now. Might hurt some…but I will go slow…and stop if you say so.”  
“Ok,” said Cara.  
Miles guided his swollen cock into Cara’s vagina.   
Cara cried out, “Wait!”  
Miles stopped. “Are you ok?” he asked.  
“Yes,” said Cara. “It’s just so big.”  
“Might feel better if I don’t go so slow,” said Miles.  
“You’re driving me crazy,” said Cara as she started breathing fast.  
“Crazy is ok,” said Miles. “But do you want me to stop?”  
“No..” said Cara. “I need…oh…what…”  
Miles rammed his cock deep inside her. “Is that what you needed?” he asked.  
“Oh…yes…” moaned Cara.  
Miles started kissing her as he began a pumping rhythm.  
Cara kissed him, and grabbed at his back.  
Miles ejaculated, and Cara moaned as she reached an orgasm again.  
Miles rolled onto his back, but said nothing.  
“You are amazing,” said Cara. “Yes, I will marry you.”  
“Yes!” said Miles hugging her.

Miles and Cara said vows in front of their friends. Julie liked the idea that Miles was her step-dad…like Monroe was Danny’s step-dad. Cara agreed to help with Nora until a new nanny could be found.


	20. She snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of the general

Chapter 20

“I’m helping with Nora early today,” said Cara as she got out of bed a short time after their wedding. “No need for you to get up since Julie spent the night at Emma’s.”  
“Ok,’ said Miles. “I don’t have any meetings until later.”

Miles woke as something yanked on his ankle.  
“What!” he cried.  
“Hi, Lover,” said Ellie as she finished securing Mile’s ankles and wrists to the bed posts with chains. “Miss me?”  
“You’re supposed to be in Erie,” said Miles as he tried to free himself. “Get the fuck out of my house!”  
“Ha. You know I never follow orders,” said Ellie. “I saw Monroe turn back around Nashville. So, I planned my next move. I hear you got married to ‘susie homemaker’.”  
“I will destroy you for this!” growled Miles.  
“Oh, relax, stud,” said Ellie as she stripped.  
She crawled on top of him.  
“I know you hate me,” said Ellie. “But you don’t have as much willpower as Monroe. I can feel your lovely cock seeking out my heat.”  
“Get off me!” cried Miles. “I’m not one of your fucking sperm donors!”  
“Of course you are,” laughed Ellie as she guided his cock into her honey pot. “Tons of volunteers are already carrying mini Miles.”  
“Miles?” said Cara as she entered the bedroom. “Oh!”  
“Mrs. Matheson,” said Ellie turning a gun on her. “He’s busy right now. Move over here…I want you to see his face when he comes inside me.”  
“Cara! Go get Monroe!” yelled Miles.  
“Good idea, love,” said Ellie. “Cara, we might be finished by the time you return. And don’t notify anyone else other than Monroe….or I will kill them.”  
Cara rushed out of the house.

“Linc!” Cara cried when she saw him and Joseph on Monroe’s porch. “Where’s your father?”  
“Hi Mrs. Matheson,” said Linc. “He was going to check stuff at the fort.”  
“Joseph, will you go get General Monroe,” said Cara. “Miles needs him immediately.”  
“Sure, Cara,” said Joseph. He jumped on a horse, and headed toward the fort.  
“If Miles is sick, I can help,” said Linc.  
“He’s not sick,” said Cara. “I’ll wait here for your father.”

Linc decided he would check on Miles. Cara was acting strangely. Linc grabbed his rifle, and went out the back door. He entered Miles’ house by the back door too. He had read how to pick locks, and opened the door easily. He heard moans upstairs, and rushed up to check on Miles.  
BASH  
Linc shoved the bedroom door open, but instead of finding Miles moaning from his wound, he found his grandmother having sex with his step-grandfather.  
“Linc! Get out you idiot!” yelled Miles.  
“Get off him,” said Linc, as he aimed his rifle at his grandmother.  
“Oooh,Yes!” cried Ellie as Miles ejaculated inside her. She slowly crawled off Miles, and stood up.  
“Linc! Run!” cried Miles.  
“You chained him?” asked Linc as he tried to think of what to do.  
“Yes, he likes it that way,” said Ellie walking toward Linc, flaunting her nudity.  
“Stay back,” said Linc as he tried to look only at her face.  
“You can’t shoot the woman who gave birth to your mother,” decided Ellie. “Might as well drop the gun.”  
“I’m a Monroe,” said Linc. “I can do anything.”  
“I bet you can,” said Ellie as she licked her lips.  
Linc hesitated, and Ellie grabbed the rifle and turned it on Linc.  
“Ellie,” said Miles. “Leave Linc alone. He’s just a kid.”  
“Have you ever killled anyone, Linc?” she asked.  
“Yes,” said Linc.  
“Did you like it?” asked Ellie.  
“Yes, I did,” said Linc.  
“You are so my grandson,” laughed Ellie. “Look…this is how this is going to go. Miles can have his little maid. Linc, you’re going with me. With a little training, no one will disarm you again. I’m going to make you a man.”  
“Ellie!” yelled Miles! “You’re crazy!”  
“I won’t go with you,” said Linc.  
“If you don’t…I will kill Miles,” said Ellie.  
“No…you can’t,” said Linc.  
“Of course I can,” said Ellie. “I can kill your father too, and all of your family.”  
“Miles…would she do that?” asked Linc.  
“Yeah, she would,” said Miles.  
“Ok, then I’ll go with you,” said Linc.  
WHIP!  
The rifle was yanked out of Ellie’s hands. An arrow pierced her right side.  
Monroe stood in the doorway holding the whip that had grabbed the rifle. Cara was holding a bow. Ellie fell to the floor.  
Linc rushed to Miles’ bedside and picked the locks. “Here Dad, chain her up!” cried Linc as he pulled the chains off of Miles.  
Miles and Monroe secured the chains around Ellie’s hands and feet. Monroe threw a blanket over her.  
“Cara,” said Monroe. “You and Linc go get the militia.”

“Thanks, Bass,” said Miles as he finished getting dressed.  
“Thought she really went to Erie,” said Monroe as he glanced at Ellie. “We can’t trust her.”  
“No, we can’t,” said Miles. “But, I want to use her. She claims women have already been impregnated with my sperm. I need to find them.”  
“Why?” moaned Ellie. “You wouldn’t hurt your own children.”  
“No, I won’t,” said Miles. “I will protect them from maniacs like you.”  
“You’ll never find our base!” said Ellie.  
“Can’t be too far,” said Miles. “Linc can probably find out how long sperm are viable outside the body.”  
“Sir,” said Abe, one of the new recruits as he walked in with Joseph and Jeremy. “What are your orders?”  
“Take this woman to jail. Make sure the chains are tight,” said Monroe. “She’s very skilled.”  
“Wow!” said Abe. “She’s beautiful!”  
“And, deadly, soldier,” said Monroe. “Don’t listen to anything she says. Hmmm…I know you’re good with your mouth Ms. Graham…let me fill it.” Monroe gagged Ellie.

After Joseph, Jeremy, and Abe had left with Ellie, Miles asked, “Bass, do you think Cara and I can get through this?”  
“You were the victim,” said Monroe. “She knows that. I’m worried about Linc. He was going to leave with her.”  
“You missed the part where she promised to kill me and his whole family if he didn’t go with her,” said Miles.  
“I see,” said Monroe. “Good. I was afraid she had gotten to him…with her sweet talk. Go find Cara.”

Charlie stood with Monroe on their porch as they watched Cara and Miles hugging each other next door.  
“Don’t let that witch out of jail again,” said Charlie. “I can’t believe what she tried to do with Linc.”  
“If she leaves jail, it won’t be alive,” promised Monroe. “My enemy might live if they attack me…but not if they attack my family.”  
“Will Miles insist on moving again…since Ms. Graham found him?” asked Charlie.  
“Probably not,” said Monroe. “Cara was able to find me quickly since we live next door. Ok, I’m done spying on our neighbors. Nora is still sleeping. Can I interest you in a little foreplay?”  
“Fore, during and after!” said Charlie, as she took his arm and they entered the house.

“Miles?” said Cara a few days later, “I thought when a man loves a woman, no other woman can seduce him.”  
“Hmm…so that’s what’s been bugging you lately,” said Miles. “Ellie knows everything about me. She was my first…my teacher.”  
“Teacher?” asked Cara.  
“Older woman, young teen,” said Miles. “I love you Cara. But I can’t promise to be a eunich.”  
“She seduced you?” asked Cara.  
“Yeah,” said Miles. “But I was a willing victim.”  
“Still…” said Cara. “You were a victim.”  
“Didn’t seem like I was then,” said Miles. “Anyway, I just want you to understand my weakness as far as Ellen Graham is involved.”  
”Ok,” said Cara. “So, how long will she remain in jail?  
“Not sure,” said Miles. “She said a number of volunteers have been inseminated with my sperm. I have to find them…protect them…and claim my children. No way am I letting kids of mine grow up to be cannon fodder for some brain-washing general.”  
“Uh…how many volunteers?” asked Cara.  
“No idea,” said Miles. “Linc looked up the science. Sperm can live in a woman’s body up to five days. They do well in a warm, moist area. Ellie would have sex with me for four days straight…then disappear. So, I figure the site is a one day trip.”  
“Are you taking her with you?” asked Cara.  
“Not for now,” said Miles. “Maybe I’ll get lucky, and find them without her help.””  
“When do you leave?” asked Cara.  
“In a few days,” said Miles. “Monroe agreed to go with me. Connor and Jeremy will check on you and Charlie, and watch over the town.”  
“Maybe you should take Amy,” said Cara. “In case the women need help.”  
“No, this is not a place for a woman,” said Miles. “But, we’re dressing Private Kent as a female, so we can get inside info if we find the place.”  
“Kent? As in Freddie Kent?” asked Cara.  
“Yeah, he dressed up when the men went to find Amy,” said Miles. “With his slight build, he can pass as a woman easily.”  
“Can I stay here while you are away?” asked Cara.  
“If you really want to,” said MIles. “We will leave patrols in the area. Might be better if you stay with Charlie and Ms. Arnold though.

“Ellie’s still not talking,” said Monroe when Miles showed up at the command center. “Maybe she doesn’t know where the compound is located.”  
“Of course she knows,” said Miles. “She had less than a day to do the delivery. But, I doubt she’d give us any indication of where.”  
“At least, Cara and Julie will be safe with Charlie,” said Monroe. “An intruder doesn’t stand a chance against Ms. Arnold, Charlie, Linc and Angel.:”

“Did Bass tell you about this mission?” asked Cara as she sat on the porch with Charlie.  
“Yes,” said Charlie. “Miles wants his kids.”  
“Do you think they’ll be able to find these women?” asked Cara.  
“Maybe,” said Charlie. “I know that would make Miles happy.”  
“Maybe she was lying,” said Cara.  
“Maybe,” said Charlie. “But I know Miles. He’s stubborn. This Ellie won’t stand a chance against him.”  
“Good to hear,” lied Cara.

Miles, Monroe, Kent dressed as a woman, and Victor scouted the area within a day’s ride radius of the town.  
On the fourth day, they heard the laughter of women behind a stone border.  
“Wait here,” said Miles. “Kent, you’re on.”  
Kent smoothed his skirts, and adjusted his wig. “How do I look?” asked Private Freddie Kent.  
“Lovely,” crooned Victor.  
“Good costume,” admitted Miles. “See what you can find out. If the women are pregnant and who’s the father of the children.”  
Kent walked ahead, into the small stone lined area.  
“Hello,” Kent said using his falsetto.  
“Hi,” said a young blonde. “I’m Missy. What’s your name?”  
“Fran,” lied Kent in falsetto.  
“Are you here to volunteer?” asked Missy.  
“I heard it paid well, so, yes. Is it painful?” asked Kent in falsetto.  
“No,” said Missy. “They use a turkey baster…that’s filled with semen…and it’s just a little uncomfortable. They feed us and shelter us, and all we have to do is let them ‘baste’ us and give them the baby when it’s born.”  
“Sounds like a good deal!” said Kent in falsetto. “I haven’t eaten in days!”  
“Come with me,” said Missy. “They will feed you and ask you questions…like have you been pregnant before…stuff like that. If they accept you, they will baste you right away.”  
“What if I decide not to get basted?” asked Kent in falsetto.  
“Hmm…not sure,” said Missy. “I never talked to anyone who would pass up an easy life like this just for giving birth. Must be twenty women here that have already been basted, and seem to be in the family way.”  
Kent followed Missy to a large tent in the back of the area.  
“Missy!” said a man in a white coat. “You are the picture of health. Three months along now? Any more nausea?”  
“No more nausea, Doctor Cade,” said Missy. “And there’s been three full moons.”  
“And, who is your friend?” asked Dr. Cade.  
“This is Fran,” said Missy. “She just arrived.”  
“Welcome Fran,” said Dr. Cade.  
“She’d like to be basted too,” said Missy.  
“Well…we can fill out some forms, but I’m not sure when our new supply of semen-baste will arrive,” said Dr. Cade.  
“Maybe I’ll check back then,” said Kent in falsetto.  
“When we get the supply, we have to baste immediately,” said Dr. Cade. “Best of you check back daily.”  
“Thank you , sir,” said Kent in falsetto. “I will.”

Kent arrived back at the camp site at dusk.  
“Is this the place?” asked Miles.  
“Yes,” said Kent. “They’re waiting for more semen to impregnate women with. Think there’s about twenty pregnant women in there. All ‘bout 3 months along.  
“Damn,” said Miles. “Women don’t show at 3 months.”  
“We’ll just take all of them with us,” said Monroe. “But we’ll need a wagon. Victor, return to town and get a couple wagons and horse teams.”  
“Yes, Sir,” said Victor.  
“Kent, tomorrow, you’ll return to see this Dr. Cade and this Missy. See if you can get an exact count on the women,” said Miles.  
“Yes, Sir,” said Kent.  
“Monroe, see if you can find another way in,” said Miles. “We may need to sneak them out instead of a confrontation. These women are carrying my babies. We can’t injure them.”

Monroe scouted the area and found a small creek flowing into the compound. Using a spy glass, he counted six guards with rifles.

“So, not many guards,” said Miles. “Once Victor returns, we deal with them.”  
“What if the women aren’t pregnant with your children?” asked Monroe.  
“Doesn’t matter,” said Miles. “These babies are destined to be slaves starting at birth. If there is even a chance they are my kids, I can’t let that happen.”  
“What does Cara think about all of this?” asked Monroe.  
“About what?” asked Miles.  
“Charlie would freak if I showed up with twenty women who are pregnant with my baby,” said Monroe. “Didn’t you discuss this with Cara?”  
“Uh, no,” admitted Miles. “I have to do this. She’ll understand.”  
“Hope you’re right,” said Monroe. “She’s the best thing that’s happened to you in years.”

Victor and Abe showed up the next day with two wagons and two teams of horses.  
Kent had visited daily, but no new semen shipments had arrived. He confirmed that he had seen only six guards, and the head doctor on the visits. He was unable to actually count the women.  
“Today, Kent, you and Abe go in,” said Miles. “I need both of you armed. Monroe, go in through the back. Victor and I will stand ready if there is a problem.”  
Monroe left for the back of the compound. Kent and Abe walked in through the front gate.  
“Halt!” said a soldier to Kent and Abe, as he aimed his rifle at them.  
“Hi Timmy,” said Kent in falsetto. “This is my friend Abe. I’m just here to see the doctor.”  
“No men allowed,” said Timmy. “He’ll have to leave.”  
“What’s the problem?” asked the doctor walking up to the gate.  
“Fran brought a guy,” said Timmy.  
“Fran…you told me you’d never had sex with a man,” said the doctor. “But, it looks like you no longer qualify as a candidate.”  
“Good,” said Kent in his normal voice as he grabbed Timmy’s rifle, and used an elbow punch to knock him out.  
Abe grabbed the doctor and held a knife to his throat.  
“Good job,” said Monroe as he approached with two guards in front of him. Both guards had their hands tied.  
“Three down,” said Miles as he and Victor entered the compound. “Should be three more.”  
Victor and Kent ran to the women’s quarters.  
“Everybody out!” shouted Kent. “Grab your things, and line up.”  
“Fran??!?” said Missy. “What’s going on?”  
“That’s Private Kent,” said Kent. “We are taking all of you to Monroe. Louisiana, where you will be fed and sheltered. Your babies will become wards of General Matheson.”  
“Matheson,” said Missy. “I heard he’s the sperm donor.” The other women mumbled in agreement.  
Miles walked in. He surveyed the women. “I’m General Matheson,” said Miles. “My children will not be slaves. All of you are coming with me, and will remain under my protection until the babies are born. After that, you may stay or you may leave, but your children will remain in my custody.”  
“Will we be your harem?” asked one petite red head.  
“No,” said Miles.  
“Ellen Graham said you were ‘hot’,” said a buxom blonde. “She wasn’t kidding!”  
As the women agreed, Miles turned to Kent and Victor. “Get the women into the wagons. More soldiers could arrive any time,” said Miles.

The six guards and the doctor were chained, and walked to town. There they were imprisoned.

Miles and Cara met with Miles and Charlie that night.  
“Twenty one pregnant women!” said Charlie. “That’s so crazy!”  
“Housed them in the old hotel for now,” said Miles. “Have to keep guards on them. To keep them safe.”  
“Safe from what?” asked Cara.  
“Safe from themselves,” said Miles. “These women volunteered at that compound, but they didn’t volunteer to be confined here. I will need to talk to each of them individually, to help them through this process.”  
“Couldn’t someone else do the interviews?” asked Cara.  
“I think I should. These women will be handing over a piece of themselves to me when the babies are born,” said Miles.  
“I’m getting a headache,” said Cara. “Miles, I’ll see you at home later.” She got up and left.  
“You may want to rethink this Miles,” said Monroe.  
“What?” said Miles.  
“The babies aren’t the problem,” said Monroe. “But the women are. Cara’s jealous.”  
“Why?” said Miles.  
“She’s saw these women when we brought them into town,” said Monroe. “Most in their early 20’s or younger. All beautiful. She knows you’ll be tempted.”  
“I love her,” said Miles. “She knows that.”  
“You’re her husband now,” said Monroe. “She could forgive you for Ellie, but you aren’t a prisoner this time.”  
“Charlie, can I talk to Bass alone,” said Miles.  
“Sure, Dad,” said Charlie. “But Bass is right. Cara looked ill when you mentioned talking to these women.”  
Charlie went upstairs.  
“Bass, you would have done the same!” said Miles. “You fought all kinds of battles to find Connor!”  
“Rescuing these unborn babies was the right thing to do,” admitted Monroe. “Let others…maybe women…interview them.”  
“Like, who?” said Miles. “Cara?”  
“No, like Amy,” said Monroe. “They need pre-natal care. Amy can provide that. And we need to talk to the doctor. Just think…if he agrees to work with us, we’ll have a real doctor!”  
“I guess,” said Miles. “But, I want to know these women better…to see what my children might look like. Charlie was grown when I learned I was her father. Am I asking too much?”  
“You are,” said Monroe. “Unless you are willing to lose Cara. And what if Cara is pregnant. Did you even consider that?”  
“No,” said Miles. “Is she?”  
“No idea,” said Monroe. “But she could be. And now twenty one women will deliver your sons and daughters before she will. That’s a lot for a woman to deal with. You need to make sure she knows you only love her.”  
“You’re right,” said Miles. “I’d better go home.”

Cara pretended to be asleep when she heard Miles enter their bedroom. Julie was doing a sleepover with Angel.  
“I know you’re not asleep,” said Miles. “Cara, I’m sorry. I just didn’t think…”  
“Miles…I have such jealousy over these poor women,” said Cara. “I’m sorry…but I can’t stop hating them all.”  
Miles pulled her into his arms. “I can’t lose you,” said Miles. “Bass will see about getting Amy involved to do the interviews. I will have nothing to do with these women.”  
“Thank you Miles,” said Cara. “But you need to let them know you enough…so they will freely turn their babies over to you.”  
“I can’t keep them locked up in the hotel for 6 months,” said Miles.  
“They’ll be ok for a few days,” said Cara. “I love you, Miles.”  
“I love you too, Mrs. Matheson,” said Miles kissing her.

“Mr. Monroe, can I have a word with you?” asked Ms. Arnold as she entered the living room.  
“Sure, Ms. Arnold,” said Monroe. “What’s on your mind?”  
“I’m worried about Cara,” said Ms. Arnold.  
“I know this is difficult for her…knowing all of these women are pregnant with Miles’ babies, but we’re setting up interviews and methods to protect her,” said Monroe. “We’ll help her cope.”  
“It’s not that,” said Ms. Arnold. “I’m not afraid for her…I’m afraid for others…you…Miles…anyone she blames for this situation.”  
“You don’t think she’d hurt Miles!” said Monroe.  
“No…well…I’m not sure,” said Ms. Arnold. “There are things in her past that you don’t know.”  
“You can tell me later,” said Monroe. “First, I have to find her. LINC!”  
Linc ran into the room a few minutes later. “Yes, Dad?” said Linc.  
“Find Joseph and go find Cara,” said Miles. “But, don’t approach her…just tell me where she is.”  
“Sure, Dad,” said Linc looking confused. Linc ran out the front door.  
“Ms. Arnold,” said Monroe. “I’m going to find Miles…think I’ll head to the command center.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Monroe,,” said Ms. Arnold. “Take care.”  
“I will,” said Monroe.

Cara walked into the women’s wing of the jail. She had a loaded pistol. She easily found Ellen Graham’s cell.  
“Susie Homemaker!” called Ellie. “What did I do to deserve this visit.”  
“You destroyed my marriage,” said Cara as she aimed the gun at Ellen Graham.  
“He chose you,” said Ellie. “I probably helped him make the choice. Gosh, your hands are shaking. Do you even know how to use a gun? Should have brought your bow and arrow.”

Monroe checked the command center, but could not find Miles.  
“His wife was just here,” said Abe. “Think she’s visiting a prisoner.”  
“Thanks,” said Monroe running down the steps to the women’s wing.  
Monroe stopped as he saw Cara pointing a gun into Ellen Graham’s cell.  
“I’m sure I won’t miss in this small space,” said Cara.  
“Cara!” called Monroe. “You can’t do this! Put the gun down!”  
“Oh, Bass,” said Cara. “I have to kill her. She destroyed my marriage and my life. Using Miles to impregnate all those stupid women. I hate her!”  
“Cara, if you shoot her, Miles will have to put you in jail,” said Monroe. “Your marriage will be over. And what about Julie? With her mother in jail, she’ll be at risk.”  
“I hate Julie,” said Cara. “Post traumatic Stress, you said. Yeah, I was traumatized…first by gang rape, and then by Julie’s birth. I look at her and I see them…one of those horrible men was her father. I don’t care about Julie!”  
“Can’t believe I let you near my kids,” said Monroe. “You make Ellie look like a saint.”  
“At least you still have your balls!” cried Cara. “You can thank me for that!”  
“Yeah Cara, thanks,” said Monroe. “But, put the gun down. Please. Just talk to me. We can get you what you want.”  
“I want her dead,” said Cara as she took aim at Ellen Graham. As she pulled the trigger, Monroe crashed into her.  
Abe heard the gun shot, and came running down the steps of the wing, with a rifle in his hands. Cara was trying to find the gun, which had fallen beside Monroe.  
“Abe, grab her!” yelled Monroe. “Keep the gun away from her. Put her in a cell!”  
Abe complied, and then checked on Monroe. “Sir, you’re bleeding,” said Abe. “You’ve been shot in the shoulder.”  
“Go get Dr.Cade!” yelled Ellie.  
“Sir?” asked Abe.  
“Cara’s in a cell?” asked Monroe weakly.  
“Yes, sir,” said Abe.  
“Ok, get Cade,” said Monroe.

Abe returned with Dr. Cade.  
“Ellie,” said Dr. Cade. “Wondered what happened to you.”  
“I’m fine,” said Ellie. “Can you help General Monroe?”  
“Let’s see,” said Cade. “Bullet went clean through the shoulder. Soldier,” he said to Abe, “I’ll need some gauze, tape, antiseptic, needle and thread.”  
Abe ran out of the area.  
Miles and Abe returned a short time later.  
“What’s going on?” asked Miles. “Why is Cara in a cell? What happened to Monroe?”  
“We can sort it out later,” mumbled Monroe as Dr. Cade ordered Miles and Abe to move Monroe to a cleaner area.

Miles paced outside the medical area. “What happened, Abe?” asked Miles.  
“I told General Monroe that your wife was visiting a prisoner, and he went to the women’s wing. Then I heard a gunshot, and found Monroe on the floor…bleeding, and you wife looking strange. Monroe told me to put her in a cell,” said Abe.  
“General Matheson,” said Dr. Cade stepping out of the room. “He’s doing ok. He did lose some blood, but with rest, he should recover in a few days. Just need to keep him calm and the wound clean. He’ll be out for some time. I gave him some pain meds.”  
“Thank you, Dr. Cade,” said Miles.  
“Should I take Dr. Cade back to his cell?” asked Abe.  
“No, take him to my office,” said Miles. “It’s time we talked.”

Miles returned to the women’s wing. He found Cara crouched on her knees in one cell, crying. She refused to look at him, or answer him.  
Miles went to Ellie’s cell. “What happened here?” asked Miles.  
“Your wife blames me for everything…destroying your marriage…impregnating those women…think she even blames me for the gang rape she suffered years ago,” said Ellie.  
“She told you about that?” said Miles.  
“She was yelling it all at Monroe,” said Ellie. “She would have shot me, if not for him.”  
“He was right…it was too much for her,” said Miles.  
“Miles,” said Ellie, “I lied. You aren’t the father of the babies those women are carrying.”  
“But, you said…” started Miles  
“I know,” said Ellie. “I was so mad at you for choosing Monroe over me. And I did collect your semen…but you had no viable sperm.”  
“What?” said Miles. “What about Charlie? I’m her father.”  
“We did the tests,” said Ellie. “I know your history. Remember the bout of mumps you had in Iraq?”  
“Yeah,” said Miles. “Almost killed me.”  
“You survived, but you were left sterile,” said Ellie. “I just kept coming back to your bed because you’re a great fuck.”  
“Then who’s the father of the babies?” said Miles.  
“You would have to ask Dr. Cade,” said Ellie. 

Miles visited Monroe in the medical area after he spoke with Dr. Cade.  
“Miles?” said Monroe waking. “Think we’ve done this before.”  
“True,” said Miles. “Only I got you a real doctor.”  
“Good,” said Monroe. “How’s Cara?”  
“Not good,” said Miles. “How did you know what she was planning?”  
“Ms. Arnold asked me to find her. She suspected a problem,” said Monroe. “Is Ellie ok?”  
“Yeah, and she told me I’m not the father of any of those babies,” said Miles. “That bout of Mumps years ago left me sterile.”  
“Wow,” said Monroe. “So, now what?”  
“I talked to Dr. Cade,” said Miles. “Only he knows who the father or fathers are. I convinced him to set up the women here in town. It’s safer, and with all the influx of young men…it might work out. I’m releasing his guards too. He’ll have a commune type situation.”  
“What about Cara?” asked Monroe. “She said she hates Julie. I can’t have her around my kids anymore.”  
“She needs a psychiatrist,” said Miles. “Dr. Cade said he would start sessions with her once he gets the other women settled. I’m Julie’s father now. That’s not going to change.”  
“So, when can I go home?” said Monroe.  
“Linc and Joseph are waiting outside,” said Miles. “Will you ask Charlie or Ms. Arnold to bring Julie to your house until I can get home?”  
“Sure,” said Monroe.


	21. Widower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another loss for Miles.

Chapter 21

“WOW!” said Linc. “These stitches are so tiny!”  
“A real doctor did them,” said Monroe. “Maybe he’d be willing to train you.”  
“That would be great!” said Linc.  
“Just give him some time to settle all of those women,” said Monroe.  
“Heard Miles isn’t going to have twenty one babies,” said Linc.  
“Nope, he just has two daughters, Charlie and Julie,” said Monroe.  
“Mom wants to see you now,” said Linc. “She said we could only visit one at a time. You need your rest.”  
“Send her in,” said Monroe. 

“Bass,” said Charlie. “How did this happen?”  
“Miles will tell you when he gets home,” said Monroe. “Julie’s ok?”  
“She’s fine,” said Charlie. “But she keeps asking about her mother.”  
“Leave that to Miles too,” said Monroe.   
“You look so tired,” said Charlie. “Just rest. I’ll be back later.”

Miles arrived and met with Charlie, Ms. Arnold and then with Julie.  
“Julie,” said Miles. “Your mom is sick.”  
“Will she die?” asked Julie.  
“I hope not,” said Miles. “A real doctor is taking care of her.”  
“Linc is a doctor,” said Julie.  
“He’s still learning,” said Miles. “This doctor has experience. Anyway, try not to worry, honey.”  
“If my mom dies, what will happen to me?” asked Julie.  
“You’re my daughter…just like Charlie is my daughter,” said Miles. “You’ll live with me until you grow up and decide you want to move away.”  
“Will I be as smart as Charlie?” said Julie.  
“Yeah, I think so,” said Miles.   
“Charlie said I can spend the night with Angel,” said Julie. “Is that ok…Dad?”  
“Sure honey,” said Miles. “I’ll just be next door.”

Miles left early the next morning for the command center. He went down to Cara’s cell. He found Cara hanging by her neck, dead. She had used her dress as a noose.  
Miles called on Dr. Cade, and together they cut Cara down, and Dr. Cade filled out the death certificate. Miles returned to Monroe’s house to see Julie. First he checked on Monroe.

“So, do you get sponge baths too, Bass?” laughed Miles until he started crying.  
“Miles! What’s wrong?” said Monroe.  
“Cara is dead. She hung herself. Just like Rachel,” said Miles.  
“Cara never had a padded bra…” said Monroe.  
“She used her dress, idiot,” said Miles.  
“Have you told Julie yet? said Monroe.  
“Not yet,” said Miles. “Think I’ll get Charlie involved. Julie thinks Charlie is really smart.”  
“She is,” said Monroe. “Are you ok, Miles?”  
“I will be,” said Miles. “I only knew the shy, lovely Cara. I never knew the woman who could shoot someone in cold blood. So, I didn’t really know her at all.”  
“What now?” said Monroe.  
“I want to release Ellie,” said Miles.   
“You know how I feel about her,” said Monroe.  
“I know,” said Miles.   
“Miles, Ellie isn’t the answer,” said Monroe.  
“Maybe there is no answer,” said Miles.  
“Release her, but keep guards on her,” said Monroe. “Too bad we don’t have ankle monitors anymore.”  
“Linc said he’s working on that,” said Miles.  
“What? Linc doesn’t know anything about electricity!” said Monroe.  
“He’s been going over Aaron’s notes…and tons of books,” said Miles. “He’s been trying to get washing machines to work…to help Charlie.”  
“Just…don’t make any rash decisions about Ellie,” said Monroe.   
“Ok, I’ll wait,” said Miles. “I’m thinking about moving back into the mansion. Hiring some cooks, maids, gardeners. A place where Julie can invite her friends.”  
“Might be a good idea,” said Monroe.   
“You’re looking tired,” said Miles. “I’d better go.”  
“Miles, talk to Charlie,” said Monroe. “She knows you almost as well as I do…maybe better. Let her help you through this.”  
“Ok,” said Miles.

Cara Matheson was buried in the graveyard at the Old Church. The facts of her death were only known to a few members of Miles’ friends and family. The official reason was listed as a heart attack.

“Julie, honey,” said Charlie. “I’m so sorry this happened.”  
“Angel said her mother is in a good place now,” said Julie. “Is my mom with her?”  
“Yes,” said Charlie. “I think she is.”  
“And General Matheson said he will still be my father,” said Julie.   
“I know,’ said Charlie. “He’s a good Dad, just yells sometimes. But he’s a sweetheart.”  
“I know,” said Julie. “So that means you’re my sister?”   
“Sure does, honey,” said Charlie as she hugged Julie. “I always wanted a sister.”

“So, how many life threatening wounds does this make, Dad?” asked Connor when he visited.  
“Lost count years ago,” said Monroe.  
“Can’t believe Cara snapped,” said Connor. “She seemed so sweet.”  
“Lot of pain and anger she had hidden away,” said Monroe.   
“Miles doesn’t talk much about the situation,” said Connor.   
“Could you ask Amy to talk to him?” said Monroe. “She’s has some training.”  
“Sure,” said Connor.   
“You seem…different,” said Monroe. “Is everything ok?”  
“I guess,” said Connor. “Lisa and the kids are fine. I still miss Chuck. He was my best friend.”  
“Charlie misses him too,” admitted Monroe.  
“Look, Dad, what Charlie and I had…was just sex,” said Connor.   
“Ancient history,” said Monroe. “I’m over it.”  
“Get well, Dad,” said Connor. “’Cause you’re my best friend now.”

“Linc, do you know how dangerous electricity can be?” asked Monroe when Linc stopped by.  
“Everything can be dangerous,” said Linc. “I’m careful. I only got shocked once.”  
“You have to stop,” said Monroe.  
“Dad, you lay here all day worrying,” said Linc. “When will Dr. Cade let you return to normal activity?”  
“Soon, I hope,” said Monroe. “I need to keep better tabs on you.”  
“I’m fine,” said Linc. “I’ve just been adding acid to old car batteries, and seeing if I can fix old machines. Do you know how hard Charlie and Ms. Arnold work just to keep us all in clean clothes?”  
“Just be careful,” said Monroe.  
“Can I look at your shoulder?” asked Linc.  
“Sure,” said Monroe.  
Linc moved the shirt off the shoulder. “Wow! This is looking great! Oh, those women have been moved to the fort. Dr. Cade said we can start lessons in a couple days!”  
“Do you ever sleep?” asked Monroe.  
“Don’t worry about me,” said Linc. “Ellie said she was gonna make me a man, but I’m already one.”  
“Miles might let her out of prison,” said Monroe.  
“You have to convince him not to, Dad,” said Linc. “If she touches me, I’ll kill her.”  
“I’ll do my best,” said Monroe. “How is Miles?”  
“Quiet,” said Linc. “He studies charts, and intel. He’s hired painters to change the Mansion. He’s been interviewing cooks, and maids. He looks older.”  
“Does he visit Ellie much?” asked Monroe.  
“I don’t know,” said Linc. “I can ask Joseph.”  
“No…don’t,” said Monroe.  
“Charlie said she’d check on you later,” said Linc. “Angel, Danny, Nora and Julie are doing ok. Try to rest and not worry.”

“I think you can start more normal activity, General Monroe,” said Dr. Cade the next day.  
“I heard you settled the women in the fort,” said Monroe.  
“Yes, lovely accommodations. Much warmer than the drafty tents,” said Dr. Cade.  
“Who was in charge of this project,” asked Monroe.  
“I’ve already discussed this with General Matheson,” said Dr. Cade. “A man up north…a Gabe Ford.”  
“Ford!” yelled Monroe.  
“Normal activity, sir,” said Dr. Cade. “You must remain calm. You could tear your stitches.”  
“Fine,” said Monroe. “Thanks for your help.”

Monroe walked into the command center. Miles was at his desk, checking the charts.  
“Bass!” said Miles. “Looking good. Welcome back.”  
“You knew Gabe Ford was behind this breeding plan, and you didn’t tell me!” said Monroe.  
“Doc said to keep you calm,” said Miles.  
“I’m calm!” yelled Monroe. “Ellie must have been laughing when I told her to go to Erie.”  
“She was only a soldier,” said Miles. “She didn’t know who was in charge.”  
“More lies,” said Monroe.  
“I believe her,” said Miles. “And I released her. She’ll be helping Dr. Cade at the fort.”  
“You released her, and didn’t warn me!” yelled Monroe.   
“If she causes more harm to my family, I will kill her myself,” said Miles. “She’s aware of this.”  
“You are always getting led around by your dick!” cried Monroe. “You have no business being in charge!”  
“You didn’t want the job…” said Miles. “Heavy thinking…you said.”  
“But this is NO thinking!” yelled Monroe.  
“She’s wearing Linc’s ankle bracelet,” said Miles. “She’s free to walk a short distance from the fort, but not as far as your house, or mine.”  
“Linc doesn’t know anything about electricity!” demanded Monroe.  
“Yes, he does,” said Miles. “Bass, you have to calm down. You almost died.”  
“How can I calm down when the whole town is going to shit!” cried Monroe.  
“Dr. Cade is also medicating Ellie,” said Miles. “Something to calm her down…reduce her libido.”  
“You trust him?” said Monroe.  
“He helped you,” said Miles. “So, for now, yes.”  
“Think I’ll add more guns to my arsenal at home,” said Monroe.  
“Always a good idea,” said Miles. “Anyway, I’m busy. Your desk has tons of stuff for you to deal with.”  
“Fine,” said Monroe.

“So, we are moving back into the big house?” asked Julie.  
“Yes, honey,” said Miles. “I’m hiring more staff, which means we need more space.”  
“Will we have a cook? Like Ms. Arnold?” asked Julie.  
“Yes, I’ve hired a Mrs. Evans,” said Miles. “Ms. Arnold recommended her. And I’ve hired her husband, Mr. Evans as a gardener, and helper.”  
“Will I have a nanny?” asked Julie.  
“Yes,” said Miles. “But I want your help to select someone you like.”  
“Can you hire Joseph?” asked Julie.  
“Joseph Nevile?” asked Miles. “He’s not a nanny.”  
“But I like him,” said Julie. “He makes me laugh.”  
“I think we’ll need a lady to watch over you when I’m on duty,” said Miles. “Maybe she can also be your maid.”  
“I’d have my own maid?” said Julie. “Wow!”  
“Ms. Arnold suggested a few people,” said Miles. “Here’s the list.”  
Julie glanced over the list. “I don’t like any of them,” said Julie. “Could we ask Jimmy Young’s mother? She’s really nice.”  
“Honey,” said Miles. “Her husband died while in the Militia. She might not be a good choice.”  
“She might blame you?” asked Julie.   
“Yes,” said Miles. “Don’t worry, we’ll find someone nice.”

“Hear you’ve moved back into the mansion, sir,” said Joseph.   
“I did,” said Miles. “Hired some help…so I needed more space.”  
“Julie said you’re still looking for a maid for her,” said Joseph.  
“She wanted you!” laughed Miles. “Kids.”  
“I could do it, sir,” said Joseph.  
“You can’t dress a girl her age,” said Miles.  
“No, but I can make sure she’s safe,” said Joseph. “Watch over her. Play games with her. She even beats me at Chess.”  
“I will have an older woman there…to cook and keep house,” said Miles.  
“I can watch over Julie, and if there’s a female needed, I’ll switch and do the cooking,” said Joseph.  
“Can you cook?” asked Miles.   
“You won’t starve,” said Joseph.  
“Let me talk it over with Mr. and Mrs. Evans,” said Miles. “I’ll get back to you.”

“JOSEPH!!” cried Julie as she threw her arms around Miles. “Thank you General Matheson!”  
“Dad…” said Miles. “I really want you to call me Dad.”  
“I forgot,” said Julie smiling. “But this is so cool!”   
“If you have a girlfriend over, Mrs. Evans will have to supervise,” said Miles.  
“She does seem nice,” said Julie. “When does Joseph move in?”   
“Today,” said Miles. “Once his other duties are done.”  
“Will he still be a soldier while he’s here?” asked Julie.  
“He’ll be our private security, and will only deal with the command center in emergencies,” said Miles.

“Miles moved Ellie to the fort with all those women,” said Monroe.  
“But, how can he trust her,” asked Charlie.  
“Linc fitted her with an ankle bracelet,” said Monroe.  
“A what?” said Charlie.  
“It’s battery powered. It alarms if she goes too far from the fort,” said Monroe. “Before the black out, they were used all the time. People could stay at their home, instead of in prison.”  
“Wow,” said Charlie. “And Linc made one?”  
“Yeah,” said Monroe. “Mary must have been a genius, ‘cause for sure, I’m not.”  
“You are a genius in other areas,” said Charlie kissing him.  
“Did you find another nanny?” asked Monroe.  
“No, but we don’t need one,” said Charlie. “Angel and Danny help me with Nora all the time. And Ms. Arnold can be our backup.”  
“Good,” said Monroe. “Not that many people I trust in town.”  
“Miles hired Joseph to watch over Julie,” said Charlie.  
“Joseph? As in Nevile?” said Monroe. “Has Miles lost his mind?”  
“Joseph is a good guy,” said Charlie. “Miles also has a Mrs. Evans as a live-in. I think it’s nice.”

“What’s she doing here?” asked Linc when he met with Dr. Cade at the fort and saw Ellen Graham. “She should be in jail!”  
“Oh, Ellie?” said Dr. Cade. “General Matheson released her to me. She’s a great help with the women.”  
“She attacked my father!” said Linc. “She threatened to kill my family!”  
“You’ll have to talk to General Matheson, Linc,” said Dr. Cade. “So, we have a patient with a laceration. Come with me, and I’ll show you what needs to be done.”

“Dad,” said Linc when he got home. “Ellen Graham is at the fort!”  
“I know,” said Monroe. “Miles figures your ankle bracelet will keep her there.”  
“But, Dr. Cade is teaching me at the fort,” said Linc. “Which means I have to see her.”  
“If she tries anything, run,” said Monroe. “She can only follow you so far. Or just keep learning from books.”  
“Guess I can carry a hidden knife,” said Linc.  
“Thought you always did,” said Monroe.  
“I mean a second one,” said Linc.  
“Just avoid her,” said Monroe. “Miles will deal with her if she gets out of line.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles has a new love interest. Monroe and Connor are not pleased.

Amy walked into the command center.  
“Amy,” said Miles. “Good to see you.”  
“Hi Miles,” said Amy. “How is your surgical scar?”  
“Fine, but you knew that,” said Miles. “What’s really going on?”  
“Connor thought I should check on you…make sure you are coping with Cara’s death,” said Amy.  
“Ah, yes…” said Miles. “Everyone is treating me like I’ll run amok too.”  
“No one thought Cara would do what she did,” said Amy.  
“I can assure you, Mrs. Brown,” said Miles. “I have no intention of killing myself.”  
“No, you’re only building walls to keep people out,” said Amy.  
“Maybe,” admitted Miles. “Look, what Cara did, sucked. But I’m taking care of Julie, and doing my job. I think that’s the definition of coping.”  
“True,” said Amy. “But, you need to talk to someone…someone that won’t judge, or even advise. A trained therapist.”  
“Like you?” asked Miles.  
“I might be able to help,” said Amy. “But if not, at least I can listen. Cara was the rape victim you mentioned to me…wasn’t she.”  
“Yes,” said Miles.   
“She must have really loved you to agree to be your wife,” said Amy.  
“I thought she did,” said Miles.  
“She was just too damaged,” said Amy. “Wish I would have known her better. Maybe I could have helped her.”  
“Guess you remember that Rachel killed herself too,” said Miles.  
“Yes, a very sad day,” said Amy.  
“Two women in my life committed suicide,” said Miles. “Must be something wrong with me.”  
“You’re just attracted to complex women,” said Amy. “Rachel carried so much guilt…for the black out…for the nukes…”  
“But, Cara didn’t carry guilt,” said Miles.  
“Victims sometimes feel guilty. They can feel they did something to cause the attack,” said Amy.  
“I didn’t know Cara at all,” admitted Miles.  
“She didn’t let you know her,” said Amy. “I don’t think she let anyone know her.”  
“Have you talked to Julie?” asked Miles.  
“I have,” said Amy. “She misses her mom, but adores you. She did mention times when her mother got overly mad at her. I’ve dealt with women who killed their own children. I’m glad Julie is ok.”  
“Wow,” said Miles.   
“Would you like me to come by tonight…to just talk?” asked Amy.  
“That would be good,” said Miles. “Julie’s staying over at Angel’s. Would you like to come to dinner? Mrs. Evans is an excellent cook.”  
“That would be nice,” said Amy.   
“Come over before it gets dark, and I’ll walk you home after dinner,” said Miles.

Mrs. Evans invited Amy into the house.  
“I’m Amy Brown,” said Amy. “A friend of the General. You must be Mrs. Evans.”  
“Yes, welcome,” said Mrs. Evans. “The General will be down soon. Would you like to wait in the living room?”  
“Certainly,” said Amy. “Something smells delightful.”  
“Irish Stew,” said Mrs. Evans. “One of my specialties.”

“Amy,” said Miles. “Thanks for coming. Would you like a drink?”  
“I would, thanks, Miles,” said Amy.  
“Whiskey?” asked Miles.  
“Sure, why not,” said Amy.  
“Hey, do you remember a place called Whiskey A Go Go?” asked Miles.  
“Read about it in the gossip magazines,” said Amy. “Loved the disco scene.”  
“I never went to a disco,” laughed Miles. “Went to a few square dances.”  
“Those were fun,” said Amy. “All those weird terms…promenade right…”  
“True, and I did rock out at some concerts,” said Miles. “Loved the Rolling Stones.”  
“Me too!” laughed Amy. “I can’t get no…”  
“Satisfaction,” finished Miles.  
Mrs. Evans entered the area and announced that dinner was served.

Miles and Amy chatted and laughed about things they remembered from before the Black Out.  
“Charlie didn’t know what Cheerios where,” said Miles.  
“Connor thought Captain America was a real soldier,” said Amy.  
They enjoyed the meal, and drank more whiskey.  
They laughed, they cried, they fell into each other’s arms.

“What have we done…” said Amy when she woke up to find Miles under a blanket next to her on the living room floor.  
“Hmm…morning,” said Miles as he woke.  
“I must have passed out,” asked Amy.  
“I remember doing more than that,” said Miles. “You have such soft skin.”  
“Where are your clothes?” asked Amy as Miles lowered the blanket.  
Miles glanced at the sofa. “Oh, over there…with yours,” said Miles.  
“Oh, my,” said Amy. “I got drunk…”  
“Me too,” said Miles.  
“I didn’t think you liked older women,” said Amy.  
“I’m older than you,” said Miles. “Don’t get all modest on me now. We’re pretty good together.”  
“I…uh…don’t remember,” said Amy.  
“Liar,” said Miles. “I tend to be unforgetable.”  
“Yes…you are,” admitted Amy.  
“I’ve got to get to the command center,” said Miles. “Not sure when Julie will get home. Guess we better get dressed.”  
“Mrs. Evans must be shocked,” said Amy.  
“She went to her quarters after she cleaned up after dinner,” said Miles. “She knows I like my privacy.”  
The front door opened.  
Amy grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to her neck.  
“Oh, General, sir,” said Joseph looking flustered. “Is Julie here?”  
“No, she’s at Angel’s,” said Miles.  
“Want me to bring her home,” said Joseph.  
“I want you to go back outside, so we can get dressed,” said Miles.  
“Hello, Mrs. Brown,” said Joseph.  
“Hello Joseph,” said Amy.  
“Outside!” yelled Miles.   
“Yes, sir!” said Joseph as he saluted, and left the area laughing.  
“I guess everyone will know,” said Amy.  
“Joseph’s not a gossip,” said Miles. “But we need to get dressed.”  
“Don’t look,” said Amy.  
“Already seen it all,” said Miles. “You’re lovely.”  
“Liar,” said Amy. “You’re the lovely one…well, except for that poorly stitched scar.”  
“I like my scar,” said Miles. “A lovely lady gave it to me.”  
KNOCK KNOCK  
“Run to the next room, and finish getting dressed,” said Miles as he yanked on his pants. “Joseph must have picked up Julie.”  
Amy grabbed her clothes and ran to the back room.  
“Nice moves,” called Miles as he went to the front door.  
“Daddy!” cried Julie as she ran to his arms. “We had a slumber party! It was fun!”  
“Great!” said Miles. “Is it time for your lesson?”  
“Joseph said he’d fix me breakfast first,” said Julie.  
“Ok, then go with him to the kitchen,” said Miles. “He might need help.”

Julie and Joseph went to the kitchen.  
Amy came back into the living area, fully dressed,  
“Amy,” said Miles. “I want to do this again…tonight?”  
“Not sure. I have to check on Lisa and the kids,” said Amy. “But…I want to do this again too, soon.”  
Miles moved toward her, and placed his hand behind her head. He gently guided her lips to his. “Kisses sweeter than wine…” he started singing.  
“Now, I know your just trying to get in my pants,” said Amy as she laughed.  
“That obvious?” said Miles. “Whatever works. Go on now.” 

“Dad, my mother-in-law stayed out all night,” said Connor. “Luckily, Lisa and the kids go to bed early. I waited up for her, but fell asleep in a chair. She waltzed in at dawn.”  
“Was she hurt?” asked Monroe.  
“No,” said Connor. “She was smiling and singing something about ‘sweet wine.”  
“Sounds like she’s met a man,” said Monroe.  
“No way,” said Connor.  
“Why not?” asked Monroe. “She’s an attractive, vibrant woman. Don’t worry. She’ll tell you if she wants to.”  
“I need to find out who!” said Connor. “What if it’s that doctor Cade?”  
“He seems like a nice guy, in a bad situation,” said Monroe. “But, I really don’t see Amy with him.”  
“I’ll have to follow her,” said Connor.  
“You really should just trust her,” said Monroe.  
“Like you trusted Rachel?” said Connor.  
“That’s different,” said Monroe. “Rachel was insane. Maybe you should just ask Amy.”  
“Maybe,” said Connor.

“Miles,” said Monroe when he entered the command center. “Gotta say, you’re looking better than you have for weeks.”  
“A beautiful woman will do that to you,” said Miles.  
“Not Ellie…” said Monroe.  
“No, Bass,” said Miles. “Not Ellie.”  
“Anyone I know?” said Monroe.  
“I don’t kiss and tell,” said Miles.  
“Sure you do,” said Monroe. “But, keep your secrets…as long as she’s not a homicidal maniac.”  
“I want you and some men to scout the area up north,” said Miles. “I want to make sure Gabe Ford isn’t planning an attack.”  
“Nice how you changed the subject,” said Monroe.  
“Just do it,” said Miles. 

“Connor,” asked Lisa a few days later. “Where did you go last night?”  
“Oh, I was on guard duty,” said Connor.  
“I thought you were on the day shift now,” said Lisa.  
“I picked up an extra shift,” said Connor.  
“You’re blinking,” said Lisa.  
“Huh?” said Connor.  
“You blink a lot when you lie,” said Lisa. “Are you meeting another woman!” Lisa started crying.  
“Babe,” said Connor hugging her. “No. Look, your mother stayed out all night a few days ago, and I think she was with a man. I need to know who. So, I followed her.”  
‘Mom? And some man?” said Lisa. “I don’t believe it. She must have been helping someone who was sick.”  
“I asked her,” said Connor. “She wouldn’t tell me where she was.”  
“Hi Connor, Lisa,” said Amy as she entered the room.  
“Mom,” said Lisa. “Are you seeing someone?”  
“I’m always seeing patients,” answered Amy.  
“No, I mean, are you seeing a man…romantically,” said Lisa.  
“If I am….then it’s my business,” said Amy. “And, Connor, please stop following me.”  
“I just want to make sure you’re ok,” said Connor.  
“I am,” said Amy. “So, just stop.”

“You wanted to see me, sir?” asked Amy as she walked into the command center.  
“Yes, I do,” said Miles smiling. “Julie’s staying with Emma tonight. I gave the Evans the night off. I’d love to see you tonight.”  
“That would be nice,” said Amy.  
“I was hoping for a different adjective…Hot, Sexy…more like that,” laughed Miles.  
“Ok, how about Very Nice,” said Amy.  
“Sure, but I’m limiting our alcohol intake this time,” said Miles. “This will be a night to remember.”  
“Should I pick something up for dinner?” asked Amy.  
“Mrs. Evans was cooking this morning. She’ll have some cold chicken in the ice bin,” said Miles.  
“See you then,” said Amy.

“I thought my stealth skills were fine,” said Connor as he and Joseph walked the perimeter. “I tried to follow my mother-in-law, but she saw me.”  
“Why would you need to follow her?” asked Joseph.  
“I think she’s meeting a man,” said Connor.  
“What if she is?” said Joseph.  
“I need to know who!” said Connor. “What if he’s dangerous.”  
“Would you be happy if I told you he isn’t,” said Joseph.  
“You know who it is….don’t you,” said Connor. “Who!”  
“Can’t say,” said Joseph. “But I would trust him with my life.’

When Connor got home, Lisa confronted him.   
“Mom went out,” said Lisa. “She told me not to wait up.”  
“Joseph knows the guy,” said Connor. “Says he trusts him with his life.”  
“Do you think it’s that muscular guy with black hair…Abe?” said Lisa. “I know Joseph trust him, but my Mom is so much older.”  
“Joseph wouldn’t say,” said Connor. “But Abe is a nice guy. We’ll just have to trust Amy as she goes through this mid-life crisis.”

Miles and Amy had a pleasant dinner.   
“This is nice,” said Miles. “And I like how you know anything I reference.”  
“I like that about you too,” said Amy.  
“Remember that Steely Dan song, ‘Hey 19…we can’t talk at all’?” asked Miles.  
“I do,” said Amy. “Love that song.”  
“Did your family question you about tonight…or the last overnight stay?” asked Miles.  
“Connor tried following me a few nights ago,” said Amy. “I lost him. I was just checking on Ryan Sullivan that evening…to see how his arm was mending. Connor and Lisa confronted me today about me seeing a man, but I told them it was none of their business.”  
“We don’t have to hide anything,” said Miles.  
“I know,” said Amy. “It’s just so new…and I’m not ready to tell anyone.”  
“I understand,” said Miles. “So, would you like to see what mischief we can get up to when we’re in a bed?”  
“I would,” said Amy. “Lead the way, General.”

Connor ran into Abe at the command center.   
“Hey, Abe, anything new?” asked Connor.  
“Well, I am dating one of the women in the compound. Her name is Missy,” said Abe. “She’s fun, and pretty, and I don’t mind raising another man’s kid if I can be with her.”  
“But, what about Amy?” asked Connor.  
“Who?” said Abe.  
“My mother-in-law, Amy,” said Connor. “I heard you were seeing her.”  
“No, I’m not,” said Abe. “She’s old enough to be my mother!”  
“I must have heard wrong,” said Connor. He picked up his guard schedule, and left the center.

“Hi, Connor,” said Joseph when he saw him walking home. “How are things.”  
“Why did you tell me my mother-in-law was seeing Abe!” yelled Connor.  
“I didn’t,” said Joseph. “She isn’t.”  
“You said you trusted the man with your life,” said Connor.  
“Abe’s not the only man I trust with my life,” said Joseph. “I even trust you.”  
“I need to know who, now!” said Connor.  
“Then ask your mother-in-law,” said Joseph as he walked away.

“Lisa, your mother isn’t seeing Abe,” said Connor. “I don’t know who she’s seeing.”  
“She seems happy,” said Lisa. “We have to trust that she knows what she’s doing.”  
“At least she stays here when I’m on duty at night,” said Connor. “Dad’s still out of town with some other scouts…checking the threat to the north.”  
“Wonder if we could move in with Miles again,” said Lisa. “His place is so big, with so many rooms. And he has the Evans helping him.”  
“True, and Joseph is there too,” said Connor. “More security. I’ll ask hiim.”

“I could beef up security at your place,” said Miles when Connor asked about moving in again. “I’m doing pretty well with just me and Julie, and the help.”  
“But, if there’s a real threat…” said Connor.  
“Sure, if there’s danger, you and your family are always welcome,” said Miles.  
“Thanks,” said Connor.

Monroe and the other scouts returned the next morning.  
“Report,” said Miles as they gathered in the command center.  
“Looks like Ford has three groups of men coming down from Erie. Winter must have hit them hard,” said Monroe. “Some went south east, some south west, and some are heading our way.”  
“Will our fortifications hold against them?” asked Miles.  
“Not sure,” said Monroe. “They have rifles, and some old cannons. Over a hundred men in each group.”  
“But, if they just want supplies, maybe we can just trade with them,” said Joseph.  
“You know him better than we do, Joseph,” said Miles. “Why would he trade, if he can just take?”  
“He wouldn’t,” admitted Joseph.  
“We can shore up some of our defenses,” said Murdock. “And we have a lot of weapons we confiscated from the free state people.”  
“We have some time, but the danger is real,” decided Miles. “Connor, if you want to move your family back into my place, now is the time.”  
“Thank you , sir,” said Connor.

Amy met Miles later at the command center.  
“I’m moving Connor and Lisa back into my place tonight,” said Miles. “Big threat coming from the north. I can watch over all of you best at the house. Mr. Evans and Joseph are skilled fighters.”  
“So, are you ending things with me?” asked Amy.  
“No way,” said Miles. “We’ll just tell them.”  
“Are you sure?” said Amy.  
“Yeah…unless you’re ashamed to be with me,” said Miles.  
“No, I love being with you,” said Amy. “I just…I’m not gorgeous like the women you usually see.”  
“Woman!” said Miles walking to her. “You’re beautiful! In so many ways!”  
“I would still need the freedom to visit my patients,” said Amy.   
“Sure,” said Miles. “Let’s do this. Connor will move the family in today. We’ll tell them tonight.”  
“Ok,” said Amy.

“Mom,” said Lisa, “We’re moving in with Miles. It’s more secure, and he has the space.”  
“Sounds like a good idea,” said Amy. “I’ll pack the kids’ things.”  
Once Amy left the area, Connor walked over to Lisa.   
“You’ll have to tell her to stop her meetings with her secret man,” said Connor quietly. “It’s too dangerous.”  
“I will,” said Lisa. “Once the kids are asleep tonight.”

“Nice of you to invite us to dinner,” said Monroe as he, Charlie, and the kids arrived at Miles’ place.  
“Figured tonight would be safe enough,” said Miles. “And with Emma and Luck here, we can have some family time.”  
“Grandpop!” yelled Emma as she appeared on the porch.  
“Hey, Emma,” said Monroe, lifting her. “How are you, honey?”  
“Good!” said Emma. “Luck’s never been here before.”  
“He’ll like it fine,” said Lisa as she entered with Luck in her arms.  
“Emma!” yelled Julie. “Dad said you’re going to stay here!! Let me show you your room!”  
“Does Connor need some help?” asked Linc.  
“Yes, thanks,” said Lisa.  
“Come on Joseph,” said Linc.

Soon, the luggage was on the second floor.   
“So, if Mom and Emma sleep here…” said Lisa as she settled the luggage in the two rooms. “We can keep Luck with us.”  
“Sounds like a good idea,” said Connor.  
“Dinner’s ready!” called Miles from downstairs.

The kids sat at a smaller table, talking among themselves.  
“This was nice,” said Charlie after they had finished eating. “Thanks for doing this, Dad.”  
“Glad you like it,” said Miles. “But I do have an announcement to make before you leave.”  
“What now?” asked Monroe, fearing bad news.  
“Amy and I have been seeing each other,” said Miles as he reached for Amy’s hand. “Lisa, I know you and Connor were worried, but Amy and I are together. And very happy.”  
Amy blushed.  
“You…and Mom?” said Lisa. “But…”  
“Congratulations, sir,” said Joseph.  
“Dad,” said Charlie. “I’m happy for you.”  
Connor and Monroe said nothing.  
“Well, we better get the kids home,” said Monroe finally. “Big day tomorrow.”

After Monroe and his family left, Lisa took the kids upstairs.  
“Connor,” said Amy. “What’s on your mind?”  
“Mom,” said Connor as he glanced over at Miles. “You’ve heard all the rumors! Ellen Graham! Cara! Rachel! Miles is…well…he isn’t for you!”  
“Miles and I enjoy each other,” said Amy. “You have no right to judge me!”  
“I just hope you know what you’re doing!’ said Connor. “Goodnight, Sir,” he said sharply to Miles as he stomped up the steps.  
“Well, that went well,” said Miles.  
“This is bad…” said Amy.  
“Hey,” said Miles as he pulled Amy in his arms. “They’ll change their minds in time. Let’s go to bed.”  
“Lisa told Emma earlier…I would sleep in her room,” said Amy.   
“Well, if you want to…go ahead,” said Miles. “But kids are flexible.”  
Just then, Julie ran downstairs. “Dad, can I sleep in Emma’s room?” said Julie.   
“Sure, honey,” said Miles. “Let me move her grandmom’s things.”  
“Ok,” said Julie running back upstairs.  
“So, now, you’re in my bed tonight,” said Miles smiling.  
“I could stay in Julie’s room,” said Amy.  
“It’s up to you,” said Miles. “But who would you put your cold feet on?”  
“True,” said Amy smiling.   
“Come on,” said Miles. ‘Please?”  
“Well, since you said please,” laughed Amy.

“Miles and Amy!” said Monroe when he and Charlie were alone in their bedroom. “What is he thinking!”  
“Amy’s lovely,” said Charlie. “She’s smart, and funny, and easy to talk to.”  
“Miles always went for women like Ellie,” said Monroe.  
“Aren’t you glad he’s with Amy and not Ellie?” asked Charlie.  
“Of course,” said Monroe. “But, Connor knows Miles’ history. He was fuming.”  
“Amy can make her own decisions,” said Charlie. “Bass, let it go”  
“It’s always one problem after another,” grumbled Monroe.  
“Hey, is your shoulder acting up?” asked Charlie. “You’ve been roughing it too long.”  
“Yeah, it is,” said Monroe. “Think this old age stuff is starting to hit me.”  
“Nonsense,” said Charlie. “You’re only as old as you feel, and most every night, you’re feeling a 30 year old.”  
“Ha!” said Monroe. “Yep, you’re smart and funny.” He moved next to her in the bed. “Think I’ll check if you’re easy too.”  
“Easy to talk too!” laughed Charile as he started to kiss her breasts.  
“That too,” laughed Monroe.

“Luck’s finally asleep,” whispered Lisa.  
“Good,” said Connor. “Probably best if we move back to our house tomorrow.”  
“Connor,” said Lisa. “It’s safer here. You know it. You wanted to be here to keep the kids safe.”  
“That was before I knew your mother was sleeping with Miles,” said Connor.  
“It was a shock,” said Lisa. “But, they seem happy together.”  
“Miles will break her heart,” said Connor. “He destroyed Rachel, and he destroyed Cara.”  
“Rachel was always despondent,” said Lisa. “Charlie said Rachel blamed herself for the nukes.”  
“Yeah, but Cara,” said Connor.  
“No way could he know she had a weak heart,” said Lisa.  
“Uh, right,” said Connor glancing away. Lisa had not been privy to Cara’s suicide. “But, if he hurts your mom…”  
“Connor…he won’t,” said Lisa. “Mom is a grown woman. Dad died over a year ago. Just trust her. And you have to trust Miles…he’s your commander.”  
“I remember when Joseph said ‘I would trust him with my life’,” said Connor. “Wonder if Joseph would trust the same man with his mother.”

“You were nervous tonight,” said Miles as he held Amy in his arms after making love to her.  
“I’m sorry,” said Amy. “I just didn’t want to be too loud.”  
“We’re on the opposite side of the building,” said Miles.   
“I know I’m being silly,” said Amy.  
“It’s ok,” said Miles. “And we can protect our family best here. Between me, Connor, Joseph, and Mr. Evans, everyone will be safe.”  
The sun light hit Amy in her eyes. She woke and started to get out of bed.  
“Hey,” said Miles taking her hand. “Nowhere you need to be this morning. Let Lisa and Connor settle in. Mrs. Evans will take care of things.”  
“It must be the middle of the day,” said Amy. “The sun is almost directly overhead.”  
“Hmm…” smiled Miles. “A little Afternoon Delight…” he said quoting an old song.  
Amy laughed. “Nothing little about you, Miles. But don’t you need to be at the command center?”  
“Being the boss has a few perks,” said Miles. “I can make my own hours.”  
“Nice,” said Amy as she settled back in the bed at his side.

“Did Miles already leave?” said Connor as Mrs. Evans served breakfast.  
“I didn’t see him,” said Mrs. Evans. “But he often leaves without breakfast.”  
“Did you see my mother?” asked Lisa. “Amy Brown?”  
“No, sorry,” said Mrs. Evans.  
“I can watch over both Julie and Emma today,” volunteered Joseph. “I’m teaching Julie fractions.”  
“Thanks,” said Lisa. “Luck was rather fussy last night.”  
“Babies notice change,” said Mrs. Evans. “If you need help with this cute little fellow, just ask.”  
“Thanks, Mrs. Evans,” said Lisa.  
“I have to get my schedule at the command center,” said Connor as he left. 

Miles and Amy finally got out of bed, dressed, and made an appearance downstairs.  
“Mom,” said Lisa, as she rocked Luck by the front window. “Good morning.”  
“Hi Lisa,” said Amy. “Where is everyone?”  
“Joseph’s tutoring Julie and Emma in the back room. Connor went to the command center,” said Lisa.  
“Hi Lisa,” said Miles. “Guess I better go there too. Hope you had a pleasant night, Lisa. I’ll see both of you lovely ladies later.”  
Miles kissed Amy on the cheek, and left.

“Lisa, I guess you want to lecture me or something,” said Amy.  
“I was shocked,” said Lisa. “But…no lecture. You and Miles seem happy together. Connor’s upset though.”  
“He’s seen Miles make some tough decisions,” said Amy.   
“And, Cara only died a few months ago,” said Lisa. “Maybe you should have waited.”  
“Well, we didn’t,” said Amy. “Please be happy for me.”  
“I’ll try,” said Lisa.  
“I’ll be back,” said Amy. “I need to check on some patients.”

“Hi Miles,” said Monroe when he entered the command center the next day. “Any new updates?”  
“Nothing new on Ford’s troops,” said Miles. “They’ve hunkered down near Indianapolis. Will be some time before they are in striking distance from us.”  
“That’s good,” said Monroe.  
“So, Bass,” said Miles. “Why don’t you ask me what you really want to know.”  
“Ok,” said Monroe. “What the fuck are you doing with Amy Brown.”  
“Oh, you can probably guess,” said Miles smiling.  
“I mean…why her?” said Monroe. “She’s my son’s mother-in-law! She should be off limits!”  
“I disagree,” said Miles. “She and I are great together.”  
“Connor ‘s distracted,” said Monroe. “He could get hurt in a battle!”  
“Then teach him to focus,” said Miles. “Amy and I are doing nothing wrong. Can’t believe you and Connor are so upset about this.”  
“Are you going to marry Amy?” asked Monroe.  
“Haven’t thought about it,” said Miles. “We’ve only just moved in together.”  
“Anyway, I want Angel to train more with weaponry,” said Monroe. “Have you trained Julie?”  
“No, but you’re right,” said Miles. “Joseph is at the house daily. Probably a good idea for him to work with Angel, Julie and Emma. Maybe Danny too.”  
“Amy probably needs to be trained too,” said Monrore. “Lisa is too busy with Luck, and she’s had some training years ago.”  
“If Ford breaks through our defenses, we need our kids trained,” agreed Miles. “I’ll set it up.”  
“I’ll talk to Connor about everything,” said Monroe. “I just need to think of Amy as a contemporary, and not as Emma’s grandmother.”  
“Well, seeing as you’re Emma’s grandfather, I would think you would have already felt that way,” said Miles.  
“Yeah,” said Monroe. “You would think…”

“Did you have any idea that Amy was with Miles?” asked Connor when Monroe found him at perimeter.  
“No,” said Monroe. “But, maybe this is a good thing.”  
“No, it’s not,” said Connor.   
“He’s really a good man,” said Monroe. “He won’t hurt her.”  
“What about Rachel and Cara?” said Connor.   
“You can’t blame their actions on Miles,” said Monroe.  
“It’s just…Miles can be so…insensitive,” said Connor.  
“That’s putting it mildly,” laughed Monroe. “But, he will protect you and your family. And with the Ford threat, that’s the most important thing.”  
“Yeah, that’s what Lisa said,” said Connor.  
“I just need you to focus on what we need to do to prepare,” said Monroe. “Son, you can’t be worrying about Amy and Miles when we’re in a battle.”  
“Ok, Dad,” said Connor. “But, if Miles starts drinking heavily again, I’ll have a problem.”  
“Try not to fight with Miles unless I’m there, even if he’s drunk,” said Monroe. “You can’t win.”  
“And you can?” said Connor.  
“Not sure,” said Miles. “Maybe once my shoulder is stronger.”

Joseph agreed to train Amy and the girls. Danny started walking the perimeter with Linc.

“Grandmom!” said Emma. “You have to pull the bow string back further!”  
“Oh, OK, I see what you mean,” said Amy.  
“And just your finger tips on the string,” advised Angel.  
“Is this right?” asked Julie as she pulled the bow string to her cheek.  
“Perfect, Julie,” said Joseph. “And Amy, the girls are right. Remember what I told you.”  
“At least I can shoot a gun,” laughed Amy.  
“True,” said Joseph. “We just have to work on your aim.”

“See,” said Miles as he and Amy cuddled in the bed. “Connor and Lisa seem fine with our arrangement.”  
“Yes, you were right,” said Amy. “But, you seemed upset when I came home so late tonight.”  
“Sorry,” said Miles. “I know you have to see patients, but I worry.”  
“Just about my safety?” asked Amy.  
“Mostly, but…Amy…we’ve never really committed ourselves to each other,” said Miles. “What if you found a man you wanted more?”  
“What if you found another woman?” asked Amy.  
“What we have is really good,” said Miles. “I’m not looking for anyone else.”  
“Me neither,” said Amy.  
“We could get married,” said Miles.  
“If we don’t trust each other, marriage vows are worthless,” said Amy.  
“I want to trust you,” said Miles. “I do trust you…”  
“Oh, Miles, you’ve been betrayed so many times before,” said Amy holding him. “I won’t betray you. And if marriage vows will help you trust me, then, yes, I’ll marry you.”  
“Can I send a soldier with you when you visit patients?” asked Miles.  
“Sure,” said Amy. “Do you have any female soldiers?”  
“Haha! Yes, I do,” said Miles.  
“Great, then she can act as my assistant while she protects me,” said Amy. “Especially with births.”  
“So, when do you want to get married,” said Miles.  
“No rush,” said Amy.   
“How about tomorrow,” said Miles. “I’m free in the afternoon.”  
“I want my family to be there,” said Amy. “So, that includes Bass.”  
“Guess we’ll have to wait a few days then,” said Miles. “He’s securing the fort area.”

“Hey, Bass,” said Ellie walking up to Monroe as he entered the fort.  
“Just stay away from me,” said Monroe. “I’m only here to check with the doctor on defenses and supplies.”  
“Heard Miles is shacking up with Connor’s mother-in-law,” said Ellie.   
“Guess your medication doesn’t help cut back on snide remarks,” said Monroe.  
“Oh, we ran out of that drug,” said Ellie. “But this stupid ankle bracelet is still working. Figures, your son would put me into bondage.”  
“Don’t talk to me about Linc,” said Monroe.  
“Oh, Linc and I are friends now,” said Ellie. “Friends with benefits.”  
“Fuck you,” said Monroe.  
“He just brings me apples from the orchard,” laughed Ellie. “My, what were you thinking…”  
“Later, witch,” said Monroe walking away.

“Mom, are you ok?” asked Lisa when she found her mother vomiting outside.  
“Must have caught something,” said Amy. “Stay back.”  
“Are you feverish?” asked Lisa.   
“No,” said Amy. “And now I feel better. Must have eaten something that didn’t agree with me.”  
“I think you should skip training today, and rest,” said Lisa.   
“Yes, I will,” said Amy.

“Hey,” said Miles when he found Amy in bed when he got home. “Lisa said you were sick this morning.”  
“I’m better now,” said Amy. “Can’t believe I fell asleep.”  
“I have been keeping you up at night,” said Miles.  
“Hey, that’s my line,” said Amy smiling.

 

“Want me to bring up some dinner?” said Miles.  
“No, I’m feeling much better,” said Amy. “I’ll join you for dinner.”

Lisa confronted Amy a few days later.   
“Mom I’ve heard you vomiting every morning,” said Lisa. “Then you seem fine. Is there any chance…”  
“Oh, Lisa,” said Amy. “I don’t know for sure…but, yes, morning sickness is often a sign of pregnancy.”  
“Did you skip a period?” asked Lisa.  
“Yes, but at my age…” said Amy. “Wow, what if I am?”  
“Will be strange to have a brother or sister younger than my son,” admitted Lisa.  
“Please, don’t say anything about this to anyone,” said Amy.   
“Ok, Mom,” said Lisa. “They’ll know in a few months anyway.”

“Hey, Dad,” said Charlie as she visited Miles at the command center. “I need a supply of bullets for our rifles.”  
“In the back,” indicated Miles.   
“You seem distracted,” said Charlie. “Anything I can help you with?”  
“Amy’s been sick almost every morning this week,” said Miles.  
“Oh, no,” said Charlie. “Hope she won’t spread any illness to the kids.”  
“I don’t think it’s an illness,” said Miles. “What if she’s pregnant?”  
“It’s possible, I guess,” said Charlie. “She’s still in child bearing age.”  
“But, I’m sterile.” said Miles.  
“Didn’t Ellen Graham tell you that?” said Charlie. “You shouldn’t trust anything that woman says.”  
“Maybe it’s just stress,” said Miles.   
“Probably,” said Charlie. “Hope she feels better soon.”

Charlie found Linc in the back yard, tending the animals.  
“Hey, Charlie,” said Linc. “You look worried.”  
“Need some answers,” said Charlie. “Would you look something up for me?”  
“Sure,” said Linc.  
“When a man has mumps, does that make him sterile?” asked Charlie.  
“You mean Miles,” said Linc. “Supposedly Mumps can cause a decrease in sperm count. Might not cause sterility, but might limit reproduction.”  
“So, Miles could make a woman pregnant?” asked Charlie.  
“I guess so,” said Linc. “But, when Ellen Graham was transporting semen, the low numbers didn’t cause pregnancy in the volunteers. Probably due to the transport mechanism.”  
“I need you to tell all of this to Miles,” said Charlie.  
“What? Just walk up to the General and say, hey, you’re not really shooting blanks,” said Linc.  
“I think I liked you better when you were innocent,” laughed Charlie.  
“You could always tell him,” said Linc.  
“Please, Linc,” said Charlie. “I think this should come from you.”  
“Why does he even care?” asked Linc.  
“Amy might be pregnant,” said Charlie. “Miles will freak if she is, since he believes he is sterile.”  
“You want me to prevent a jealous rage,” said Linc. “Got it. Ok, Charlie, I’ll take care of it.”

Linc went the command center and asked for an audience with General Matheson.  
“Linc,” said Miles as he entered the conference room. “Why all the pomp and ceremony?”  
“We have to talk about sperm count,” said Linc.  
“What!” said Miles. “Why would you say that?”  
“I know about Amy Brown having morning sickness,” said Linc. “And, if she’s pregnant, you’re the father.”  
“I’m sterile!” said Miles as he threw a chair against the wall. “Thought you knew that.”  
“Chill, sir. Mumps can cause a low sperm count,” said Linc. “The transport Ellen Graham used required a high sperm count for enough sperm to be viable on delivery. That’s why those volunteers weren’t impregnated with your semen. But, you can still fertilize an egg.”  
“Charlie thinks Amy is pregnant,” said Miles.   
“Yes, and if she is, you’re the dad,” said Linc.  
“What should I do?” asked Miles.  
“Nothing yet,” said Linc. “But when Amy notifies you of her situation, you won’t accuse her of infidelity and throw chairs around.”  
“Wow...” said Miles. “I’ve got a marriage to plan.”  
“So, if she is…I’ll have a new Aunt or Uncle,” said Linc.  
“Yeah,” said Miles. “I need to find Amy. Gosh, she could be months along…”

Miles rushed home. Joseph was in the back yard with Amy and the girls working with swords.  
“Dad!” yelled Julie. “Look what I can do!” Julie swung her sword at an old tire, and sliced into it.  
“Very good, honey,” said Miles. “Amy, can I see you a minute.”  
“Sure, Miles,” said Amy as she placed her sword on the porch.  
“Let’s go upstairs,” said Miles.  
“Ok,” she said. “What’s going on?”  
“We need to talk,” said Miles.  
Amy waited while Miles closed the bedroom door.  
“So, Amy, is there something you want to tell me?” asked Miles.  
“It was the morning sickness…wasn’t it,” said Amy. “Miles, you’re the only man I’ve been with…and I heard about the mumps…but I think I’m pregnant.” She started to cry.  
“Amy,” said Miles as he hugged her. “It’s ok. I trust you. I love you. And, if you’re pregnant, you’ve made me so happy!”  
“You believe me?” said Amy.  
“I have a source that reads a lot,” said Miles.  
“Linc?” said Amy.  
“Yeah,” said Miles. “Guess he’ll have to deliver this baby.”  
“Maybe we can convince Dr. Cade to stay around,” said Amy.  
“Yeah, would be weird for Linc to deliver his new Aunt or Uncle,” said Miles.  
“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant,” said Amy. “But I don’t want to tell the others until the fourth month…when I’ll feel movement.”  
“Fine,” said Miles. “So, while we’re here, wanna fool around?”  
“Yes,” said Amy smiling.

“There have been sightings of one or two soldiers around the edges of the perimeters,” said Connor when the men met at the command center.  
“They’re doing their own scouting,” said Monroe.  
“Looks like it,” said Miles. “Next, they’ll be testing the barriers.”  
“We can increase the number of men on the perimeter,” said Murdock.  
“We’ve increased the hidden traps,” said Jeremy.  
“Good,” said Miles. “Monroe, I need you to take some men, and scout the movements of these soldiers.”  
“We’ll leave immediately,” said Monroe.

“Charlie,” said Miles. “Just checking to see if you’re doing ok.”  
“We’re fine,” said Charlie. “I can still handle myself. Angel has really improved her skills.”  
“But, with Bass away, and Linc and Danny helping to guard the perimeter, I worry about you,” said Miles.   
“Any idea when Bass will be back?” asked Charlie.  
“Probably a day or so,” said Miles. “They have a lot of ground to cover.”  
“I do miss him,” said Charlie. “Any updates from Amy?”  
“She estimates she’s almost four months along,” said Miles. “Thanks for getting Linc involved.”  
“No announcement yet?” asked Charlie.  
“No, she wants to wait,” said Miles. “I wanted to have a ceremony, but this mess with Ford happened.”  
“She glows,” said Charlie. “I don’t think she needs a ceremony.”

“MILES!” said Amy. “It moved!”  
“What?” asked Miles as he finished removing his clothes.  
“The baby, it moved,” said Amy smiling.  
“Can I feel it?” asked Miles.  
“Not yet,” she said as he moved his hand over her belly. “I can only feel something like a butterfly flapping its wings inside me.”  
“This is amazing,” said Miles.  
“I want you to hear the heart beat,” said Amy. “Maybe Dr. Cade can come here.”  
“Maybe,” said Miles. “But the women at the fort are starting to deliver.”   
“Maybe Linc can find the heartbeat,” said Amy.   
“We’ll ask him tomorrow,” said Miles. “So, can we still…you know…do it…”  
“Yes,” said Amy. “Pregnancy makes me want to devour you.”  
“I see,” said Miles. “You have been very frisky lately.”  
“Come here, you sexy man,” said Amy.

 

Charlie came to the command post a few days later.  
“Dad, any word from Bass?” she asked.  
“None,” said Miles.  
“I have a really bad feeling about this,” said Charlie. “He must be in trouble.”  
“I’ll go find him,” decided Miles. “Charlie, I need you and the kids to move into my house. I’ll take Connor with me.”  
“Ok, Dad,” said Charlie.  
“Don’t worry,” said Miles. “This is Bass we’re talking about. He’s resourceful. Remember that.”  
“I hope you’re right,” said Charlie. “But, his wounds have been distracting him.”

Charlie, Linc, Angel, Danny, Nora and Ms. Arnold moved into Miles’ house. They used the back room as a barracks for the boys. Angel stayed with Julie and Emma. Charlie, Ms. Arnold, and Nora stayed in Julie’s old bedroom. Miles and Amy announced the pregnancy. Miles and Connor left town with a few other men to track the missing scouts.

“Grandmom,” said Emma. “Are you really going to have a baby?”  
“Yes, Emma,” said Amy. “I am.”  
“Who’s the father?” said Emma.  
“We told you, honey…Miles,” said Amy.  
“But, you’re so old,” said Emma.  
“True,” laughed Amy. “But I’m not too old.”  
Angel was sitting nearby. “So…since Miles is my step-granddad…that means you’ll be my step-grandmom?” asked Angel.  
“Yes,” said Amy.  
“Liinc hates grandmoms,” said Angel. “He hates Ellen Graham.”  
“I know,” said Amy. “But I’m not like her.”  
“She did things with Miles…things that you do now,” said Angel.  
“Oh, uh, Emma,” said Amy, startled at Angel’s words, “Would you ask Charlie to come here a moment.”  
“Sure, grandmom,” said Emma running off.  
“Angel,” said Amy. “So, you know about sex?”  
“Yes,” said Angel. “Charlie told me. Sounds yucky.”  
“When you are older, and you meet a nice guy, it will be very nice,” said Amy.  
“Are you ok?” cried Charlie as she ran into the area with Emma on her heels.  
“Just need a little help,” said Amy. “Girls, why don’t you clean up for dinner.”  
“Ok,” they answered and ran off.  
“What happened?” said Charlie.  
“Emma was asking me about the baby, and Angel started talking about things Miles and I do together,” said Amy. “Not explicitly…but comparing it to what he did with Ellen Graham.”  
“I see,” said Charlie. “I’ll talk to her. Some boy at school was making a play for her…so we had to explain things to protect her. Guess I didn’t make everything clear.”  
“Any news from Miles?” asked Amy.  
“Joseph checked,” said Charlie. “Nothing.”

“Shit,” muttered Monroe as he checked Kent’s leg.   
“Am I going to lose it, sir?” asked Kent weakly.  
“Hope not,” said Monroe. “But we’re pinned here. No idea how we can get back to town.”  
A strange bird call was heard to the left of their position.  
“Hear that?” said Kent weakly.  
“Like Joseph’s gang,” said Victor.  
“But, did they learn it under Ford?” said Monroe. “Stay here.”  
Monroe quietly moved through the wooded area. He saw a shadow near a tree. As he watched, the figure seemed familiar. “Miles?” he whispered to himself.  
Monroe edged closer, and saw Connor with Miles. He was almost next to them, when he fainted.  
“What was that?” whispered Connor.  
“Over there,” said Miles. “Stay here.”  
Miles almost tripped over Monroe.  
“Bass!” Miles said softly. “Are you alright?”  
Connor ran over.  
“He’s unconscious,” said Miles. “Looks like his shoulder started bleeding again. Damn.”  
Miles finally got Monroe to open his eyes.  
“Miles?” said Monroe. “Am I dreaming?”  
“No. Where are the others?” asked Miles.  
“Over the rise,” said Monroe. “Kent’s injured. Do you have horses?”  
“Yes,” said Miles as he nodded to Connor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femme Fatale saves the day

Miles and his group secured the men with Monroe. Victor had confirmed that five of the men with Monroe had been killed by Ford’s scouts. When they arrived in town, Miles sent Connor to the fort to fetch Dr. Cade. Kent, Monroe,Victor and two other men had serious injuries.

“General Matheson,” said Dr. Cade. “Hope this won’t take long. I have two ladies in labor.”  
“My soldiers were attacked,” said Miles. “Check on Kent first. Connor! Take Amy to the fort to deal with the women there.”

Connor took two horses to Miles’ house. “Mom!” said Connor. “We need to go to the fort. Some women in labor!!”  
“She can’t ride a horse,” insisted Charlie.   
“Sure I can,” said Amy.  
“Charlie’s right,” said Linc. “We can get a wagon at my house. I’ll be right back.”  
“What’s going on!” said Charlie. “Where’s Bass?”  
“Everyone is at the command center,” said Connor. “Kent might lose his leg. Dr. Cade is in surgery.”  
“How is my husband!” said Charlie.  
“Not sure. Sorry,” said Connor. “Charlie, please stay here with the kids. Please. Dad is weak, but Miles will make sure he is ok.”  
Moments later, Linc returned with the horse and wagon. Charlie helped Amy up into the wagon . Linc and Amy left with Connor for the fort.

“I’m heading back to town,” said Connor. “You both should be safe here.”  
Amy and Linc walked up to the main building.  
“Amy!” said Ellie. “So glad you are here. Sarah is having contractions every three minutes.”  
“Point the way,” said Amy.  
As Amy assisted Sarah, Ellie said to Linc, “Heard you did Miles’ appendectomy. Do you deliver babies too?”  
“I haven’t yet,” said Linc.   
“I have,” said Ellie leading him to another woman. “Come on, we can help Beth together.”  
“OOH!” cried Beth. “I can’t do this!”  
“She’s too young to be pregnant,” said Linc as he checked Beth’s blood pressure. “What are you…12?”  
“Dr. Cade said she’s probably 14,” said Ellie. “Ok, Beth, just try to relax. Remember to count your breaths.”  
“You can do this, Beth,” said Linc as he held her hand. “One, breathe…two, breathe…”  
“The head is crowning,” said Ellie. “Ok, now, push, Beth!”  
Beth pushed the baby out, and fainted.  
“Linc, grab that blanket, and take the baby,” said Ellie. “Clear the airway. Beth is hemorrhaging!”  
Linc wrapped the blanket around the baby girl, and cleared her airway. The baby started screaming.  
“She’s beautiful,” said Linc watching the baby’s face.  
“Amy!” called Ellie. “Can you help me here?”  
Amy was finishing up with Sarah’s delivery of a boisterous baby boy, and rushed to help Ellie.  
“How long has she been bleeding like this?” asked Amy.  
“Five…Ten minutes,” said Ellie.   
“She’s lost too much blood,” said Amy. “We can’t save her.”  
Linc did not hear Ellie or Amy. He cooed at the baby girl, and said, “Joy. Your name is Joy Monroe. I’m your father now.”  
“She’s gone,” said Ellie. “Where’s Linc?”  
“He’s over there…is that this girl’s baby?” asked Amy.  
“Yes,” said Ellie as she moved to the back of the building. “I’ll get a feeding set up.”  
“Linc?” said Amy as she approached him. “What are you doing?”  
“Talking to Joy,” said Linc. “Isn’t she beautiful.”  
“She is,” said Amy. “Here, hand her to me.”  
“No,” said Linc. “She’s fine in my arms. Joy Monroe. My daughter.”  
“Linc,” said Amy. “You can’t raise a baby.”  
“I’m a Monroe. I can do anything,” said Linc.  
“Here’s the feeding set up,” said Ellie. “Linc, let Amy feed the baby.”  
“No, show me how,” insisted Linc.  
“Very well,” said Amy as she assisted him. “We have to get back. Ellie will deal with the infant.”  
“No,” said Linc. “Joy goes with me.”

“You’re going to let him take the baby?” said Amy.  
“The mother is dead,” said Ellie. “I have no idea who the father is. Linc’s fixated. And I admit that I can’t wait to hear how Monroe deals with this turn of events.”  
“He’ll make sure the baby is ok,” said Amy.   
“I know,” said Ellie. “Amy, if it wasn’t for Miles, you and I could probably be friends.”  
“That could never happen,” said Amy. “Monroe and I share grandchildren. And you attacked him.”  
“True,” said Ellie. “Take care, Amy. Miles’ ladies usually don’t have happy endings.”  
“To coin a phrase I’ve heard Monroe use…fuck you bitch,” said Amy.  
Ellie laughed. 

Amy and Linc walked to the horses and wagon. Linc still had Joy in his arms. Amy got into the wagon, and Linc agreed to let her hold Joy as he drove them to Miles’ house.

Charlie met them at the front door.  
“Who’s this?” asked Charlie as Linc entered the house with Joy.  
“My daughter,” said Linc.  
“No way!” said Charlie. “Bass had the talk with you! Who’s the mother?”  
“The mother is dead,” said Amy. “Unknown father. Linc won’t let the baby go.”  
“Charlie, her name is Joy Monroe,” said Linc.   
“Linc, you can’t take care of a newborn,” said Charlie.  
“That’s why we have Ms. Arnold,” said Linc. “Anyway, I have to do this. Her mother, Beth, died while I was holding her hand.”  
“Ok, go clean up,” said Charlie. “I’ll watch Joy.”

Dr. Cade saved Kent’s leg, cleaned up Monroe’s shoulder, and removed bullets from the other three scouts.  
“I’d like to return to the fort,” said Dr. Cade. “One of our youngest girls was going into labor when I left. Let these men rest tonight.”  
“I’ll take you,” said Connor after he checked on Monroe.  
Miles watched them leave, and then went to Monroe’s bedside.  
“Bass?” said Miles. “Wake up. I need to know what happened.”  
“Huh…oh, Miles…ambush,” said Monroe. “Must have gotten some of those Uzi rifles. We didn’t stand a chance.”  
“I’m surprised you got away,” said Miles.  
“We didn’t,” said Monroe. “Once we stopped returning fire…’cause we couldn’t….they left us to die.”  
“Good thing Charlie nagged me to look for you,” said Miles.  
“Is she ok?” asked Monroe.  
“She is. I moved her, the kids, and Ms. Arnold into my house,” said Miles.  
“Guess you and Amy can have that wedding you’ve been talking about,” said Monroe.  
“Good thing too,” said Miles. “Amy is pregnant.”  
“But…I thought…” started Monroe.  
“It’s mine,” said Miles. “Not enough sperm to transport, but enough to do the deed.”  
“Baby Matheson,” said Monroe. “Charlie always did want a sister.”  
“Rest up,” said Miles. “I’m going to the house to make sure everything is secure. Private Anderson will be watching over you guys tonight. She’s been training under Amy.”

Miles entered the house a short time later.  
“Who’s this?” he asked as he saw Danny and the girls sitting on the floor while Linc held an infant.  
“Joy Monroe,” said Linc. “My daughter.”  
“What!” said Miles.  
“Dad, come with me,” said Charlie as she led him to the kitchen.  
“What’s going on?” asked Miles.  
“Linc helped with the baby’s delivery, but the mother hemorrhaged and died,” said Charlie. “I think he’s in shock. The father is unknown. Amy and Ellie decided to let Linc take her.”  
“Amy and Ellie?” said Miles.  
“The mother was one of the volunteers at the fort. She was only 14,” said Charlie. “Ms. Arnold and I will watch over the infant.”  
“Whatever,” said Miles.  
“Connor said Bass is ok,” said Charlie. “Is that true?”  
“Hope so,” said Miles. “Turns out Ford’s got some fancy weapons from before the blackout. He ambushed Monroe and the other scouts, and just left them for dead. Thanks to your nagging…we saved five of them.”  
“Thank you, Dad,” said Charlie hugging Miles.  
“He’s tough,” said Miles. “I just hope he’s tough enough.”

“Kids,” said Charlie. “It’s time to go to bed. Linc, I think it would be best for Joy to stay with me tonight.”  
“No,” said Linc. “She stays with me.”  
“There is that small walk-in area near Julie’s old bedroom,” said Miles. “Linc, you and Joy can settle there, but leave the door ajar…so Charlie and Ms. Arnold can hear you if there’s a problem.”  
“Thank you, sir,” said Linc.  
“I’d like it if you called me grandpop,” said Miles. “And Joy will be my first great granddaughter.”

Monroe was allowed to leave the medical area of the command center the next day. Ms. Arnold moved into the servant area, and Monroe joined Charlie and Nora in Julie’s old bedroom.  
“I don’t see why we can’t go home,” he complained to Charlie.  
“It’s safer here,” said Charlie. “You’re still recovering.”  
“But we have hidden safe places around our house,” said Monroe. “And, where’s Linc? All the other kids came to see me, but not Linc.”  
“Uh…” started Charlie.  
“I’m here, Dad,” said Linc standing at the doorway.  
“What’s that you’re holding, son?” asked Monroe.  
“Joy Monroe,” said Linc. “My daughter.”  
Monroe started coughing. “What! And you acted so innocent when we had the sex talk.”

“Bass,” said Charlie. “He adopted her.”  
“He can’t,” said Monroe. “Where’s her parents?”   
“Her 14 year old mother died during the delivery,” said Charlie. “Father, unknown.”  
“She’s mine,” said Linc. “If you won’t accept that, I’ll leave with my daughter.”  
“This doesn’t make any sense,” said Monroe.  
“Linc,” said Charlie. “Your father is still healing. Of course he’ll accept Joy. We need you here. Please don’t leave.”

“So, you met Joy?” asked Miles as he visited Monroe after Charlie and Linc left the room.  
“Linc is smarter than this,” said Monroe.  
“He was holding the mother’s hand when she started hemorrhaging,” said Miles. “He watched her die. So, we add another child to our clan. Your granddaughter…my great granddaughter. I like the sound of that.”  
“I dreamt last night that Amy was pregnant,” said Monroe.  
“Not a dream,” said Miles smiling. “A fact.”  
“Wow, so, now for the really important question,” said Monroe. “How do we defeat Ford.”

Dr. Cade met with Miles at the command center after he checked on Kent.   
“You wanted to see me?” asked Miles.  
“Yes, Kent is doing well. If Private Anderson can continue to nurse him, I won’t be needed,” said Cade.   
“Good to hear,” said Miles.  
“Ellen Graham wants to meet with you,” said Cade.  
“Not interested,” said Miles.  
“She said she can help in the battle against Ford,” said Cade. “The man terrifies me. Could you just talk to her?”  
“Fine,” said Miles. “I’ll head back with you.”

“Miles,” said Ellie smiling. “Looking good as always.”  
“Doctor Cade said you can help us against Ford,” said Miles.   
“Yes, I can,” said Ellie.   
“Why would you want to?” asked Miles. “I have nothing to trade.”  
“It’s because of Linc,” said Ellie.  
“Linc?” said Miles. “What did he do?”  
“He claimed that little baby, like she was the most precious being in the world,” said Ellie. “I’ve never been capable of that kind of love, and seeing it in my grandson’s eyes…well…it was beautiful.”  
“So, how do we fight Ford?” asked Miles.  
“I know he has Uzis. I know he has light weight cannon,” said Ellie. “But his soldiers hate him. They only obey to stay alive. A few of your men could mingle in the ranks and convince Ford’s men to rebel.”  
“Not an easy plan to do,” said Miles. “Joseph and his crowd were in Ford’s army, and even have his brand…but I know how Monroe brainwashed his conscripts before the nukes. Ford trained under him. And, if anyone recognizes our men, they’d be executed.”  
“Send me, then,” said Ellie.  
“What could you do?” asked Miles.  
“I can kill Ford in his sleep,” said Ellie.  
“I see…how do I know I can trust you?” said Miles.  
“Because of Linc,” said Ellie. “And because of Amy. I like her.”  
“This doesn’t make sense,” said Miles.  
“Take this ankle thing off, and give me a chance,” said Ellie.  
“My home is a fortress now,” said Miles. “You won’t get near me again.”  
“Don’t plan to,” said Ellie. “I just want Linc to look at me with that admiration in his eyes.”  
“Fine,” said Miles as he knelt before her. He punched in the correct code on the ankle bracelet, and it came open.  
“Thanks, Miles,” said Ellie. “Take care of our grandkids.”  
Miles watched as Ellie jumped on one of the horses and headed to the center of town.

Miles returned to town, and met with Jeremy and Joseph. He informed them of Ellen Graham’s plan.  
“It’s really a good idea,” said Joseph. “But I think some of my guys should go too.”  
“Let’s give Ellie some time,” said Miles. “Keep extra guards on the gate. I need to talk to my family.”  
The house was quiet when Miles got home. Only Mr. Evans was sitting guard in the living room.  
“Mr. Evans,” said Miles. “Thanks for doing this. Go get some sleep. I’ll check the locks.”  
“Thanks, General,” said Mr. Evans as he went to the servant’s quarters.  
Miles went upstairs to his bedroom. He could hear Joy’s soft cries, and glanced in the room to see Linc rocking her gently in his arms.  
He went to his bed room.  
“Miles?” said Amy softly. “Is everything ok?”  
“Yeah,” he said. “How are you doing?”  
“I’m doing fine,” said Amy. “Monroe’s getting better too…he’s fussing about everything.”  
“I released Ellen Graham,” said Miles.  
“I…see…” said Amy.  
“She’s going to help us with Ford,” said Miles. “Because of Linc…and you.”  
“Me?” said Amy.  
“She likes you,” said Miles. “And she wants to see Linc look at her with admiration…like he looks at Joy.”  
“Complicated woman,” said Amy.  
“I don’t think she’ll be a threat to any of us,” said Miles. “But we have a lot of security here.”  
“You look tired,” said Amy.  
“I am,” said Miles as he removed his clothes and crawled into bed beside her. “But, I’m edgy.”  
“I know the treatment for that,” said Amy kissing him.  
“I know you do,” said Miles.

Charlie found Miles in the kitchen in the morning.  
“Dad, Bass has a fever,” said Charlie. “I keep using cold compresses, but they aren’t helping.”  
“Did Linc check his wound?” asked Miles.  
“Linc is preoccupied,” said Charlie. “Is Amy around?”  
“She had some patients to check on,” said Miles. “I’ll deal with Linc.”

“Linc?” called Miles at the door to the walk-in. “We need to talk.”  
“In a minute, grandpop,” said Linc.  
“It’s about your father,” said Miles.  
Linc elbowed the door open. He had Joy in his arms. “Ok, what about Dad,” asked Linc.  
“We think his wound is infected,” said Miles. “Amy already left to check on patients. Can you check him out?”  
“I guess,” said Linc. “Would you hold Joy?”  
“Ok,’ said Miles. “Gosh, she’s smaller than Nora ever was.”  
“Small, but not a premie,” said Linc. “Her mom was petite. Don’t follow me into Dad’s room. If he’s infected, any contact could hurt Joy.”  
“Sure,” said Miles. “I’ll wait in here.”

Linc checked Monroe’s shoulder as Charlie entered the room.  
“It’s infected,” confirmed Linc. “I need to see Jimmy’s mom…get more of her herbal remedies.”  
“Does Miles have Joy?” asked Charlie.   
“Yeah, he’s in my room.” Said Linc.   
“Ms. Arnold has Nora. I’ll keep putting compresses on Bass, and watch over Joy too,” said Charlie.  
“Don’t bring Joy in here,” warned Linc.  
“I won’t,” said Charlie.

Amy returned a short time later.  
“I passed Linc,” she said to Charlie. “He said Bass is feverish.”  
“Yes, he is,” said Charlie as she wrung out the extra water, and replaced the cool cloth on Bass’ head.  
“Who has Joy?” asked Amy.  
“Miles,” said Charlie. “He’s in Linc’s alcove.”

“Hi Miles,” said Amy softly as she entered the small room.  
Miles was sitting on a chair, gently rocking Joy.  
“Why are you smiling like that, Amy?” asked Miles.  
“You’re a natural,” said Amy.  
“Had training…Nora…” said Miles.  
“You’re good with all of the children,” said Amy.  
“Why, thank you,” said Miles. “Charlie said Linc is getting some meds. Bass has to get well.”  
“Those herbal meds took care of you,” said Amy. “They should work.”  
“Do you want to hold the baby?” asked Miles.  
“No, I just want to watch you,” said Amy. “I’ll help Linc treat Bass when he gets back.”  
“Thanks for training Deb Anderson,” said Miles. “She was great with the injured scouts.”  
“Another natural,” said Amy. “You’re worried about Ellie…aren’t you…”  
“Yeah,” said Miles. “Ford was a sadistic killer. She’s walking into a very bad situation.”  
“She’ll be careful,” said Amy. “She wants to see her family again.”  
“I guess that means us…” said Miles.  
“Yes, as Mary’s and Chuck’s mother, she does belong in this family,” said Amy. “Oh, there’s Linc. If you need me…just yell.”

“Lots of green pus around the area,” said Linc as he exposed his father’s shoulder wound. “First, we have to clean it with this irrigation ooze.”  
“Ooze?” said Amy. “Doesn’t sound sterile.”  
“Just a term,” said Linc as he applied the ooze. “So, we let that sit and count to 100.”  
“The green pus is getting purple-ish…” said Amy.  
“Good, that means it’s working,” said Linc. “See if Charlie has the boiling water yet.”  
“I’m here,” said Charlie as she carried a pan of steaming water into the room.  
“We have to let it cool…just a little, and then clean the area by pouring the water over it,” said Linc. “I’ve already placed a tarp under Dad’s side.”  
Monroe twitched as the hot water hit his shoulder.  
“Has he been unconscious for long?” asked Charlie.  
“He fell asleep while I applied the irrigation ooze,” said Linc.  
“Linc!” cried Monroe.  
“It’s ok, Dad,” said Linc. “Just relax.”  
“Don’t cut me!” cried Monroe.  
“I won’t,” said Linc. “This is just medication.”  
“Ok,” said Monroe, as he fell asleep again.  
“Now, we let the area air dry,” said Linc. “Then we apply this green pesto looking stuff.”  
“I’m going to check on Miles and the kids,” said Charlie. “Call me if you need me.”

Monroe woke. Angel was sitting in a chair by the bed, reading a book.  
“Hi, Dad,” said Angel.  
“Where is everyone?” asked Monroe.  
“Downstairs,” said Angel. “I’m your sitter.”  
“I don’t need a sitter,” said Monroe as he started to sit up.  
“Dad, don’t try to get up,” said Angel. “Linc’s orders. Want me to get Charlie?”  
“In a minute,” said Monroe. “Angel, can you talk your brother into giving that baby up for adoption?”  
“Joy?” said Angel. “She’s family. We aren’t ever giving her up.”  
“But…” started Monroe.  
“Dad,” said Angel. “That fever messed up your thinking. Family is everything. You’ve always told me that. Linc can’t give up Joy, just like you can’t give up me.”  
“Yeah,” said Monroe. “You’re right, honey. I must be delirious.”  
“It’s ok,” said Angel. “I won’t tell anyone. Do you want a cool compress on your forehead?”  
“Ok,” said Monroe. “That would be nice.”  
“Grandpop said he wants to see you when you’re ready,” said Angel.  
“Gr..Miles?” asked Monroe.  
“Yeah,” said Angel. “Something about a ford. I think that’s a type of car…like the rusted ones we find everywhere.”  
“If I promise to not get up, would you tell Miles I’m ready to see him?” asked Monroe.  
“Ok, Dad,” said Angel. 

“Hey, stop scaring us,” said Miles when he came into the bedroom.  
“I hear I had a fever,” said Monroe.  
“Infection set in when you got hit with that shrapnel,” said Miles. “Linc obtained more herbal meds. Look like they worked.”  
“So, Joy is officially family now, according to Angel,” said Monroe.  
“Yes, she is,” said Miles.  
“And what about Ford,” said Monroe. “Angel thought you were referring to a car.”  
“Ha! Kids!” said Miles. “I released Ellie.”  
“No!” yelled Monroe as he started to get up.  
“Down, soldier,” insisted Miles. “She’s changed.”  
“The only thing she changes is lovers,” said Monroe.  
“She was there when Linc claimed Joy,” said Miles. “She wants Linc to look at her the way he looked at Joy. She’s going to kill Gabe Ford for us.”  
“What, she has some fancy sniper rifle?” asked Monroe.  
“No, Bass,” said Miles. “She’ll do what she does best. Fuck him. Then kill him.”  
“That’s a suicide mission,” said Monroe. “You can’t let her to do that.”  
“Too late,” said Miles. “I already have. So, get well. I need you to watch my back.”  
“Damn, that’s becoming a full time job,” said Monroe.  
“And no returning to active duty until that shoulder is 100%,” said Miles. “My daughter wants you alive and well.”  
“You do seem to let women tell you what to do,” said Monroe.   
“Whenever I can,” laughed Miles.  
Ellen Graham left the town by the secret cavern she had used before. She approached Gabe Ford’s forces from the north.  
“Halt!” cried a sentry.  
Ellie held up her arms in surrender. “I want to see General Ford. I’m Ellen Graham!”  
“We don’t care what you want,” said a second sentry. “You’re trespassing. And now you’re our prisoner.”   
The second sentry cuffed her hands behind her.  
“I’ll go where you want,” said Ellie. “But the general will want to know I’m here.”  
“Shut up,” said the first sentry.  
They led her to a hastily built stockade, and chained her inside.

Days passed. After three days, Gabe Ford had the guards deliver Ellen Graham to his tent.  
“It is you,” said Ford. “I thought you left to find the family you deserted.”  
“They’re dead,” said Ellie. “So, I figured I’d find the best fuck in the area, and have some fun.”  
“So, you found Miles?” said Ford.  
“I did,” said Ellie. “But he’s become a prude in his old age.”  
“I hadn’t heard that,” laughed Ford. “Was he back with Monroe?”  
“Yeah, a real bromance there,” said Ellie. “I need a more virile man.”  
“You know I have a wife…a harem…” said Ford. “You’ll never be number one here.”  
“Crumbs from you, is equal to the whole loaf from Miles,” said Ellie. “But If you’re too tired…”  
“I’m never too tired,” said Ford. “Why don’t we go in the back. Oh, and I like an audience. ERIC!” he yelled.  
“Sir?” said a young soldier as he entered the tent.  
“Gather a few others, and return to my tent. Ms. Graham wants some action, and I really like trains,” said Ford.

Ellie sat in the back of the tent after the men were done with her. She knew Ford was into orgies, and threesomes, but this was the first time she had ‘pulled a train’. For her plan to work, she needed to get Ford alone. Then at the moment of orgasm, when he was at his weakest, she could easily slit his throat. For now, she decided to bathe and rest.   
“Linc,” thought Ellie. “I hope you appreciate this.”

“Must be 500 soldiers out there,” said Abe when he returned from a scouting mission and reported to the leaders at the command center.  
“They didn’t see you or the others?” asked Miles.  
“No, sir,” said Abe.  
“The women at the fort have been sewing camouflage coverings,” said Murdock. “They work great.”  
“Did you see Ellen Graham?” asked Miles.  
“No, but in the center of all the men, there’s a large tent,” said Abe. “Probably Ford’s travelling headquarters. I would guess she’s there,”  
“She hasn’t been able to get him alone,” said Miles. “Damn.”  
“But, she’s a real femme fatale,” said Joseph.  
“Ford likes…he likes to have other men with him when he has sex,” said Miles. “I can only imagine what he’s doing to her.”  
“We have to help her!” said Abe.  
“We do have a secondary plan,” said Joseph.  
“Too risky,” said Miles.  
“Sir,” said Joseph. “This is war. Ellen Graham is one of us. I heard Amy Brown say she’s family. We have to rescue her.”  
“Explain the plan,” said Jeremy.  
Joseph finally convinced the committee to let him and a few other men try to infiltrate Ford’s army.  
“Use the coverings,” said Murdock. “Do we need to sew up some uniforms?”  
“Not all of the conscripted soldiers had uniforms,” said Joseph. “We’ll manage. And we can roll up our sleeves so our mark is visible.”

Joseph, Abe, and three other volunteers left the town by a back way using the camouflage coverings. At the edge of the encampment, they hid the coverings, and walked around like they belonged to the invaders.

Daily, Ellie thought about trying to escape. She was not chained, but she knew Ford would stop her. He enjoyed his little orgies too much.   
“I’m an idiot,” thought Ellie. “Even if I kill Ford, Linc will still hate me. He’ll find out what I had to do while I was here.”

“Ellie,” whispered a man’s voice.  
“Who?” called Ellie.  
Joseph entered the back area. “We are here to help you,” said Joseph.  
“No, I have to take care of Ford,” said Ellie.  
“Hey!” yelled Ford when he entered the back area. “I didn’t say you could entertain other men when I was out.”  
“Oh, but Gabe,” said Ellie as she reached for the front of Joseph’s pants. ”You know how I get.”  
“Yes, I do,” laughed Gabe. “Well, I have some time. Soldier, you can go first, and then I’ll take a turn.”  
Joseph hesitated, but Ellie started yanking down his pants. She pulled him on top of her. “You have to do this,” she whispered in his ear.  
She stroked his penis, and once it was engorged, she guided it into her vagina.  
“Fuck her, soldier…fuck her good,” laughed Ford. “I like her nice and juicy for me.”  
Ford started slapping Joseph on his naked buttock. Finally Joseph ejaculated.  
“Next,” purred Ellie.  
Ford dropped his trousers, and rammed his hard cock into her.  
“Don’t leave yet, soldier,” gasped Ford. “Want you to see how a real man does it.”  
Joseph dressed, but stayed in Ford’s vision.  
“Oh, Yes!” cried Ford as he reached orgasm.  
Ellie grabbed her knife, and slit Ford’s throat.  
Blood spurted out.  
“Get him off me,” said Ellie.  
Joseph helped push him to one side.  
Ellie jumped up and threw on some of Ford’s extra clothes. She tied her hair back, and grabbed a hat.  
“We have to get out of here!” said Ellie.  
Joseph left the tent first, and then motioned Ellie out. He started making bird calls.  
“What are you doing?” hissed Ellie.  
“Calling the others,” said Joseph. “Come on.”

Soon, all of the volunteers met Joseph and Ellie by the hidden covers and then ran into the surrounding woods.  
They heard gunshots.  
“What are they shooting at?” asked Ellie.  
“They’ve found Ford’s body,” said Joseph.  
“A lot of men were considering a rebellion,” confirmed Abe.  
“Through here,” said Joseph as they came to the hidden entrance to town.  
“Thank you,” said Ellie. “Thank you so much.”  
“You’re the one we need to thank,” said Joseph. “Guys, head to the command center. I’ll find a place for Ellie to clean up.”

“Monroe’s?” asked Ellie, as Joseph took her to the house.  
“Everyone’s at Miles’ house,” said Joseph. “We can borrow some of Charlie’s clothes.”

“We heard gunshots,” said Jeremy. “What’s going on?”  
“Joseph will be here soon,” said Abe. “But he said Ford is dead. I think the gunshots are the start of the rebellion.”  
“She did it,” said Miles. “Is Ellie ok?”  
“Seemed to be,” said Abe. “Joseph took her somewhere to clean up.”  
“Good,” said Miles. “I need a unit at the front gate…in case.”  
“I’ll talk to the men,” said Jeremy. “What will you do, Miles.”  
“I’ll wait here,” said Miles. “For Ellie.”

Joseph walked beside Ellie as they headed to the command center.  
“Can’t believe you volunteered for that,” said Joseph.  
“I just hope Linc will see something good in me,” said Ellie.  
“Guess you have to tell them all of what happened,” said Joseph.  
“Maybe not,” said Ellie. “That was your first time…wasn’t it…”  
“That obvious?” said Joseph.   
“It was,” said Ellie. “Sorry, but he would have killed us both if you hadn’t gone through with it.”  
“I know,” said Joseph as he opened the door for her.  
“Ellie!” cried Miles as he threw his arms around her. “You did it!”  
“I couldn’t have succeeded without Joseph and his men,” said Ellie.  
“Thanks soldier,” said Miles shaking Joseph’s hand. “Abe thinks the troops are rebelling now.”  
“Yeah, it looks that way,” said Joseph.  
“Ellie,” said Miles. “I can’t offer you a place to stay at my house…but if you want the cot here…”  
“That would be fine,” said Ellie. “I am very tired.”  
“I’ll talk to Linc,” said Miles. “I will make him understand how you saved us all.”  
“Thanks, Miles,” said Ellie.  
“Want me to stand guard here tonight?” asked Joseph.  
“If you’re up to it,” said Miles. “Great idea. I’ll be home if anyone needs me.”

“What’s going on!” said Monroe when Miles stopped in to see him.  
“Ford is dead,” said Miles.  
“Ford…so, Ellie did it?” said Monroe.  
“Yeah,” said Miles. “And we sent Joseph and some others in to help her and influence the ranks. We think the troops are rebelling.”  
“So, now you have to convince Linc she’s not the devil incarnate,” said Monroe. “Good Luck!”  
“Yeah,” said Miles.

“Linc,” said Miles as he stopped by the small room. “Can we talk?”  
“Sure,” said Linc. “Come in, but try to be quiet, Joy’s napping.”  
“Not sure if you heard, but your grandmother, Ellen Graham, went to Ford’s camp on a dangerous mission,” said Miles.  
“I heard something about it,” said Linc. “I was surprised you took off the ankle bracelet.”  
“She had a reason for doing the mission, that I didn’t doubt,” said Miles.  
“Are you leaving Amy for her?” asked Linc.  
“No,” said Miles. “It had nothing to do with me. It had to do with you.”  
“You can’t make decisions for me!” said Linc.  
“I didn’t,” said Miles. “Ellie saw the unconditional love you have for Joy. And she wanted to see it again…in your eyes…for her.”  
“I can’t love Ellen Graham,” said Linc.  
“If it wasn’t for Ellen Graham, Ford would’ve attacked the town, probably killing our entire family,” said Miles. “He would have killed Joy, Nora, and Luck. He would have conscripted you and Danny. He would have enslaved Angel, Julie and Emma for his harem.”  
“Wow…I didn’t know much about Ford,” said Linc.  
“Ellie did,” said Miles. “And still she walked into his camp.”  
“What did Ford make her do?” asked Linc.   
“I don’t know details,” said Miles. “And, I don’t want to know. But whatever she had to do, she did it for you, and her family.”  
“Is she ok?” asked Linc.  
“I think so,” said Miles. “She staying at the command center tonight. I plan to settle her in town.”  
“You want me to see her…” said Linc.  
“Yes,” said Miles. “I want to bring her here…your Dad said it’s ok.”  
“No, I want to see her at the command center,” decided Linc. “In case I want to leave quickly.”  
“Ok,” said Miles.

“Miles said you wanted to see me,” said Linc as he walked into the small room next to Miles’ office.  
“I do,” said Ellie. “How’s Joy?”  
“She’s good. Miles said you had to do things…are you ok?” asked Linc.  
“Bruised, but I’ll recover,” said Ellie.  
“How did you kill Ford?” asked Linc.  
“Slit his throat,” said Ellie.   
“I’m glad you’re ok,” said Linc. “Miles said you volunteered for this dangerous mission because of me and Joy.”  
“I did,” said Ellie. “Probably sounds stupid, but I risked everything hoping it would make you look at me…the way you look at Joy.”  
“You saved my family,” said Linc. “My parents, Angel, Danny, Nora, and Joy. Thank you so much!” cried Linc as he walked over to Ellie and hugged her.  
“You can forgive me for all the craziness I’ve caused?” said Ellie.   
“I can,” said Linc. “You gave me Joy.”  
“She’s a lucky little girl,” said Ellie.  
“When you’re up to it, I’d like you to stop by the house, and see your great granddaughter,” said Linc.  
“I’d like that,” said Ellie.  
“Uh, Ellie,” said Joseph walking in the room. “Oh, Linc, hi,” said Joseph.  
“Hi,” said Linc. “I’m just leaving. See you later, Grandmom”

“Did you get your wish?” asked Joseph once Linc had left.  
“I did,” said Ellie as she started crying.  
“Hey,’ said Joseph as he put his arm around her. “It’s ok.”  
“Why are you here,” said Ellie as she dried her eyes.  
“Miles wants me and Abe to settle in the Cape Cod next to Monroe’s. He’s wants you to live there too,” said Joseph.  
“He can’t force you and Abe to let me live there,” said Ellie.  
“It was my idea,” said Joseph. “The place is big enough. Abe will have Missy and her son, Nicky, with him. I wanted a friend there too.”  
“You consider me a friend?” said Ellie.  
“I do,” said Joseph. “I know what you did for your family, and this town. I’m proud to call you ‘friend’.”  
“But, so close to Monroe…” said Ellie.  
“It will be ok,” said Joseph. “We can move in today, if you want.”  
“Sure,” said Ellie.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe has permanent injury.

Monroe and his family moved back into their house. Linc decided to stay in one of the servant quarters with Joy, since Ms. Arnold would be close by. Monroe’s shoulder was better, but his range of movement was still limited.

“Years ago…before the black out…” started Amy, “Bass would have gotten Shoulder Replacement surgery. “  
“So, he’ll never be 100%,” said Miles. “No more scouting for him, then. Maybe I could put him in charge, and I’ll do the scouting.”  
“Will you be in town…when the baby is born?” asked Amy.  
“Hope so,” said Miles. “So, want to get married today?”  
“We don’t need to be married,” said Amy.  
“I need to be,” said Miles. “So, will you become my wife today?”  
“I’d be honored,” said Amy.

Miles planned a family dinner, but once everyone had arrived, he led them into the living room where extra chairs were set up.  
“Amy and I will exchange our wedding promises,” said Miles. “And we wanted our friends and family to be here with us.”  
The kids settled down, and the adults halted their conversations.  
Mayor Jeremy Baker moved in front of the seats. “I call Amy Brown and Mike Matheson to stand beside me.”  
Amy and Miles walked up to Jeremy.  
“Do you, Miles, take this woman, Amy, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, forsaking all others until death do you part,” asked Jeremy.  
“Yes, I do,” said Miles.  
“Do you, Amy, take this man, Miles ,to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, forsaking all others until death do you part,” asked Jeremy.  
“Yes, I do,” said Amy.  
“Then with the power vested in me by Monroe, Louisiana,” said Jeremy, “I declare you husband and wife. Miles, you may kiss the bride.”  
As Miles and Amy kissed, their family and friends applauded.  
Miles turned to the crowd, and said, “We want to thank all of you for your support. Please join Amy and me for a reception dinner.”

“You look so happy, Dad,” said Charlie.   
“I am,” said Miles. “I’m a very lucky man.”  
“Miles!” said Monroe walking up to him. “Nice ceremony.”  
“Dad!” cried Julie as she ran to hug Miles. “So, now Amy is my mother?”  
“Yes, honey,” said Miles. “And soon you’ll have a little brother or sister.”  
“I don’t want one,” said Julie. “My mom always said she would kill me if I had a brother or sister.”  
“Julie, come with me a minute,” said Amy.  
Monroe turned to Miles. “Julies seems to be a sweet kid, but is mental illness genetic?”  
“Cara threatened her all the time,” said Miles. “Just not when I was around. I’ll talk to her later.”

“Julie,” said Amy. “You know I’m going to have a baby, right?”  
“Yeah,” said Julie.  
“And I’m married to Miles,” said Amy.  
“Yeah,” said Julie.  
“He’s the father of my baby,” said Amy. “And I know what a lovely girl you are. Try not to worry. Miles and I love you very much. When the baby is born, we will love him or her too. And I even think you’ll love him or her.”  
“But, Mom said…” started Julie.  
“You mom might have been confused,” suggested Amy. “Her weak heart must have made her oxygen levels too low.”  
“My mom didn’t die from a heart attack,” said Julie. “She hung herself.”  
“Why do you think that?” asked Amy.  
“I read the report,” said Julie. “Miles keeps some stuff in his desk here.”  
“I see,” said Amy.  
“There’s Angel, looking for me,” said Julie. “Bye, Mrs. Brown.”

“Guess you and Amy won’t be going on a honeymoon,” said Monroe.  
“Every day with Amy is a honeymoon,” said Miles. “Charlie looks tired. Is she ok?”  
“The mess with Ford, and my injury really upset her,” said Monroe. “She worries about Linc too. Joy is so tiny…and there are no guarantees.”  
“Linc is strong. And he’s smart,” said Miles. “And our family is the best back-up Joy could have.”  
“Charlie’s been having nightmares,” said Monroe. “She’s been through some rough times.”  
“Maybe you two need a honeymoon,” said Miles.   
“I love her so much,” said Monroe. “But, damn, I must be 50. My body betrays me at the worst times.”  
“Been a rough couple of months,” agreed Miles. “But, hey, where’s that Monroe confidence! When Amy told Linc he couldn’t take care of a baby, he told her, ‘I’m a Monroe. I can do anything.’”  
“Sounds like Linc,” laughed Monroe.  
“So, I want to hear you say it, Bass,” said Miles.  
“Saying it doesn’t make it so,” said Monroe.  
“Say it,” said Miles.  
“Ok. I’m a Monroe. I can do anything,” said Monroe.  
“I know,” said Miles. “Keep that in mind when Charlie needs you.”

After the wedding guests left, and Julie was in bed, Miles sat in the kitchen with Amy.  
“So, you talked to Julie,” said Miles.  
“Yes, she knows Cara hung herself,” said Amy.  
“What idiot told her that!” said Miles.  
“She found the report in your desk ,” said Amy.  
“Shit,” said Miles. “She has to know I won’t hurt her when the baby comes.”  
“She had a really strange expression on her face,” said Amy. “I don’t know how to help her.”  
“Dr.Cade said he had some experience with Psychology,” said Miles. “I’ll set up some visits.”

“Bass,” said Charlie. “What are you doing? You know you shouldn’t be moving your shoulder that much.”  
“I’m ok,” said Monroe as he took off his clothes. “So, take off your clothes. Amy gave me this lotion. Mrs. Monroe, you are about to get a full body massage.”  
“Wow,” said Charlie. “Ok.” 

Monroe warmed the lotion between his palms, and started moving his hands over Charlie’s body.  
“Hmm,” moaned Charlie. “Why did you decide to do this?”  
“Remember our wedding day?” asked Monroe.  
“Of course,” said Charlie.  
“I was injured then too,” said Monroe. “Can’t let you think you married an old invalid.”  
“I know I didn’t,” said Charlie.  
“Just wanted to prove it to you tonight,” said Monroe. “Ok, roll over. You are so beautiful.”  
“You’re not bad yourself,” said Charlie.  
“Oh, you like a man in stitches?” laughed Monroe.  
“I like you…in stitches…” said Charlie. “Or anyway I can have you.”  
“There, I think I covered every inch,” said Monroe drying his hands.  
“I’d like to cover a few inches of you too,” said Charlie as she placed her hand over his genitals.

Ellen went to the command center to see Miles the next day.  
“Ellie,” said Miles. “Hope you like the new arrangements.”  
“Joseph and Abe are great,” said Ellie. “Missy can be a pain, but I like dealing with her son.”  
“Guess you heard, Amy and I got married,” said Miles.  
“I did,” said Ellie. “Would have been nice to have been invited.”  
“Linc and I want to bring you into the family,” said Miles. “But…”  
“But, you didn’t trust me to not ruin your wedding,” said Ellie.  
“No, I didn’t,” said Miles.  
“Linc forgave me for everything,” said Ellie. “He’s been visiting me at the Cape Cod when he gets off guard duty.”  
“Glad you got what you wanted,” said Miles.  
“Did you?” asked Ellie.  
“Huh?” said Miles.  
“Did you get what you wanted?” said Ellie. “You wanted me at one time.”  
“Ellie, you know I was thinking with my dick,” said Miles. “And, I don’t trust you…not the way a husband needs to trust a wife.”  
“I know,” said Ellie. “Just wanted to hear you say it.”  
“So, what will you do now?” asked Miles.  
“I want to get to know my grandchildren more,” said Ellie. “And, I have a little medical experience, so maybe I can work with Amy. She’ll need backup when your child is born.”  
“Do I hear a question in there?” asked Miles.  
“You trust her,” said Ellie. “I told you about your sterility, yet you believe her when she claims she’s carrying your child.”  
“What do you care?” asked Miles.  
“It’s just…the Miles I know would never claim another man’s child,” said Ellie.  
“I’ve already claimed Julie,” said Miles.  
“That’s different,” said Ellie. “That nut case Cara never claimed Julie was your biological child.”  
“Don’t talk about Cara,” said Miles.  
“Amy’s not a saint,” said Ellie. “So, why do you trust her.”  
“Linc explained it,” said Miles. “Low sperm count…not enough to transport, but enough to impregnate an egg.”  
“Well, my grandson is a genius,” said Ellie. “Just hope the baby looks like you.”  
“Ellie,” said Miles. “You earned Linc’s trust. Not sure if you will ever earn mine.”  
“Missy’s baby looks like you,” said Ellie.  
“So,” said Miles.  
“Maybe a few of your sperm did survive the transportation,” said Ellie. “No DNA testing available.”  
“I’m not destroying another marriage over your conjectures,” said Miles. “Please leave.”  
“Just, take care of yourself, Miles,” said Ellie, blowing him a kiss as she left.

Danny walked around the town aimlessly. He was only required to do short guard duty stints. Before Linc adopted Joy, Danny and Linc would play sports or explore the woods. But, now, Linc had no time for Danny. Monroe tried to be a father to Danny, but he was always away, or injured. Charlie spent most of her time with Nora, or Joy.

“Hey, Danny,” said Connor when he saw Danny standing outside the command center. “What’s up?”  
“Nothing,” said Danny. “Is Emma at your house?”  
“Not sure,” said Connor. “Joseph is still training her and Julie. She might be at Miles’ house.”  
“Oh,” said Danny.  
“Where’s Linc?” asked Connor.  
“He’s always busy now,” said Danny.  
“Yeah, he is,” said Connor. “If you have some time, I could use some help at my place.”  
“Ok,” said Danny.

“I’m worried about Danny,” said Charlie when she found Monroe tending the animals.  
“Why?” said Monroe. “He’s not sick, is he?”  
“No,” said Charlie. “He’s lost without Linc. And between work, Joy, and visiting Ellie, Linc has no time for Danny.”  
“I haven’t spent much time with him either,” said Monroe. “I’m feeling better. Maybe we can do some father/son outing.”  
“I’m not saying you should tell him that you’re his real father,” said Charlie.  
“I won’t…yet,” said Monroe. “But I’ve never spent time with just him. Linc was always with us.”

When Joseph got home that night, Ellie met him at the door.  
“I fixed you a nice roast chicken,” said Ellie.  
“Thought I smelled something good,” said Joseph.  
“Abe and Missy took Nicky and are visiting some friends,” said Ellie. “I thought maybe we could…continue what we started at Ford’s tent.”  
“No, we can’t,” said Joseph.  
“But, why?” asked Ellie. “I’m a great teacher…just ask Miles.”  
“I can’t be with you,” said Joseph. “It was one thing to have to have sex in Ford’s tent…that was life or death, but I’m not going to have sex with you again.”  
“I don’t understand,” said Ellie.  
“It’s Angel,” said Joseph.  
“Angel?” said Ellie. “What does my granddaughter have to do with anything?”  
“I plan to marry her when she’s of age,” said Joseph. “So, I’m not going to have an affair with you.”  
“The old me would threaten to tell her about what happened at Ford’s, and blackmail you to get what I want,” said Ellie. “But, the new me won’t do that. Good luck.”

Monroe took Danny on a fishing trip.  
“So, Danny, did you catch anything yet?” asked Monroe.  
“You know I haven’t,” said Danny. “This is boring.”  
“You liked fishing before,” said Monroe.  
“Yeah, but Linc was here then,” said Danny.  
“Just thought we could have some father/son time,” said Monroe.  
“You’re not my father,” said Danny. “My father is dead.”  
“Chuck would want you to be happy,” said Monroe. “What would make you happy?”  
“Nothing!” cried Danny as he threw the fishing rod on the ground and ran off.

Danny was not at home when Monroe returned. Linc was in his room playing with Joy.  
“Linc, can we talk?” asked Monroe.  
“Sure, Dad,” said Linc. “Look at her giggle when I make faces!”  
“She’s a cutie,” admitted Monroe. “We need to talk about Danny.”  
“Is he hurt?” asked Linc.  
“No, but he really misses hanging with you,” said Monroe.  
“I know, but I just don’t have time for him anymore,” said Linc.  
“If I helped more with Joy, could you spend some time with Danny?” asked Monroe.  
“You’d do that?” said Linc.  
“Sure,” said Monroe.   
“Ok,” said Linc. “I miss him some too.”

Doctor Cade started meeting Julie twice a week. He diagnosed Julie as manic/depressive.  
“So, what does that mean?” asked Miles. “Happy one day, depressed the next?”  
“Yes, medications can smooth out her emotions, but we don’t have access to any,” said Dr. Cade. “But I wouldn’t leave her with the baby when it arrives. The thought of this child makes her very sad, and even angry.”  
“What should I do?” asked Miles.  
“I know you hired Joseph as a tutor,” said Dr. Cade. “But she needs more constant care. You need to hire a female to be with her 24/7.”  
“I can do that,” said Miles.

“General Matheson, come in,” said Mrs. Young.  
“Thank you for seeing me,” said Miles. “Julie mentioned how she would like you to be her nanny a few months back. But, I know you must hate me for…”  
“My husband deserted,” said Mrs. Young. “It was my fault, but we knew the rules. I can’t blame you.”  
“Thank you Mrs. Young,” said Miles.  
“I thought you hired Joseph Nevile to watch Julie,” said Mrs. Young.  
“I did,” said Miles. “But Julie has been diagnosed as manic/depressive, and the doctor advised having a woman available 24/7. I have room in my house for all of your family, and I pay a good wage.”  
Mrs. Young started crying.  
“Are you alright?” asked Miles.  
“I’m being evicted in two days,” said Mrs. Young. “Haven’t been able to meet the rent payments. I would love to work for you General, and Julie is a dear.”  
“You can move in immediately,” said Miles. “But I have to warn you, Julie hates the baby my wife is carrying. Our main priority is to protect the baby, while helping Julie.”  
“I understand,” said Mrs. Young. “I’ve dealt with sibling rivalry before.”  
“I can send some men to help you move,” said Miles.  
“Thank you, sir,” said Mrs. Young.

“I really like Mrs. Young,” said Amy as Miles and his men settled the family in his house.  
“Julie does too,” said Miles. “With Mrs. Young here, our baby should be safer, and Julie will get the attention she needs.”  
“Just in time too,” said Amy.  
“In time for what,” said Miles.  
“The baby dropped,” said Amy.  
“What?” asked Miles.  
“The baby is moving into position to be delivered,” said Amy.  
“Wow! Are you ok?” asked Miles.  
“I’m fine, and don’t call for the doctor yet,” laughed Amy.  
“Are you sure? The fort is pretty far away,” said Miles.  
“You could get there in ten minutes on a horse,” said Amy.  
“Did you think more about names?” asked Miles.  
“I did,” said Amy. “If it’s a girl, I’d like to name her Lily Lorraine Matheson.”  
“Lorraine for my mom,” said Miles. “Lorraine. Nice.”  
“And if it’s a boy, Franklin Jackson Matheson,” said Amy.  
“Not sure I like Franklin,” said Miles.   
“I thought your father’s name was Franklin,” said Amy.  
“It was, but he went by ‘Link’,” said Miles. “Too close to our Linc.”  
“We could use Jackson as a first name.” said Amy. “And Lee as a middle name.”  
“This southern city getting to you?” laughed Miles.  
“I guess,” said Amy. “Oh!”  
“What?” said Miles.  
“My water just broke,” said Amy. “Think you better get Dr. Cade.”

“Just try to relax, Mrs. Matheson,” said Mrs. Evans. “The General will be back with the doctor soon.”  
“Forgot how bad this hurts,” said Amy.  
“We all do, or we’d never have sex again,” laughed Mrs. Evans.   
“Mrs. Matheson,” said Doctor Cade walking into the room. “Miles will be up in a moment.”

A healthy baby boy was born to Miles and Amy Matheson. He was named Jackson Lee Matheson.  
Once Amy and Jackson were resting peacefully, with Mrs. Evans in attendance, Miles went to see Monroe.  
“A son, Bass,” said Miles. “I have a son.”  
“Congratulations, Miles,” said Monroe. “Charlie will be home soon. She’d love to hear this from you.”  
“She has a brother,” said Miles.  
“What did you name him?” asked Monroe.  
“Jackson,” said Miles. “Jackson Lee Matheson.”  
“Guess my civil war fetish rubbed off on you,” laughed Monroe.  
“Dad!” called Charlie as she rushed in. “Thought that was your horse. What’s going on?”  
“I have a son,” said Miles.   
“Oh, Dad,” said Charlie hugging him. “Is Amy doing ok?”  
“She is,” said Miles. “We named him Jackson Lee Matheson.   
“I like it,” said Charlie.   
“I need to get back to Amy,” said Miles. “Just wanted to share my happiness.”

“You have a new baby brother,” said Jimmy when Julie stormed into the living room.  
“So!” said Julie.  
“So you should be happy,” said Jimmy.  
“I hate him,” admitted Julie.  
Mrs. Young heard Julie as she walked into the area. “Julie,” said Mrs. Young. “Would you like to go with me to the market? I’ll buy you a treat.”  
“Ok,” said Julie running to the door.  
“Jimmy,” said his mother. “Watch over your sister.”  
“Sure, Mom,” said Jimmy.

Miles returned to his house. Amy and Jackson were sleeping. Jimmy informed him that Julie had left with his mom. Miles relieved Mrs. Evans.  
“Miles?” asked Amy as she woke up.   
“I’m here,” said Miles. “Jackson is doing fine. He’s still asleep. Private Anderson is down stairs. She’s relieving Dr. Cade. How are you feeling?”  
“Sore…tired…but very happy,” said Amy.  
“Julie’s with Mrs. Young,” said Miles.   
“Have you told her about Jackson?” asked Amy.  
“Yes, but she ran to her room in a snit,” said Miles. “Don’t worry. We can deal with Julie. Once she realizes we still love her, she’ll be back to normal.”  
“I hope so,” said Amy.

Charlie asked Angel to stay with Amy and Jackson when Miles had to return to the command center. Private Anderson checked in on the mother and newborn daily.  
“He’s so cute,” said Angel. “Looks just like Grandpop.”  
“Yes, he does,” said Amy. “Angel, does Julie talk to you about her feelings for her new brother?”  
“She has,” said Angel. “That’s why Charlie wants me here. Julie hates Jackson. She’s been naming her dolls Jackson, and then mutilating them.”  
“Oh, my,” said Amy. “I don’t know how to help her.”  
“Dr. Cade is trying,” said Angel. “I keep telling Julie how important family is, but she doesn’t agree.”  
“Thanks for trying, Angel,” said Amy.  
“Jackson is my uncle,” said Angel. “No one will hurt him while I’m around.”

“Angel told you that?” said Miles when Amy mentioned the mutilated dolls.  
“This is worse than I thought,” said Amy.   
“It is,” said Miles. “But, I can’t send her away.”  
“I understand she’s our daughter,” said Amy. “But we may have to do something drastic, before she hurts herself or someone else.”  
“She’s only hurt her dolls. I can’t send her away. She’ll hate me forever,” said Miles.  
“She might,” said Amy. “But, now, we are afraid of her and her anger. That’s no way to live.”  
“Joseph is staying here for a few days,” said Miles. “Julie always listened to him. Maybe he can help her.”

“So, Julie is even worse,” said Monroe when Miles expressed his concerns. “You have to find a way to remove her from your house.”  
“She’s my daughter!” said Miles.  
“That’s irrelevant,” said Monroe. “Tom Neville had a daughter with the same diagnosis.”  
“I didn’t know he had a daughter,” said Miles.  
“You were training the troops,” said Monroe. “The girl...guess she was about 12….Maddy…she tried to kill Jason. Neville came to me. I gave him three choices. One, put her in prison. Two, put her in a mental asylum. Three, do nothing.”  
“What did he do?” said Miles.  
“She was put in the asylum,” said Monroe. “Not sure what they did to her in there, but Jason was safe. Guess the nukes got her.”  
“I can’t put Julie in an asylum,” said Miles. “Even if we had one.”  
“If you do nothing,” said Monroe, “the rest of your family is at risk.”  
“I have more staff now,” said Miles. “And I can have more barriers between Julie and Jackson.”  
“Do what you want,” said Monroe. “I’m trying to deal with Danny. He’s depressed. He’s always been Linc’s shadow, and now Linc has moved on.”  
“I’ve noticed how listless Danny has been,” said Miles. “Connor had him helping around the house. Maybe I can find something else for Danny to do.”  
“What did our parents do when we got moody?” asked Monroe.  
“They’d send us outside, and ignored us,” laughed Miles.  
“Might work with Danny,” said Monroe. “But, Julie…no.”

Ellie found Miles in the command center.  
“Hi Ellie,” said Miles. “How can I help you?”  
“I want Joseph to come home,” said Ellie. “Why do you keep jerking him around?”  
“He didn’t baulk at my request,” said Miles.  
“He wouldn’t,” said Ellie. “But Abe and Missy treat me like an interloper when Joseph isn’t there.”  
“You want me to try to find you separate housing?” asked Miles.  
“I want you to let Joseph come home at night,” said Ellie.  
“So, he’s your new love interest?” asked Miles.  
“No way,” said Ellie. “We’re just friends.”  
“I need Joseph at my place,” said Miles. “Julie might be a threat to Jackson.”  
“I see,” said Ellie. “But didn’t you just hire Mrs. Young to watch over Julie?”  
“I did,” said Miles. “But Julie listens to Joseph more than she listens to Mrs. Young.’  
“Sounds like you have a brat on your hands,” said Ellie.   
Miles did not reply.  
“You’re scared of her!” said Ellie. “The great Miles Matheson, afraid of a 12 year old. Ha!”  
“She’s fixated on Jackson,” said Miles. “And not in a good way. I think she wants to kill him.”  
“You have to put her in a cell,” said Ellie. “She needs electro shock treatment.”  
“No way!” said Miles. “She’s a little girl!”  
“You are a good father, Miles,” said Ellie. “I’m surprised. But, even good fathers have to make hard choices sometimes.”  
“I need to keep Joseph at my place for now,” said Miles. “Maybe Julie will calm down.”  
“If you can find a separate place for just me,” said Ellie. “I’d be happy.”  
“I’ll see what I can do,” said Miles.

Miles found a small cabin for Ellie far from his own house. He ordered Danny to join Connor on guard duty. He watched Julie closely.

“You don’t like me anymore, do you,’ said Julie when she found Miles in the kitchen.  
“That’s not true, honey,” said Miles. “Want a drink? We need to talk.”  
Julie sat beside Miles with a glass of orange juice.  
“I heard about your mutilated dolls,” said Miles. ‘Honey, we are worried about you. And we can’t let you hurt yourself or others.”  
“They were just dolls,” said Julie. “I’m too old for them now, anyway.”  
“True,” said Miles. “I know I’ve been away too much, or dealing with Jackson, but I’m still your dad. I want you to be happy. You seem so angry all the time.”  
“My mom killed herself to get away from me,” said Julie.  
“Honey,” said Miles. “I don’t think that’s true.”  
“It is!” said Julie. “My real father was a rapist!”  
“Do you even know what a rapist is?” asked Miles.  
“Uh…no…” said Julie. “But, that’s what mom said.”  
“It doesn’t matter,” said Miles. “I’m your real father, now.”  
“Of course it matters,” said Julie.  
“No one knows anything about Joy’s father,” said Miles.  
“Oh, I guess that’s true,” said Julie.  
“And, no one cares,” said Miles. “She’s family now. We love her.”  
“Am I family too?” asked Julie.  
“Yes,” said Miles as he put his arm around here. “And we love you too.”  
“But everyone is mad at me,” said Julie.  
“You have been acting bratty,” said Miles. “Have you ever seen me get mad at General Monroe?”  
“All the time!” laughed Julie.  
“But, he’s family,” said Miles. “And I love him.”  
“So, if I keep acting bratty…you will still love me?” asked Julie.  
“Yep,” said Miles. “But I’d like it if you’d meet Jackson. He’s your little brother.”  
“Everyone tells me to stay away from him,” said Julie.  
“People notice your anger, and unpredictability,” said Miles. “It frightens them.”  
“Jimmy said you might put me in some crazy house,” said Julie.  
“I’m not giving you up,” said Miles as he hugged her.   
“Thanks, Dad,” said Julie.

Julie settled down, and met Jackson. When Jackson smiled at her, she was smitten. Miles sent Joseph back to his own place. Danny started thinking of Connor as his substitute father, since he remembered all the times Chuck had hung with Connor.

“Connor,” said Danny. “Do you miss my father?”  
“Yes, Danny, I do,” said Connor. “I try to hang out with Monroe, but he’d rather be with Miles.”  
“I like hanging with you,” said Danny. “You treat me like just another soldier.”  
“Well, you’re more,” said Connor. “Brothers in arms.”  
“What?” said Danny.  
“Old term they used years ago…” said Connor.  
“Nana said I look more like you than my dad,” said Danny.  
“You look like your Mom,” said Connor. “But I guess you’ve noticed that Charlie really doesn’t look like General Miles.”  
“Yeah,” said Danny.  
“Genetics are funny,” said Connor.  
“Are you sure you’re not my dad?” asked Danny.  
“Yeah, I’m sure,” said Connor.   
“So, we’re brothers in armys,” said Danny.  
“Ok, yes,” said Connor.

Julie started helping with Jackson. Amy still did not trust her. Either Mrs. Young or Angel stayed with Julie whenever Jackson was around.

Linc stopped in to visit with Ellie, just as a man was leaving her bedroom.  
“Oh, Linc,” said Ellie. “Come on in.”  
The man left the house.  
“Who was he?” asked Linc.  
“Just a friend,” said Ellie.  
“I’ve never seen him before,” said Linc.  
“So, you know everyone in town?” asked Ellie.  
“No, but you didn’t introduce me,” said Linc. “Is he married?”  
“Maybe,” said Ellie. “Most of the men in town have wives, or steady girlfriends. Don’t start thinking less of me! I’m not hurting anyone!”  
“I guess,” said Linc.  
“When are you going to start seeing girls?” asked Ellie.  
“No time soon,” said Linc. “I’m too busy for that nonsense.”  
“Angel hasn’t visited this new place,” said Ellie. “Danny does though.”  
“Angel is helping Amy with Jackson,” said Linc.   
“Danny is starting to wonder if Chuck was his real father,” said Ellie. “He looks nothing like Nora…or Chuck.”  
“So?” said Linc. “I’ll bore him to death if I talk genetics. He has to see that Charlie doesn’t look much like Miles.”  
“He never told you…” said Ellie.  
“Who? Told me what?” said Linc.  
“Bass Monroe is Danny’s father,” said Ellie.  
“Don’t try to start rumors,” said Linc. “My dad and mom were happily married when Danny was conceived.”  
“It’s the truth,” said Ellie. “Monroe told me.”  
“Grandmom…we’ve been doing so good,” said Linc. “Why would you even suggest this?”  
“Danny is questioning everything,” said Ellie. “It’s time for you to confront your father.”

Monroe was in the back area, chopping wood when Linc found him.  
“Hey, Linc,” said Monroe. “Home so soon?”  
“Hi Dad,” said Linc. “Can we talk?”  
“Sure,” said Monroe as he stored the axe. “What’s up?”  
“Are you Danny’s biological father?” asked Linc.  
“Why would you ask me that?” said Monroe.  
“’Cause if you are, you need to tell him,” said Linc.  
“I am, but Charlie wanted to wait to tell him when he’s older,” said Monroe.  
“He is older,” said Linc. “He needs to know now.”  
“I’ll talk to Charlie,” said Monroe.  
“And then talk to Danny,” said Linc. “Damn, can’t believe you and Charlie would’ve done this behind Uncle Chuck’s back!”  
“Charlie wasn’t with Chuck at that time,” said Monroe.  
“But you were with Mom!” cried Linc.  
“Yes…I was,” said Monroe.

“I wonder how Linc found out,” said Charlie.  
“Who else? Ellie. I knew she wasn’t satisfied letting us be happy,” said Monroe.  
“So, we need to tell Danny,” said Charlie. “I’m not sure how he will react.”  
“Ok, I’ll tell him tonight,” said Monroe.  
“No, Bass,” said Charlie. “I should tell him.”

“Mom, you wanted to see me?” asked Danny when he found Charlie on the front porch.  
“Yes, Danny,” said Charlie. “I know you’ve been questioning things, about your father.”  
“I was talking to Connor and Nana,” said Danny. “I know you don’t look a lot like Grandpop, but you have his nose, and maybe his cheek bones.”  
“Now, you’re sounding like Linc,” said Charile.  
“Linc looks like Uncle Bass,” said Danny. “So do I.”  
“Danny, years ago…I fell in love with Bass,” said Charlie. “But, he was married to Linc’s mom.”  
“And you were married to my dad,” said Danny.  
“No, I wasn’t married to anyone back then,” said Charlie. “Sometimes, people ignore their marriage vows, and see other people. And, Bass and I started seeing each other.”  
“Seeing?” asked Danny.  
“Well, more than seeing,” said Charlie. “We made love. Do you know what that means?”  
“I’ve been reading some of the books Linc leaves laying around,” said Danny. “Do you mean sex? Like what the animals do?”  
“Yes,” said Charlie. “But, Bass decided to go back to his wife. Chuck asked me to marry him, and I did. He knew I was pregnant with you, but he loved me and you so much, he didn’t care that you weren’t his biological child.”  
“So, Monroe is my father?!?” said Danny frowning.  
“Yes,” said Charlie. “We were going to wait until you were older…but…”  
“Connor knows, and Ellie knows, and I think even Grandpop knows,” said Danny.  
“Yes, they do,” said Charlie.  
“I hate you both!” cried Danny as he ran from the porch.

Monroe returned home later that evening.  
“Hi Bass,” said Charlie hugging him. “Danny ran away.”  
“So, you told him,” said Monroe.  
“Yes, and he hates us,” said Charlie.  
“It’s getting late,” said Monroe. “I’d better find him.”

“Danny,” said Ellie as she opened her door. “Do your parents know where you are?”  
“No,” said Danny. “And I don’t care!”  
“Come in, sweetheart,” said Ellie. “Tell Nana all about it.”  
“You’re not my Nana,” said Danny. “Chuck’s not my father.”  
“They finally told you…” said Ellie.  
“I feel so stupid,” said Danny. “Linc always looked like my twin, only older!”  
“You trusted your parents,” said Ellie.  
“I did,” said Danny. “Did you trust your parents?”  
“Some,” said Ellie. “But I left town as soon as I was old enough.”  
“Am I old enough now?” asked Danny.  
“No, and going out on your own is never a good idea,” said Ellie. “Dangerous world out there.”  
“Can I stay here tonight?” asked Danny.  
“I don’t think that would be a good idea,” said Ellie. “Let me walk you home.”  
“Forget it,” said Danny as he ran out the door.

Monroe knocked on Ellie’s door about ten minutes later.  
“Bass,” cooed Ellie. “Do come in.”  
“I’m looking for Danny,” said Monroe as he stood in the doorway. “Is he here?”  
“He was…but he left when I wouldn’t let him spend the night,” said Ellie. “So, he’s not too happy to have you as a father.”  
“He just needs time,” said Monroe.  
“Well, I’m expecting a guest,” said Ellie. “So, please leave.”

“Danny,” said Connor as he opened the door. “It’s kind of late for a visit.”  
“I know,” said Danny. “I just didn’t know where to go.”  
“Well, come on in,” said Connor.   
“Can I stay here tonight?” asked Danny.  
“Sure,” said Connor. “You can sleep in Amy’s old room.”  
“Thanks, brother,” said Danny as he burst into tears.  
“What’s wrong,” said Connor.  
“Monroe is my father,” said Danny.  
“Oh…he told you…” said Connor.  
“Mom did,” said Danny. “They lied to me for so many years.”  
“I didn’t know he was my father until I was 25,” said Connor.  
“You didn’t?” said Danny as he dried his eyes.  
“Nope,” said Connor. “And I hated him at first. But, he’s an ok guy. Give him a chance, Danny. Everyone messes up. Even fathers. But I know he loves you. Go get some sleep.”  
Danny hugged Connor, and then went to Amy’s old room.  
Monroe approached Connor’s house next.  
“Hi, Dad,” said Connor opening the door. “Danny’s here…he’s ok.”  
“I’ve come to take him home,” said Monroe.  
“Let him stay here tonight,” said Connor. “He’s pretty upset. I’ll watch over him.”  
“Ok, thanks,” said Monroe.

Monroe was brushing the horses when Danny came home the next day.  
“Dad?” said Danny as he approached Monroe.  
“Hi, son,” said Monroe.   
“It’s strange…Linc and Connor are my brothers…Angel my sister…and I’m an Uncle to Emma and Luck,” said Danny.  
“Yeah,” said Monroe. “And I’m your dad.”  
“I loved Chuck,” said Danny.   
“We all did,” said Monroe. “Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner…about me.”  
“Connor said he was 25 when you told him,” said Danny.  
“Yes, he was,” said Monroe.   
“Glad you didn’t wait that long,” said Danny.  
“Danny!” called Linc as he came out the back door. “Welcome home, bro. Want to go to the market? Charlie wants us to pick up some stuff.”  
“Sure,” said Danny.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the new boss, same as the old boss

“My father built this Republic,” yelled Derek Ford. “And you’re telling me the army rebelled after some whore killed my father!”  
“Well,” said Captain Tanner. “That is what happened.”  
“How did she get into camp!” said Derek. “My father’s troops had the finest security system!”  
“The guards captured her, but then your father welcomed her into his main tent,” said Tanner.  
“The old man always was a fool for a beautiful woman,” said Derek. “I was told that the army was outside Monroe, Louisiana.”  
“Yes, sir,” said Tanner. “The army was preparing to attack the town.”  
“So, it seems logical that this whore was a spy from the town,” said Derek.  
“Possible,” said Tanner. “I have no proof, though.”  
“This travesty MUST be avenged!” cried Derek. “We must subdue the rebels, and rebuilt the army. Blood will flow!”

“We’ve seen some signs of people nearing our borders,” said Abe when the men met at the command center.  
“Just travelers?” asked Murdock.  
“No way to tell yet,” said Abe.   
“We need more men out there,” said Miles.   
“I’ll go,” said Monroe.  
“No, I need you here,” said Miles. “Murdock, take some soldiers, and do a sweep.”  
“Yes, sir,” said Murdock.

After the meeting broke up, Monroe confronted Miles.  
“You know I’m the best tracker,” said Monroe. “And you don’t need me here! What’s going on?”  
“Your shoulder,” said Miles. “I’m not sending you out in a weakened state.”  
“I’m not weak!” said Monroe. “I’m as strong as ever!”  
Miles grabbed Monroe’s left shoulder. Monroe yelped and fell to the floor.  
“Yeah, I can see that,” said Miles.  
“No one else would get close enough to do that!” said Monroe. “I can lead the scouts!”  
“No, Bass,” said Miles. “You’re my second. We’re family. You wouldn’t send Connor out there if he had an injury like you do.”  
“Shit,” said Monroe. “I use to see the old injured vets playing chess in the park. Guess that’s all I’m good for now.”  
“Shut up, Bass,” said Miles. “Help me brain storm on who might be thinking of attacking the town.”  
“Fine,” said Monroe. “But I want a rematch later this week.”  
“Ha!” said Miles. “Fine.”

“Sir,” said Tanner as he approached Derek Ford. “We did find this jacket under the bloody mess in the tent.”  
Derek looked over the jacket. “Hmm…there’s something in the pocket…a flyer…about a Miles Matheson and Sebastian Monroe taking over Monroe, Louisiana. Captain, I think we know who sent the spy.”  
“Yes, sir,” said Tanner. “Your orders?”  
“Hang the rebels. Increase the wages of the army. Stock up. We head to Monroe, Louisiana asap to avenge my father,” said Derek Ford.  
“Yes, sir,” said Tanner.

Eleanor Ford watched the field of wooden beams being built, and then watched as hundreds of men accused of being rebels were hung from nooses.   
“Miss,” said her maid, Florence. “A very sad day in Erie.”  
“Yes, Florence, it is,” said Eleanor. “My father was a maniac, but my brother is even worse.”  
“Still, these men were guilty of high treason,” said Florence.  
“Have you heard what Derek is planning next?” asked Eleanor.  
“I know he sent scouts to the area where your father was assassinated,” said Florence. “I heard the names Matheson, and Monroe.”  
“Monroe?” said Eleanor. “I knew a Monroe, years ago. He and his wife, Mary, trained my father’s soldiers. They trained me too. Mary was very kind to me.”  
“Probably a different man,” said Florence. “These men sound ruthless.”  
“Probably,” said Eleanor. “Wish I knew how to stop Derek.”

Life in Monroe, Louisiana was peaceful. People worked at storing corn and other supplies for the winter. Julie seemed happy. Danny spent more time with Linc. Ms. Arnold helped Charlie with the running of the household, and tending Nora and Joy. Amy allowed Ellie to help her with medical visits. Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Young helped with Jacks and Lisa’s children.   
“Saw a group of men heading our way,” reported Abe.  
“How big a group?” asked Monroe.  
“Thirty?” said Abe. “They were dressed like the Ford army.”  
“But we ‘cut off the head’ of that threat,” said Miles.  
“Always someone else to take over,” said Murdock.  
“Gabe Ford did have a son…Derek…a real hot head,” said Monroe. “If he knows we were involved in the destruction of the army…he’d be ready and eager to retaliate.”  
“Guess they still have the big fire power,” said Miles.  
“Couldn’t tell,” said Abe.  
“Do you want me to try to infiltrate them?” asked Joseph.  
“Too risky,” said Monroe. “A group of thirty men would notice a newcomer immediately. But…there might be another way.”  
“What?” said Miles  
“Gabe Ford also had a daughter, Eleanor,” said Monroe. “She and Mary became great friends.”  
“That was years ago,” said Miles.  
“True, but if I spoke to Eleanor, she might be able to control the army…IF we eliminated Derek.”  
“She would betray her own brother?” asked Joseph.  
“Maybe,” said Monroe. “They hated each other. Derek was a lot like his father. Sadistic, thought only of himself.”  
“So, you would just show up there?” said Miles. “That’s not going to happen.”  
“Sir,” said Monroe. “The life of one man is not important when we could be facing an army soon.”  
“Stop,” said Miles. “We attack the advance group of thirty. We leave none alive. And, General Monroe, you are NOT going to Erie!”

Murdock and Jeremy led a group of forty men against Ford’s advance group. The surprise attack worked. All of the advance group were killed or captured.

“What’s going on between you and Bass, Dad?” asked Charlie.  
“He wanted to go on a suicide mission,” said Miles. “I told him no.”  
“I see,” said Charlie. “He barely talks to me now. Spends all his time with the dogs and tending the animals.”  
“Danny seems to be doing ok,” said Miles.  
“He is,” said Charlie. “Connor helped a lot. How is Julie doing?”  
“She’s fine,” said Miles. “Mrs. Young has a calming effect.”  
“You need to let Bass do something,” said Charlie.  
“He was insubordinate,” said Miles. “It’s best I leave him alone.”

“The advance group is…what…gone!?!” cried Derek Ford. “This is not acceptable!”  
“Sir, I agree,” said Tanner. “Perhaps, we should send a larger advance group.”  
“No! We don’t send a ‘group’,” said Derek. “We send a blitzkrieg!”  
“A what?” said Tanner.  
“A total attack!” said Derek. “Didn’t you ever read any history books? Some guy named Hitler used the technique years ago. Total War! A speedy attack, that leaves no time for any type of reinforcements. Gather the troops. We leave today!”  
“But, sir, it will take time to get the supplies,” said Tanner.  
“Get it done,” said Derek. “If we aren’t on the march by tomorrow, I will add you to the field of rebels.”

“Miss,” said Florence when she found Eleanor on the terrace, “Your brother is leading the army to that little town tomorrow.”  
“Oh, no,” said Eleanor. “I have to warn them.”  
“How?” asked Florence.  
“I will leave tonight,” said Eleanor. “I will dress as a man, and take a fast horse.”  
“It’s too dangerous,” said Florence.  
“I owe it to Mary,” said Eleanor. “She taught me how to stand up to my father and brother.”

“Heard you went to see Miles, today,” said Monroe when Charlie walked in the door.  
“Yes, I did,” said Charlie. “I needed to know what happened between you two.”  
“My shoulder is what happened!” said Monroe. “Sort of like an Honorable Discharge. Miles and I are no longer equals. I can’t be his friend.”  
“Sure you can,” said Charlie. “I thought you always had his back!”  
“Use to,” said Monroe. “When I was healthy.”  
“The only man who could beat you in a fight was Miles,” said Charlie. “Even now, he’s still the only one.”  
“You don’t know that,” said Monroe.  
“I do,” said Charlie. “You know why Miles is the only one that could beat you?”  
“’Cause he’s the better fighter,” said Monroe.  
“No, because you refuse to beat him,” said Charlie.  
“That’s not true,” said Monroe.  
“Of course it is,” said Charlie. “I’ve seen you fight men with the same skills as Miles, and won.”  
“Still, that was then…this is now…” said Monroe.  
“Get off your ass, soldier, and do what you do best!” cried Charlie. “Protect your family!”  
Monroe jumped up, and raised his hand to slap Charlie, but stopped. “You’re right,” he said as he lowered his hand. “Damn, I love you woman!”  
Monroe pulled Charlie into his arms. His shoulder hurt, but the pain was no longer important.  
“Think I’ll visit Miles,” said Monroe.

“Bass,” said Miles when he opened his door. “Come in.”  
“I’m available to help you in whatever capacity you need me,” said Monroe.  
“Good to hear,” said Miles. “Our scouts are reporting a gathering of men in Erie. They’ve also seen hundreds of men dead by a noose in a field. We think they’re the rebels we encouraged.”  
“Derek Ford would show even less mercy than his father,” said Monroe.  
“Does he have any weaknesses?” asked Miles.  
“His men hate him…just like his father was hated,” said Monroe. “But, Derek is a student of history. He loved to study the great battles…Napoleon…Hitler…”  
“We need to find some weakness,” said Miles. “What about his sister?”  
“He’d kill her in a second if it helped his cause,” said Monroe.  
“Is there any way we can approach him? Get an assassin near enough to kill him?” asked Miles.  
“There was a rumor once that Derek preferred young boys,” said Monroe. “But I don’t know if it was true.”  
“I’m not risking any of our young boys,” said Miles.  
“Kent is so small,” said Monroe.  
“But, we know what Ellie had to do,” said Miles. “I can’t order a soldier to submit to Derek.”  
“Then, we fight,” said Monroe. “Like always.”  
“Like always,” said Miles. “Side, by side.”

Eleanor arrived at the front gate of Monroe, Louisiana.  
“I need to see Mary Monroe,” announced Eleanor.  
“No one here by that name,” said the guard.  
“Then I need to see Sebastian Monroe,” said Eleanor.  
“We’ll see if the General‘s available,” said the guard.

“Eleanor!” cried Monroe as she was admitted. “Did you come here alone?”  
“Yes,” said Eleanor. “Mary isn’t with you anymore?”  
“She died a few years ago,” said Monroe.   
“So sorry to hear that,” said Eleanor. “You both were such a loving couple.”  
“How can I help you, Eleanor,” said Monroe.  
“Derek is amassing a huge force, and coming this way for an all out assault,” said Eleanor.  
“Our intel suggests that,” said Monroe. “We’re preparing for battle.”  
“Can you defeat him?” asked Eleanor.  
“Hopefully,” said Monroe.  
“They said a spy killed my father,” said Eleanor. “Anyone you know?”  
“Mary’s mother,” said Monroe.  
“But…Mary said she was dead,” said Eleanor.  
“The woman lied to her kids…faked her death,” said Monroe.  
“Is this woman beautiful?” asked Eleanor.  
“She is,” said Monroe.  
“So, that’s how she got close to my father, and killed him,” said Eleanor. “Wish she could do the same with Derek.”  
“We both know that won’t work,” said Monroe. “Let me get you settled in the hotel, and set up a meeting with General Matheson.”

“Miss Ford,” said Miles. “Thanks for delivering such urgent information.”  
“I only hope it can help,” said Eleanor. “This seems like a lovely town.”  
“What will your brother do to you if he ever discovers what you’ve done,” asked Miles.  
“He would kill me,” said Eleanor. “Someday he will. He doesn’t need an excuse.”  
“Then, please stay here, where we can try to protect you,” said Miles.  
“I’d like to meet the woman who killed my father,” said Eleanor.  
“I can arrange that,” said Miles. “But not if you plan to hurt her.”  
“I don’t,” said Eleanor. “I know her name is Ellen Graham. I want to thank her.”

The army from Erie started marching towards Monroe, Louisiana the next day. Tanner led the troops, while Derek travelled in the center of the lines. In town, Miles increased security, and traps, and made sure weapons and ammo were distributed.

“So, Danny, we really get to fight the invaders this time,” said Linc. “Are you afraid?”  
“I’ll be next to you?” asked Danny.  
“Yep!” said Linc. “Connor and Joseph will be with us too. We’re gold.”  
“Then, I’m not afraid,” said Danny.

“Charlie,” said Monroe. “I’ve stocked all of the hidden shelters. If the invaders break through our lines, you must take the children to the shelters.”  
“If they break through,” said Charlie as she started to cry.  
“You have to be strong,” said Monroe as he hugged her. “We’ve always known there are no guarantees.”  
“I can’t lose Danny, or Linc, or you,” said Charlie.  
“I’ll be with Miles at the front gate area,” said Monroe. “The boys will be with Connor at the south walls. It’s the safest area.”  
“Thank you,” said Charlie.  
“Thank Miles,” said Monroe. “You could go to the fort…but it will be crowded with all of the women and children there.”

A week later, Derek Ford’s army attacked. Canyon weakened the front gate. Soldiers attacked the barriers around the town, as they encountered the guards. Many guards were injured. There were only a few attacks on the south walls.  
“We should double up on the north,” said Danny. “This is boring.”  
“We have to follow our orders,” said Joseph.  
“Look,” said Danny. “A little dog!”  
“Cute,” said Linc.  
“I’m going to get it,” said Danny.  
“No! You can’t cross the wall, said Linc.  
“Nothing’s happening here anyway,” said Danny as he jumped over the wall.  
“What’s he doing!” yelled Connor.  
“He’s getting that dog,” said Linc. “I told him not too.”  
“Danny!” yelled Joseph as he shot at a soldier running toward Danny. “Get back here!”  
A second soldier grabbed Danny as others with him returned fire.  
Connor grabbed Linc, as he started to vault over the wall.   
“I have to get him!” cried Linc.  
“Its’ too late,” said Joseph as they watched six soldiers surround Danny and drag him away.  
“NO!” cried Linc.   
“Linc,” said Connor. “Find Dad. Tell him and Miles what happened. Joseph and I will remain here.”

Linc raced through the town, and dodged explosions from the cannons. He found Monroe a short distance from the front gate.  
“Linc!” cried Monroe. “What are you doing here? Are you hurt?”  
“It’s Danny,” said Linc. “He went over the wall, and they captured him.”  
“What!” said Monroe. “We’ve got to notify Miles.” 

Miles was in the command center, tracking the attack on a map.  
“Miles!” said Monroe. “They have Danny.”  
“How did that happen!” said Miles.  
“Danny went over the wall after a dog,” said Linc. “I told him not to. We hadn’t seen any soldiers, so he thought it was ok. But they were there. We shot at the soldiers, but they captured Danny.”  
Miles glanced at Monroe. “Linc, report back to your station,” said Miles. “We will get Danny back.”  
“Yes, sir,” said Linc as he ran off.  
“We have to win this battle,” said Miles. “Does Ellie know Derek?”  
“No idea,” said Monroe. “I’ve got to save my son.”  
“You’re not going anywhere alone,” said Miles.  
“This is Danny,” said Monroe. “Don’t stop me.”  
“Just talk to Ellie first,” said Miles.  
“If he hurts Danny…” said Monroe.  
“Talk to Ellie…and Eleanor…and then do what you need to do,” said Miles.

“Derek Ford,” said Ellie. “I remember him. He always wanted to be a stud…but was really a dud.”  
“He has Danny,” said Monroe. “Can you help me?”  
“I heard Eleanor was in town,” said Ellie. “Doubt if she can influence Derek…but we’ll take her with us.”  
“You’ll go with me?” asked Monroe.  
“Danny is still my grandson,” said Ellie. “Of course, I’ll go. I may still have a few friends in Derek’s army.”

Monroe, Eleanor, Ellie and Kent went to confront Derek Ford as the battle stopped for the night.  
“Halt!” cried a sentry. “Who goes there?”  
“Michael,” said Eleanor recognizing the soldier, “It’s just me and a few friends.”  
“Miss Ford,” said Michael. “You shouldn’t be here. It’s too dangerous.”  
“Oh, Derek will keep me safe,” said Eleanor.  
“Very well,” said Michael. “Who are your friends?”  
“Oh, Bass knew me when I was a girl. He helped train me. Ellie is the mother of a dear friend, and Kent is just here to carry our things.”  
“Ok, then. The main tent is directly ahead.” said Michael. “Should be safe enough.”

Eleanor walked up to the main tent, and was admitted by the guard.   
“I’d like my friends to accompany me,” said Eleanor.  
“Very well, Miss Ford” said the guard.  
Derek looked up from his desk. “Eleanor! What the fuck are you doing here?”  
“Hi Derek,” said Eleanor. “Wanted to see you, brother. I brought a few friends.”  
“They aren’t from Erie,” said Derek. “GUA…”  
Monroe grabbed Derek and covered his mouth with a gag.  
Ellie pulled a knife, and Kent tied Derek’s arms behind him.  
“See if he’s in the back,” said Eleanor.  
Monroe rushed into the back of the tent, and found Danny tied up.  
“Danny!” said Monroe as he untied him. “I’m here, son.”  
“Dad!” said Danny as he clung to Monroe.   
“We have to leave now,” said Ellie.  
Just as they turned to leave, Tanner walked into the tent.  
“Hi Tanner,” said Eleanor.  
Derek glared at Tanner and everyone.  
“What’s going on,” said Tanner.  
“We needed to rescue the boy,” said Eleanor. “But, if you call the guards…we’ll all be killed.”  
“If I don’t call them,” said Tanner. “I’ll be killed.”  
“Problem solved,” said Ellie as she slit Derek’s throat from behind, avoiding the splattering blood.  
“I’m in charge now,” said Eleanor. “This war stops now. Let us leave, Tanner. Leave with us.”  
“But, they will know soon,” said Tanner.  
“They hate him,” said Eleanor. “He hung so many of their comrades…on only a suspicion.”  
“Ok,” said Tanner. “I’ll leave first, and lure the guard away. Walk out calmly.”  
“Meet us past the west guard station,” said Eleanor.  
“I don’t know if they’ll stop the boy,” said Tanner.  
“We’ll be together,” volunteered Kent. “Right Danny?”  
“Ok,” said Danny.  
Tanner left the tent, and volunteered to take the guards place so he could get dinner. Then he motioned Monroe and the others out of the tent.  
Later, when the guard returned, Tanner reported that all was calm, and that General Ford was relaxing.  
Tanner rushed to the west guard station, and saw the guard questioning the group.  
“Miss Ford!” called Tanner. “It’s ok, soldier,” he said. “I’ll make sure Miss Ford gets safely to her camp site.  
“Yes, sir,” said the guard.

Monroe, Ellie, Eleanor, Kent, Danny and Tanner arrived at the command center a short time later.  
“Who’s this?” asked Miles pulling his sword as Tanner walked in.  
“He helped us,” said Monroe.  
“Derek is dead,” said Eleanor.  
“How?” asked Miles.  
“I killed him,” said Ellie.  
“So, who’s in charge of the army now?” asked Miles.  
“Miss Ford,” answered Tanner.  
“First, the army must find Derek’s body,” said Eleanor.   
“I’ll need to put this man in lock up,” said Miles indicating Tanner.  
“I understand, sir” said Tanner.  
“Danny,” said Miles. “Are you ok?”  
“Yes, sir,” said Danny. “Grandpop, are mad at me?”  
“No,” said Miles. “Bass, take him home. Ellie, we are indebted to you again. Kent, thanks for doing this. Eleanor, I think you’ll be safe in your hotel room. We’ll meet again tomorrow.”

“Danny!” cried Linc when Monroe brought Danny home. “Don’t scare me like that ever again!”  
Charlie rushed to hug Danny. “Are you really ok?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” said Danny. “That General said some silly things…but now he’s dead.”  
“Danny!” said Angel as she hugged him. “Glad you are safe.”  
“Danny,” said Monroe. “I want to tuck you in tonight.”  
“Ahh…Dad…” said Danny.  
“Just appease your old man,” said Monroe.  
“Ok,” said Danny.

Monroe walked into Danny’s room once he was ready for bed.  
“I’m really ok, Dad,” said Danny.  
“I want to know what silly things General Ford said,” said Monroe.  
“Didn’t sound like intel,” said Danny. “He said things like how cute I was, how young, how tender. I mean…tender? Who talks like that.”  
“Did he touch you?” asked Monroe.  
“No…only the soldiers did,” said Danny. “They tied me up. I did hear the General singing…something about tonight’s the night.”  
“What a kook,” said Monroe. “I’m glad you’re home and ok. Night, son.”

“What was that about?” asked Charlie when Monroe joined her in bed.  
“Derek Ford preferred young boys,” said Monroe.  
“Did he…” started Charlie.  
“No,” said Monroe. “Think he planned to, but we got there in time.”

Miles and Eleanor announced a pact the next day. Derek’s army reacted as Eleanor predicted. The men hated Derek, but respected Tanner and Eleanor. Miles agreed to donate some supplies and Eleanor promised a shipment of grain.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge on Monroe

Linc and Danny went to the edge of the river.  
“The best fishing is along this area,” said Linc.  
“Do you come here much?” asked Danny as he cast his line.  
“Not lately,” said Linc. "But, Charlie and Angel are watching the babies, and wanted us out of the house."  
“Hey, I think I have a nibble!” said Danny.  
“Great!” said Linc.  
“Drop the poles, and put your hands up,” said a large scruffy looking man with a rifle aimed at them. “Both of you. Now!”  
“Do as he says, Danny” cautioned Linc as he dropped his pole.  
Danny dropped his pole.  
“What do you want!” insisted Linc as he tried to step in front of Danny.  
“I want to kill your father,” said the man. “Sebastian Monroe. He killed my kids.”  
“That’s a lie!” said Linc. “My father doesn’t kill children!”  
“Oh, he did…” said the man. “I had three kids. Jenny, Kevin, and Freddie. My brother and sister-in-law were watching them for me when I had to work. Monroe accused my brother of bombing some café. Called him a Rebel. Killed him, his wife and my kids.”  
“You must be confused,” said Linc.  
“No. He did it,” said the man. “You two are my bait. Monroe will come for you, and then I’ll kill him…but not before he watches me kill you two.”  
“Stan,” said another man walking up. “I see you found what you were looking for.”  
“Chip, these are his kids, right?” said Stan.  
“Yep,” said Chip. “Has a daughter too.”  
“We’ll kill her after we’re done with him,” said Stan.

The men tied Linc and Danny to a tree trunk.  
“I’m scared,” admitted Danny.  
“Me too,” said Linc. “We need to figure out a way to warn Dad.”

“Bass,” said Charlie when he got home. “Have you seen Linc or Danny? It’s getting dark.”  
“No, did they say where they were going?” asked Monroe.  
“Fishing…Linc said he had a new spot,” said Charlie.  
“I’ll look for them,” said Monroe. “Time to let Mutt and Jeff do some hunting.”

Monroe and the dogs headed toward the river. The road ran by Ellen Graham’s place.  
“Bass!” called Ellie from her doorway.  
“Hi, Ellie,” said Monroe. “Looking for Linc and Danny. Have you seen them?”  
“Yeah, they were here earlier,” said Ellie. “Said they were going fishing. They stopped in for some milk and cookies.”  
“They know they should be home by dark,” said Monroe. “I hope nothing's wrong.”  
“You know…I did see a couple of strange men go that way shortly after the boys left,” said Ellie.  
“How strange?” asked Monroe.  
“I’d never seen them in the area before,” said Ellie. “They were carrying rifles. Nothing really unusual…but I got a bad feeling.”  
“Women’s intuition?” laughed Monroe.  
“Maybe,” said Ellie. “I only mention it…since the boys are missing. You might be walking into a trap.”  
“Me?” said Monroe.  
“I know what you did in Philly and the Republic before the nukes,” said Ellie. “If someone wants revenge against you…the best way is through your family. Hold on, I’ll get my gun.”

Ellie and Monroe continued down the road, moving from shadow to shadow. Jeff stopped, and growled softly.  
“Good boy,” said Monroe softly as he motioned Jeff and Mutt to sit and be quiet.  
“Let me go in first,” said Ellie.  
“OK,” said Monroe.

Ellie left her gun with Monroe, and walked up to the camp site.  
“Danny! Linc!” cried Ellie. “Why are you still out here!”  
Chip grabbed Ellie from behind. “Hey Stan, lookie what we got here,” said Chip.  
“Mighty fine looking woman,” said Stan as he put his grubby hands on Ellie’s chin, turning her to face him.  
“Let me go,” pleaded Ellie like a helpless female.   
“Bring us Sebastian Monroe,” said Stan. “And, maybe we’ll let you go.”  
“Take your hands off her!” yelled Linc as he struggled against the ropes.  
“I think Monroe can wait another day,” said Chip as he moved his hands over the front of Ellie's blouse.  
“I think you’re right,” said Stan as he undid his pants. “Boys, you might want to look away…or maybe not.”  
Chip pushed Ellie to the ground. Stan dragged Ellie’s jeans down.  
Monroe rushed in and shot Chip and Stan.  
“Ellie, are you ok?” asked Monroe.  
“Yes, get the boys,” said Ellie.   
The men on the ground moaned. Ellie dressed, got her gun from Monroe and shot each man a second time in the forehead.  
“Dad!” cried Danny hugging Monroe.  
Linc hesitated. “Dad, did you kill children…in the old Republic.”  
“I’ve told you I did terrible things,” said Monroe.   
“Those men wanted to kill me and Danny while you watched,” said Linc. "Revenge for their kids."  
“I can’t change the things I did in the past,” said Monroe. “You know that, son.”  
Danny went to Ellie, and hugged her. “Nana,” said Danny. “What were those men trying to do to you?”  
“Uh…they wanted to hurt me too,” said Ellie.  
“Were they going to whip you? Is that why they were taking your clothes off?” asked Danny.  
“I think so,” said Ellie.  
“Let’s go home,” said Monroe. “Ellie, you should come with us…in case there are more in their group. You’ll be safer at my house.”  
“Ok,” said Ellie.

“Danny, Linc where were you!” said Charlie when they arrived home   
“Linc,” said Monroe. “Share Danny’s room tonight. Ellie, take the room Linc usually uses.”  
“Thanks,” said Ellie.   
“Grandmom,” said Linc. “Come and see how much Nora and Joy have grown!”  
Ellie walked off with Linc and Danny.  
“Bass, you brought her here?” said Charlie. “What’s going on?”  
“She saved the boys,” said Monroe. “Couple men who wanted revenge on me, were holding the boys. She distracted them.”  
“Why would someone want revenge on you” asked Charlie.  
“Those rebel kids,” said Monroe. “I’m sure Miles told you. The guy we charged with blowing up a café in Philly, where Miles almost died…I executed him and his whole family.”  
“No, he never told me,” said Charlie.   
“So, now you know,” said Monroe. “I went too far. Cost me Miles for years. Might have just cost me my sons.”  
“You really…killed children!” said Charlie with a look of horror on her face.  
“Yes. I ordered their execution. Has this cost me my wife too?” asked Monroe.  
“Bass…I need some time,” said Charlie.  
“I’ll be in the barn,” said Monroe. “Watching over the house.”  
“That’s best, Bass,” said Charlie.

Ellie was in the kitchen when Angel, Linc and Danny came in for breakfast.  
"Hi Nana," said Angel. "Thanks for rescuing my brothers!"  
"She was fearless!" said Danny.  
"I knew Bass would save us all," said Ellie. "Not so fearless after all. Where's Charlie?"  
"Said she had a headache," said Angel. "I'm helping Ms. Arnold with the babies."  
"Did Monroe leave already?" asked Ellie.  
"I guess," said Angel.  
“I’m going back to my place,” said Ellie. “Tell your father I’ll be fine.”

Monroe entered the command center.  
"Bass," said Miles. "You look like you lost your last friend."  
"I may have lost Charlie," said Monroe.  
"Where is she!" said Miles.  
"She's ok. She’s home," said Monroe. "But, she hates me now."  
"What did you do now," said Miles.  
"It was what I did years ago," said Monroe. "Those rebel kids."  
"Why would you tell her about them?" asked Miles.  
"I didn't," said Monroe. "Their father told the boys when he kidnapped them."  
"Kidnapped!" shouted Miles.   
"Danny and Linc are ok," said Monroe. "Ellie helped me rescue them. The kidnappers are dead. But one of them was the rebel kids’ father. They were staying with an uncle. I just figured Charlie knew...that you'd told her..."  
"I never mentioned that to her," said Miles.  
"I executed children," said Monroe. "Charlie hates me."  
"Give her some time," said Miles. "I killed kids too."  
"In battle…collateral damage," said Monroe. "Not like I did."  
"True..." said Miles. "So, how did these men get through our check points? They must have tracked you, and stalked your kids."  
"I didn't recognize them," said Monroe. "How would I?"  
"Maybe you should change your name," said Miles.  
"No. I am a Monroe, and will always be a Monroe," said Monroe. "Any orders, General?"  
"Yes, I need you to set up more security around your house," said Miles. "If two men kidnapped the boys, there could be more involved."  
"Yes, sir," said Monroe.

"Mrs. Monroe," said Ms. Arnold. "The boys told me about the kidnapping. I'm so glad they are ok."  
"Yes," said Charlie. "Me too."  
"You seem very sad today, if you don't mind me saying..." said Ms. Arnold.  
"Did your husband ever do something so bad...that you couldn't forgive him?" asked Charlie.  
"He did some terrible things," admitted Ms. Arnold. "But, he thought he was doing the right thing at the time. Took some time, but yes, I forgave him for everything."  
"You’re a saint," said Charlie.  
"No, I was just a woman in love," said Ms. Arnold. "I noticed General Monroe didn't spend the night in the house. He's a good man. I'm sure he regrets anything he did that upset you."  
"He does," said Charlie. "I'm just not that good at forgiving."

"Mom, why are you crying?" asked Danny when he found Charlie on the front porch weeping.  
"It's nothing," said Charlie.  
"Linc and I are OK," said Danny. "Those bad men said Dad did bad things, but Dad is a good man. If he did what those men said, it was to protect his family."  
"You're probably right," said Charlie. "But...killing kids?"  
"Grandpop was going to execute Jimmy Young," said Danny. "Dad convinced him not to do it."  
"True..." said Charlie. "But Jimmy Young helped those bad guys capture Emma!"  
"Ellie did too," said Danny. "But, we forgave her."  
"And Jimmy's mother helped Linc heal Miles...and Bass..." said Charlie.  
"Maybe what Dad did was necessary," said Danny. "Even a kid can set a bomb."  
"Maybe," said Charlie. "I'd better help Ms. Arnold fix lunch."  
"Pizza?!" said Danny.   
"No, sorry," said Charlie. "Scrambled Eggs."

Monroe returned home, and started planning better defenses around the house.   
Linc found him in the barn.  
"Hi Dad," said Linc.  
"Hey Linc," said Monroe. "Gotta build up defenses around the house, in case there were others with those men."  
"Good idea," said Linc. "How can I help?"  
"Thought you weren't speaking to me," said Monroe.  
"I know your priorities," said Linc. "Family first, and then everything else. I talked to Miles. He almost died in that explosion. You did what you thought was best."  
"I did,' said Monroe. "Still, it was wrong."  
"Maybe," said Linc. "Danny and I talked. We are with you, no matter what. Danny talked to Charlie. He thinks she'll forgive you soon."  
"Thanks," said Monroe.  
"So, what do we work on first?" asked Linc.  
"A six foot tall fence," said Monroe. "With some viewing and sniper areas."  
"Good idea," said Linc. “Oh, and I think Danny’s ready for ‘the sex talk’. He had no idea what those men planned on doing to Grandmom.”  
“Maybe I’ll do it better this time,” said Monroe.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolute power...

Eleanor Ford returned to Monroe, Louisiana to attend a meeting with General Matheson. She brought an entourage of soldiers, and advisers.  
"Thank you for meeting with me, General Matheson, said Eleanor.  
"No need for such formality, Eleanor," said Miles. "You saved my grandson. I'm happy to meet with you anytime. So, what's on your mind?"  
"I want to consolidate the Erie Republic and the Monroe Republic," said Eleanor. "The territory between our republics is a threat to both of us."  
"I agree," said Miles. "Have you drawn up the terms?"  
"I did," said Eleanor handing Miles a written document. "Mostly, the terms mention the soldiers, supplies, arms that each republic would need to fulfill the agreement."  
"What's this third section?" asked Miles.  
"A special request," said Eleanor. "One that must be completed, or the rest of the agreement is null."  
"You want Monroe to..." said Miles reading. "No way! He'll never agree to this!"   
"You must convince him...order him... " said Eleanor. "Or, we remain two republics with a blight of anarchy between us."  
"Why Monroe?" asked Miles.   
"I knew him and Mary years ago," said Eleanor. "I've dealt with his children. He's a leader, capable of fierceness and compassion. I need him and his children to rule our joined republic. I need to have a child by him."  
"I can’t order him to do this, said Miles.  
"Talk to him," said Eleanor, "or let me."  
"Charlie will have to ok this," said Miles.  
"She seems to be a wise woman," said Eleanor. "And not one to hold too much value in marriage vows. She will see the benefits here. I'll be with my entourage. Send a messenger with Monroe's answer as soon as you can."

Miles called Monroe to his office.  
"Wasn't that Eleanor Ford I saw, just leaving?" asked Monroe.  
"Yes," said Miles. "She wants to consolidate our two republics...clean up the mess in between."  
"Great idea!" said Monroe.  
"But, she won't go ahead, unless you father a child with her," said Miles.  
"What!" cried Monroe. "That's not going to happen!"  
"What if Charlie says ok?" asked Miles.  
"I said NO!" said Monroe as he left.

"Dad!" said Charlie as she opened the door to her father.  
"Hi Charlie," said Miles. "I need to talk to you. Are the kids around?"  
"No," said Charlie. "Come into the kitchen. I can make some tea."  
"Let's just sit in here," said Miles leading Charlie into the living room. "I don't have much time."  
"Ok," said Charlie. "What's up?"  
"Eleanor Ford wants to combine the Erie and Monroe Republic," said Miles.  
"Great!" said Charlie. "That's something Bass wants too."  
"It could happen," said Miles. "But Eleanor has one condition...she wants Monroe to father her child."  
"Like...be a step father?" asked Charlie.  
"No, be the biological father," said MIles.  
"She wants my husband to fuck her!" cried Charlie.  
"Well...yes," said Miles.  
"That's insane!" said Charlie.  
"I know," said Miles. "But that's her stipulation. No insemination. No consolidation."  
"Then, he has to do it," decided Charlie. "We need to control that area of trouble. Not just for now, but for the future for our children."  
"Thanks, Charlie," said Miles. "With your blessing, I can order Monroe to do what needs to be done."  
"Why is she fixated on Bass?" asked Charlie.  
"She knew him and Mary years ago," said Miles. "She trusts him and respects his leadership skills. She wants his offspring to rule the combined area."  
"He won't be happy about this," said Charlie. "He has a fine tuned attitude about family."  
"I know," said Miles. "But he'll have to deal with it for the good of all of us."

"Bass agreed?" asked Eleanor when she met with Miles the next day.  
"Charlie agreed," said Miles. "Monroe will do what I order."  
"I see," said Eleanor. "Please tell him to meet me at the hotel immediately, and we will plant the seeds."

"You can't order me to do this!" said Monroe when Miles told him Charlie gave her ok, and his mission was to have sex with Eleanor Ford.  
"Soldier," said Miles. "I have ordered men into battle, when I knew they would not survive. This is nothing!"  
"Maybe to you!" said Monroe. "But this affects my family!"  
"This will save your family," said Miles. "Go! Fucking a beautiful woman has never been a problem for you before!"

Monroe showed up at the designated room.  
"Come in, Bass," said Eleanor.  
"Eleanor," said Monroe. "You are so much more than a brood mare! Drop this idea, and let's get the consolidation the normal way."  
"Bass," said Eleanor. "You seem tense. Let me get you some tea, and we'll talk."  
"Ok," said Monroe.

Shortly after drinking the tea, Monroe fell asleep. The room had a bed and a small sofa. Monroe was slumped on the sofa. Eleanor stripped, and crawled into the bed.  
"Mary?" said Monroe as he woke up, and the scent of apple blossoms tickled his nose.  
"Bass," said Eleanor. "Come to bed."   
Monroe stripped and crawled into bed beside the woman he saw as Mary. He made love to her. He fell asleep in her arms.  
"Mary?" said Monroe when he woke.  
"Hi, Bass," said Eleanor. "How are you feeling?"  
"Ok," said Monroe as he glanced around the room. "But, I thought Mary was here."  
"That was due to the mild hallucinogen I gave you," said Eleanor. "I must admit, you are a wonderful lover."  
"You drugged me?" said Monroe.  
"I must have a Monroe ruling Erie," said Eleanor. "I knew you would never agree. So, a touch of Apple Blossom scent and a mild drug, and you were making love to Mary...and not me."  
"I have to go!" said Monroe as he grabbed his clothes.  
"Ok," said Eleanor. "But if this doesn't result in a pregnancy, we'll need to try again."

Monroe barely spoke to Charlie when he arrived home.  
"Bass," said Charlie once they were alone. "The whole town needed you to do this. Thanks."  
"Don't thank me," said Monroe. "Thank Mary. Eleanor drugged me and tricked me. I fucked her. Shit! I might have a kid I'll never even see! She'll raise it in Erie. I feel sick."  
"Bass..." started Charlie.  
Monroe went out the back door to find solace with the animals.

A few months passed. Eleanor Ford called another meeting, including Tanner , Miles, Charlie, Monroe, Connor, Linc, Angel, Danny, and Emma.  
"I called all of you here today to explain our consolidation plans for the Erie and Monroe Republics," said Eleanor. "I have been very impressed with the leadership skills of the entire Monroe clan. Therefore, I am setting Monroe's children up as the leaders of the new republic. I am also pleased to announce that Erie will soon have a Monroe of its own...since I am pregnant with Monroe's child."  
"What!" cried Linc.  
"Linc," said Miles. "I will discuss this with you later."  
"You have nothing to do with this!” said Linc. "My father does! So, Dad, cheating on my mother wasn't enough! You had to cheat on Charlie too!"  
"Linc," said Charlie. "I knew about the plan. I said ok. It's for the greater good."  
"Greater good?" cried Linc. "That's a cop out for when a General doesn’t have a real plan!"  
"Enough, LInc," said Monroe. "I did what I did."   
Monroe got up and left the meeting. Linc slammed his chair back and followed his father.  
"Eleanor," said Miles. "I'm sorry for Linc's outburst. He gets touchy about family."  
"One of the traits I admire in the Monroe Clan," said Eleanor. "I'm hoping my advisers and staff can meet with the rest of you soon." Eleanor glanced at the other Monroe's present.  
"I'll set it up," said Miles.

"Dad," said Linc when he found Monroe brushing the horses. "Tell me what is going on!"  
"Miles ordered me to have sex with Eleanor," said Monroe. "Charlie ok'd it. I said no. I went to see Eleanor to explain why I couldn't, but she tricked me."  
"Tricked you...how?" said Linc.  
"Gave me some tea...it was drugged with a hallucinogen," said Monroe. "Eleanor even knew your mom's favorite scent...apple blossoms. I made love to your mother...or at least, that's what I thought. Eleanor is a good person...she's just confused. But, now, she may be carrying my child."  
"Can't believe Miles and Charlie went along with this hair-brained scheme," said Linc.  
"I don't think they knew that Eleanor planned to drug me," said Monroe.  
"Tell me more about you and Miles before the original Monroe Republic was set up," said Linc.  
"Sure," said Monroe.

Linc burst in to MIles' office.  
"You've destroyed my father!" screamed Linc,. "Did you always hate him, or just recently?"  
"Bass and I have been friends all our lives!" said MIles. "Like brothers!"  
"Yeah, that's what he said," yelled Linc. "He told me the stories. It was your idea to set up the republic...your idea to start the conscription program with the brand... your decision to hang rumored rebels without a trial! He followed you and protected you. He told me he was a MONSTER! But he wasn't! YOU WERE THE MONSTER!"  
"Guards!" called Miles.  
Abe and another soldier came in.  
"Seize this man!" said Miles. "I charge him with insubordination! Possible Treason! Put him in a cell!"

Monroe learned about Linc's arrest the next day. He burst into Miles' office.  
"I'll be with you in a moment, General," said Miles as he finished signing some papers.  
"You'll see me now!" cried Monroe. "You arrested my son! You can't do that!"  
"Sure, I can," said Miles. "I can arrest you too if necessary!"  
"Then do it!" cried Monroe. "Release Linc! Arrest me instead."  
"You are both trying to mess up this consolidation," said Miles. "I won't risk it. Guards!"  
Two guards entered the office.  
"Arrest General Monroe for insubordination," said Miles. "Place him in a cell--far from Lincoln Monroe."

Joseph approached Connor that evening.  
"Both Linc and Monroe have been arrested," said Joseph. "Miles is going nuts."  
"I'll go talk to him," said Connor.  
"Bad idea. Miles is arresting anyone who questions him.” said Joseph. "I need to see Angel. Just be careful. We'll figure something out."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles loses it

News about the arrest of Sebastian and Lincoln Monroe spread through town. Angel found Ellie at the market and told her about Eleanor's baby.  
"Miles Matheson ordered this!" laughed Ellie. "Likes to think of himself as a hero, when he's often the bad guy,"  
"Hi," said Amy walking up to where Angel and Ellie were chatting. "How are you doing?"  
Angel started crying, and ran off.  
"What wrong with her?" asked Amy.  
"Thought you knew," said Ellie. "Linc was tossed in jail when he confronted Miles about ordering Monroe to impregnate Eleanor Ford. Funny. Miles succeeded in harvesting Monroe's sperm...and I failed. Oh, and Miles arrested Monroe too.”  
"But, Miles would never hurt Monroe or Linc," said Amy.   
"He’s used the word ‘treason’. Sounds serious this time," said Ellie.

Amy returned home to find Miles in a foul mood.  
"Miles," said Amy. "What's going on? Seems everyone in town is upset about the arrests of Linc and Bass Monroe.”  
"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," slurred Miles.  
“Are you drunk?” asked Amy.  
“I’ve had some drinks,” said Miles. “Here, let me pour you one.”  
“No thanks,” said Amy. “I want to know what’s going on with Linc and his father.”  
“They’ve both been arrested for insubordination,” said Miles. “We can talk about it later. Let’s go upstairs.”  
“Is Jackson asleep?” asked Amy.  
“Yep,” said Miles as he tried to wink at her. “Julie too. So, we can play.”  
“Uh…I’m really tired, Miles,” said Amy.  
“Not too tired to defend Monroe,” said Miles angrily. “Come on, woman.”  
He took Amy’s hand, and led her to their room. He undressed quickly.  
“Miles,” said Amy sitting on the bed in her clothes. “I want to talk.”  
“Well, I want to fuck my wife,” said Miles pushing her down on the bed. “We can talk later.”  
Miles tore off her clothes as Amy protested. Then he kissed her roughly.  
“Miles, ok, calm down!” said Amy quietly.   
“You are so hot,” said Miles as he bit her breast and moved his hands over her body.  
“Don’t. Stop,” said Amy.  
“I won’t,” laughed Miles as he roughly guided his swollen cock into her vagina.  
Amy moaned as Miles rammed into her, but reached an orgasm just as Miles ejaculated.  
“Miles,” started Amy.  
“Hush!” said Miles as he put his hand under her neck. “We’ll talk later! Monroe this…Monroe that. Enough!”  
“Miles…” gasped Amy, “You’re…hurting me…”  
“Oh, sorry,” said Miles rolling off of her. “So Monroe fucked Eleanor Ford. It seals the consolidation! It was just sex! Do you have any idea how many women Monroe has fucked in his life? Huh?”  
“Ellie said you succeeded where she failed...in making Monroe a sperm donor,” said   
Amy.  
“So, you think I was wrong to order Monroe to fuck Eleanor?” yelled Miles.  
“Yes, I do,” said Amy as she started to cry. She had never seen this side of Miles before.  
“I don’t need my own wife criticizing my decisions!” yelled Miles.  
Amy cringed and kept crying.  
“So, you’re crying for Monroe now!” yelled Miles. He backhanded Amy across her face.  
Amy fell off the bed, and crawled into the corner. Miles plopped back on the bed, and fell asleep.

Once Miles was sleeping soundly, Amy dressed, packed a few items and went into Jackson’s room to gather supplies for him in the back pack. She picked up Jackson, and left Miles’ house.

“Mom,” said Connor as he opened the door. “Come in. Is Jacks ok?”  
“He’s fine,” said Amy as she sat on the sofa and Connor took the baby from her arms.  
“Is Miles OK?” asked Connor.  
Amy burst into tears.  
“Mom…what?” started Connor, but then he saw the marks on Amy’s neck and face. “He hit you…didn’t he.”  
“Yes,” said Amy softly.  
“You can’t go back to him,” decided Connor. “But this is the first place he’ll look.”  
“Grandmom!” said Emma rushing into the area. “I thought I heard your voice. Why are you crying?”  
“Emma,” said Connor. “I need to talk to your grandmother alone.”  
“Miles hit her…didn’t he….” said Emma touching Amy’s cheek gently.  
“Why do you say that?” asked Connor.  
“Because she came to us for help, not Miles,” said Emma. “We’ll help you Grandmom.”  
“We’ll have to leave town,” decided Connor. “Until I can figure out how to deal with General Matheson.”  
“I know a secret place….where we could hide,” said Emma. “Angel showed me.”  
“What secret place,” asked Connor as Lisa walked into the room.  
“Grandpop built a number of hiding places on his property,” said Emma. “But site number two is big enough to live in for days. Angel and I have played in there.”  
“But Charlie will tell Miles about those hiding places,” said Connor.  
“Charlie and Danny don’t know about it,” said Emma. “Grandpop must have forgotten to tell her…the site is really far from the house. We never told Danny either.”  
Lisa touched Amy’s cheek, and said, “Miles did this?”  
Amy nodded.  
“Connor, I will get Luck and some supplies,” said Lisa. “We need to go to this hiding place now.”  
“Dad,” said Emma. “We’ll need to tell Angel.”  
“I’ll get Joseph,” said Connor.

During the night, Connor and Joseph moved the family into the site number two hiding place.  
“This is a great space,” said Connor. “Dad built this himself?”  
“That’s what Angel said,” said Emma.  
“I’ll talk to Angel, and see what I can do about getting Monroe and Linc out of jail,” said Joseph. “I’ll be in touch.”

Miles woke in the morning. He reached for Amy, and was not concerned when she was not beside him. She often dealt with Jackson in the morning, and left early to tend patients. Miles dressed, and tried to keep his head still. He tried to calm the raging headache left from the alcohol he had imbibed.  
“Hi Dad,” said Julie when Miles came to the kitchen. “Want some oatmeal?”  
“Maybe later,” said Miles. “Have you seen Amy and Jacks this morning?”  
“No,” said Julie. “They must have gone out early. Even Mrs. Evans didn’t see them.”  
“Ok, thanks,” said Miles. “Joseph should be here soon for your training. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Miles walked around town, and asked people if they had seen Amy and Jacks. No one had. He then went to Connor’s and banged on the door. When no one answered, Miles kicked in the front door. The house was empty. A small blue blanket with the letter ‘J’ on one corner was bunched into the sofa.  
“I should have known she’d come here,” thought Miles as he shoved Jacks’ blanket into his pocket.  
Miles returned to the command center, and ordered a group of men to search for Amy and Jackson.

Charlie came to the command center later in the day.  
“Hi Charlie,” said Miles. “Not a good time. Amy and Jacks are missing. So are Connor and his family.”  
“Oh no!” said Charlie. “Were they kidnapped? How can I help?”  
“Not sure. I’m have soldiers look for them. Just go home,” said Miles.   
“I want to talk to Monroe, first,” said Charlie.  
“Ok, fine,” said Miles. 

“Bass,” said Charlie as the guard led her to Monroe’s cell. “How are you?”  
“Hi Charlie,” said Monroe. “How do you think I am? Miles has Linc in a cell, for a hanging offense. I’m not doing very well.”  
“I’m not doing very well, either,” said Charlie. “If Mary were alive, would you have chosen Linc over her?”  
“What?” said Monroe. “You’re not making any sense.”  
“You chose Linc…not me,” said Charlie. “You’ve never loved me the way you loved Mary and her children.”  
“I love you, Charlie,” said Monroe. “But, I love my kids too.”  
“If your son commits treason, will you still choose him?” asked Charlie.  
“Yes,” said Monroe.  
“You make me feel stupid and weak! I’m moving out!” decided Charlie.  
“I see,” said Monroe. “Where are you moving too?”  
“Maybe my father’s ,” said Charlie.   
“Might infringe on his love life,” said Monroe.  
“He has space,” said Charlie. “I do wish you and Linc well.”  
“Don’t leave Angel alone at the house,” said Monroe.  
“She’ll be safe,” said Charlie. “Ms. Arnold will stay there to watch over Angel and Joy. Joseph Nevile is always there too.”

Joseph and Angel brought more supplies to site number two.  
“Soldiers are looking everywhere for all of you,” said Angel. “This place is ok, but not for a long stay.”  
“We have to leave town,” said Connor. “If I don’t show up for guard duty tomorrow, I’ll be in a cell with my father.”  
“We’ll think of something,” said Joseph.

Joseph was walking Angel home to her house when they saw Miles approaching.  
“Joseph!” said Miles. “Haven’t seen you for a few days.”  
“Grandpop!” said Angel happily. “Good to see you. Joseph’s been helping me with the animals while Dad and Linc aren’t here.”  
“I see,” said Miles. “Any idea where Amy and Jacks are?”   
“I heard people were looking for them,” said Angel. “I hope they’re ok.”  
“Go on in,” said Joseph to Angel. “It’s getting late.”  
“Ok,” said Angel as she walked to the porch. “Night, Joseph. Night, Grandpop.”  
“Nice of you to help with the animals,” said Miles. “I didn’t know you were that friendly with Monroe. He killed your father…or didn’t you know…”  
“Monroe told me,” said Joseph. “I never knew the man. But I’m helping with the animals so I can spend time with Angel.”  
“You’re interested in Angel?” said Miles.  
“Yes, sir,” said Joseph deciding that the truth might cover the other lies. “I plan to marry her when she’s older.”  
“Does Monroe know this?” asked Miles.  
“I don’t think so,” said Joseph.  
“Well, if you see Connor or my wife, report to me immediately,” said Miles.  
“Are they in danger?” asked Joseph.  
“Not sure,” said Miles. “It’s important that I find them.”

Joseph decided to walk around town. He had no idea how to help Monroe and Linc. If they were executed, Angel would leave town with Connor and his family. As his mind dwelt on Angel, he decided to talk to Ellie Graham.

“Joseph!” said Ellie as she opened the door. “It’s your lucky day! I’m free this evening. Come in.”  
“Uh, Ellie,” said Joseph. “I need your help.”  
“Sure, anything,” said Ellie.  
“Guess you heard that Monroe and Linc are in jail,” said Joseph.  
“I did,” said Ellie. “And about Monroe with that Ford woman. Kind of funny.”  
“Miles may hang them for treason,” said Joseph.  
“Miles has always loved Monroe,” said Ellie. “He’s just upset. He won’t hurt Monroe or Linc”  
“Amy has a large bruise on her face from Miles,” said Joseph. “Never thought he’d hurt her either.”  
“Miles hit Amy!” said Ellie. “Is she ok?”  
“She and Jacks are with Connor…in hiding,” said Joseph. “Miles has soldiers looking everywhere.”  
“How can I help,” said Ellie.

“Miles,” said Ellie as she walked into the command center. “Heard you’ve been sleeping alone lately. I could fix that situation.”  
“Get lost, Ellie,” said Miles. “Amy will return to me. With my son. Or I will execute Lincoln Monroe.”  
“What!” said Ellie. “You can’t do that!”  
“Are you sure you’re not related to Monroe?” said Miles. “Of course I can.”  
“What did Linc do that was so bad?” asked Ellie.  
“He questioned my orders,” said Miles.  
“He’s a boy!” yelled Ellie.  
“He’s old enough to kill, adopt a baby, heal the sick,” said Miles.   
“He’s your Grandson!” said Ellie.  
“Charlie left Monroe. Linc and I share no blood,” said Miles. “Can’t believe Danny decided to stay at Monroe’s house.”  
“Miles, I know you have a love/hate relationship with Monroe,” said Ellie. “But if you execute Linc, Monroe will kill you without hesitation.”  
“Monroe can’t kill me,” said Miles. “He could never beat me in a fight.”  
“I’ll be at his side,” said Ellie.  
“So, now, you’re with him…just like Amy,” said Miles. “Get out of here!”

Ellie met with Joseph and Connor later.  
“Miles is insane!” said Ellie. “He’s talking about trading Linc’s life for the return of Amy and Jacks.”  
“I have some comrades in the militia,” said Connor. “If I could get Jeremy Baker on our side, we could overthrow Miles.”  
“Connor, you stay here,” said Ellie. “Joseph, let’s go talk to Mayor Baker.”

“Julie! Mrs. Young!” said Miles as they entered the command center. “What’s wrong?”  
“Sorry, Sir,” said Mrs. Young. “Julie just misses you and is worried about Mrs.Matheson and Jackson.”  
“I see,” said Miles. “Come here Julie. Could you wait outside, Mrs. Young?”  
“Certainly, Sir,” said Mrs. Young walking out.  
“Is Jackson OK, Dad?” asked Julie.  
“I hope so,” said Miles. “I don’t know where they are.”  
“I heard you and Amy arguing the night before she disappeared,” said Julie.  
“We did?” said Miles. “I was drinking too much. I don’t remember.”  
“I dreamt she was crying,” said Julie.  
“What if I hit her,” said Miles. “My knuckles were tender the next day. Damn!”  
“You would never hit Amy!” said Julie.  
“She’ll never forgive me,” said Miles. “And I can’t even find her.”  
“She would go to Connor’s,” said Julie.  
“Connor and his family have disappeared too,” said Miles.  
“Where would they go?” asked Julie.  
“I have no idea,” said Miles.  
“Emma , Angel and I use to play in a big bunker General Monroe built,” said Julie. “Charlie could never find us there.”  
“Do you remember where the bunker is?” asked Miles.  
“Sure,” said Julie.  
“It’s late,” said Miles. “We’ll check there tomorrow. Go on home with Mrs. Young. I’ve got some more papers to go through.”

“Ms. Graham, Joseph,” said Jeremy as they entered his office. “How can I help you?”  
“The situation between Miles and Monroe has become too dangerous,” said Joseph.  
“Miles is threatening the life of my grandson,” said Ellie.  
“I’m aware of the situation,” admitted Jeremy. “But, Miles is in charge. There’s nothing I can do.”  
“Sir, you have a large number of townsfolk that follow you…rather than Miles,” said Joseph. “Many are in the Militia. You know Miles has gone too far. With the men I can gather, and the men Connor can gather, we can oust Miles without a battle.”  
“How many?” said Jeremy.  
“All of the men that arrived with me…about twenty,” said Joseph.  
“But Miles fed them, accepted them,” said Jeremy.  
“True, but they trust me,” said Joseph. “Connor figures he can get another twenty men to follow him.”  
“I can get about thirty,” said Jeremy. “Fine, we’ll do it.”  
“When?” asked Ellie.  
“Early tomorrow morning,” said Jeremy. “I need to talk to Connor though, do you know where he is.”  
“I do,” said Joseph. “But I’ll bring him to your house tonight.”  
“Ellie,” said Jeremy. “With Miles so out of control, could you hover over him, and make sure he doesn’t hurt Linc or Monroe before we get this plan in action?”  
“My pleasure,” said Ellie.

“I told you to get out!” yelled Miles when Ellie returned to the office.  
“I decided I’d rather be by your side, than Monroe’s,” said Ellie.  
“I’m a married man,” said Miles.  
“So,” said Ellie.  
“Thought you liked Amy,” said Miles.  
“Oh, I do,” said Ellie. “But I like you better…lover…”  
“My son is missing!” yelled Miles. “Fucking is not on my mind!”  
“Liar,” laughed Ellie. “Fucking is always on your mind.”  
“Fine,” said Miles. “Have a seat. When I finish up here…I’ll deal with you.”  
“Ooh…” said Ellie as she sat in the chair by the desk. “Shuffle me like a deck of cards, handsome.”  
Miles completed his work, and started to the door.  
“Where are you going?” said Ellie.  
“My daughter expects me home,” said Miles. “Good night, Ellie.”  
Ellie started stripping. “I’m sure you have time for a quickie.”  
“No,” said Miles. “I’m trying to get my family back.”  
“Funny way you’ve gone about it,” said Ellie. “Punching a woman in the face is not foreplay.”  
“Huh?” said Miles stopping.  
“Amy left you because you hit her,” said Ellie.  
“Where is she?” asked Miles.  
“I don’t know,” said Ellie. “I just know you’ve lost her.”  
“I was drunk,” said Miles. “This whole mess with Monroe and Linc…”  
“Honey,” said Ellie. “You’ve never needed an excuse to drink.”  
“Will you help me get her back?” asked Miles.  
“Why, so you can use her as a punching bag again?” said Ellie.  
“I was drunk!!” said Miles.  
“Like that won’t happen again,” laughed Ellie.  
“I need to see her,” said Miles.  
“Well, the only way you can do that is to release my grandson and Monroe,” said Ellie. “And not press charges against Connor for hiding Amy and Jacks.”  
“Done,” said Miles.  
“When?” said Ellie.  
“Now,” said Miles.   
He grabbed the keys to the cells, and went to the prison area. Ellie followed him.  
“Grandmom?” said Linc. “Why are you with HIM?”  
“Linc,” said Miles unlocking the cell. “You are free to go.”  
“What about my father!” said Linc.  
“I’m freeing him too,” said Miles.   
Linc followed Miles and Ellie to Monroe’s cell.  
“Dad!” called Linc.  
“What’s going on!” said Monroe, fearing the worst.  
“I’ve released Linc, and I’m releasing you,” said Miles unlocking the cell door.  
“Thanks, but what changed,” said Monroe.  
“Maybe someday you can forgive me,” said Miles.   
“I need to see Angel and Danny,” said Monroe.   
“They’re fine,” said Ellie. “Miles, I’ll see what I can do about setting up a meeting with you and Amy.”  
“What’s going on with Amy?” asked Monroe.  
“She left me,” said Miles. “She took Jackson.”  
“Were you drinking?” asked Monroe.  
“Yeah,” said Miles. “I don’t remember, but I must have hit her.”  
“Shit,” said Monroe.   
“Go to your kids,” said Miles. “Charlie and Nora are at my house.”  
“We’ll get this worked out,” said Monroe. “We always do.”

Ellie hovered by Jeremy’s house to intercept Connor, and tell him about the release of Linc and Monroe. Together, they talked to Jeremy, and decided to hold off on any action against Miles.  
Monroe and Linc returned home. Ms. Arnold, Angel, Danny and Joy were happy to welcome them.  
Miles decided to wait and not have Julie take him to the secret bunker.

“Don’t leave the room,” said Amy as she waited for Miles to show up at Ellie’s house.  
“I won’t,” said Ellie. “It’s been days, and you still have a shiner. You must have been so frightened.”  
“I was,” said Amy. “I can’t go back to him.”  
Knock Knock  
“Miles, come in,” said Ellie as she opened the door.  
‘Hi Ellie,” said Miles. He saw Amy at the table. “Amy! Love! I’m so sorry!”  
“Don’t get closer,” said Ellie as she put her hand against Miles’ chest. “Sit here.”  
“Fine,” said Miles as he sat in the chair by the door. “Can we have some privacy?”  
“Nope,” said Ellie. “I’m not leaving the room. Amy’s request.”  
“I see,” said Miles. He turned to Amy. “Amy, I am so sorry that I hit you. I’ve had a problem with alcohol forever. I know it’s no excuse, but I am sorry, and I need you and Jacks to come home.”  
“I can’t return to you Miles,” said Amy. “I would always be afraid.”  
“I can stop drinking,” decided Miles.  
“Maybe,” said Amy. “But you don’t have to be drunk to become angry. Were you drinking when you arrested Linc?”  
“No,” said Miles. “But that was about the republic.”  
“It was about family,” said Amy. “I’ve heard you screaming in your sleep…about things that happened years ago.”  
“It’s been some rough times,” admitted Miles. “Amy, do you think we can work this out?”  
“I don’t know,” said Amy.  
“I’ve told her that you released Linc and Bass, and won’t charge Connor,” said Ellie.  
“Thanks for that, Miles,” said Amy. “Ellie, I’d like to speak to Miles alone.”  
“Sure,” said Ellie. “I’ll just be in the next room.”  
Miles reached his hand across the table. “Amy, I’ll do anything…I need you back. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Miles,” said Amy.  
“Maybe if I resign as the head of the republic…I could calm down,” said Miles.  
“You would do that?” asked Amy.  
“I would do anything…please come home,” said Miles.  
“But, who would run the republic?” asked Amy.  
“Jeremy is still Mayor. Eleanor wants a Monroe in charge,” said Miles. “Connor has the skills.”  
“Will you do that…even if I don’t come back to you?” asked Amy.  
“Yes,” said Miles. “I can see why Monroe was such a Tsar back in the old republic. Absolute power…it destroys you.”  
“Set up the new government,” said Amy. “And I will start by visiting you with supervision.”  
“Thanks, Amy,” said Miles.

“You put Connor in charge?” said Monroe when Miles visited later that week.  
“Connor and Jeremy,” said Miles. “I understand why you did what you did years ago…the ‘crown’ is a heavy burden.”  
“Charlie still won’t see me,” said Monroe.  
“She’s talking about you more,” said Miles. “Almost praising you.”  
“She left me at my lowest,” said Monroe. “I don’t think we can get back together. How are you and Amy doing?”  
“Still meeting at Ellie’s,” said Miles. “But, now she’s letting me to see Jacks.”  
“We are a couple of real fuckups,” said Monroe.  
“Linc still blames me for everything,” said Miles.  
“I’ll talk to him,” said Monroe. “We did it all together. Always…together.”  
“How did Eleanor convince you to…you know…” said Miles.  
“She drugged me,” said Monroe.  
“Clever girl,” said Miles. “If you and Charlie break up…any chance you’ll get together with Eleanor?”  
“No,” said Monroe. “She lost my trust. You’re the only one I can still trust, once you’ve betrayed me.”  
“Same here,” said Miles. “Gosh, I went nuts.”  
“The leaders of the militia were planning a coup,” said Monroe. “They might have killed you.”  
“Can’t blame them,” said Miles. “It’s nice to be a civilian again.”  
“If Amy had a bodyguard…would she return to you?” asked Monroe.  
“Like…who?” asked Miles.  
“Ellen Graham,” said Monroe.  
“Ha! I can’t have Ellie living under my roof!” said Miles.  
“You still have feelings for her?” asked Monroe.  
“Some,” admitted Miles. “No, if Amy comes back to me, she’ll have to trust me on her own.”  
“I was surprised Danny didn’t leave with Charlie,” said Monroe.  
“He trusts you,” said Miles. “Charlie let him down too. He also totally trusts Liinc.”  
“Maybe I’ll try to see Charlie again,” said Monroe. “She is a lovely woman…and I still love her.”  
“Good idea,” said Miles. “But she’s been feeling poorly…nausea, lack of appetite. Maybe she’s just missing you.”  
“Maybe,” said Monroe.

“Charlie,” said Mrs. Evans. “You have to tell Monroe.”  
“No, he hates me,” said Charlie. “I acted like a child! ‘Pick me over your kids’…what was I thinking.”  
“You weren’t,” said Mrs. Evans. “It was the hormones.”  
“I can’t go to him…not yet,” said Charlie.

“Charlie!” called Miles. “Bass is here to see you!”  
“You really think she’ll come down?” asked Monroe.  
“I have no idea,” said Miles. “Come in, and have a seat.”  
“Bass, Dad…” said Charlie as she entered the living room.  
“It’s good to see you Charlie,” said Monroe.  
“Here,” said Miles. “I’ll leave you two alone. I’ll check on Nora.”  
“I’m glad you are willing to see me,” said Monroe.  
“Bass, I’m sorry for the way I acted…when you were in jail,” said Charlie.  
“Stressful time,” said Monroe. “Ancient history.”  
“You actually forgive me?” said Charlie.  
“Yeah,” said Monroe. “You didn’t lie to me. That’s the most important thing. You couldn’t help how you felt.”  
“Can I come home?” asked Charlie.  
“Are you sure?” asked Monroe.   
“I still want to be with you,” said Charlie. “I know it will be awkward at first.”  
Monroe stood up, and walked over to Charlie. He knelt before her.  
“Mrs. Monroe,” said Monroe. “I love you, and want you to come home with me.”  
Charlie burst into tears.  
“Hey,” said Monroe as he pulled her into his arms. “Don’t cry, Charlie. We’ll work out all the problems.”  
“I don’t deserve you,” said Charlie as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
“Who does?” laughed Monroe.   
“Jerk,” said Charlie.  
“Cry baby,” said Monroe.  
They ended up laughing.  
“Bass,” said Charlie as he helped her to her feet. “I’m pregnant.”  
“Yes!” said Monroe hugging her. “That’s great news!”  
“Take me home,” said Charlie.

“Amy, I will take Jackson and visit Lisa,” said Ellie. “My house is yours. See if you feel comfortable enough with the ‘new’ Miles without me around for protection.”  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” asked Amy.  
“Nope, but you need to act on your feelings,” said Ellie. “Either take Miles back, or let him go.”  
“And you’ll be waiting in the wings?” asked Amy.  
“Girlfriend, no. I’m done with Miles.” said Ellie. “He’s getting too old for me. Good luck! Or should I say ‘Good Fuck’!”

“Hi Miles,” said Amy as she opened the door to him.  
“Hi Amy,” said Miles. “Where’s Brunnhilde?”  
“Ellie isn’t here. She took Jackson to visit with Lisa,” said Amy.  
“So, it’s just you and me?” asked Miles. “I don’t want you to be afraid.”  
“I’m not,” said Amy. “I want to be with you…and if I can’t…I need to let you go.”  
“I see,” said Miles. “I don’t want you to let me go.”  
“I don’t want to let you go either,” said Amy.  
“So…want to go to the bedroom?” asked Miles.  
“Yes,” said Amy.

Without stress or alcohol, Miles was the kind considerate lover that Amy remembered.   
As they cuddled afterward, Miles asked, “Amy, will you come home with me?”  
“Yes, I will,” said Amy.  
“I could still hire a body guard for you,” said Miles.  
“No need,” said Amy. “Ellie taught me some very effective defensive moves.”  
“I see,” said Miles. “Think we could pick Jackson up at Lisa’s and move you both back home tonight?”  
“But I thought Nora was using Jackson’s room,” said Amy.  
“Charlie and Nora moved back with Monroe,” said Miles.   
“Then, I’d love to come home tonight,” said Amy.

“Dad?” said Julie when Miles entered the house with Amy and Jackson.  
“Jackson!” squealed Julie. “Can I hold him?”  
“Calm down, first, honey,” said Miles as he handed the baby to her.  
“He’s…bigger…” said Julie.  
“Just a little,” admitted Amy. “How are you doing Julie?”  
“What do you care?” snapped Julie. “If you were afraid of Daddy, why did you leave me here with him!”  
“Uh…I…” started Amy. “I wasn’t thinking clearly.”  
“Julie,” said Miles. “She knew I would never hurt you.”  
“You would never hurt Jackson either!” said Julie.  
“True,” said Miles. “But I was acting crazy. She knew you could run, but Jackson couldn’t.”  
“Maybe I shouldn’t return tonight,” said Amy.  
“Of course you should,” said Miles. He took Jackson from Julie. “Julie, let me get Amy and Jackson settled upstairs, and then you and I can talk.”  
“Whatever,” said Julie. “I hate her!” Julie ran out the front door.  
“She’ll be ok,” said Miles. “Think she’s a little jealous.”  
“It’s bad,” said Amy. “But I really didn’t think about her at all.”  
“You were running for your life from a mad man,” said Miles. “You did the best you could.”

Miles talked to Julie, and tucked her in that night.  
“She’s ok now,” said Miles as he crawled into bed beside Amy. “I’ve missed you so much.”  
“I love you, Miles,” said Amy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe loses Charlie

Julie avoided everyone in the morning. She decided to find Joseph Neville. He had not been by the house to teach her for weeks, and she was worried about him.  
Julie found Joseph on a path near Monroe’s house, talking to Angel.  
“So, I was thinking,” said Joseph. “I love you Angel. I think you’re old enough. Will you marry me?”  
“WHAT!” screamed Julie rushing out onto the path. “You’re MINE!”  
“Julie,” said Joseph. “What are you talking about?”  
“I should be your wife. Not Angel!” cried Julie.  
“Oh, Julie,” said Angel sweetly. “It’s ok. Let me take you home.”  
“Traitor!” cried Julie. “You were never my friend! You just wanted to get near Joseph! I hate you!”  
Julie ran off.  
“I had no idea…” said Joseph.  
“We have to talk to Miles,” said Angel. “She could be dangerous to herself.”  
“I’ll see Miles,” said Joseph. “Let me take you home first.”

“Joseph,” said Miles as he opened the door. “Come in.”  
“Sir, it’s about Julie,” said Joseph.  
“I haven’t seen her this morning,” said Miles. “She may still be in her room.”  
“No, she overheard me ask Angel to marry me, and she went ballistic,” said Joseph. “I’m afraid she might hurt herself.”  
“I see,” said Miles. “Stay here with Amy and Jackson. I’ll find Julie.”

Miles found Julie in tears beside the main gate.  
“Honey,” said Miles. “What’s going on.”  
“Amy has you. Angel has Joseph,” said Julie. “Who do I have!”  
“I’m your father,” said Miles. “You have me too.”  
“You’re not my real father,” said Julie. “I don’t even know his name.”  
“Linc is Joy’s real father,” said Miles. “Adoption is real.”  
“Blood is real!” cried Julie. “That’s why Amy took Jackson and not me. I’m not her blood!”  
“Honey, let’s go home,” said Miles.   
“NO!” cried Julie. “I’m never going there again!”  
“Where will you go?” asked Miles.  
“What do you care!” yelled Julie.  
“You’re coming home,” decided Miles as he picked her up over his shoulder.  
“Put me down! Help!” cried Julie.  
“Sir,” said a soldier near the gate. “Is there a problem?”  
“Teenagers,” said Miles as he walked off with Julie.

“You locked her in her room?” asked Amy.  
“Had too,” said Miles. “She wanted to run away.”  
“I have no idea how to help her,” said Amy. “There are no real psychiatrists in town.”  
“Doctor Cade might still be around,” said Miles.  
“Julie is not manic depressive,” said Amy. “Cade was wrong.”  
“Maybe Linc, and his books…” said Miles.  
“We can’t get Linc,” said Amy. “Julie seems to fixate on young men. We need a female to help her.”  
“Not you,” said Miles.  
“No, she sees me as a threat,” said Amy.  
“Deb?” asked Miles.  
“Maybe…or Ellie,” said Amy.  
“Ellie isn’t a psychiatrist!” said Miles.  
“She’s had training in the area,” said Amy. “Deb hasn’t”.  
“Fine, ask Ellie if she’ll talk to Julie,” said Miles.

Ellie walked into Julie’s room.  
“You’re Angel’s grandmother!” screamed Julie. “Get out!”  
“I’m also the closest thing to a trained psychiatrist in town,” said Ellie as she sat on a chair.  
“Doctor Cade said I was manic depressive,” said Julie. “I’m nuts! There’s nothing anyone can do!”  
“Hush,” said Ellie. “Forget about everyone else. What do you want to do?”  
Julie thought for a moment. “I want to marry Joseph Neville,” she said.  
“He’s nice,” said Ellie. “But you could do better.”  
“Better?” laughed Julie. “No I can’t. No one wants someone conceived by rape.”  
“Oh, I didn’t know you were,” said Ellie. “Look, I can help you…but it will take time. You have a lot of anger…to Joseph…to Amy…to your Mom.”  
“My Mom left me,” said Julie. “I like Miles, but he prefers Amy. He’ll end up leaving me too!”  
“Do you know what goes on between a man and a woman?” asked Ellie. “Do you even know what the word ‘rape’ means?”  
“Well, no,” admitted Julie.   
“Ok, well first, I will explain about sex,” said Ellie. “Then we will work on your goals, and how to achieve them.”  
“Do you like me?” asked Julie.  
“No,” said Ellie. “Do you like me?”  
“No,” said Julie.  
“Well, then we have something in common,” said Ellie.

Julie met with Ellie every other day. She dealt with the anger she had toward her mother, and Joseph. She understood that Miles really considered her his daughter. She understood her jealousy to Amy. Ellie showed her how to dress, and fix her hair to look more attractive.

“Hey, Ellie,” said Miles. “You’ve done wonders with Julie. Thanks.”  
“She’s a lovely girl,” said Ellie. “Just had so much anger she was trying to suppress. Reminds me of myself. She adores you.”  
“I love her,” said Miles. “I wonder if Charlie was like her at the same age.”  
“Probably,” said Ellie. “She’s still upset about Amy taking Jackson and not her when she ran. But we’re working on that.”  
“If Amy had tried to take Julie, Julie would have screamed for me, and things might have gotten even worse,” said Miles.  
“You need to tell her that,” said Ellie.  
“I will,” said Miles.

“I never realized what really went into running a republic,” said Connor.  
“You’re learning fast,” said Jeremy. “Eleanor Ford was right. Seems Monroes are great at solving problems, especially military ones.”  
“Have you heard from her or her generals?” asked Connor.  
“A group of advisors are due any day,” said Jeremy. “Guess we’ll need to notify the rest of your clan.”  
“Clan! Ha!!” said Connor. “Sounds funny…since I was an only child for so long.”  
“Your father sure made up for lost time,” said Jeremy.   
“Yeah, with Charlie expecting…and Eleanor Ford…there will soon be nine Monroes in the clan,” said Connor.  
“Oh, you didn’t hear…Eleanor Ford is carrying twins,” said Jeremy.   
“No…I hadn’t heard,” said Connor. “Does Dad know?”  
“Not sure,” said Jeremy.

“Connor! How do you like running the republic,” said Monroe when Connor found him in the back yard.  
“It’s harder than it looked,” said Connor. “But Jeremy and I work well together. He prefers the business side…I prefer the training.”  
“You look like you want to tell me something,” said Monroe.  
“Yeah, I just heard Eleanor Ford is carrying twins,” said Connor.  
“I see,” said Monroe.  
“Some advisors are coming from Erie in a day or so,” said Connor.  
“She can’t travel in her condition!” said Monroe.   
“Are you going to Erie for the delivery?” asked Connor.  
“You know I can’t,” said Monroe. “But I’ll go shortly after the babies are born. Guess I don’t have a say in naming them.”  
“You should visit sooner,” said Connor. “Make sure she’s OK.”  
“I need to be here with Charlie,” said Monroe. “She’s really been sick during this pregnancy. If Eleanor wants my opinion on names, she’ll contact me.”

Monroe, Connor, Linc, Angel, Danny and Emma met with the advisor later that week.  
“General Monroe,” said Tanner, ‘I have a missive from Eleanor for you. She’d like a reply.’  
Monroe took the letter Tanner offered, and put it in his pocket.  
The meeting centered on responsibilities of Erie and Monroe, and how they would start dealing with the open land between them. When they recessed for the evening, plans were made to meet again early the next day.

Monroe went to his bedroom when he got home, and read Eleanor’s letter.  
“Dear Bass,  
The pregnancy is going well. I hope one day you will understand why I did what I did.  
The doctor has confirmed that I am carrying twins. I would like to know if you have preferences on names.  
I was thinking for boys…John Sebastian Monroe and/or Owen Ford Monroe.  
And for girls…Eva Mary Monroe and/or Uma Ford Monroe.  
Sincerely,  
Eleanor”  
Monroe penned a reply.   
“Eleanor,  
I’m glad you are doing ok. The names are fine. If it is a girl and a boy, I prefer the names Owen and Uma. Please use FORD as the middle name for each child. I will be reminded of Mary whenever I see them, but I don’t want them asking about their conception.  
Monroe”

“Charlie, are you feeling any better?” asked Monroe when his wife entered the bedroom.  
“A little,” said Charlie. “What are you doing?”  
“Responding to a letter from Eleanor,” said Monroe. “Do you want to read it?”  
“No,” said Charlie.   
“She’s carrying twins,” said Monroe.  
“I see…” said Charlie.  
“I’m glad you’re not,” said Monroe walking over to her. “Twins bring more risk in delivery. I can’t lose you, Charlie.”  
“I’m worried though,” said Charlie. “I’ve never been this sick in my other two pregnancies.”  
“You take care of this entire family,” said Monroe. “Joy is still so little, and Nora is always getting into things. We need more help.”  
“Ms. Arnold tries so hard…”said Charlie.  
“She’s wonderful, but you need to just rest,” said Monroe.

Ms. Arnold suggested her cousin as a help for the children.  
“Sir, she’s much younger than me, and will be able to keep up with Nora,” said Ms. Arnold.  
“Girl does get into everything,” laughed Monroe. “Soon Joy will be on her heels.”

Jennifer Ames was hired the next day as a nanny. She was in her 40’s, with some gray in her hair, but was very good with the babies.

“How is Charlie?” asked Miles, when Monroe stopped by to visit.  
“Not good,” said Monroe. “I’m really worried about her.”  
“This is her third pregnancy,” said Miles. “I heard they get easier.”  
“I don’t believe that,” said Monroe. “Nia was sick most of her pregnancy…”  
“But that was her first,” said Miles. “Charlie will be ok.”  
Danny came crashing through the front door. “Dad! Come quick!” cried Danny. “Charlie is bleeding!”  
Monroe and Miles rushed to the house.   
“I think she’s miscarrying,” said Ms. Arnold. “Did you bring Amy?”  
“I’ll find her,” said Miles.  
“Will she die?” asked Monroe. He felt like he would faint.  
“Sir,” said Ms. Arnold. “Sit down. Jennifer is with her. Linc is trying to stanch the bleeding. Charlie will be ok.”  
Amy and Miles returned a few minutes later. They rushed to Charlie’s room.  
“Dad!” said Charlie weakly. “Amy…good.”  
“Save your strength,” said Amy. “How long has this been going on Linc?”  
“It started about fifteen minutes ago,” said Linc. “Nothing I try helps.”  
“I’ll take over,” said Amy. “And, who are you?” she asked Jennifer.  
“New nanny,” said Jennifer. “My mom was a midwife. I have some experience.”  
“Good. You stay with me,” said Amy. “Linc, boil some rags. We can’t save the baby, but we might save Charlie.”

Miles walked down the steps. “Bass, she’s asking for you.”  
“Uh…ok…” said Monroe. “Is she ok?”  
Miles shook his head. “No, Bass, she isn’t,” said Miles as he started to cry.  
Monroe vaulted up the stairs.  
“Charlie!” Monroe cried as he entered the room.   
“Bass…you came…” said Charlie very weakly. “I want to say goodbye.”  
“NO!” cried Monroe. “You’re gonna be ok! Right Linc!”  
“Dad…” started Linc, but his voice broke and he turned away.  
“It’s ok, Bass,” said Charlie very weakly. “I love you. Please take care of our family.”  
“Of course,” said Monroe as tears filled his eyes. “But, I need you!”  
Charlie closed her eyes.  
“Charlie! Don’t leave me!” cried Monroe.  
Amy felt for a pulse. “She’s gone, Bass,” said Amy.Amy felt for a pulse. “She’s gone, Bass,” said Amy.  
“She can’t be!” cried Monroe. “No!”  
“Dad, come on,” said Linc as he tried to lead him out of the room.  
“I can’t leave her,” said Monroe dropping to his knees beside the bed.  
“Linc,” said Amy. “Let’s let him stay awhile. We need to tell the others.”

Monroe climbed into bed beside Charlie after the others left. He ended up covered with blood. He gently caressed her face, and started talking about all the wonderful and crazy things they had done over the years.  
Linc, Angel, and Danny wept as Miles explained what had happened. Angel pulled Nora into her arms, and Linc held Joy. Joseph and Abe volunteered for cleanup.

Hours later, Miles came to the room.  
“Bass,” said Miles. “It’s time to let her go.”  
“She’s your daughter!” cried Monroe. “How can you let her go!”  
“She knew we loved her,” said Miles. “She’s dead. Your kids need you. Her kids need you.”  
“I need her!” said Monroe.  
“I know,” said Miles. “Come on, Bass, let’s get a drink.”  
“You promised Amy,” said Monroe.   
“I’ll drink water,” promised Miles. “But you need something stronger. Go clean up. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Miles explained to Ms. Arnold and Ms .Ames, that Monroe might be with him for a few days. He also talked to Linc, Angel, and Danny.

“Dad’s not going to die…is he?” asked Danny.  
“Hope not,” said Miles. “Can you help Linc and Angel care for Nora and Joy?”  
“Yeah,” said Danny.  
“I’ll bring your father home as soon as I can,” said Miles.  
“Thanks, Grandpop,” said Danny as he threw his arms around Miles’ legs.

“Where are we?” asked Monroe.  
“The camp site we made before we entered Monroe, Louisiana,” said Miles.  
“Thought it looked familiar,” said Monroe.  
“So much has happened,” said Miles.  
“So many have died,” said Monroe as his eyes filled with tears. “Mary, Chuck, Cara, Charlie….”  
“Yet you and I keep on ticking,” said Miles.  
“Stop with the old commercials,” laughed Monroe through his tears.  
“We’ve been together…so many years…” said Miles.  
“I need to get home to the kids,” said Monroe  
“They’re OK,” said Miles. “Guess you know Joseph Nevile asked Angel to marry him.”  
“No, she didn’t tell me,” said Monroe. “Did she say yes?”  
“No idea,” said Miles. “But Joseph seems happy, so I know she didn’t say no.”  
“Damn, we’re old!” said Monroe.  
“True, that,” agreed Miles.  
“Looks like you and Amy are doing ok,” said Monroe.  
“We are,” said Miles. “Can’t believe how much Elie has helped Julie.”  
“Now that is a first,” said Monroe. “I miss Charlie…too much.”  
“You too were always like fire and fire,” said Miles.  
“That’s not a saying,” said Monroe.  
“No, just an observation,” said Miles.   
“Can we go home,” said Monroe.  
“At daylight,” said Miles. “If you’re ready.”

Charlie was buried between Mary and Chuck in the old church.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins born in Erie

“Where are you going, Dad?” asked Linc when he saw Monroe carrying a pack downstairs.  
“I’m gonna visit Eleanor Ford,” said Monroe. “The due date for the twins is approaching.”  
“Want me to go with you?” asked Linc.  
“No, I need you here,” said Monroe. “Joseph Nevile and Jimmy Young are travelling with me.”  
“Isn’t Jimmy still too young?” asked Linc.   
“Are you too young?” said Monroe.  
“No,” said Linc.  
“He’s your age,” said Monroe. “And I think he needs more tracking experience.”

Monroe, Joseph, and Jimmy travelled through the dangerous stretch between the two Republics.  
“People actually live this way?” said Jimmy after witnessing the horrible conditions the inhabitants dealt with.  
“I did for weeks…until General Matheson found me and my men,” said Joseph.  
“Maybe these people just need to join us too,” said Jimmy.  
“We’ll work on that later,” said Monroe. “Voices down. We just need to get to Erie.”

“Madame Ford,” said the Captain. “Sebastian Monroe and his entourage are here to see you.”  
“Bass!” cried Eleanor. “Send them in, please.”  
“Hi Eleanor,” said Monroe. “Good to see you doing so well.”  
“Thanks, Bass,” said Eleanor. “Who are these men?”  
“Joseph Nevile, and Jimmy Young,” said Monroe. “My travel companions.”  
“I’m surprised Charlie let you visit,” said Eleanor.  
Monroe hesitated.  
“Charlie Monroe has died Ma’am,” said Joseph.  
“Oh, no!” cried Eleanor. “Bass, I’m so sorry to hear this. What happened.”  
“Miscarriage,” said Monroe. “Couldn’t stop the bleeding. Pregnancies are dangerous. Tell me again how well you are doing.”  
“Bass, I have been informed of increased risk with delivery of twins,” said Eleanor. “Will you be my coach during the delivery?”  
“No,” said Monroe. “I’m sure you already have someone lined up.”  
“Yes, my maid,” said Eleanor.  
“That’s best,” said Monroe. “I want to be here for the births. But I’ll wait in another area.  
“Excellent,” said Eleanor. “Perhaps you’d like to meet with my advisors too. Any problems crossing the barrens?”  
“The people are starving,” said Jimmy. “We need to help them.”  
“We’ll talk to the advisors,” said Monroe. “Take care, Eleanor.”

“Julie’s been so happy for weeks, but now she seems almost catatonic,” said Amy.  
“I’ve noticed that,” said Miles. “I know she liked Charlie…”  
“This is more than grief,” said Amy. “Almost seems like some kind of withdrawal.”  
“I’ll talk to her,” said Miles.

“What’s going on, Julie,” said Miles. “You seem really down.”  
“Just stuff,” said Julie as she headed to the front door. “Bye Dad.”  
“Just a minute young lady,” said Miles. “I need to know what’s going on with you.”  
“Well, Charlie died,” said Julie. “And Joseph and Jimmy went on a mission…”  
“I thought you didn’t like Jimmy,” said Miles.  
“Oh, he’s my friend…with benefits,” said Julie.  
“WHAT!” cried Miles. “You aren’t having sex with Jimmy, are you!”  
“Sex,” said Julie. “Ugh…no way.”  
“So what benefits are you referring to,” asked Miles.  
“He always has these cute little wrapped things we smoke,” said Julie. “And when I smoke them, I feel better.”  
“He’s giving you drugs!” said Miles.  
“No, they’re not medicine,” said Julie.  
“Must be marijuana or even Peyote,” said Miles. “They are the kind of drugs people use to escape reality.”  
“Well, whatever the name, I like them,” said Julie. “Life is OK when I smoke them.”  
“I’ll see what I can do,” said Miles. “Hope they were marijuana. I can get that. Let’s keep this a secret from Amy…ok?”  
“Sure, Dad,” said Julie.

Monroe was impressed with the new developments in Erie. They had a team of doctors in every quadrant. Penicillin was plentiful. Roads were in much better shape than in Monroe. 

“This place is amazing,” said Jimmy. “I might want to stay here!”  
“When Gabe Ford was in charge, the place looked nice, but was more like a prison,” said Joseph. “Conscripted labor fixed the roads, and worked on the buildings.”  
“Our town is nice enough,” said Monroe. “You can always return here later, Jimmy.”  
“Yeah,” said Jimmy. “So…you’re really the father of that lady’s babies?”  
“Yeah, I am,” said Monroe.   
“Wow!” said Jimmy. “It’s like you had a harem!”  
“Uh, Jimmy,” cautioned Joseph as he saw the look in Monroe’s face. “Drop it.”  
“OK,” said Jimmy.  
“Here’s where we’re to meet the advisors,” said Monroe entering a chamber.  
“General Monroe!” said Tanner. “Welcome!”  
“Hi Tanner,” said Monroe. “Joseph Nevile…Jimmy Young…this is…uh, I don’t know your first name.”  
“Tanner is fine,” said Tanner. “Let me show you some of the ideas we have and get your suggestions.”

“That Tanner guy thought helping the people in the barrens was a good idea!” said Jimmy after the meeting.  
“Could be,” said Monroe. “But they will know there are strings…there are always strings.”  
“Strings are ok,” said Joseph. “As long as there’s no chains or whips or brands or tattoos involved.”

Monroe, Joseph and Jimmy had individual rooms in the lower halls.  
“Lock your doors,” said Monroe. “And we’ll use a special knock. Only open the door when you know who is there.”  
“I thought these people are our friends,” said Jimmy.  
“Maybe,” said Monroe. “But it might be best for us to share a room for the first night.”  
“I think so too,” said Joseph. “Just wasn’t that long ago I had to run from here.”  
“We can drag an extra mattress in,” said Monroe. “My room’s the biggest. Safety in numbers.”

BANG BANG  
Monroe jumped out of bed and stood by the door with his rifle.  
“Who is it?” asked Monroe, as he nudged the other two men.  
“Tanner!” called Tanner. “Eleanor has gone into labor! She’s asking for you!”  
“Might be a trick,” said Joseph.  
“Might be…” said Monroe. “Grab your guns. But stay here. Lock the door behind me.”  
“Yes, sir,” said Joseph.  
Monroe opened the door, walked to Tanner, and shut the door. He hesitated until he heard the click of the lock.

“Bass, you came,” said Eleanor, as he walked into the delivery room.  
“How long have you had contractions?” asked Monroe.  
“Not sure…OOH!” cried Eleanor. “Don’t leave, please.”  
“Eleanor, you don’t understand,” said Monroe. “I can’t do this.”  
“Weren’t you with Mary when she delivered?” asked Eleanor.  
“I tried,” said Monroe. “But the doctor told me to leave since I was about to pass out.”  
“Please, Bass, I’m so scared,” said Eleanor.  
“I’ll try,” said Monroe. “Where’s your coach?”  
“My maid is sick,” said Eleanor. “I can’t do this alone.”  
“She’s only two centimeters dilated,” said the doctor. “Try breathing through the contractions. Are you the father?”  
“Yes, I am,” said Monroe.  
“Then count, and direct her breathing,” said the doctor. “This is going to be a long night.”

“We should have gone with Monroe,” said Jimmy.  
“He said to stay here,” said Joseph.  
“But this is a huge town,” said Jimmy. “How will we find him?”  
“He’ll find us,” said Joseph. “Calm down.’  
“I ran out of marijuana,” said Jimmy. “I feel so antsy.”  
“You use drugs?” asked Joseph.  
“It’s just marijuana,” said Jimmy. “Not really a drug.”  
“Yeah…right…” said Joseph. “But drugs are against the rule in the militia. You shouldn’t tell people.”  
“I never read that rule!” said Jimmy.  
“You read the entire rule book?” asked Joseph.  
“Well…no,” said Jimmy.  
“And you even live in Miles’ house…with his teenage daughter,” said Joseph. “He’ll be livid if he finds out.”  
“Uh…I share my marijuana with Julie,” said Jimmy. “She’s so tense sometimes. It helps her relax.”  
“You are insane!” said Joseph. “Did you share it with anyone else?”  
“No,” said Jimmy. “Julie won’t tell anyone…I hope.”  
“I wouldn’t want Miles Matheson mad at me for subjecting his daughter to marijuana!” said Joseph.  
KNOCK KNOCK BANG  
“That’s the special knock!” said Jimmy.  
“Grab your rifle,” said Joseph. “I’ll check the door. Who is it?”  
“It’s me. Monroe,” said Monroe.  
Jimmy opened the door and Monroe came into the room.  
“Are you alright, sir?” asked Jimmy.  
“Yes,” said Monroe. “I have a baby boy and a baby girl! They are both doing fine! Eleanor’s fine!”  
“Congratulations!” said Joseph.  
“That’s great!” said Jimmy.  
“I need to sleep,” said Monroe. “Tanner will be by to take you two to Breakfast. Just knock when you come back.”

Monroe met with Eleanor later that day.  
“How are you feeling, Eleanor,” said Monroe.  
“Great!” said Eleanor. “Two beautiful babies. The doctor says they are healthy, even though they are a little small.”  
“Eleanor…I want different names for the babies…than what I wrote before,” said Monroe.  
“But, I get a say?” said Eleanor.  
“Of course,” said Monroe. “I’d like to name our daughter Charlotte Mary Monroe.”  
“Charlotte?” asked Eleanor.  
“Charlie’s real first name was Charlotte,” said Monroe. “And I know you wanted Mary as the middle name before. These children will know me as their father. Now that I’ve seen them…I have to be part of their lives.”  
“And for our son?” asked Eleanor.  
“I want to name him for the two men I have trusted most in my life,” said Monroe. “Charles Miles Monroe.”  
“I thought you and Miles were having problems,” said Eleanor.  
“Always,” laughed Monroe. “But, he’s my brother, and will always be. Charles…or Chuck…was my brother-in-law,”  
“I remember him,” said Eleanor. “I never heard what happened to him.”  
“He sacrificed himself to save Charlie and Danny and the rest of the town,” said Monroe. “Nora is his biological daughter. Ellie is his and Mary’s mother.”  
“Could we make our son’s name…Miles Charles Monroe?” asked Eleanor.   
“Yeah, we could,” said Monroe.  
“Charlotte and Miles Monroe,” said Eleanor. I love it!”  
“Ms. Ford,” said a nurse as she pushed the babies into her room in small incubators. “The doctor said it would be best for the babies to feel your touch. They should be able to leave the incubators in a day or so.”  
“Thank you,” said Eleanor.  
Eleanor and Monroe took turns caressing their new babies.

“Wow!” said Jimmy when he finally met Monroe’s new children. “They are tiny.”  
“Twins tend to come early,” said Monroe as he led the men into the hallway.  
“Was Linc ever that small?” asked Jimmy.  
“Yep,” said Monroe. “No incubators in Willoughby Texas though. Amazing what they’ve done with Batteries here.”  
“Sir,” said Joseph. “You were afraid for Eleanor…weren’t you.”  
“Yes,” said Monroe. “My first wife, Nia, died during delivery. The baby died too.”  
“How….how did you handle that,” asked Joseph.  
“Not well,” said Monroe. “I threw myself into winning battles…destroying my enemies…anything to not think.”  
“If something happened to Angel…” said Joseph.  
“I heard you’ve asked my daughter to marry you,” said Monroe. “Yet, you’ve never mentioned this to me.”  
“There was never a good moment,” said Joseph.  
“Does she love you?” asked Monroe.  
“Yes, she does,” said Joseph. “And I love her.”  
“So, when’s the wedding?” asked Monroe.  
“You approve??” said Joseph. “That’s great! Uh, but Angel never gave me an answer…and then so much happened.”  
“I’ve seen the way she looks at you,” said Monroe. “Don’t ever hurt her.”  
“I won’t , sir,” said Joseph.  
“Can’t believe I’ll end up being an in-law of some sort to Tom Nevile!” said Monroe. “Life is so unpredictable.”  
“When can we go home?” asked Jimmy.  
“Not sure,” said Monroe. “I could have Tanner send some men with you two. I need to stay here awhile.”

Joseph and Jimmy returned to Monroe, Louisiana a few days later. Tanner and a man named Felix Gomez travelled with them. Monroe had written three letters. One for Connor and Jeremy, one for Linc, Angel, and Danny, and one for Miles.  
Linc read the letter to Angel and Danny.  
Dear Linc, Angel, and Danny,  
I miss all of you so much. You now have a new brother and sister. Their names are Miles and Charlotte. I don’t know when you’ll be able to see them. I need to stay in Erie until they are a little older.  
Love,  
Dad.

In the letter to Connor and Jeremy, he mentioned his new children and their names, but went on about ideas the advisors in Erie had shared with him.

Miles opened his letter from Monroe alone in his bedroom. Amy had taken Jacks and Julie to visit Lisa, Emma and Luck.  
Dear Miles,  
I am still missing Charlie too much. I know you are too. I named my new baby girl Charlotte Mary Monroe. I hope you approve. And since you and Chuck are the only men I have ever trusted, I named my new baby boy Miles Charles Monroe. Oh, I was going to use Miles as a middle name, but Eleanor wanted it as the first name.  
I need to stay here for now. Please watch over my other children. Maybe once the barrens are safer, they can come here to visit.  
Bass

“He’s not coming home!” cried Danny.  
“Soon,” said Linc, though he was disappointed too. “He’ll be back as soon as he can.”  
“He’s been away for months before,” said Angel. “But we always had Charlie then.” She started crying.  
Danny started crying.  
Nora noticed them crying and tried to rub their tears off their faces.  
Linc snuggled with Joy. “I could never be away from Joy too long,” he said.  
Miles walked into their house. “Don’t you kids ever lock the door?”  
“Grandpop!” cried Danny running to him. Nora trotted after him and grabbed Miles’ legs too.  
“He’ll be back,” said Miles hugging Danny and seeing his tears. Then he picked up Nora.  
“He said when the babies are older,” said Angel. “But, how old?”  
“Do you trust him?” asked Miles.  
“Well, yes,” said Angel.  
“He loves all of you,” said Miles. “We’ll miss him, but soon we’ll see your new brother and sister.”  
“Why did he name the girl Charlotte?” asked Angel.  
“Charlie’s real name was Charlotte,” said Miles.  
“He must really like you,” said Danny. “Since he named the boy Miles.”  
“Oh, we’ve had fights,” said Miles. “But, yes, he likes me.”  
“When someone yells ‘Miles’…who will answer?” asked Danny.  
“Ha!” said Miles. “We both will. But you guys call me Grandpop, so there won’t be a problem.”  
“Oh, yeah,” said Danny.  
“Why don’t you all come to my house tonight,” said Miles.  
“I’m meeting Joseph later,” said Angel.  
“I need to spend more time with Joy,” said Linc.  
“I’m helping Linc,” said Danny.  
“I see,” said Miles. “And Ms. Arnold and Ms. Ames are here?”  
“Yes,” said Angel. “They both live here. We’re fine Grandpop.”  
“Good then,” said Miles. “Just remember, I’m available to help if you need it.”

Miles walked around town. He had talked to Jimmy Young about the marijuana, and now supplied both Julie and Jimmy to avoid any contamination with other drugs. He had too much free time. Playing with Jacks and trying to find things to do with Julie helped; but Amy had her patients, and he was bored most days. He found he missed Monroe more than he ever thought he would.

“Miles?” said Ellie as she opened her door. “Come in.”  
“Thanks,” said Miles. “Guess you heard about Monroe’s new babies.”  
“No, I didn’t,” said Ellie. “And I’m so sorry about Charlie. We had our conflicts, but she was great with my grandchildren.”  
“Eleanor had a boy and a girl,” said Miles. “They named them Charlotte Mary Monroe, and Miles Charles Monroe.”  
“Mary and Charles!” said Ellie as her eyes filled with tears.  
“Charlotte was Charlies’ real first name,” said Miles.  
“Obviously, Monroe forgave you for everything,” said Ellie.  
“Yeah,” said Miles.  
“Want to come in for a drink?” asked Ellie.  
“I don’t drink anymore,” said Miles. “I’d better head back. Just wanted you to know.”  
“Thanks, Miles,” said Ellie as he left.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe Ford's Daughter

A few evenings later, after Amy had made sure Jacks and Julie were asleep, she walked through the house looking for Miles. Mrs. and Mr. Evans were visiting relatives for a few days. Mrs. Young and her children were in the separate section of the house.  
“Miles?” called Amy softly. She had not heard him leave the house, but he was nowhere to be found. “Is that smoke?” she wondered as she neared the walk in pantry.  
Amy walked over to the pantry, and opened the door.  
“Miles!” said Amy, when she found him sitting on the floor. “What are you doing?”  
“Hi Amy,” said Miles. “Just felt like trying some marijuana to take the edge off.”  
“Wow,” said Amy. “It’s been years…back when I was in college…”  
“Here,” said Miles handing her his joint. “Welcome to my ‘reefer madness’.”  
Amy took a drag. “I remember that silly film. Mandatory viewing. Just before the blackout, most states had legalized marijuana for medical use.”  
“Seems to really help Julie,” said Miles.  
“What? We should have talked that over,” insisted Amy.  
“Jimmy Young was her supplier,” said Miles. “That’s why she was so down when he went with Monroe. I plan to supply them so no dealer can get their hooks in them.”  
“Smart,” said Amy as she snuggled against Miles on the floor.  
“Did you ever try anything stronger?” asked Miles.  
“Nothing that I would admit to,” said Amy.  
“Same here,” said Miles.  
“You don’t think Jimmy was trying to take advantage of Julie…do you?” asked Amy.  
“Not sure,” said Miles. “But I’ve had a talk to him. I had no idea she was inviting him into her bedroom. I put a stop to that.”  
“Good,” said Amy.  
“Is that a ‘come hither’ look?” asked Miles noticing the expression on her face.  
“Yes, it is,” said Amy.  
“We could go upstairs, but the floor here is looking better and better,” said Miles.  
“I was thinking the same thing,” said Amy.  
They both quickly stripped, and made love in the pantry.  
“Oh My!” cried a voice as the door opened. “So sorry!  
The pantry door was quickly shut.  
“Mrs. Evans must have gotten back early,” said Amy as she started to giggle.  
“Hey, this isn’t funny,” laughed Miles. “She must be so embarrassed!”  
“Yeah,” said Amy. “We have to get dressed.”  
“Sure,” said Miles. “I’ll talk to her. Meet you upstairs.”

“Mrs. Evans,” said Miles as he walked into the kitchen area. “Sorry…”  
“General Matheson, this is your home. There is nothing for you or Mrs. Matheson to be sorry for,” said Mrs. Evans. “I did get back earlier than I planned and thought I’d check supplies.”  
“Well, goodnight, then, Mrs. Evans,” said Miles.  
“Goodnight, sir,” said Mrs. Evans. “And may I say, sir…you have the best bum I’ve ever seen.”  
“Uh, well…thanks,” said Miles. 

“Amy! What are you doing!” cried Deb. “That’s not penicillin in that syringe!”  
“Oh, my,” said Amy. “Can’t believe I grabbed the wrong vial!”  
“You probably need more rest,” said Deb. “Ellie’s still helping. Please take some time off. Jacks’ at such an important age.”  
“Maybe you are right,” said Amy as she realized her late nights with Miles, marijuana and sex were playing havoc with her medical practice.  
“Go home,” said Deb. “Enjoy your family.”

Daily, Monroe helped with the infants. He bathed them, fed them, dressed them. Eleanor helped some, but more and more the running of the republic called her away.  
“I think you’re working too much,” said Monroe. “You still need to get your strength back.”  
“I have to guide Tanner,” said Eleanor. “He’s great at planning strategies, but he demands too much. He helped my father set up the conscription program before, and says we need it again. We need to hire people. Pay them a decent wage. Offer them adequate housing.”  
“The babies are growing quickly,” said Monroe.  
“You’re thinking about leaving,” said Eleanor.  
“I miss my family,” said Monroe. “They write, but it’s difficult. Danny misses me the most. First, Charlie dies, then I left. I really need to get back to him.”  
“Won’t Connor and Miles watch over them,” said Eleanor.  
“Sure,” said Monroe. “But it’s not the same.”  
“We could go there,” said Eleanor.  
“How?” said Monroe. “If you can’t trust Tanner when you are in residence, how can you be sure he won’t start some new policy that would cause the people to revolt when you are away.”  
“You’re right,” said Eleanor. “My plan was to have Connor or Linc here…to be in charge.”  
“Did you make that clear to them?” asked Monroe.  
“Just that general meeting,” said Eleanor. “I’m sure they understood.”  
“I’m sure they didn’t,” said Monroe. “Look, Eleanor, I will never love you like I did Nia, Mary or Charlie, but you and the babies could move with me to Monroe, Louisiana. Let the people here elect a new ruler. Tanner is a good man. He will help your successor. I need all of my children with me.”  
“You’re asking me to live with you…” said Eleanor. “Just to have Charlotte and Miles with you.”  
“Yes, I am,” said Monroe.  
“I’m not giving up my entire life, and my republic for you!” yelled Eleanor. “You can go to your so called home. Charlotte and Miles are my children. I am their mother! They stay with me! Get out!”  
“You can’t mean that!” said Monroe.  
“I am my father’s daughter!” said Eleanor. “You were merely a means to an end. GUARDS!”  
Three guards entered the area.  
“Please escort Sebastian Monroe to his chambers, help him pack, and then escort him to the barrens,” said Eleanor. “Do not let him back into the Republic. He’s to go to his home immediately.”  
“Eleanor!” cried Monroe as the men grabbed him and cuffed him.  
Eleanor turned away from him, and walked to the twin cradles.

Weeks later, Monroe entered the town. The guards at the gate welcomed him, but were surprised at his condition.   
“Sir,” said Abe. “Are you ok? You’re barely staying in the saddle.”  
“Miles,” said Monroe. “I need to see Miles.”  
Abe sent a man to find Miles, and helped Monroe into the command center.   
“Sit here, sir,” said Able. “I’ll see that your horse is tended to.”  
Monroe fell asleep in the chair.  
“Dad!” cried Connor when he walked in. “Dad? Are you ok?”  
“Hey, Connor,” said Monroe.  
“Are you injured?” asked Connor as he checked out the cut on his father’s face.  
“A little,” said Monroe. “Tough going through the barrens.”  
“Why didn’t you have soldiers with you!” said Connor.  
“She kicked me out,” said Monroe.  
“What!?” said Connor.  
“Bass!” said Miles as he entered the command center. “Welcome back!” He slapped Bass on his shoulder, but then grabbed him as he started to fall forward. “What’s going on, Connor?”  
“He’s injured,” said Connor. “Said she kicked him out. He came from Erie alone.”  
“Shit,” said Miles. “Help me move him to the clinic area.”  
“Should I send for Doctor Cade?” asked Connor.  
“Yeah,” said Miles. “I’ll prep him.”

“Miles?” muttered Monroe. “Where am I? Where are my clothes?”  
“You’re in the command center clinic,” said Miles. “We’ve sent for Dr. Cade. Had to remove your clothes so he can examine all of your injuries. Fuck, Bass, what happened to you?”  
“They shot me,” said Monroe. “Just a graze, but enough to weaken me. I got away…just barely. Hid in the hills. Finally had enough strength to pull myself back on the horse. “  
“General,” said Doctor Cade as he entered the clinic.  
“He has multiple injuries,” said Miles.   
“Yes, I see,” said Doctor Cade. ‘We need to hurry. Wash up, sir, you’ll be my assistant.”

Monroe passed out while Miles and the doctor worked on his injuries.   
“Cuts, bullet graze, dehydration, sunburn, no idea when he last ate,” said Doctor Cade. “These fluids should help. He just needs to rest.” “Call me if his condition worsens.”

Miles sat beside Monroe during the night. Connor had notified Jeremy and Monroe’s family of the situation. Linc and Angel demanded to see their father, but the doctor had advised no visitors.  
“Miles?” asked Monroe the next morning. “You’re here.”  
“Been here all night, bro,” said Miles. “How are you feeling?”  
“Like I stepped on a land mine,” said Monroe.  
“Doc said you’ll be ok, but you need to rest for now,” said Miles.  
“I need to see my kids!” said Monroe.  
“Soon,” said Miles. “They’re doing ok. Connor and I check on them daily.”  
“Thanks,” said Monroe. “I can’t believe she did it.”  
“Who? Eleanor?” asked Miles.  
“I wanted her and the babies to come here,” said Monroe. “To live with me. She called the guards and had me escorted out of the republic.”  
“Guess you didn’t tell her you loved her,” said Miles.  
“I don’t,” said Monroe. “I couldn’t lie.”  
“Get well,” said Miles. “Try not to worry. I’ll figure something out. I always do.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linc falls in love

“Miss Eleanor,” said her maid. “I can’t get your babies to stop crying.”  
“No way can they be missing Monroe,” said Eleanor. “They’re just infants. I’ll hire some more women to help. I need them to be quiet! How can I think!”  
“Eleanor?” asked Tanner at the entrance to the room.  
“What now, Tanner?” said Eleanor.  
“I need you to look over this proposal. But, it does call for more conscripts,” said Tanner.  
“I said no to conscription,” said Eleanor.  
“Then we can’t provide the services and the security you’ve requested,” said Tanner.  
“Fine,” said Eleanor. “Do what you need to do.”

“I missed you so much, Dad,” said Danny when Monroe finally was allowed to go home.  
“I missed you too, Danny,” said Monroe. “Have you been helping with Nora and Joy?”  
“Yeah,” said Danny.  
“Dad?” said Angel as she walked into the room with Joseph at her side. “Can we talk to you a minute?”  
“Ok,” said Monroe. “Hey, Danny, will you make sure Nora is still asleep.”  
“Sure, Dad,” said Danny as he ran off.  
“Sir,” said Joseph. “I have asked Angel to marry me, and she said yes!”  
‘I see,” said Monroe trying not to smile. “And Angel, tell me why you want to marry this man.”  
“Because I love him, Dad,” said Angel. “And he loves me. He’s kind, and brave, and reminds me of you.”  
“Sir, I will always love Angel, and take care of her and provide for her,” said Joseph.  
“I’m happy for the both of you,” said Monroe. “When’s the ceremony?”  
“As soon as you’re well enough to give me away,” said Angel.  
“So, tomorrow?” said Monroe, but then started coughing.  
“More like a week or two,” said Angel. “I’ve spoken to your doctor.”  
“Dad,” said Linc when he met with his father. “You can’t just go to Erie and demand your children.”  
“I feel like a piece of me is missing,” said Monroe. “I didn’t know about Connor until he was a man. But when I found out…all I wanted was to find him.”  
“I understand,” said Linc. “If anyone separated me from Joy…I don’t know how I would deal with it.”  
“But, to attack Erie…” said Monroe. “I might be putting the babies into jeopardy.”  
“Miles said he had an idea,” said Linc. “Just work on getting your strength back for now.”

“I don’t know, Miles, ”said Jeremy. “We have hardly any intel on this barren area.”  
“Then that’s our first step,” said Miles. “We need to send scouts. If we help these people…feed these people…like we did Joseph and his men…we can expand the town, and have a force that can deal with Erie.”  
“But, why?” said Jeremy. “Erie is not a threat at this time.”  
“We have to bring Monroe’s children here,” said Miles.  
“No, we don’t,” said Jeremy. “I’m not willing to lead our men into danger for Monroe’s wants. His kids are safe there. He’s just upset he’s not with them. That was the contract. He should understand!”  
“What if they were your kids?” said Miles.  
“They’re not,” said Jeremy. “And you are no longer in charge of the militia, Miles. This discussion is over.”

“Linc, there is no way we can force Erie to hand over Charlotte and Miles,” said Miles. “Jeremy refuses any of my plans.”  
“Dad is really depressed,” said Linc. “Almost like he was when Charlie died.”  
“If only he was in love with Eleanor,” said Miles. “She might have chosen him over the republic.”  
“He can’t love someone he can’t trust,” said Linc.  
“Yeah, I know,” said Miles. “Hey, I heard Joseph and Angel are getting married.”  
“They’re just waiting for Dad to be well enough to do that ‘giving her away’ gig,” said Linc.  
“So, how’s your love life?” asked Miles.  
“Girls get too excited when I’m around,” said Linc. “They get on my nerves.”  
“Yeah, they sure do that,” said Miles. “Take care of your dad. See you later.”

“Miles hasn’t visited for days,” said Monroe when Linc came home that night. “I need to know his plans to rescue my children.”  
“Dad,” said Linc. “There are no plans. You’ll just have to accept that the babies are safe, but that they are no longer part of your life.”  
“I can’t,” said Monroe.  
“I’ll try to think of something,” said Linc.  
KNOCK KNOCK  
“Are you expecting anyone, Dad?” asked Linc.  
“Might be Private Anderson to check on my stitches,” said Monroe  
Linc opened the door to young woman with light brown hair tied in a bun.  
“Can I help you?” asked Linc.  
“I’m here to check on Sebastian Monore,” said the woman. “I’m Private Deb Anderson.”  
“Oh, yeah,” said Linc. “Come in. He’s in here..”  
“Hi Deb,” said Monroe.  
“General, have you been following the doctor’s orders?” asked Deb.  
“Sort of,” said Monroe. “Linc has some medical knowledge. Show him what needs to be done, and you can watch over other patients.”  
“I’ll show him, but I’d have to check with Doctor Cade before I can release you as my patient,” said Deb.  
Deb checked for any oozing around the stitches. She checked for tenderness, and took Monroe’s temperature.  
“You’re healing nicely, sir,” said Deb.  
“It’s getting late,” said Monroe. “Why don’t you walk Deb to her next visit, Linc.”  
“My pleasure,” said Linc smiling.

“You really didn’t have to do this,” said Deb. “I am armed and able to defend myself.”  
“I wanted to,” said Linc. “You’re very attractive.”  
“Are you flirting with me?” asked Deb.  
“I’m trying,” admitted Linc. “You’re not like other girls…all flighty and giggly.”  
“You’re still a teenager,” said Deb.  
“I am, but you can’t be over 22,” said Linc.  
“You’re good,” said Deb. “So, what do you propose?”  
“I want to get to know you,” said Linc. “Unless you’re already involved with someone. I can help on the visits to your patients, take you on romantic walks…”  
“I’m not involved with anyone,” said Deb. “I tend to scare off most men. Think it’s the big gun I carry.”  
“I’m not most men,” said Linc.   
“Then, I accept your offer,” said Deb. “You’ll probably be sick of me soon enough. I’m saving myself for marriage. If I don’t love a guy enough to marry him…why bother with activities that will just leave me feeling….less.”  
“All I want for now, is to be by your side,” said Linc.

“Liinc,” said Danny when Linc came back home. “You look…different.”  
“Love can do that,” said Linc.  
“Really?” asked Danny. “But you’ve always loved our family. What’s different?”  
“Remember how dreamy Joseph appears when he looks at Angel?” asked Linc.  
“Yeah….like he has an upset stomach,” said Danny. “Oh, that’s the way you look!”  
“I met a girl,” said Linc. “The girl I’m going to marry.”  
“Oh? Who?” asked Danny.  
“If all goes well, you’ll meet her soon,” said Linc.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins come to Monroe

“You seem unhappy, Eleanor,” said Tanner when he brought her the latest report.  
“The babies cry almost all of the time,” said Eleanor. “They were so wonderful when Bass was here.”  
“He’s had experience with babies,” said Tanner.  
“I just hate to see my children so unhappy,” said Eleanor. “I should have accepted his offer.”  
“What was that?” said Tanner.  
“To go to Louisiana with him,” said Eleanor.  
“He was going to marry you?” asked Tanner.  
“No, he doesn’t love me,” said Eleanor. “But he’d be part of my children’s lives…and part of mine.”  
“You could still go,” said Tanner.  
“No, I can’t,” said Eleanor. “I want to be married someday. Maybe have more children.”  
“Eleanor,” said Tanner. “I have always loved you. Dare I ask if you have any such feelings for me?”  
“I didn’t realize…”said Eleanor. “I’ve always relied on you. I do care for you.”  
“I let your brother die, to help you,” said Tanner. “I’ve tried to run this republic, to help you.  
I don’t care about Erie. I only care about you. I have loved you for years.”  
Tanner moved closer to her. “Eleanor, will you marry me?” asked Tanner.  
“I…uh…oh, Tanner…yes!” said Eleanor.  
Tanner pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
“I do love you. When do you want to get married?” asked Eleanor.  
“Today,” said Tanner. “We’ll announce our marriage, and a change in the government. We can appoint Felix for now, and then there can be elections. I’ve always hated being in charge.”  
“We can do that?” asked Eleanor.  
“We’re in love,” said Tanner happily. “We can do anything. And then, we travel with a unit of men to Louisiana to protect you and the children. We will live in Monroe’s town. He can be part of your children’s lives. And you will have what you’ve always wanted.”  
“Yes!” said Eleanor. “Oh yes.”

“Dad,” said Connor when he stopped by the house. “You’re gonna want to hear this.”  
“What is it, son,” asked Monroe.  
“A messenger from Erie just dropped this off,” said Connor handing Monroe a letter.  
“She’s coming here! And bringing the babies!” said Monroe as he read the letter.  
“As far as we can tell, this is not a trick,” said Connor. “The messenger said Eleanor Ford married Mack Tanner. They are relocating here.”  
“We need to set up a residence for them!” said Monroe. “Wonder if we could get that cape cod next door.”  
“They may need more space,” said Connor. “Joseph and Angel already asked about that place.”  
“You’re right,” said Monroe. “This is great news!”

“You lead a charmed life, Bass,” said Miles when he heard about Eleanor and Tanner. “I figured you’d never see those babies again.”  
“They still have to get through the barrens,” said Monroe. “I need to go meet them.”  
“Whoa, there,” said Miles. “I can go…you are still recovering.”  
“Thanks, Miles,” said Monroe. 

Weeks later, Miles led the unit from Erie with Eleanor and her children into town.  
“We’ve selected a house for your approval,” said Miles. “Would you like to get settled, first.”  
“Thank you, Miles,” said Tanner. “But, my wife wants to speak to Monroe as soon as she can.”  
“Then, please come to my house, and I’ll send for him,” said Miles.

“Dad,” said Linc. “You go alone. We’ll meet the babies later.”  
“Ok,” said Monroe. “I wonder if they will remember me.”  
“There will be plenty of time to get to know them again,” said Linc. 

Monroe entered Miles’ house.  
“Eleanor…Tanner,” said Monroe as he glanced around for the babies.  
“Hi Bass,” said Eleanor. “I hope you can forgive me for sending you across the barrens alone.”  
“I can,” said Monroe. “Where are my children?”  
“They are sleeping,” said Amy. “Here, I will take you to them.”  
Monroe followed Amy upstairs.  
Charlotte and Miles were sleeping in small cloth sacks on the floor.  
“They’ve grown so much,” said Monroe as tears filled his eyes.  
“They’re beautiful, Bass,” said Amy. “I’ll head back down. Stay as long as you like.”  
Miles entered the bedroom a short time later.  
“How are you doing, Bass,” said Miles.  
“Good,” said Monroe. “I’ve missed them so much.”  
“I sure understand,” said Miles. “When Amy took Jacks, I went crazy.”  
“Fatherhood is the most amazing thing…and the most scary,” said Monroe.  
“Eleanor and Tanner will be living near Connor’s. Good size house…room for hired help. Connor offered Tanner a position in the command center,” said Miles.  
“Thanks, bro,” said Monroe.  
Charlotte started to stir. Monroe gently picked her up. She started to cry, but as he put her near his shoulder, and patted her back, she calmed down.  
“I think she recognizes you,” said Miles.  
“Of course, she does,” said Monroe as he smiled.  
Baby Miles started to wake, and cry,  
“Miles,” said Monroe. “Want to get him.”  
“Ok,” said Miles picking up the baby boy. “Hi Miles. I’m Miles.” He held him against his shoulder, and gently rubbed his back.  
“You two are naturals,” said Eleanor from the doorway.  
“I can’t thank you enough for this,” said Monroe.  
“I love my children,” said Eleanor. “When you were gone, all they did was cry.”  
“They can sense tension,” said Monroe. “If you two want to get settled in the new house, I can stay here with the babies.”  
“Tanner is getting everything settled,” said Eleanor. “I’d like to introduce Miles and Charlotte to your other children.”  
“I’ll arrange it,” said Miles as he handed baby Miles to Eleanor and left.  
“So, you and Tanner,” said Monroe. “I knew he was stuck on you…but you never encouraged him.”  
“I was dense,” said Eleanor. “And too fixated on you. I had dreamt of being your wife once I heard about Charlie.”  
“Sorry,” said Monroe.  
“I lost your trust when I drugged you,” said Eleanor. “I know that now. Tanner loves me and understands me. He even trusts me. We’re good together.”  
“He’s a good man,” said Monroe. “I’m fine with him being my children’s step-father.”  
“Dad!” yelled Danny as he ran into the room. “Is this Charlotte and Miles?”  
“Calm down, Danny,” said Linc right behind him. “Wow, they are beautiful.”  
“Is Angel here?” asked Monroe.  
“She and Joseph will visit later,” said Miles. “But Emma wants to see her new Aunt and Uncle.”  
“Oh, I forgot about that relationship,” laughed Eleanor.  
“Yes, you may need a scorecard to keep track of the Monroe clan,” laughed Miles.

Angel and Joseph were married a few days later, and moved into the cape cod next to Monroe’s house. Linc continued to help Deb, and get to know her.

“You have a daughter?” asked Deb.  
“Yes, Joy Monroe,” said Linc. “I’d love for you to meet her.”  
“Where’s her mother?” asked Deb.  
“She died during the birth,” said Linc. “She was one of the volunteers in the Fort…but really too young for such an ordeal. I don’t know who Joy’s biological father is. I just fell in love with her the moment I held her.”  
“I would like to meet her,” said Deb.  
“Would you come to dinner with my family tonight?” asked Linc.  
“Ok, unless I get an emergency call,” said Deb.  
“Great! See you then!” said Linc.

“Linc,” said Ms. Arnold. “You’ve never cared what I serve for dinner before. What’s going on?”  
“He’s in love,” said Danny. “She’s coming to dinner.”  
“I see,” said Ms. Arnold. “Anyone I might know?”  
“Her name is Deb Anderson,” said Linc. “She’s a medic. Amy trained her. She’s beautiful.”  
“So, Linc, what would you like me to serve?” asked Ms. Arnold.  
“I really like your Chicken stew,” said Linc. “And I’ve gathered some pecans.”  
“Ok, now get out of my kitchen,” said Ms. Arnold. “Your lady will be impressed.”  
“Thanks, ma’am,” said Linc.

Deb arrived a few hours later.  
“Deb! Come in,” said Linc.  
Monroe was sitting in the living room. “I thought I was through with these home visits!”  
“She’s my guest for dinner, Dad,” said Linc.  
“Oh, I see,” said Monroe. “Then, welcome Private Anderson.”  
“Just Deb,” said Deb. “I insist.”  
“Come and meet Joy!” said Linc, leading her to the playroom.

“Linc is in love,” said Monroe when he met Miles the next day.  
“Nice,” said Miles. “I didn’t think he liked girls.”  
“He likes this one,” said Monroe. “Even introduced her to Joy. Deb Anderson.”  
“She’s quite a bit older than Linc,” said Miles.  
“True, and a medic,” said Monroe. “They actually glow when their together. She reminds me of Charlie a little…that same built…aggressive…no weak flighty maiden. And she has hair like Mary’s.”  
“So, another wedding in your future?” asked Miles.  
“I think so,” said Monroe. “She’s in love with Joy too.”  
“I’ll start checking the housing situation,” said Miles.  
“They can live with me,” said Monroe.  
“They won’t want to,” said Miles.

“Grandpop, will I fall in love one day like Angel?” asked Emma.  
“Probably,” said Monroe. “Do you have a boyfriend now?”  
“No one I’d want to kiss! Ewww!” said Emma.  
“It will all make sense when you’re older,” said Monroe.  
“Yeah, that’s what Daddy says,” said Emma. “He said he decided he would marry Mom the first time he saw her.”  
“I hear that happens,” said Monroe. “I’ve always been more cautious. But I’ve had some lovely ladies in my life.”  
“You didn’t marry Ms. Eleanor,” said Emma. “I didn’t understand that contract stuff.”  
“No important,” said Monroe. “I wasn’t in love with Eleanor. Tanner was. It all worked out.”  
“But, Miles and Charlotte are your babies,” said Emma.  
“They are,” said Monroe. “But you’ll have to ask your parents if you want more info.”  
“They always say, later,” said Emma. “I sort of understand how babies happen…I heard Angel and Grandmom talking before Jacks was born.”  
“Talk to your mom,” said Monroe. “I hear the twins! Thanks for helping me today, Emma.”  
“I love the babies,” said Emma. “Love you too, Grandpop.”

“Linc, have you been doing the checks on your father?” asked Deb.  
“When he lets me,” said Linc.  
“I thought he looked paler this morning,” said Deb.  
“He hasn’t been outside much,” said Linc. “His tan is fading.”  
“No, it’s more than that,” said Deb. “I really want Amy to check him out.”  
“He’ll never agree,” said Linc. “Unless I get Miles involved.”  
“Please do it,” said Deb. “For me?”  
“Anything for you, my love,” said Linc.  
“So sappy,” said Deb. “But I do like when you say sappy things.”  
“Deb,” said Linc. “I have never felt like this before. I am in love with you. Will you marry me?”  
“Linc, don’t forget,” said Deb. “There’s such a big age difference between us.”  
“I don’t care,” said Linc. “But, if I’m too young for you…”  
“I love you too, Linc,” said Deb. “Yes, I will marry you.”  
“Today!” cried Linc.  
“In a few days,” said Deb smiling. “I need to make sure your father is ok first.”  
“YES!” said Linc, swinging Deb around.

“You didn’t mention this bruising, General,” said Doctor Cade.  
“It’s a bruise,” said Monroe. “No big deal.”  
“You must be bleeding internally,” said Doctor Cade. “But if I try to find the weak spot, I could cause more damage. I must insist on bed rest for at least two weeks.”  
“No way!” cried Monroe. “I have a family and a farm to tend to.”  
“Dad,” said Linc. “We can handle everything. We did it while you were in Erie. Just do what the doctor says.”  
“Fine,” said Monroe. “We can hold your wedding here…while I lay on the couch.”  
“We can wait until you’re better,” said Linc.  
“Linc, marry your lady,” said Monroe. “No one can be sure of tomorrow.”

“This sucks,” said Miles when he visited Monroe the next day. “The doctor can’t just do some more stitching?”  
“It would be like fishing,” said Monroe. “Without the technology we had before the black out, he’s never suceed.”  
“What if the leak doesn’t stop,” asked Miles.  
“I’ll become more and more anemic,” said Monroe. “Give me a mission. I don’t want to sit here and die.”  
“Can’t,” said Miles. “I retired…remember. Oh, and I hear Jeremy is stepping down too. We’re all just getting old.”  
“So, who’s working with Connor?” asked Monroe. “He’ll need someone who’s not such a hot head.”  
“Tanner,” said Miles.  
“He’s a good choice,” said Monroe. “Deb has no family. Miles, will you give her away?”  
“She already asked me,” said Miles. “I see Ms. Arnold and Ms. Ames are busy setting up the reception. Jeremy said he’d do this wedding. Linc and Danny have set up planks for seating.”  
“Linc and Deb are going to live here,” said Monroe. “Hope they didn’t limit their choices because of me.”  
“I think they wanted to be here for Ms. Arnold too,” said Miles. “And I know Danny is happy about them being here.”  
“Miles,” said Monroe. “You promised…to watch over my family…when I die.”  
“Damn, Bass,” said Miles. “You say that whenever you get a scratch!”  
“But..you will,” said Monroe.  
“You know I will,” said Miles.

Linc and Deb had a lovely ceremony and reception. All of their family members and friends were at the party.

“Hey, Bass,” said Miles. “Me and my crowd are heading home. Sky looks kind of threatening.”  
“We’re heading home too,” said Eleanor as she and Tanner wrapped the babies in snuggies.  
“I’ve got an early morning,” said Connor as his family left.  
“Night, Dad,” said Angel. “Think I’ll let Linc and Deb have some time to theirselves.”  
Monroe remained on the couch. The doctor vetoed climbing steps. Nora and Joy stayed with Ms. Arnold. Danny slept in his room. Linc and Deb settled in the master bedroom. Monroe planned on using Angel’s room once he could do the stairs.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of a great friendship

Monroe woke as he heard something bang against the house. Suddenly a window shattered. Monroe could see a funnel cloud heading toward the house.  
“LINC! DANNY! MS. ARNOLD!” he cried as he pulled himself off of the couch.  
“Dad?” called Danny. “Are you ok?”  
“Tornado!” yelled Monroe. “Wake Linc and Deb. Stay away from the windows! We need to get into the play room…no windows!  
Ms. Arnold and Ms. Ames rushed into the living room with a toddler in their arms.  
“Into the Play room!” yelled Monroe as more windows shattered and glass flew across the area,  
Finally, his family was settled in the play room.  
“What about everyone else?” asked Danny as he scooted next to his father.   
“We can’t help them until the storm passes,” said Monroe.

Tanner had dealt with Tornadoes in Erie. He moved Eleanor and the twins to a root cellar at his new house.  
Miles gathered Amy, Julie, Jacks and his help into the concrete basement.  
Connor huddled with Lisa, Emma and Luck in a windowless corner of his house.  
Joseph and Angel tried to find a safe spot in the little cape cod.

Suddenly, the winds stopped. The storm had passed.  
“We need to check on everyone,” said Monroe.  
“Dad, you need to rest,” said Linc.  
“Not until everyone is safe,” said Monroe. “Grab some robe…and saws…”  
Monroe, Linc, Deb, and Danny stopped at what was left of Joseph’s and Angel’s house first.  
“ANGEL!” cried Monroe.  
“Help!” called a voice.  
“Sounds like it’s coming from here!” said Linc.  
He and Danny started moving a pile of timber. Soon they could see Angel.   
“Joseph is injured,” said Angel. “ I think his leg is broken.”  
“Hold on,” said Linc. He tied the rope around a tree, and then around himself. He went into the pit. “I’m sending Angel up first.”  
Deb, and Monroe pulled Angel up.   
“Dad!” cried Angel as she hugged him.  
Deb quickly untied Angel. “Sending the rope down!” called Deb.  
“Ok, I’m sending Joseph up!!” yelled Linc.  
Deb and Monroe pulled Joseph up, then helped him to a safe place.  
Linc climbed up the rope, and wound it up.  
“I need to stay here with Joseph,” said Deb. “Angel, you will need to help me try to set his leg.”  
“We’ve got to check on the twins!” said Danny.  
“Let’s go,” said Monroe.

Eleanor and Tanner were sitting a short distance from their house with the twins.  
“Lots of damage on the house,” said Tanner, when Monroe, Linc, and Danny showed up. “But we’re ok.”  
“Good,” said Monroe. “Tanner, can you come with us? Have to check on Connor and Miles.”  
“I’ll be ok,” said Eleanor.

Emma came running to them as they approached. “Daddy’s trapped!” she cried.  
She showed Monroe and Linc where Connor was.  
“Emma,” said Monroe. “Go over there with your Mom and Luck. We’ll get your dad out.”  
Linc used the saw, while Monroe and Danny tied the rope around the lumber and pulled it away from the area. Tanner grabbed the lumber from the other side.  
“Connor!” yelled Monroe. “Can you move?”  
“A beam trapped my leg,” said Connor. “Is Lisa and the kids ok?”  
“Fine,” said Monroe. “Linc, throw that rope over that large tree branch. We’ll use it as a pulley.”  
Monroe and Tanner freed Connor.   
“That’s quite a lump on your head, son,” said Monroe. “Think you better rest and stay with your family.”  
“What about you?” asked Connor.   
“Let me worry about me,” said Monroe.

Monroe, Linc, Danny and Tanner went to Miles’ house.  
“Wow,” said Tanner. “Looks like the tornado hit it full force.”  
“MILES!” yelled Monroe.  
“Where would they seek shelter?” asked Tanner.  
“This place had a concrete basement,” said Monroe.  
“Well, that’s good,” said Tanner.  
“Danny,” said Monroe. “I need you to walk around the house slowly…and listen for anyone crying or yelling for help.”  
“Ok, Dad,” said Danny.  
Linc started sawing some bigger boards. Monroe and Tanner started moving boards carefully.  
“You know, Bass, they could be totally buried,” said Tanner.  
“I know,” said Monroe. “Danny! Have you heard anything?”  
“No, Dad,” said Danny.  
They continued to work on the pile of boards and glass.  
“Dad!” cried Danny. “I hear a baby crying!”  
Monroe, Tanner and Linc ran to the area.  
“Miles!” yelled Monroe.  
“Help us!” cried Amy.   
“We will,” said Monroe. “Are all of you ok?”  
“I can’t find Miles!” cried Amy.

Finally, they made a hole big enough for Linc to lower himself into the basement.  
“Jacks is not happy about this,” called Linc. “But pull him up!”  
Tanner grabbed Jacks.  
“Danny,” called Monroe. “Take Jacks. Go over in that clear area.”  
“Ok, Dad,” said Danny pulling the screaming baby into his arms.  
“Julie’s next!” called Linc. “She’s kind of cut up.”  
“Got her!” called Monroe. “Honey, can you walk?”  
“I think so,” said Julie. She had a cut on her forehead.  
“Can you go over where Danny is?” said Monroe.  
“Ok,” said Julie.   
“Come on Amy!” yelled Linc. “Let me tie the rope around you.”  
“But, Miles,” said Amy crying.  
“We’ll find him,” yelled Monroe. “Get up here Amy!”  
Tanner grabbed Amy’s arm as she crawled out of the hole.   
“Julie needs medical treatment,” said Monroe. “She’s over there.”  
“But…” started Amy.  
“No way am I letting anything happen to Miles,” said Monroe. “Go to your children.”  
“Dad, I don’t see a sign of Miles,” said Linc.  
“Get up here,” said Monroe. “I’ll find him.”  
Linc climbed up the rope, but faced his father. “You’re not going down there,” said Linc.  
“Try to stop me,” said Monroe.   
“Bass, this could be a suicide mission,” said Tanner.  
“Not the first one I’ve been on,” said Monroe. “Stand ready. I will find him.”  
Monroe lowered himself into the pit. “Miles!” he yelled in each direction. “Just grunt! We’ve done this before in Iraq!”  
“Uh…” heard Monroe.  
“Great, now, can you tap on something?” said Monroe.  
A dull tapping came from the back of the pit.  
“I need that saw!” yelled Monroe.   
Linc tossed it down to him.  
Monroe started removing the timber around the area. Soon, he could see Miles on the concrete floor.  
“Miles,” said Monroe. “I’m coming for you.”  
“Bass…get out of here,” said Miles. “It’s too dangerous.”  
“Amy and your kids are ok,” said Monroe. “They need you. I’m just going slow…so more lumber won’t collapse on you.”  
“Get out of here!” said Miles. “That’s an order!”  
“I don’t take orders from you or anyone anymore,” laughed Monroe. “And I’m not leaving you.”  
“You’ve always been there for me…” said Miles.  
“Always,” said Monroe. “Well, almost always.”  
“I’ve fucked up so much,” said Miles.   
“We’ve fucked up together,” said Monroe.  
“Dad!” called Linc. “You have to get out of there! I think the rest is collapsing!!”  
“Bye, Bass,” said Miles.  
Monroe reached his hand through the small gap in the boards. “Miles, I’m here,” said Monroe. “I’m not leaving you.”  
“Idiot,” muttered Miles.  
“Jerk,” said Monroe.  
“I do love you, bro,” muttered Miles.  
“Back at ya,” said Monroe.  
The ton of timber and glass collapsed on them.  
“DAD!” cried Linc as he started to run into the rubble.  
Tanner grabbed Linc, and pulled him onto the grassy area. “They’re gone, son,” said Tanner.  
“NO!!” cried Linc.  
“Stay there!” yelled Tanner as Amy ran towards him.   
Amy walked back to Julie, Danny and Jacks. Tears streamed down her face.  
“Is Daddy…” started Julie.  
Linc walked to Danny and the rest. “Dad and Miles are dead,” said Linc. He started crying.

Days later, the bodies of Miles Matheson and Sebastian Monroe were freed from the wreckage.  
“They were holding hands when they died,” said Abe.   
“They were like brothers,” said Ellie as she tried to comfort Danny and Emma.  
Connor tried to console Amy and Julie.  
“We have to carry on,” said Tanner. “These two men made this a great town. A safe town.”

Monroe was buried next to Mary. Miles was buried next to Monroe. Joseph’s leg healed. Small houses were rebuilt, but not the huge mansion. Amy and Jacks moved in with Connor and Lisa. Julie and Jimmy Young got married and shared a house with Jimmy’s mother and sister. Linc and Deb rebuilt the farm house, with a safe room. Danny, Nora, and Joy lived with them along with Ms. Arnold and Ms. Ames.  
The End…or just a new beginning


End file.
